Unfogging the Future
by ActualWeeb
Summary: Bella Potter (fem!Harry) finds herself in a strange room with a series about her life. Mentioned Cedric/female!Harry, mentioned one-sided Ginny/female!Harry, future George/female!Harry, future Ginny/Daphne. AU. RTB (reading the books) fic. Girl!Harry. No text from the book is written.
1. Crystalline

**ActualWeeb: So, the original story was taken down because of copyright, and I was about to take out the book text anyways, so here we go, I guess.**

 **This is a cliche reading the books fic, but with fem!Harry. Usually in rtb fics, a note explains everything, but I think that's stupid and it's really difficult to explain everything with a note, so I sent a person.**

 **Also, I got the name "Bella" from xJLCSAADFRNCx. I don't intend to steal her story or her idea.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Bella angrily kicked a rock as she strolled by the Black Lake.

Last summer, she'd watched her boyfriend get murdered by her dead parent's old friend who sold them out to a wizarding terrorist. She then had to watch said "friend" resurrect said terrorist, endure torture, and escape with barely her life. The ministry didn't believe her. They claimed she was lying to get attention, but if that was the case, she'd have to be seriously mentally ill to lie about that.

Not only that, but the ministry worker they'd sent to Hogwarts was torturing her in detention and she couldn't tell Dumbledore because he was ignoring her.

I wish I could prove it to them, she thought gloomily. I'm not lying.

Just as the thought rang through her head, there was a flash of light, and she found herself in a hexagonal room with Hermione, all the Weasleys, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Luna, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Moody, Madame Pomfrey, Tonks, Draco Malfoy, and Fluer Delacour, all looking as confused as she felt.

In the middle of the room was a coffee table, surrounded by chairs, couches, and beanbags.

"Sirius Black!" Astoria screamed, hiding behind her sister.

"Woah, don't worry kiddo, I'm innocent," Sirius said, raising his hands in surrender. Astoria looked unconvinced, still hiding behind her protective-looking older sister.

"Where are we, Albus?" McGonnagal said.

"I've no idea, Minerva," he replied.

"We might have encountered an angered Blibbering Humdinger. Maybe it's confusing us for revenge..." Luna trailed off dreamily.

"Bloody 'ell, Charlie? What're you doing here?" Ron gasped.

"I know as much as you, little bro," Charlie sighed. Chatter broke out around the room as everyone tried to discover what was happening.

"Hello," a feminine voice rang through the room. Everyone turned to the coffee table, where a teenage girl, who looker to be about seventeen or eighteen, was sitting, a stack of books at her side. She had fair skin, beautiful hazel eyes, and light blonde hair fell in waves around her smiling face. Bella heard a gasp behind her. She turned to see Dumbledore, staring at the girl in utter shock. It was the first time she'd seen him so surprised.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." She paused and smiled at an invisible space by the wall. "The bathroom is there," she stated randomly, pointing behind her. "Well, I'm from an alternate universe, where magic doesn't exist." There were some shocked and scandalized gasps. "Yes, tragic, I know. However, we do know of your existence. We know many things of the wizarding world."

"How?" Remus breathed, being the first to talk. The girl smiled and patted the books next to her.

"These. While many believe they're simply a work of fiction, they fail to comprehend that just because something isn't happening to them, it doesn't mean it isn't real somewhere else."

"If there's no magic in your universe, how are you here?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Good question! While there isn't magic, muggles have technology and science. I live in the year 2016 of another universe, and humanity has- and will, in your case- advanced rapidly. I've been interested in the idea of multiple universes, and have taken an interest in the ability to manipulate time and the universe."

"Muggles can do that?" Mr. Weasley whispered breathlessly, excitement clear on his face.

"Yep," she nodded, standing up. "But we're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about you, and your future." She began to explain where the rooms where. On the right was a kitchen and dining area, with both magic and muggle foods. Directly opposite to that door was a hall, which had two staircases at the end. The staircase on the left led to the girl's dorm, and the staircase on the right was for the boys.

Parallel to the bathroom which the girl had indicated was a room full of dummies and random glass objects. The girl explained that this room was made for destruction if anyone needed to vent. (Mad-Eye approved.)

"Well, er, there's something else to address. There are some people in the room that most of you can't see," she announced. There were a few murmurs before she continued. "These people are invisible because I thought it would be too much of a shock to you to see them...These people have been taken from the past of most of you, who are from 1995. These people, however, died before then." There were many gasps and a few screams.

"The people who are currently invisible have been taken from five minutes before their death. After everything has been read in here, they have a choice: they can return to 1995 with everyone else, or they can go back to their time and try to change things from there. Of course, they'll create an alternate universe once going back to their time. Speaking of time, no time can pass here."

"Wh-who are invisible?" Bella whispered hopefully.

"Cedric Diggory, James Potter, and Lily Potter," she answered. "After I leave, they will be visible."

"What's your name?" Mad-Eye said suspiciously.

"I can't tell you. Call me..." she thought for a moment. "Crystalline. Anyways, this button-" she pointed to a small red button on the coffee table, "-will tell me if you need me. For now, I'll go, and let you read the books." Before anyone could object, Crystalline smiled and disappeared.

"Both of us," Bella said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at his girlfriend. Just as he opened his mouth to agree, he found himself in a strange hexagonal room with many people. He recognized Hermione, all the Weasleys, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal, Professor Moody, Madame Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy, and Fluer Delacour. The others he didn't know. He saw Bella and ran up to her.

"Bella! What's going on?" She didn't respond. He frowned. "Bella?"

Next to him, he heard an annoyed man.

"Sirius? Oi, Sirius! I'm talking to you, Padfoot?"

"No luck?" Cedric asked. The man blinked and turned to him. The man looked to be about 21, and he looked scarily like Bella. Next to him was a red-haired woman with bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" the man asked, ignoring the arguing and chatter that had begun to erupt.

"Cedric," he said nervously. "And you?"

"I'm James. James Potter. This is my wife, Lily," he said.

"But...Bella's parents are dead!" Cedric couldn't help but gasp.

"What?!" Lily shrieked.

"What do you mean?" James gasped. "And how do you know Bella?"

"I-I'm dating Bella," he stammered.

"Bella is an infant. Are you sure we're talking about the same girl?" Lily asked. Cedric frowned.

"Bella's parents died when she was a baby."

Lily fainted. James caught her.

"I'm as confused as you are," Cedric sighed. Suddenly, a feminine voice rang through the room.

"Hello."

Cedric, Lily, and James turned to see a blonde teen, a mysterious smiled plastered on her face. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"No, we just wanted to know where the restroom was." The girl smiled at him.

"The bathroom is there," she explained, pointing at a door before continuing. She explained that she was from another dimension and wanted them to read the books next to her.

"Well, er, there's something else to address. There are some people in the room that most of you can't see," she announced. There were a few murmurs before she continued. "These people are invisible because I thought it would be too much of a shock to you to see them...These people have been taken from the past of most of you, who are from 1995. These people, however, died before then." James let out a strangled cry as Lily screamed. Cedric slowly slid down the wall in shock. He died...

"The people who are currently invisible have been taken from five minutes before their death." Lily gasped and sat down next to Cedric faintly. He couldn't believe it. He was going to die in five minutes. He would've taken the cup and died. "After everything has been read in here, they have a choice: they can return to 1995 with everyone else, or they can go back to their time and try to change things from there. Of course, they'll create an alternate universe once going back to their time. Speaking of time, no time can pass here."

"Go to 1995," he whispered to the Potters. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was too quick and powerful...and Bella needs you." James nodded, face paler than a ghost.

"Wh-who are invisible?" Bella whispered hopefully.

"Cedric Diggory, James Potter, and Lily Potter," she answered. "After I leave, they will be visible."

"What's your name?" Professor Moody said suspiciously.

"I can't tell you. Call me..." she thought for a moment. "Crystalline. Anyways, this button-" she pointed to a small red button on the coffee table, "-will tell me if you need me. For now, I'll go, and let you read the books." Before anyone could object, Crystalline smiled and disappeared.

Just then, all eyes were on Cedric, James and Lily.

When Crystalline left, Bella spun around to see the faces she'd thought she'd only see in photographs. In front of her were James Potter, Lily Potter, and Cedric Diggory.

She found herself suddenly unable to move. Her legs crumbled beneath her, causing her to fall to the ground. Cedric, who had been sitting against the wall, stood and ran towards her, helping her up.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked. She nodded numbly, barely registering anything over the ringing in her ears.

Sirius, soon followed by Moony, ran towards her mom and dad, pulling them in a hug, which her parents glady returned. Not long later, her parents ran to her and wrapped their arms around her. Bella emotionlessly returned the hug, in too much of a shock to do much else.

"Mum...Dad...Cedric..." she whispered breathlessly.

"Yes, sweetheart, it's us," Lily replied softly.

Once Bella heard that, she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head before everything went black.

* * *

 **So, yeah. That's the first chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update frequently, but most of you know how bad I am at that.**

 **Crystalline is from a slightly more advanced universe than our own, which is why she's capable of doing what she can.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. The Girl Who Lived

**ActualWeeb: Yo! I'm back with Chapter One! I hope you like it c: I'll try to include all characters equally, instead of having some characters stay silent during most of the story, like a lot of RTB fics, but it'll be difficult. So tell me if I'm ever leaving anyone out or being OOC! Enjoy!**

 **James: Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **ActualWeeb: Fine, fine. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

James caught Bella before she hit the ground and held her in his arms carefully.

"She's beautiful," he muttered, studying her features.

Madame Pompfrey, who had immediately gone into her matron-mode, cast a diagnostic spell.

"Where'd she get this scar?" Lily asked. Everyone looked uneasy.

"She got it on... _that night,_ " Mr. Weasley replied softly. Lily stroked her hair.

"What happened?" she asked.

"On that night, Voldemort arrived at your house," Dumbledore began.

"What about the Fidileus charm? Why didn't it work?" James interrupted.

"It did," Sirius growled. "Peter betrayed you." James and Lily said nothing, both looking very surprised. After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore continued.

"James fought bravely for his family, but wasn't quick enough." Everyone bowed their heads sadly.

"Lily stood in-between Voldemort-" Flinch. "-and Bella. He gave her the choice to move, but she didn't."

"Of course I didn't," Lily declared. "He would literally have to get to Bella over my dead body!" A few people smiled.

"Lily's sacrifice is what kept Bella safe. Voldemort-" Flinch. "-cast the killing curse on Bella, but it rebounded and hit Voldemort." Lily and James gasped.

"How in Merlin's name..." James breathed. "Is he gone?"

"Yes," Percy declared. Everyone stared at him. That was the first time he'd spoken. The Weasleys were avoiding looking at him.

"No, he's not," the headmaster answered, ignoring the most pretentious Weasley. "Last summer, he was resurrected by Peter Pettigrew." Cedric gasped.

"Is that when I died?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"That bastard," James growled. "He was our fucking _friend._ We trusted him!"

"How did I die?" Cedric asked softly.

"Bella's never told us much about what happened," Hermione piped up. "But the cup was a portkey to a graveyard where Voldemort-" Flinch. "-And Pettigrew were. He ordered Pettigrew to...to 'kill the spare'... and he did." Cedric looked down sadly. He would have died. "He tied up Bella and did some ritual...He needed to take her blood and Pettigrew cut off his hand for the ritual... and Voldemort-" Flinch. "-got a new body...He and Bella dueled, and she grabbed the cup and your body and was taken to the front of the pitch."

"For goodness sake, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back!" Percy exclaimed. "These are all lies you've fallen for!"

"Oh, yeah, and the ministry keeps calling bullshit on everything Bella says," Ron sighed.

"Ronald Weasley! Language!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"My poor girl...she's gone through so much," Lily cried.

"She looked so lost when she was transported to the front of the pitch," Astoria muttered softly. "I was in the front row...I think he might be back...Because she looked so traumatized."

Cedric smiled solemnly at the Slytherin. Bella shouldn't have to go through that trauma...To see someone _die..._

"This is very sentimental and all," Draco drawled, "but we really should start reading."

"But Bella's not awake," Fred frowned.

"Well, Bella probably wouldn't want to relive her childhood. It's actually better if we start without her," Hermione chimed in.

"Her childhood? Didn't Sirius raise her?" James queried. Everyone froze.

"Prongs, I was in Azkaban for twelve years," Sirius explained.

"Prongs?" Fred and George whispered to each other.

"WHAT?" Lily and James screamed, causing Bella to stir slightly.

"I'll explain later," he said quickly. The couple didn't seem happy with this response, but stayed silent.

"Bella was placed with Lily's sister," Dumbledore answered.

Lily narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to begin yelling, but shut it and said. "We'll talk later. You'd better have a good excuse."

"So, who's gonna read?" Remus asked.

"I will," Luna volunteered, grabbing the first book.

 **Bella Potter and the Philosopher's Stone,** Luna read.

Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look.

 **Chapter one, The Girl Who Lived.**

"Great, we get to hear about Potter," Draco sneered.

 **...they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Booooriiiing," Fred and George sang.

 **...Grunnings, which made drills.**

"Muggle tool," Hermione explained to an excited Mr. Weasley.

 **...a very large mustache.**

"Charming," Draco drawled.

 **...spying on the neighbors.**

"Same old Tuney," Lily sighed.

 **...somebody would discover it.**

"Ooh, secrets!" Fred grinned, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

 **...about the Potters.**

"What?!" Remus spat as James and Sirius growled.

"Nothing's wrong with the Potters!" Cedric exclaimed. Everyone (except Draco and Snape) nodded in agreement.

 **...unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"That's not a word," Daphne scoffed.

 **...Potters arrived in the street.**

"That's all they care about?" Charlie sighed. Lily nodded sadly.

 **...mixing with a child like that.**

"A child like what?" George growled.

"A child with magic," Lily sighed. "Tuney's always been jealous of me. That jealousy made her rotten to the core." Ron frowned. He did get jealous easily, but he didn't want to end up like Bella's aunt.

 **...mysterious things would soon be happening all over the** **country.**

"Which means strange things probably will happen," Hermione stated.

 **...chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house.**

"You can't encourage that!" Madame Pompfrey huffed. "Imagine the psychological damage he'll have when he's older!"

"Zat ees 'orrible behaviour, even for a baby," Fluer agreed.

 **...cat reading a map.**

Everyone looked at McGonnagal.

 **...cats couldn't read maps or signs.**

"Minnie can!" Sirius yelled.

"Don't call me 'Minnie'," Minnie said.

 **...People in cloaks.**

"What about the statute of secrecy?" Lily frowned. The tension in the room grew.

"Mrs. Potter, I think this is the day after You-Know-Who died," Ginny whispered.

 **...stupid new fashion.**

"Wow, are all Muggles this stupid?" Draco said.

"Most Muggles are smarter than wizards," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"No, they're not," he snorted.

"Have any wizards ever walked on the moon?" Hermione sneered.

"What?" Malfoy blinked.

"Muggles have walked on the moon."

"Wouldn't they die?" Astoria asked.

"No. They have special suits and helmets on that has oxygen in it," Hermione answered, her tone much kinder.

"That's so cool. How did they get there without magic?"

"I'll explain later," the muggle-born smiled.

 **...The** **nerve of him!**

"Yeah, how dare he?! Fred and George yelled, only to be shushed by Mrs. Weasley.

 **...yes, that would be it.**

"He's pretty stupid," Astoria frowned. Everyone (except Snape, Mad-Eye, and Percy) laughed. Snape smirked.

 **...seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Non-magical owls are nocturnal," Snape explained.

 **...and shouted a bit more.**

"If he takes such pleasure at yelling at people so often, that's a huge red flag that he could be abusive to Tuney..." Lily muttered. James hugged her comfortingly.

 **...walk across the road**

"Him? Exercise?" Cedric gasped.

 **...bun from the bakery.**

"Oh. Nevermind."

 **...stopped dead.**

Ron, Fred, George, Cedric, Bill, Sirius, James, and Charlie cheered.

"It's a metaphor," Lily and Hermione sighed.

"Aw," Ron, Fred, George, Cedric, Bill, Sirius, James, and Charlie grumbled.

 **...secretary not to disturb him,**

"Rude," Charlie muttered.

 **...he was being stupid.**

"The first step to recovery is acceptance," Ginny said.

 **...an unusual name.**

"Yes, it is," Daphne said.

"Not in the Muggle world," Lily replied.

 **...was called Bella.**

"You're right, Stori, he is stupid," said Daphne.

 **...Brenda. Or Beatrice.**

"Ugh. Brenda Potter. Doesn't have a nice ring to it," George shuttered.

 **...a sister like that...**

Many growls sounded throughout the room.

 **...stumbled and almost fell.**

"He knows the word!" James gasped.

 **...nothing could upset me today!**

"Would the fact that two people just died upset you?" Remus snapped.

 **...happy, happy day!"**

"That was very irresponsible," Percy sniffed.

"I'll bet it was Dedalus Diggle," Moody growled.

 **...didn't approve of imagination.**

"He must hate Potter, then. She has the most creative ways of breaking the rules," Snape sneered.

"Like what?" James asked happily.

No one answered.

 **...tabby cat he'd spotted that** **morning.**

"Thank you for upsetting him, Minerva. It's something we all wish to do," Pompfrey stated. Minerva smirked.

 **...gave him a stern look.**

"Definitely Minnie," James stated. Minerva couldn't bring herself to reprimand him.

 **...nice, normal day.**

"Boring," Bill yawned.

 **...learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Brat," Ron muttered darkly.

 **..."Well, Ted,"**

"That's my dad!" Tonks yelled. Remus smiled at her. She was so cute.

 **...until next week, folks!**

"Muggle holiday," Lily explained when Mr. Weasley opened his mouth.

 **...whisper about the Potters...**

"Maybe he's not _that_ stupid..." Remus muttered.

 **...sister lately, have you?"**

"I take back my previous statement."

 **...pretended she didn't have a sister.**

Lily looked down sadly, on the verge of tears.

 **...Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"You always named yourself Isabella when we played pretend as children!" Lily huffed.

"You played pretend?" Astoria giggled.

"Yes," Lily shrugged. "All kids do."

 **...related to a pair of -**

"-awesome people," James interjected.

 **...couldn't affect them...**

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Daphne scoffed.

"He totally jinxed it," Charlie sighed.

 **...no sign of sleepiness.**

"You need your beauty sleep, Minnie," Sirius grinned. Minerva gave him a stern look.

 **...popped out of the** **ground.**

"He apparated..." Remus muttered.

"No shit," Sirius replied.

 **...high-heeled, buckled boots.**

"Dumbledore!" the students, Marauders, and Tonks cheered.

 **...Albus Dumbledore.**

"Knew it," Tonks grinned.

 **...his boots was unwelcome.**

"Oh, no, I did," the headmaster smiled. "I simply did not care."

 **...should have known."**

"But sir, you know everything!" Cedric teased.

"Alas, I do not," the headmaster replied. "I don't know, for example, how Madame Rosmerta can make her butterbeer just perfect. Tis a secret only she knows."

 **...went out with a little pop.**

"Neat," Cedric grinned.

 **...happening down on the pavement.**

"I have my doubts," Snape drawled. Lily looked up and smiled at her old friend. She hoped he had changed.

Severus looked into her green eyes painfully, remembering loosing her.

 **...Professor McGonagall."**

"Whoo! Go McGee!" George cheered. Minerva narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do not address me as 'McGee', Mr. Weasley," she ordered.

 **...looked distinctly ruffled.**

"Nice description," Ron said.

"I wonder what we'll be described like," Hermione wondered.

Everyone looked slightly scared. Except Tonks.

"I'm gonna be awesome," she whispered to herself.

 **...parties on my way here."**

"I would never celebrate that day," McGonnagal said indignantly.

 **...not completely stupid.**

"They're not stupid at all," Lily frowned.

 **...Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

"I wish I could've been at the parties," James mused. "I miss them."

Fred and George shared a look. They were totally throwing a party later.

 **...care for a lemon drop?"**

Many people rolled their eyes fondly.

 **...moment for lemon drops.**

"It really wasn't..." Daphne muttered.

"My dear girl, it is always the time for lemon drops," Dumbledore said to her. He took one out of his pocket. "Would you care for one?"

Everyone laughed. Daphne, surprisingly, accepted the candy.

 **...of saying Voldemort's**

Flinch.

 **...all right, Voldemort,**

Flinch.

 **...powers I will never have."**

"Only because you're to noble to use them," Sirius scoffed.

 **...noble to use them."**

Everyone laughed.

 **...told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

Astoria giggled at the headmaster.

 **...Dumbledore told her it was true.**

"I don't know everything, Minerva," he sighed.

"Yeah, but you know most things," Charlie said.

 **...did not answer.**

"Someone's avoiding the subject," Ron said in a sing-song voice.

 **...they're - dead. "**

Everyone looked down sadly.

 **...Oh, Albus..."**

"Thank you, Professor," Lily smiled. Minerva nodded, blinking furiously.

 **...why he's gone.**

"And thank god he was," James sighed. "He's a right bastard."

A few people chuckled.

 **...Bella survive?"**

"Because she's badass," George said to McGonnagal.

"Not as badass as me, though," Fred added.

 **...only family he has left now."**

Lily growled, holding her sleeping daughter tighter.

 **...written them a letter."**

"Are you kidding me?" James sighed, rubbing his temples. "A _letter?_ What are you going to say? 'Knock knock, who's there, not your sister because she's dead and you're going to raise her child now?'"

"I explained everything that happened," Dumbledore sighed. "It was best not to wake them."

 **...Bella Potter day** **in the future -**

"Is there?" James asked.

"No, thank Merlin," Mr. Weasley replied. "She would throw a fit." James frowned. He realized that Mr. Weasley knew his daughter better than he did.

 **...to take it?"**

"If you didn't want her to be spoiled, why would you leave her there? You know how they treat their son! It would've either been she was spoiled or abused!" Hermione snapped.

"That was not the reason I left her there," the headmaster sighed. "I never wanted to leave her there."

 **...road in front of them.**

"That's my bike!" Sirius grinned.

 **...holding a bundle of blankets.**

"Also a good description," Charlie said.

 **...I've got her, sir."**

"I'm awesome," Sirius whispered to Remus, who rolled his eyes.

 **...baby girl, fast asleep.**

"Aw," James, Lily, Sirius, Hermione, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks cooed.

 **...have that scar forever."**

"She won't have it when she's a rotting corpse," Snape pointed out. "Your concept of eternity is inaccurate."

 **...map of the London Underground.**

"Do you really, sir?" Cedric asked. Albus nodded, eyes twinkling.

 **...Bella off ter live with Muggles -"**

The mood darkened considerably yet again.

 **...Bella gently on the doorstep,**

"You left her on a doorstep in November?" Madame Pompfrey gasped. The headmaster nodded.

"She could've 'een keednapped!" Fluer exclaimed.

 **...seemed to have gone out.**

"Not the twinkle!" Sirius and James cried, attempting to lighten the mood.

 **...see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her.**

"Well, you do work together," Hermione said. Ron snorted.

 **...luck, Bella," he murmured.**

"She'll probably need it," Charlie frowned.

 **...pinched by her cousin, Dudley...**

A few growls sounded throughout the room.

 **...girl who lived!"**

"That's the end," Luna said. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Remus offered.

"First, though, I need to discuss my daughter's home situation," Lily interjected. She stood up carefully as not to wake her daughter and led James and Dumbledore into tthe kitchen.

"Bella was placed with your sister because your blood is with her. Your sacrifice protects her. Voldemort could never touch or find her there," Dumbledore immediately explained. "It's better that than letting her get killed."

Lily and James frowned. "If I go back with you, will she live with me and James?"

"Yes," he answered.

"We're going with you, then," James declared. "We're not leaving her there."

"If you wish," Albus replied. "Now, we must get back to read." The couple nodded aand left the kitchen.

"-and then I was like 'Yeah, but that doesn't make you a wizar- Oh, hey, Prongs," Sirius grinned, who was in the middle of telling a joke to the Weasley twins.

"Hey, Padfoot," James replied, sitting next to his friend.

"Prongs?" George queried.

"Padfoot?" Fred continued.

"You wouldn't happen to be the Mauraders?" the twins finished in unison.

"Yeah, why?" James blinked.

"We owe so much to you," George grinned.

"Your map has helped us through our first five years at Hogwarts-"

"-We couldn't have done it without you."

"The first five years? What happened to it? How did you find it? You're so cool!" James all but squealed.

Meanwhile, Lily had left the conversation before it had begun. Instead, she had walked over to her old friend.

"Severus, may I talk to you?" Lily asked the man. He turned around and noticed her. He looked at her as if it hurt to look, like looking at the sun. He nodded.

Lily led him to the kitchen and sat on the counter. "Are you still a Death Eater?" she asked.

"I'm a spy for the Order," he responded cooly. Lily smiled.

"That's so brave of you, Sev. What made you switch sides?"

"You," he whispered, looking down. "When I found out Voldemort was after you and your family, I begged Dumbledore to hide you." Lily smiled.

"You're how he knew that Voldemort knew about the prophecy. I knew you had some good in you." Snape cringed.

"I'm also why the Dark Lord knew in the first place," he admitted.

"Huh...?" Lily frowned, her voice cracking.

"I overheard the prophecy," Severus told her. Lily looked at the floor.

"Oh." Snape only nodded. After a few minutes, she broke the silence.

"I forgive you," she said. He looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"I forgive you," Lily repeated. "I want to be friends again." Snape smiled for the first time in years.

"Thank you, Lily..." he choked out before she pulled him into a hug.

"Come on. Let's go read." He nodded.

When they entered the room, most everyone was positioned to read again. Remus was holding the book in his lap, chatting with James, Sirius, Fred, and George.

"Ready to read?" Lily asked, sitting by her daughter's side again, stroking her hair. Everyone nodded.

"Go on, Moony," James grinned. He sighed and read the next chapter.

 **Chapter Two,** **The Vanishing Glass.**

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaaaand scene! I hope I did good with this! I can't wait until I finish Book One. Most RTB fics abandon the story there, so I'll try to get through book one quickly! I don't want you to get tired of the same things. c:**

 **Tonks: Also, please review, or else she'll cry herself to sleep.**

 **ActualWeeb: Shut up, I have purple hair too. We're supposed to be purple haired buddies.**


	3. The Vanishing Glass

_Actualweeb: Yay! Another chapter! Finally!_

 _Fluer: Ahem..._

 _Actualweeb: What?_

 _Moody: ..._

 _Daphne: ..._

 _Astoria: ..._

 _Dumbledore: ..._

 _James: ..._

 _Draco: ..._

 _Snape: ..._

 _Lily: ..._

 _Hermione: ..._

 _Actualweeb: FINE! I don't own Harry Potter._

 _Remus: There we go._

* * *

Chapter Two, The Vanishing Glass.

"What a curious title," Luna stated.

"Indeed, Miss Lovegood," Professor Dumbledore agreed, eyes twinkling.

...hardly changed at all.

"Except for the fact that a witch lives there," Daphne scoffed.

...beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets -

Everyone burst into laughter at this. Most people had tears streaming down their faces. Bella was shaken awake by her mother's laughter. She kept her eyes closed as memories flooded back to her head and sat up the moment she realized where she was.

"You're real," Bella whispered upon seeing her mother's face.

"Yes, Bells, I'm real," Lily replied, pulling her into a hug that James soon joined. They sat there for awhile before they pulled away and Bella launched herself at Cedric, who was sitting on one of the beanbags at their feet.

"You're alive," she choked, trying (and failing) not to cry.

"I am," Cedric replied.

"I saw you die but you're here...you're breathing..." she murmured, mostly to herself. They sat there for a few seconds until Mad-Eye cleared his throat. Bella looked up to see everyone looking sad or uncomfortable.

"Sorry," she sighed, standing up and sitting in between her parents. "Let's start reading."

"We started without you," Hermione explained. "We assumed you wouldn't want to relive your childhood. We're just starting your childhood, I believe." Bella nodded.

...another child lived in the house, too.

"Where are you?" Charlie asked.

"You'll see," Bella muttered darkly, hoping that they wouldn't discover where she slept.

...up! Now!"

"'Ow charming," Fluer said bluntly.

...flying motorcycle in it.

"That's my bike!" Sirius grinned. Bella grinned.

"So it WASN'T a dream!"

...up yet?" she demanded.

"Give her a second," Mrs. Weasley huffed.

...perfect on Duddy's birthday."

"Why are you cooking the bacon?" Cedric asked. Bella fidgeted awkwardly.

...a pair under her bed

"Tsk, tsk, a messy room is a messy life," James criticized.

"You're one to talk," Lily snapped.

...spider off one of them, put them on.

Ron shivered. Meanwhile, Remus read the sentence, growling.

...was where she slept.

Silence.

Bella had heard of some Muggle places where all sound was cut off, causing you to go insane within a few hours, if not minutes.

Bella was sure this was quieter than that.

"M-moony, did you read that right?" Lily whispered.

...that was WHERE SHE SLEPT!

Remus yelled the last part angrily. The room went into chaos. Molly, Hermione, Astoria, and Lily were crying, Lily holding Bella and Daphne trying to comfort her sister. All the Weasleys (minus Percy) were yelling, as were the Marauders, Fluer, Tonks, and Cedric. Poppy and Minerva were both screaming at Dumbledore, who was looking at Bella sadly.

Percy, Draco, and Snape were in shock. Potter wasn't spoiled and pampered? She slept in a closet?

Mad-Eye was fuming, growling angrily. Potter didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Luna, who noticed that Bella was in the midst of a panic attack, yelled, "EVERYBODY _SHUT UP!"_ Everyone stared at her in shock. Did those words just come out of Luna Lovegood's mouth?

"Your anger is not calming at all," she continued. "You're upsetting the nargles!" Bella gave Luna a thankful glance as she tried to control her breathing. Lily wiped away her tears and noticed her daughter's distress. She hugged her tightly, whispering soothing words until her panic attack subsided.

"A-alright," Bella stammered to everyone, who was watching her attentively. "Let's just continue." Remus frowned but continued.

...and the racing bike.

"Spoiled brat," Snape hissed under his breath.

...involved punching somebody.

"Don't tell me he'd attack you," Ron growled.

...was Bella,

Growls sounded throughout the room.

...was very fast and very strong. She could very well defend herself against bullies most of the time. Adults, though...

"They didn't," Lily gasped.

"N-not that often," Bella replied timidly.

"That still doesn't excuse anything," George growled. Cedric, Hermione, the Marauders, Weasleys, and Greengrasses nodded in agreement.

James hugged her tightly, his rage clear on his face. Who would _dare_ do that to his little girl?

Meanwhile, Minerva and Poppy were both scolding Albus in hushed tones, careful not to startle Bella. Albus was looking at the ground, ashamed. He'd left her there. He'd failed Bella.

Molly was shaking angrily. Bella didn't deserve that. She'd wanted nothing more than to give the Dursleys a piece of her mind, but she'd rather not go to Azkaban.

"Can we continue?" Bella asked. "Just get it over with..."

"Alright," Remus agreed. "But we're discussing this later."

...always been small and skinny for her age.

"Nope," James smiled faintly. "Potter genes."

"More like Potter curse," Sirius replied, attempting to lighten the mood.

...wore round glasses

"I've never seen you wear glasses," Sirius frowned. Bella shrugged.

"I got rid of them summer before my third year," she explained. "It's hard to fight in them."

"Isabella Potter! You shouldn't be getting into fights in the first place," Lily scolded, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Yes, Ma'am," Bella nodded. For some reason, she felt comforted by the fact that her mother scolded her. It meant she was, well, an actual mother.

...punched her on the nose.

"Bastard," Cedric spat.

...shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Everyone stared at her.

"You liked that scar?" Ron snorted.

"Only because the Dursleys hated it," Bella smirked.

...when your parents died," she had said.

"WHAT?" everyone (minus Percy, Mad-Eye, Snape, Dumbledore, and Draco) roared.

"Cowardly liers," Mad-Eye growled.

"That's...that's..." Lily gasped. "I'm her sister!" Bella hugged her soothingly.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Lily smiled at her.

"It's not your fault."

...life with the Dursleys.

"They're psychology ruining her," Pomfrey spat. "No wonder she doesn't trust adults."

...morning greeting.

"He's so kind," Daphne said sarcastically.

...all over the place.

"Sorry," James grinned. "You inherited my hair."

...fat head.

"'Ow lovely," Fluer said.

...pig in a wig.

Everyone laughed.

"Ah, Lily's cheek," Sirius grinned.

...less than last year."

"He's upset over 36 presents?" Ron hissed. Even if his parents had enough money for that, they'd never spoil him so.

...thirty ... thirty..."

"Merlin, he can't even count!" James exclaimed. "I can't believe he's my nephew!"

...ruffled Dudley's hair.

"Don't encourage him!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

...jerked her head in Bella's direction.

"Arabella Figg?" asked Mr. Weasley. Dumbledore nodded.

"I stationed her in Surrey to check on Bella."

"Vell, ze didn't do a very good job, did ze?" Fluer sniffed.

...cats she'd ever owned.

"What's wrong with cats?" Hermione sniffed.

"Nothing! I love cats," Bella replied.

...she hates the girl."

"The feeling's mutual," Bella hissed.

...like a slug.

"Or a snake," James shuttered.

"I like snakes," Bella muttered, worrying about her parent's reaction to her being a parcelmouth.

...won't blow up the house," said Bella, but they weren't listening.

"Please do," Fred and George grinned.

...leave her in the car..."

"She could get heat stroke!" Madame Pompey gasped.

...sitting in it alone..."

"You favor your car over your niece?" James snarled.

...anything he wanted.

"What a baby," Ginny rolled her eyes.

...flinging her arms around him.

Laughter broke out at the nickname.

"Dinky Duddydums?!" Bill gasped.

"I almost feel bad for the kid!" Charlie added.

...his mother's arms.

"Brat," George growled. Bella didn't spoil anything. She didn't deserve to have to deal with that kid.

...stopped pretending to cry at once.

"Of course. He can't seem weak in front of his precious 'friends'," Snape sneered.

...first time in her life.

Everyone looked glum. She'd never been anywhere fun all her childhood...

...cupboard from now until Christmas."

"He didn't dare," Sirius snarled.

...honestly.."

"Which means something will happen," Cedric sighed.

...didn't make them happen.

"Accidental magic?" asked Tonks. Bella nodded.

...baggy clothes and taped glasses.

Snape frowned. Potter and him had more in common than not.

...week in her cupboard for this,

Lily growled under her breath. She couldn't believe her sister would do this.

...brown with orange puff balls)

"Ew," Tonks said.

...Bella wasn't punished.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

...sitting on the chimney.

"She apparated?" Mad-Eye gasped in surprise. "She'd have to have been very powerful to do that." Bella blushed.

"Especially at such a young age," Luna added. "Many can't apparate even as adults."

...locked door of her cupboard)

More growls and hisses.

"Asshole," Ginny hissed under her breath.

...caught her in mid- jump.

"Seriously, Bells?" Padfoot groaned.

"I'd like to see you explain it without using the word 'magic'!" Bella huffed.

...going to go wrong.

"Really, Bella?" Ron sighed.

...a few of his favorite subjects.

"I get the feeling he doesn't like you," Daphne said.

...It was flying."

"Whoo!" Padfoot yelled.

...MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

"Why did you say that, Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mostly to annoy him," she shrugged.

...get dangerous ideas.

"They aren't wrong," Fred pointed out.

...bought her a cheap lemon ice pop.

"She was nice," Bella smiled, remembering that day.

...except that it wasn't blond.

Everyone laughed- or at least showed some sign of amusement- at the comparison.

"Bella has sass for days," Ginny laughed.

"I'm so proud," James choked. Bella beamed at these words.

...favorite hobby of hitting her.

"Constant vigilance!" Mad-Eye roared his catchphrase, much to everyone's amusement.

...finish the first.

"He threw a tantrum over _that_?" McGonnagal sighed. Merlin, this kid was spoiled.

...too good to last.

Bella shifted uncomfortably. She hoped that her parents, Sirius, and Remus wouldn't overreact to her "special ability".

...crushed it into a trash can, maybe even around Uncle Vernon himself once -

Ron high-fived Bella as laughter ensued.

...winked.

"Snakes can't wink," Lily frowned. "They don't have eyelids."

...stared. Snakes can't wink!

Lily smirked.

...snake could hear her.

"Snakes can't understand you," James frowned. An impossible idea formed in his head- was Bella a parcelmouth?

...nodded vigorously.

The marauders and Lily glanced at the book worriedly. Neither James nor Lily had any trace of parceltongue in their blood. What was going on?

...Brazil.

"You're really talking to the snake..." Sirius gasped weakly. Bella shifted under everyone's gaze.

"I-I'm a parcelmouth," she explained. "I'm not evil or anything..." She looked up at her parent's expressions, expecting the worst.

"That's very strange," James frowned. "You don't have any parcelmouth relatives."

"The night that Voldemort attacked you, some of his powers were transferred to Bella," Dumbledore explained. "That's how she can talk to snakes." They nodded in understanding.

"That kinda makes sense," Lily said slowly.

"Being a parcelmouth could come in handy," James added.

It felt like a giant weight was lifted off of her shoulders. They took it well.

"It's still creepy though," Ron laughed. "She can be terrifying when she wants to be. Once she woke me in the middle of the night by speaking parceltongue right in my ear. It gave me a right scare."

" _Please_ don't tell me she's a prankster," Lily sighed as James squealed " _Please_ tel me she's a prankster!"

"Thankfully, she is not," Minerva answered. "Otherwise the castle would be in chaos." Lily nodded in approval. The Marauders and twins pouted.

...both of them jump.

"And there goes the moment," George sighed.

...punching Bella in the ribs.

"He has horrible behavior," Mrs. Weasley frowned.

...tank had vanished.

"That's pretty impressive," Tonks pointed out.

"Especially to have accidental magic when she's almost eleven," Madame Pompfrey added in approval. They could already tell she was very powerful, and she didn't even know she was a witch yet!

"The last time I showed accidental magic was when I was nine," Cedric said.

"Eight," added Daphne.

"Thirteen," Dumbledore smiled. Everyone stared. Imagining a teenage Dumbledore was a strange thought.

...squeeze him to death.

"Drama queens," Hermione rolled her eyes.

...talking to it, weren't you, Bella?"

"Great," Charlie moaned.

...cupboard - stay

Remus froze before reading the next line.

...no meals,"

The room went silent.

"They starved you?" Lily whispered. Bella nodded glumly.

"Those bastards," Remus growled.

"No wonder she's so thin!" Mrs. Weasley spat angrily.

"It's not that bad, really," Bella said weakly.

"They _starved_ you!" George snapped. "How is that 'not that bad'?!"

"It's a horrible thing," Madame Pompfrey said darkly.

...sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

"No wonder she's able to sneak around the castle," Snape groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Not a prankster, eh?" James grinned, blissfully oblivious as to why she'd sneak around. Remus, who had heard of her "adventures", quickly continued reading.

...died in that car crash.

"We don't even have a car," James grumbled.

...burning pain on her forehead.

Everyone paled.

"You remember...?" Sirius whispered. Bella nodded gravely.

...parents at all.

Said parents hugged their daughter.

...take her away,

Sirius and Remus looked down guilty.

...shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

"Diggle," Moody growled.

...vanish the second Bella tried to get a closer look.

"That's quite careless," Albus frowned.

...Dudley's gang.

"That's it," Remus frowned. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Astoria offered. She didn't know Bella Potter very well, but she seemed nice. She wouldn't mind reading about her. Remus smiled and handed the second year the book.

"But first," James said, looking at his daughter, "We have something to discuss." The girl sighed and followed Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius to the venting room, which, after hearing about her childhood, they would probably need.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Remus asked. Bella shrugged.

"I never really thought it mattered," she answered. "I mean, my letters were addressed to my cupboard, and it's not really that bad, I guess..." James set a dummy on fire.

"Not that bad?" He hissed. "They locked you up! They starved you! They beat you! How is that 'not that bad'?!" Bella flinched.

"I-I mean, compared to everything else, it's nothing, really," she attempted to reassure them.

"Everything else?" Lily muttered darkly.

"Like fighting Voldemort," she answered. "And sitting in History of Magic." The last comment didn't cheer anyone up.

"Yes, but, before last year, you've never even seen him!" James exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she whispered. "I mean, I fought him in first and second year..."

"Voldemort is a mass murderer," Sirius growled. "The Dursleys are child abusers."

"Well, the blood wards-"

" _Fuck the blood wards!_ " James snapped, causing Bella to flinch. "The blood wards don't keep you safe from the Dursleys! They could've killed you!"

"I-I don't know," she whispered. "I just...I didn't want everyone to be disappointed...I couldn't even fight against Muggles..." James's face softened and he pulled her into a hug, followed by Lily, Moony, and Padfoot.

"No one would be disappointed, Bells," Remus told her.

"They'd only be disappointed that they never saved you from those awful people," Lily said softly.

"We'd never be disappointed," James added. "We're so proud of you."

And for the first time since Cedric's death, Bella allowed someone else to see her cry.

* * *

 _Actualweeb: Aaaand scene! This concludes Chapter Two! Please review! *dances*_

 _Bella: Why are you doing the robot?_

 _Actualweeb: o.o *flees*_


	4. The Letters From No One

**Actualweeb: *falls through door* *clumsily stands up* I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Bella: Oh, no.**

 **Actualweeb: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was ten minutes later when the Potters (and honorary Potters) moved.

"Sorry," Bella sniffed, wiping away her tear tracks. She felt embarrassed that she brokelp down, especially in front of her parents, who she barely knew, but after hearing that her parents were proud of her the walls that she wasn't even aware of fell down.

"You've nothing to apologize for," Lily smiled at her daughter. "Padfoot, you said you were in Azkaban. You still haven't explained." Lily tapped her foot impatiently at the animagus, who shifted under the gaze of his two best friends.

"Everyone thought I was your secret keeper," Sirius explained. "Just as planned," he added with gritted teeth. "When I went after Peter to see what happened, he immediately started yelling that _I'd_ betrayed you. How could I have sold you out like that. He then cast an explosive spell, cut off his finger, and transformed. Keep in mind, this was in the middle of a muggle plaza in broad daylight..." he cringed. "Twelve muggles were killed." Lily gasped.

"What happened to Peter?" James growled.

"He was found by the Weasley's and kept as their pet," Remus answered. "We had caught him and were taking him to the dementors when I transformed and he escaped in the midst of the chaos."

"He went and found Voldemort and resurrected him," Bella added.

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself, Remus," Lily said sternly, looking at the pained expression on her friend's face.

"But...if I'd taken my Wolfsbane-"

"He still probably would've escaped," Sirius pressed. "Honestly, Moony."

"What's Wolfsbane?" Lily asked.

"A recently-invented potion," Remus explained. "It helps a werewolf keep their human mind during transformation."

"That's wonderful, Moony!" James gasped. "That's amazing!" Remus gave him a small smile.

"Sadly, it's very expensive and very difficult to brew. It's quite a hassle to get ahold of," the werewolf explained.

"Still, though," James grinned. "At least there's _something._ "

"We should get back to the book," Remus smiled, blushing at the attention. The four others nodded, but just before they left the room, James added, "By the way, Moony, you look hella old."

This earned a smack from his wife and a snort from his daughter and best friend.

"Finally back, are you?" Mad-Eye growled. The Marauders and Bella sat down in their original seats.

"There was a lot to be sorted out," James sighed.

"Well, yeah you've been dead for fourteen years," Ron said untactfully. Hermione hit his arm, hissing "Ronald!" Bella flipped him off when she thought no one was looking.

"Let's get back to the book, shall we?" Luna suggested. Astoria nodded and began.

 **Chapter Three, The Letters From No One.**

"Do you get your letter here?" asked George. Bella shrugged.

 **...holidays had started**

"When's Dudley's birthday?'' Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"June 26," Bella replied nervously. Everyone's faces darkened.

 **...on her crutches.**

"Wow, he's spoiled," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Some of those things should last for years!" Hermione gasped.

 **...every single day.**

"Stupid fuckers," James hissed.

"James Charles Potter!" Lily yelled, hitting his arm.

 **...he was the leader.**

"That makes no sense," Percy frowned.

"Sure it does, Perce," Bella replied with a grin. "You work in a government with the same system." Percy scowled at her.

 **...Dudley's favorite sport:**

"Quiddich?" Charlie asked hopefully.

 **...Bella Bashing.**

"So same thing," Bella shrugged. No one laughed.

 **...was going to**

"-Hogwarts!" Fred and George shouted.

 **...High,**

Fred and George boo'd.

 **...upstairs and practice?"**

"He didn't-?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Wait for it..." was Bella's response.

 **...what she'd said.**

Everyone (bar Percy, Mad-Eye, and Snape) started laughing.

"I underestimated you, Potter," Daphne laughed. "You could be a great Slytherin."

"No!" Snape, Draco, the Weasley kids (minus Percy), Sirius, and James yelled. Bella suppressed a flinch. Great, they're probably going to be mad when they find out...

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Astoria huffed. No one answered.

 **...for several years.**

Remus cringed.

 **...hats called boaters.**

"I almost feel bad for the kid!" Sirius gaped.

 **...for later life.**

"Training for vat?!" Fluer hissed. "Growing up to be abusive?"

"Pretty much," Bella replied.

 **...trying not to laugh.**

Fifteen-year-old Bella, however, didn't attempt to hide her laughter, which was joined by many.

 **...ask a question.**

McGonnagal frowned. Was this why she never raised her hand in class?

 **...uniform," she said.**

"Thank Merlin you're a witch," Remus sighed. "Or you'd have to wear that monstrosity."

 **...be so wet."**

"Tuney doesn't take sarcasm, Bells," Lily sighed.

"I know," Bella shrugged. "I just like to annoy her sometimes."

 **...when I've finished."**

"I seriously doubt that," said George.

 **...seriously doubted this,**

"Whoo!" George yelled.

 **...elephant skin, probably.**

"You're very imaginative," Mr. Weasley chuckled.

 **...Smelting stick, Dudley."**

"How rude!" Ginny huffed. Bella smiled at her friend.

 **...a letter for Bella.**

"This is it," Sirius grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"The entire situation was hilarious looking back on it," Bella laughed.

 **...Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

"Is that why you never told anyone?" McGonnagal whispered breathlessly. "You thought we knew?"

"You didn't know?" Bella blinked. Minerva shook her head.

"Self-writing quill," she explained sadly.

"Oh," was the girl's response. "Well, partially, yeah. I never actually _minded_ my cupboard," she shrugged. "It actually felt safe, and it was comforting sometimes." Lily and James both hugged Bella tightly, ashamed that their daughter had to go through this.

 **...chuckled at his own joke.**

"It's not even funny!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

 **...yellow envelope.**

" _Why_ did you have to open it at the table, Bella?" Bill sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I was ten!" she huffed.

 **...Ate a funny whelk. -"(Bella smirked to herself. Her plan had worked.)**

" _What?!_ " nearly everyone gasped. Bella smirked.

"She was insulting me nonstop. So as a warning, I put rotten fruit in her salad to get her sick," she shrugged.

"That is the most Slytherin thing I've heard of you doing," Draco said.

"Well then, you clearly don't know me that well," was Bella's reply.

"You aren't offended?" Ron blinked.

"No," Bella shrugged. "Slytherin isn't a bad house. I just don't like some of the people in Slytherin because they're racist." Lily nodded in approval. Dumbledore, meanwhile, was fuming. How could he have left her in a place where she could speak of that so casually?! Nearly everyone in the room had a similar train of thought.

 **...Bella's got something!"**

"Dear Merlin, here we go," Tonks sighed.

 **...grayish white of old porridge.**

"Nice simile," George snickered.

"That was actually a metaphor," Hermione pointed out.

 **...a choking noise.**

"If only," Tonks muttered.

 **...Smelting stick.**

"What?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "How could he do such a thing?"

 **...Bella didn't move.**

"In five, four, three, two," Remus counted down.

 **...she shouted.**

"And there's Lily's temper!" Sirius whistled. Lily and Bella both blushed.

 **...listen at the keyhole;**

The twins cheered for Bella.

 **...Dudley won,**

"Aw," they sighed.

 **...muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"We have much better things to do," McGonnagal said stiffly. "Watching a wall for three hours is among them."

 **...stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**

" _WHAT?!_ " everyone screeched.

"That could've cost her her sanity!" Tonks growled.

"It usually does significant damage," Percy added. "Her core would eventually explode!"

"That's...that's horrible! Albus, how could you have left her there?" Poppy gasped.

"Shit, Potter, how are you not dead?" Draco blinked.

The room broke into a loud chatter for quite a few minutes as Lily and James both hugged Bella tightly, ranting and raving.

"When I get my hands on my sister, I'll-"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. Everyone quieted and stared and the headmaster in shock. "I understand that all of you are upset-"

"Upset is an understatement!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Yeah," George added. "Even _Malfoy's_ pissed." A look from Dumbledore silenced the two Weasleys.

"However, I advise that we discuss this later while things are less chaotic. Miss Potter likely has some suppressed power because of this-" Bella snorted. "-but this is not the time to discuss this. Miss Greengrass, if you would continue?" The Slytherin sniffed and nodded.

 **...visited Bella in her cupboard.**

"Why...?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Bella smirked.

 **...** **writing to me?"**

"Of course it's the first thing you say," Hermione sighed.

 **...spiders fell from the** **ceiling.**

Ron shivered.

 **...looked quite painful.**

"If zat ees ze case, 'e must not smile often," Fluer commented.

 **...Dudley's second bedroom."**

"Second bedroom?" Sirius repeated in a dangerously quiet voice. Bella nodded.

 **...fit into his first bedroom.**

"They...they had _two_ free rooms!" Remus snarled. "And they gave you a bloody _cupboard!_ "

"Remus," Albus said warningly. The wolf took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Many around him had to do the same.

 **...real air rifle,**

"A _what?!_ " Lily and Hermione gasped.

"How did he get that at a _grade school?_ " Hermione breathed. Bella shrugged.

"Never asked."

 **...make her get out..."**

"He doesn't need it!" Ginny hissed.

 **...by the Smelting stick,**

Laughs sounded throughout the room.

 **...had a plan.**

"Oh, no," all of the students (minus Draco and Astoria, who was reading) groaned.

"What?" James blinked.

"Have you not _seen_ how utterly horribly her plans turn out?" Ron chuckled.

"No," said James. "I'm from 1981."

Astoria continued before Ron could respond.

 **...something alive!**

"Please be Dursley, please be Dursley, please be Dursley," chanted the Mauraders.

 **...uncle's face.**

"Yes!" the Marauders and twins cheered.

 **...half an hour**

"Not yes!" Fred and George said.

 **...nailed up the mail slot.**

"Paranoid," scoffed Hermione.

 **...just give up."**

 _Everyone_ burst into laughter.

"I'm not sure that'll work," said Lily.

 **...work, Vernon."**

"Ah, like sister, like sister," Sirius grinned. Lily gave him a dark glare.

 **...brought him.**

"Good," Bill laughed.

 **...downstairs bathroom.**

"How-?" Bella began, but was cut off by the headmaster.

"Owls are determined creatures."

 **...jumped at small noises.**

"Tiptoe Through the Tulips?" Charlie asked.

"Muggle song," Bella answered.

 **...living room window.**

Mostly everyone was laughing so hard they were crying at this point. Astoria continued through giggles.

 **...in amazement.**

"The entire wizarding world," Mad-Eye answered.

"It was rhetorical, Professor," Cedric grinned. Mad-Eye looked at him with both eyes.

"The professor you knew was an impostor," he said bluntly. "I never taught you." Cedric gasped, gaping like a fish. Astoria continued before Cedric was able to say anything coherent.

 **...spread marmalade on his newspapers, to distracted to notice that he'd missed his toast,**

Astoria stammered the next swear word as laughter ensued.

 **...N-no d-d-d-d-damn letters today -"**

Daphne smiled at her sister.

 **...trying to catch one.**

"Why didn't you pick one off the ground?" asked Mr Weasley.

"I was ten," Bella answered.

 **...threw her into the hall.**

The Weasleys (bar Percy), Marauders, Hermione, Tonks, Fluer, and Cedric growled.

 **...no one dared argue.**

"More like hilarious," Ginny snorted.

 **...his sports bag.**

"Seriously?" Mr. Weasley sighed.

"Yes," Sirius said seriously. Bella laughed. Mr. Weasley rolled his eyes.

 **...did this.**

"Wow, he's as paranoid as Mad-Eye!" Bill laughed.

"Don't compare me to him!" Alastor barked.

 **...Dudley was howling.**

"Poor thing," Hermione cooed.

"Speaking of food," Ron said, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Bella replied with a smirk.

"Let's eat after this chapter," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "None of us have had lunch yet."

"We just ate," Lily said right before James hissed, "Shut up, I want food!" causing everyone (minus Percy, Snape, and McGonnagal) to laugh.

 **...and** **wondering...**

"Why every little bird has a someone?" Lily sang. Bella and Hermione giggled.

"To sing to," Bella continued.

"Sweet things to," Hermione sang. Everyone looked at them, confused, aside from James, Remus, and Sirius, who had been forced to watch every Disney movie.

"Muggle movie," Lily smiled.

... **Railview Hotel**

 **Cokeworth**

"THAT'S WHERE I GREW UP!" Lily yelled happily.

"Really?" Bella asked curiously. She nodded.

"Yep! That's where Tuney, Sev, and I lived!"

" _Sev?!_ " the students, Bill, Charlie, and Tonks gasped, causing Snape to suppress a wince.

"Yes," the man drawled. "Lily and I were childhood friends." Astoria continued, as everyone was too shocked to speak.

 **...dully late that afternoon.**

"Even he's noticed," said Fred.

 **...old socks. It was the first time she'd gotten a present.**

Nearly everyone growled.

 **...no television in there.**

"That's your first thought?" Sirius laughed.

 **...only two rooms.**

"Ew," said Tonks, scrunching up her nose and turning her hair green. Remus stared at her dreamily, which didn't go unnoticed by James.

 **...cheer her up at all.**

"You'd be surprised," said Luna.

 **...ragged blanket.**

"Dursleys," Sirius, Remus, James, the Weasleys (minus Percy and Mrs. Weasley), and Mad-Eye growled.

 **...remember at all,**

"Probably not," Bella answered herself.

 **...into the sea?**

 **...wake Dudley up, just to annoy him**

"Do it, please," Sirius and the twins grinned.

... **BOOM.**

Everyone jumped. Astoria had screamed it at the top of her lungs.

 **...to come in.**

"That's it," said Astoria.

"Dun, dun, dun!" Hermione yelled dramatically.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, "I suppose it's time for lunch!"

Everyone followed her into the kitchen and discovered a door to a cafeteria inside the kitchen, which everyone sat inside, bar Lily, Bella and Fluer, who helped Mrs. Weasley cook (beef stroganoff with some biscuits for dessert.)

Ron and Hermione sat next to Ginny and Luna and talked for awhile before Daphne and Astoria sat next to Hermione.

"Hi," Astoria greeted shyly. She wanted to be friends with the trio, or at least not be an enemy. Daphne had urged her into talking to them, and Hermione seemed like the easiest to talk to.

"Er, hello," Hermione waved. "I'm Hermione."

"Yes, I know," the second year replied awkwardly. "You're Hermione Granger." The six sat there exchanging awkward comments until Malfoy approached them.

"Hey, Stori," he yawned, leaning on Hermione's chair. "I didn't know you enjoyed mudbloods for company."

The room fell silent.

"Excuse me?" Ron growled, standing up.

"You heard me, Weasel," Draco sneered. "Or need I repeat myself and set an example of a proper pureblood?"

"Hey," James said, walking over to the scene. "I don't care what's up between you two, but prejudice like that won't be tolerated." He was ignored.

"A _proper_ pureblood?" Ron repeated. "And I suppose that's you? The Amazing Bouncing Ferret?" A few people snickered at the memory.

"Oh, shut it, Weasel," Malfoy snapped. "At least I don't have to wear hand-me-downs from a pathetic blood traitor family like yours."

That was when Ron pounced. The two yelled and kicked, seemingly oblivious to the world around them.

"Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron! Ron!" the Weasley kids (minus Percy), Cedric, and surprisingly, Luna, cheered. Hermione, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and Sirius attempted to pull Ron away as Daphne, Tonks, James, Astoria, and Severus did the same for Draco. It was no use. Whenever one was ppried away they would immediately lunge for the other. It was the first time Draco Malfoy had look so undignified in public.

A loud bang sounded through the air and everyone besides the two rivals looked up to see Dumbledore with his wand in the air. This didn't seem to phase them.

Madame Pompfrey and McGonnagal tried yelling at Malfoy and Weasley, which did no good either. Most, by this point, had given up and were simply watching the scene.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley, Fluer, and Lily both were uneasy the entire time, knowing that Bella's knowledge of cooking came from a childhood of abuse.

"It's fine, really," Bella had assured them. "It's like Potions, but without Snape breathing down your neck and ranting on the correct cauldron temperatures, and you get to eat it."

And so, what would've been 45 minutes later, the four women bustled into the cafeteria to serve everyone a good amount of pasta. However, instead of a calm group of people, they were greeted with a fist-fight between Ron and Draco, everyone else in the room either cheering, yelling, attempting to stop the fight, or doing nothing. Not even McGonnagal could get the teens to separate.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" the voice of the Weasley matriarch rang through the room. This did nothing but cause Ron to flinch. Lily and Fluer tried to pry them away, but failed.

"Uh, what's going on?" Bella asked Daphne over Molly's yelling.

"Draco called Granger a mudblood," Daphne replied emotionlessly. "The two went on for awhile shitting on each other's families until this happened." She motioned to the crowd of people. Bella sighed and walked up to the pair, attempting to pull Ron away.

"Gerrof!" Ron grunted, pulling Malfoy's blonde hair as he attempted to shrug off Bella.

"It's no use," Tonks said. "They're releasing about five years of pent-up sexual frustration." Bella snorted at that.

"Well, what do we do? We can't let them kill each other!"

"I believe," the Headmaster said, striding over to where Daphne, Tonks, and Bella were standing, "That we may need a bit of help."

"You mean like...Crystalline?" Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe so," Dumbledore confirmed.

"Ooh, I wanna press the button!" Tonks announced, running off to the reading room, followed by Daphne, Bella, and Dumbledore.

The blue-haired witch knelt by the coffee table in the middle of the room. Her finger lingered over a red button on the corner of the table, looking similar to the buttons used in muggle restaurants to call servers. Tonks froze for a moment before slowly, slowly, pressing the button.

* * *

 **Actualweeb: Yes, I'm bringing back Crystalline, but only for a little bit to sort out what happens when fights break out. T** **hanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! c:**


	5. Crystalline Returns

**ActualWeeb: Yay, I'm back! On , this was taken down, so until I can post again tomorrow, this is just on Wattpad. I actually was going to start writing the fic where I was taking out the actual text, so I might just repost it like that, or only post when there's an update on Wattpad. Either way, this will DEFINITELY be on Wattpad.**

 **Ron: DAMMIT, CRYSTALLINE, JUST GET ON WITH THE DAMN DISCLAIMER! *whacks ActualWeeb***

 **ActualWeeb: OW, OW, OKAY! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The blue-haired witch knelt by the coffee table in the middle of the room. Her finger lingered over a red button on the corner of the table, looking similar to the buttons used in muggle restaurants to call servers. Tonks froze for a moment before slowly, slowly, pressing the button, and-

Nothing.

Tonks pouted. "Well, that's disspointi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, there was a flash of light and Crystalline appeared mid-run, crashing into the coffee table.

"Er, are you okay?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yeah," she replied, standing and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Crystalline turned her head as there was a crash and a cry of "Stupid blonde ferret!" "Oh," she said. "I'd hoped it wouldn't happen so soon."

"You knew this would happen?!" Bella hissed.

"Not exactly," explained the girl. "I just knew a fight was likely to break out eventually." And with that, she threw open the door of the cafeteria. She frowned at the sight. Ron was now pulling on Draco's platinum locks as Molly Weasley tried to pull them away.

"Could you move, Mrs. Weasley?" Crystalline asked politely. The woman nodded and did so. With a swift movement, the purple-haired girl put two collars on the teens necks, applying them like a slap-on bracelet, causing the two to wince and tug at the unknown accessory, but it was too late, for Crystalline had activated a button on a small remote control, and shocked them.

"OW!" the pureblood 5th years yelled, jumping back.

"The bloody 'ell was that for?" Ron yelped, looking around wildly, before his eyes landed on Crystalline. "Why are you here?"

"You two need to quit fighting," the teen ordered. "I expected better of you. I sent you here for a reason, I wouldn't have included you if I thought you'd fight." Tonks and Bella disguised their laughs with coughs. Crystalline was lying. Ron looked down, ashamed, but Draco meerly looked indifferent. It was a truly amazing sight- a short muggle glaring down at two wizards who were both easily twice her size.

"Will we have to go back, then?" Ron asked.

"Oh, goodness, no!" Crystalline laughed. "You'll all just be given shock collars."

"What?!" Bella, Lily, Hermione, Tonks, Madame Pompfrey, and Snape screeched.

"What's a shock collar?" Ron asked.

"That," answered Hermione, pointing to the collar on his neck. "It shocks you when it's activated. It's like a stinging hex, I guess."

"Everyone will get one," Crystalline announced. Everyone made noises of protest. "They'll activate if you get into a fight. Fighting isn't the answer. You can't change someone's opinion like that. And besides, you're here to save lives, not take the lives of each other." And with that, Crystalline gave everyone a necklace. She explained, as Madame Pompfrey scurried Draco and Ron out to tend to their wounds, that were any fights to break out, she was to be called immediately.

"Oh, and also," Crystalline said. "There's some more people I'd like to bring in."

"Who?" asked Fluer.

"Well, I have some people I'm considering, but who would you guys specifically like here? Keep in mind, there are some people I can't bring in- they have to have a link to Bella, meaning they need to have met her once." A few people looked down sadly, but Hermione spoke up.

"Why?"

"I will admit that I've needed some magic for a lot of this. In magical universes, it seems that my magical core activates. Apparently, I'm a witch. However, I cannot safely use much magic on my own, so a bit of Bella's magic created this room," she explained.

"You mooched off of my magic?" Bella asked, feeling slightly angry.

"Yes, basically," she gave Bella the same half-smile that she'd given Daphne. "But only for a few things. However, that magic created a link between you and this room, so only people you've met or have a link with can enter."

"What about you?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"I made the room, so I'm linked to it, too," she shrugged. "Anyways, who do you think I should bring?" There was a pause before Ginny spoke.

"How about Neville?" Ginny suggested. Crystalline nodded and wrote it down, like a waitress when writing down an order. It made Bella slightly sick to think of.

"Can you bring Cho?" asked Cedric. The purple haired girl wrote that down as well.

"Susan Bones is nice," Luna commented. "She made me cookies once. Might as well bring her aunt, too. Wouldn't want her to be lonely."

"Minister Fudge," Percy's confident voice rang out, causing everyone to turn to him. "He'd need this information, too!" the pretentious Weasley huffed. "And besides, as minister, he could help."

"But he hasn't," Bella muttered darkly. Percy glared at her.

"Alright, if that's it, then I'm bringing Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Susan and Amelia Bones, and Cornelius Fudge," Crystalline announced. Many people yelled not to bring Fudge, so she crossed it out. "But there's also someone else I wish to bring in." Everyone looked at her curiously. "Tom Riddle."

"No!" Bella, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Moody, McGonnagal, and Snape yelled. Ginny did not need to relive that! The name "Tom Riddle" made her flinch more than Voldemort did.

"Wait, who's Tom Riddle?" Cedric asked.

"Voldemort's name was Tom before he became Voldemort," Bella said coldly, ignoring how a lot of people flinched. She really didn't like this Crystalline right now.

"NO!" everyone in the room shouted.

"Exactly!" she said. "Before he became Voldemort. There was once a time where Tom was just Tom- a poor boy in an orphanage. A six-year-old child is not evil." Everyone frowned.

"Would a child even understand what's going on?" Molly piped in.

"You'd be surprised," the teen smiled her mysterious half-smile, which Bella was getting annoyed by. How could she be so cheery and cryptic in this situation?! Everyone looked uneasy.

"Listen," Crystalline began in a soft voice, face looking solemn. "Imagine his potential. He wasn't originally dark. That can be changed." She looked directly at Bella. "I know it would be awful to see him again, but you need to remember, it's not him...yet." She looked to Bella, as if asking her for confirmation. Bella bit her lip. How would she treat a child Tom Riddle? Honestly, she wasn't scared of him, she just didn't want him to hurt anyone. But honestly, Tom was a lot like her. He was raised the same way. Clearly, it wasn't when he was six that he had gone wrong.

"Fine," she sighed. "As long as he's not dangerous." Everyone looked at her, shocked. Even Dumbledore was surprised. Crystalline smiled her stupid half-smile and disappeared. A few seconds later, she popped back with Neville, Cho, Susan, Madame Bones, and Tom Riddle all looking very disoriented. Cho and Neville immediately had their wands pointed at Crystalline, which made Bella proud. Looking around, she saw that Sirius, Cedric, and her parents were imvisible. It was best not to cause too much panic.

Crystalline gave them the same old speech and the same old tour, with an added giving of the shock collar, interrupting a confused Madame Pompfrey, Ron, and Draco in the process. Before Crystalline left, she turned to everyone, looked at Bella with her stupid half-smile, and said, "Remember that Tom is only six years old. He's not the older Tom that you know." And with that, she left the chaos.

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: So, I'm going to start replying to reviews here. Uh, here we go, I guess.**

 **Littlest1: Yeah, Neville would be a great friend. He's so sweet.**

 **FanFicFan: Yep. I acknowledge that it was wrong, which is why I won't have the book text anymore, but people break the rules ALL the time, and people only care about rtb stories.**

 **ThatSassyGayFriend: Thank u for defending me bae but I got this and also calm down ur scarin me**

 **bonnieblue65: Yes, but it also says not to write fanfic about real people, but if I had a dollar for every Phanfic that goes unnoticed, I'd be able to pay off the American debt.**

 **Guest: Nah, it does violate some rules, but idk if I cared about the law I wouldn't have killed all those men. *running away from police sirens***

 **The Warty Hog: That's what I'm doin.**

 **Blacklab369: Well, Andromeda isn't here, but I brought the adorable cinnamon roll.**

 **god of all: Thank you!**

 **lilly-flower15: Thanks! I like your username.**

 **bookwormlover4ever: I changed my mind on the teenage part, because I don't know how to write a teen!Tom Riddle, but I think Bella interacting with little Tom would be so cute!**

 **MoneyNinja: Can do!**

 **winrykatbell: Woah, you guessed everyone except for Cho. You really know me.**

 **Guest:Thank you!**

 **Nix-LokiFan:Thank you!**

 **lego50: Thanks!**

 **Guest(the hella rude one): Um, EXCUSE ME? No, I am not retarded, and being mentally retarded is NOT an insult, and a horrible thing to joke about. As someone with mental disorders, I can get pretty (rightfully) offended over this stuff, and if you dare insult anyone with a mental disorder, I will fuckin fight you. And don't you DARE speak to my girlfriend like that, you twat. She can say what she wants. I'm NOT claiming Harry Potter as mine, and if someone made a RTB fic of one of my stories, I'd be pretty fuckin flattered! I'm not JKR, so I can't speak for her, though. Still, you could've settled this in a calm manner, but apparently you can't get the stick shoved 12 feet up your ass out, and your only defense is weak and offensive insults.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **kaykay: Alrighty!**

 **branchkk: Yeah, I agree.**

 **ActualWeeb: I dunno if that's all the reviews (it probably isn't) but at the moment, I can only see the reviews with my email, so I can't read them off. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review~**


	6. The Keeper of the Keys

**ActualWeeb: *screams* I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Everything had been so hectic lately and it's just been overwhelming. I'll try to update faster, though! Also, there's a poll up on my account: Should Crystalline be evil?**

 **Fluer: *ahem***

 **ActualWeeb: Oh yeah, I have to do some witty disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

After Crystalline left, everyone sat down and ate lunch and explained what happened in the first three chapters to the newcomers. It was also explained that Sirius was innocent. Amelia and Susan were disbelieving, but both decided to wait until Sirius appeared in the book. Cho and Cedric had a tearful reunion not unlike Bella''s reunion with Cedric. Neville and Lily were fast friends. Apparently, Lily was his godmother. Tom was surprisingly quiet, but seemed to have an interest in Bella. It would make sense, seeing as Bella was the one who sat him down and explained magic to him.

"The wizarding world was quite careless with the statute of secrecy," Arthur had chuckled while summarizing the first chapter.

"Wizawding world?" Tom queried. "What do you mean?" Bella smiled at Tom and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He means that there's a secret world out there full of magic and wizards. And you're part of it. You're a wizard, Tom." Tom listened intently as Bella explained what the wizarding world was like, interrupting frequently to ask questions.

And so, after the confusion was over and the lunch was eaten, they sat back down to read. They all sat in the same spots, though now Cho was seated between Cedric and Hermione, Susan and Amelia were sitting on a previously unoccupied futon, Neville was sitting next to Luna, and, surprisingly, Tom was sitting in between Bella and Lily.

"I read last time," Astoria said. "Who wants to read now?"

"I will," Lily offered, picking up the book from the coffee table.

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Keeper of the Keys**

"Hagrid!" the students, Marauders, and Tonks cheered.

 **...BOOM.**

Everyone jumped again. Lily was just as loud as Astoria.

 **...cannon?" he said stupidly.**

"He says everything stupidly," James snorted.

 **...package he had brought with them.**

"Zat ees unbelievably dangerous!" Fluer shouted as Mr. Weasley asked what a rifle was.

 **...beetles under all the hair.**

"Good description," Neville said.

 **...easy journey..."**

Laughter sounded across the room.

"Oh, Hagrid," Ginny sighed, avoiding looking at Tom.

... **yer mom's eyes."**

"That was the first time someone told me that," Bella said wistfully, smiling at her tearful parents.

 **...threw it into a corner of the room.**

"Must've terrified him," Ron grinned.

 **...taste all right."**

"Gross," Tom said in distaste. Nearly everyone except Bella shifted uncomfortably at his presence.

 **...in green icing.**

"Ew. Green," James shuddered. "The only green thing I like is Lily's eyes."

"Green is my favorite color," Bella muttered, afraid that she was disappointing her father.

"Well, green isn't to bad," James replied hastily. He didn't want to offend his daughter just after meeting her!

... **Who are you?"**

"Manners, Isabella," Lily said teasingly.

"Sorry," Bella whispered. She couldn't even get through two lines without disappointing her parents!

"I was only teasing," Lily frowned. "I reckon I reacted the same way."

"Really?" Bella asked. Lily nodded. "Could you tell me about it later?" Lily smiled and nodded.

 **...Grounds at Hogwarts."**

"That sentence would be all kinds of confusing," Susan said.

 **...yeh've got it, mind."**

Many people sighed and shook their heads fondly.

 **...roaring fire there.**

"Hagrid can't do magic," Madame Bones frowned.

"He was allowed to use magic for this mission," Dumbledore replied.

 **...a hot bath.**

"Did you even know what a hot bath felt like?" Tonks asked. Bella shook her head.

"Why wouldn't you know what a hot bath feels like?" Neville asked. Bella responded by continuing to read.

 **...starting to make tea.**

"How does he keep all dat in his pockets?" Tom asked.

"Magic," Bella replied. "Also, he has very big pockets." Tom giggled. Everyone looked at him uneasily. How could this kid be Voldemort?

 **...gives you, Dudley."**

"Dudley doesn't need more fattening up anyways," Charlie snorted.

 **...fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."**

Laughter sounded across the room at this coincidence.

 **...tasted anything so wonderful,**

Ron cringed. "Gee, how hungry were you?"

"Very, seeing as I hadn't eaten anything but a banana and a bag of crisps for three days," Bella laughed.

 **...who you are."**

"You need to be vigilant, Potter," Mad-Eye frowned. "For all you knew, he was a murder."

"I highly doubt that," Bella smiled.

 **...all about Hogwarts, o' course.**

"Hogwarts?'' Tom asked.

"It's a magic school," Bella answered.

 **..."Sorry," Bella said quickly.**

"Why did you apologize?" Cho asked. Bella shrugged.

 **...learned it all?"**

"Way to confuse her," Daphne scoffed.

 **...cowering against the wall.**

"Hagrid ccan be terrifying when he wants to be," Sirius shuttered.

 **...- about ANYTHING?"**

"Nope," Ron said, popping the 'p'.

 **...marks weren't bad.**

Everyone laughed.

"That's not what he meant, Bells," George laughed. Bella blushed at the nickname.

 **...Of course, she'd had to downplay her intelligence a bit, but that was only because she'd get in trouble if she was any better than Dudley.**

The room was silent aside from the low growls of some people.

"What...does that mean?" Madame Bones said in a low voice.

"They...Well..." Remus started, debating whether or not he should tell. "Oh, Merlin, you'll find out anyways- they abused her, Amelia!"

"I'm not abused!" Bella shouted indignantly.

"So starving, beating, and locking up a child isn't abuse?" Sirius growled.

"They _what?_ " Madame Bones gasped. Neville clenched his fists in anger. How could he not have noticed?

"Well, anything sounds bad when you say it like that!" Bella huffed. "Whatever, I'm just gonna read again."

As she returned to the book, the angry look in Tom's eyes escaped her notice.

 **...math and stuff."**

There were a few chuckles in the very tense atmosphere.

 **...What world?"**

"Disney World, of course!" Hermione joked, trying to lighten the mood. All she got was either confused or amused looks.

 **..."DURSLEY!" he boomed.**

"Oh, man, Vernon's in some deep shit now," Fred grinned, not looking remorseful in the slightest.

 **...were they?"**

"You're told that you're famous, and your first reaction is, 'My parents were famous?'" Sirius laughed.

"It was the first thing he said, and my mind was stuck there."

 **...tell the girl anything!"**

"Like he's in any position to protest," Daphne snorted.

 **..."Bella - yer a witch."**

"WHOO!" the twins yelled.

"Quiet, you two!" Molly snapped as everyone else laughed.

 **..."That's quite rude!" Bella gasped after a long moment of silence, feeling offended.**

Everyone, including _Severus Snape himself,_ laughed.

"That's how I reacted!" Lily laughed.

"Why were you offended?" Astoria giggled.

"'Witch' is an insult to muggles," Lily explained.

 **..."No, not that," Hagrid sighed. "I mean you can do magic. "**

"This must've been so confusing for you, poor dear," Molly cooed sympathetically.

 **...read yer letter."**

"Here we go," Ron grinned, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

 **...Ms. I. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.**

"That's weawy pacific," Tom said.

"Specific, Tom," Bella corrected with a smile.

... **International Confed. of Wizards)**

"Show-off," Sirius muttered at all the titles.

 **...We await your owl**

"Owl? What does dat mean, await her owl?" Tom frowned.

"It's how wizards send letters," Ginny explained softly, not looking at Tom. "The owls carry them."

 **..."What does it mean, they await my owl?"**

Instead of laughing like usual, everyone looked tense.

"Great minds think alike," Dumbledore muttered.

 **...a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl**

"What the fuck?" Ron laughed.

"LANGUAGE, RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione snapped at the same time.

 **...read upside down:**

"It's impressive that you can read his writing at all," Snape said, slightly awed. Bella beamed at him. In Snape-language, a compliment was as good as I love you.

 **...threw the owl out into the storm.**

"That poor owl!" Astoria gasped.

"Actually, that specific type of owl is best in bad weather conditions," Dumbledore smiled.

 **...talking on the telephone.**

"Ooh, the telephone!" Arthur squeaked in excitement.

"You can talk about it later, Arthur," Molly sighed.

 **..."She's not going," he said.**

"Ding dong, you are wrong," Ginny sang.

 **...biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."**

"'Muggle' isn't an insult!" Lily yelled.

 **..."swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch indeed!"**

"STAMP IT OUT?!" Amelia shrieked in horror. Susan and Cho screamed. "I'd give them a one-way ticket to Azkaban for that!"

" _Stamp it out?"_ Neville growled under his breath. If he got his hands on the Dursleys...

 **...turning teacups**

 **into rats.**

"Muggleborns are allowed to display one use of magic each summer to show their parents that they are learning," Hermione explained when Bella opened her mouth in confusion.

 **...seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.**

"She probably did," Lily said miserably. James hugged her.

 **...Bella listened intently. Her mother's name was Lily?**

"You didn't know your parents names?!" Cho gasped, shocked. Bella nodded.

 **...died in a car crash!"**

"They lied to you about their death!" Susan growled angrily. She hated these Dursleys.

 **...crash kill Lily an' James Potter?**

"Why did he think a car crash couldn't kill you?" Hermione asked.

"He thought we could just apparate out of the crash," Lily explained.

"Well, you could, couldn't you?" Daphne asked curiously.

"No," Lily answered. "If the car was moving really fast, we would be moving, too. Once we apparated, we would continue moving as fast as the car was moving and crash wherever we apparated."

 **...no words came out.**

"Why can't he say his name?" Tom queried curiously. Everyone looked at him fearfully. Tom was confused. Why was everyone so scared of him?

"People are so scared of this bad wizard," Bella explained. "They can't even say his name. His name is Voldemort." Everyone flinched.

"Oh, okay," Tom smiled. "He must be really really bad."

"He is," Bella nodded solemnly.

 **...good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew.**

"What about _me?_ " Sirius gasped in mock-hurt.

 **...nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..."**

"You are nice," Bella said to her parents with a soft smile.

 **...he tried to kill you, too.**

"Why would he kill a baby?" Tom asked. Bella shrugged.

"He was a mean man, Tom. He turned rotten to the core."

 **...the Bones,**

Susan looked down sadly. She missed her parents.

 **the Prewetts -**

Molly blinked the tears out of her eyes. Her family didn't deserve to die.

 **...high, cold, cruel laugh.**

"You remember it?" Neville gasped. Bella nodded sadly.

 **...Dursleys were there.**

"It's a shame that they were," Daphne sniffed.

 **...good beating wouldn't have cured**

"He wouldn't dare," McGonnagal snarled angrily.

 **...better off without them in my opinion**

The room went into chaos.

"How dare he?!" Ginny shrieked.

"Does he have no respect for the dead?!" Daphne gaped. Everyone was yelling in anger.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. Everyone looked at him. "I realize that you are upset-"

"That's an understatement," George snorted.

"-but now is not the time to loose control. We should continue reading." He nodded to Bella, avoiding her eyes.

 **...fell silent.**

"Asshole," Ginny spat under her breath.

 **...You-Know-Who?"**

"You called him You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed.

"That's cuz I didn't know how stupid it was at the time," Bella glared at her best friend.

 **...Disappeared. Vanished.**

"Quite right," Percy muttered.

"Percy," Ginny said, "You're my brother, and I love you, but you are just a great big bag of dicks." Daphne snorted.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

 **...Codswallop, in my opinion.**

"Even Hagrid had that much sense in him," Fred pointed out. Percy sniffed. Lily rolled her eyes.

 **...stumped him, all right."**

"If you're that awesome, you're definitely my daughter," James grinned at Bella. Bella laughed a bit nervously.

 **...respect blazing in his eyes,**

Many people were looking at Bella the same way. Lily and James couldn't keep their eyes off of their daughter. They could already tell she was amazing.

 **...horrible mistake.**

"The only mistake is that you were sent to those awful Dursleys," Hermione huffed.

 **...her cupboard?**

"Warty toads, eh?" Fred grinned.

"That might just be our next big project," George grinned back at his twin. No one scolded them, knowing full well that the Dursleys deserved it.

 **...kick her around like a football?**

"I didn't defeat him," Bella said to Lily. "You did.''

"Oh, hush," Lily huffed, pulling her daughter into a hug. "You would have needed to be somewhat powerful to have lived."

 **...scared or angry?"**

"Like with the snake you talked about," Tom said. Bella nodded.

"Exactly. That was my magic," Bella smiled at Tom softly.

 **...set a boa constrictor on him?**

"That was hardly your fault," Molly sniffed.

 **...famous at Hogwarts."**

"Oh, joy," Bella muttered darkly before continuing to read.

 **...grateful for it.**

"Grateful?" Madame Bones hissed. "Grateful for the treatment you've given her?"

"Like anyone could be grateful to those bloody bastards," Ron growled.

 **...finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world.**

"Zat would be Beauxbatons, 'owever, I 'ave never seen Bella there," Fluer smirked.

 **...yelled Uncle Vernon.**

"Oh, Vernon's in some deep shit now," Ron whistled.

"Language, Ron!" Bella scolded, covering Tom's ears. "There is a small child present!"

"I'm not going to watch my language for You-Know-Who!" Ron huffed. "Why are you being nice to him, anyway?"

"He's a _child,_ " Bella retorted. "Just watch your language." And with that, she uncovered Tom's ears and continued reading.

 **...OF- ME!"**

Dumbledore flushed with pride at how loyal Hagrid was to him.

 **in his trousers.**

Laughter sounded throughout the room.

"I wanna learn to do that!" Tom giggled.

 **...door behind them.**

"Good, they're gone," Charlie said.

 **...much left ter do."**

Fred and George clapped at Hagrid's cheek.

 **...you expelled?"**

"We tried to ask him that in 5th year," Sirius said. "He didn't tell us."

"I know why," Bella grinned.

"Why?!" James and Sirius exclaimed.

"You'll see when we get to my second year," she replied.

 **...dormice in one o' the pockets."**

"That's it," said Bella. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," James said happily, taking the book from Bella. He wanted to know as much about his daughter as possible- he missed 14 years of her life!

"Chapter Five, Diagon Alley," James read.

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaaaand scene! Time for review replies!**

 _ **reviews:**_

 _ **Dreamer558750:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks~! I'll try to be better about updates.**

 ** _gleefan2009:_ Thank you! I don't plan to stop writing any time soon. :p**

 _ **sanbeegoldiewhitey:**_ **I don't really know what that's supposed to mean. If you don't like fem!Harry, don't read fem!Harry fics, I guess.**

 _ **Universal Creature:**_ **Thank you~!**

 _ **Moon Moon Chaos:**_ **Thank you! I doubt we'll be that advanced, but Crystalline is from an alternate universe where we're more advanced. I wish we would advance that fast, though!**

 _ **ao3 comments:**_

 _ **Emerald_Desires:**_ **Thank you! I love little!Tom, too. I know that feel, though. I've deleted many crap stories in my day.**

 _ **Wattpad comments:**_

 ** _jlojlo_loves_1D:_ *coughs*IalreadyrepliedtothisbutheyI'mreplyingtoitagain*coughs* I know, right! I wish that there were more complete RTB fics out there.**

 _ **corbinam:**_ **Who is "him"?**

 _ **maraudersforlife:**_ **I was, too, but decided that Fudge was a twat, so I wouldn't bring him.**

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Well, that concludes our review-replying, so I'll see ya later! Please review!**

 **Tom: Or else I'll turn evil! Rawr!**


	7. Diagon Alley

**ActualWeeb: I fucked up this time, guys. I got a new OTP. And there are only 4 fics in existence of them. It's Ginny/Daphne. I'm going to die, I ruined my life. This is the end.**

 **Daphne: No one cares about your lesbian ships, just get on with the disclaimer.**

 **ActualWeeb: Fine. I obviously don't own Harry Potter, because if I did, DaphGin would be a thing.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five, Diagon Alley.**

"Diagonally?" Tom asked.

"No, Tom. _Diagon. Alley,"_ Bella corrected gently.

 _ **...dream,**_ **she told himself firmly.**

"That's so sad," Susan said softly.

 _ **...my cupboard.**_

Sirius growled angrily at the mention of the cupboard and pulled Bella into a hug.

 **...coat fell off her.**

"Ha! It wasn't a dream!" Ron cheered.

"Or maybe it was," Bella smirked. "Maybe all of this is a dream and you're just figments of my imagination."

"Hey! I'm real!" Ron huffed.

"Prove it," she yawned. Ron opened his mouth and closed it a few times. How _would_ he prove to someone else that he's real?

"Huh," he said.

 **...in its beak.**

"You must've been so confused," Tonks laughed.

"I was," the Gryffindor replied.

 **...swelling inside her.**

"A balloon?" Charlie laughed. "You have a wild imagination."

 **...attack Hagrid's coat.**

"Why?" Tom frowned.

"It wanted money," Bella explained. "It needed to be paid for bringing the paper."

"Ohh," said Tom. "Okay."

 **...savaging the coat.**

"Well, that didn't work," Cho laughed.

 **...in the pockets."**

"Looking in Hagrid's pockets?" Charlie laughed. "That must've been a wild ride."

"It was," Bella grinned.

 **...teabags...**

''What use does he have for those things?" Malfoy scoffed.

 **...Knuts," said Hagrid sleepily.**

"But dere aren't any nuts," Tom said in confusion.

"Knuts are a kind of wizard money," Neville explained. "You have Pence, we have Knuts."

 **...sat up, and stretched.**

"What was the point of that if he was just going to get up?" Daphne asked.

"Probably to get her used to the wizarding world," Ginny answered.

"I doubt the oaf is that intelligent," Draco sneered.

"You wanna fucking _go,_ ya shitty ferret?!" Bella yelled, standing up. "No wands, muggle style." Lily, however, held her back.

"Sit down, Isabella Lily!" she scolded. "And watch your language!" Bella flushed and sat down. She'd upset her mother, and she had only known her for a couple hours!

"Yeah, there's a small child present," Ron whispered. Bella smacked him on the back of the head.

"She's got your pottymouth," Lily said to James.

"She's got your temper," James retaliated.

 **...had got a puncture.**

"No!" Fred gasped.

"Not the balloon!" George wailed.

"Shut up, you two," Bella glared at them playfully. "The balloon is no joking matter."

 **...didn't leave yeh anything?"**

"Well, yes,'' Bella said. "I was told they were unemployed drunks."

 **...house, girl!**

Bella winced at the name that reminded her so much of the Dursleys.

 **...birthday cake, neither."**

"What a nutritious breakfast," Hermione muttered.

"I wish I could have cake for breakfast," Ron grinned at Bella.

"Not in a million years!" Mrs. Weasley declared.

 **...by goblins."**

Tom's mouth dropped open in shock. "Gobwins?!" Bella nodded.

 **...'cept maybe Hogwarts.**

"Ah, yes," Ron hummed. "Safest place. No basilisks or dark lords here, no-siree."

"Yep, no murder attempts here," Bella snorted. "No dementors or deadly tournaments. None."

"No serial killers here, nuh-uh," Neville added.

"Great going, you two, you just summarized the first four years! Now we have to skip ahead!" Hermione scolded her friends.

"Wait, what?" Sirius blinked. "Albus, what are they talking about? Has my goddaughter not been safe?"

"I'm afraid that trouble has a way of finding Miss Potter," Albus answered. Bella frowned. Why was Dumbledore ignoring her and why was he being so formal? He'd always called her 'Bella' before now, even in formal situations. Was he mad at her for ruining his reputation? Bella made a mental note to confront him later.

 **...can trust me, see.**

"Hagrid is very trustworthy," Amelia said fondly.

 **...Flew?"**

"What did he fly with?" Astoria asked curiously. "Did you see anything?"

"No," Bella replied, looking thoughtful. Wait. Of course she didn't see it, because it was... "A thestral?"

"Very perceptive, Miss Potter."

"What's a testril?" asked Tom.

"It's a flying creature that only people who have seen death can see," Bella answered. Suddenly, she found herself sandwiched in a hug between James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tom, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Neville, and Cedric.

"Uh...guys?" she squeaked.

"Shut up, you've seen death and you need a hug," Ron said.

"I need oxygen more!" she protested. Grudgingly, they let go of her.

 **...sped off toward land.**

"You won't get him in trouble for that, will you?'' Bella asked Madame Bones nervously.

"Get him in trouble for what?" she replied, a twinkle not unlike Dumbledore's in her eye.

 **...askin' fer advice."**

"No, he doesn't," Percy sniffed.

"Not in your time working for him, no," Albus replied. "For alas, it seems he has lost faith in me."

 **...Ministry of Magic do?"**

"Absolutely nothing," said Tonks with a grin.

"Why would dey have one if dey do nothing?" Tom asked.

"She's joking," Hermione replied. "The Ministry of Magic is the wizard government."

 **...best left alone."**

"Well, why not?" Bella asked. "We probably could do a lot of good. We could cure lots of muggle diseases which take millions of lives, we could help starving people, and we could improve their technology. Not only that, but muggles could help us! We're a few centuries behind on technology, while muggles are still advancing rapidly."

"But magic and technology don't mix," Hermione replied, looking thoughtful.

"No offense, Mione, but that sounds like a load of bull. Diagon Alley, one of the most magical places, is smack-dab in the middle of London, which is a greatly run by electronics. However, nothing's ever happened to the buildings full of computers, or the factories making electronics."

"Well, there must be some reason why all the books say electronics and magic don't mix."

"You're absolutely right, Hermione. And I believe that reason is to make sure magic is separated from muggles."

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed. "You really have been holding back, haven't you?"

"Honestly, Bella," Neville chuckled. "You're like another Hermione." Bella flushed.

"Those are very good points, Bella," Mr. Weasley said, looking enthusiastic. "I could bring a teller-vision into the Burrow to test your theory. The Burrow is swarming with magic."

"I'd help you set it up," she smiled.

"Imagine magic mixed with science," Hermione said, a wistful look on her face.

"I bet with science, we could do a lot to help lycanthropy. After all, muggles know way more about the moon," Cho muttered.

"I bet the space program could go a long way with magic," Hermione commented.

"Da space pwogwam?" Tom asked.

"In the future, people are going to be able to go to outer space," Bella explained with a smile.

"I wanna go!" Tom said, amazed.

"Don't we all?" Bella replied.

"I don't," Malfoy sneered.

"Every party needs a pooper, that's why they invited you," George sang. "Party pooper, party pooper." Bella snorted.

"This is all very interesting," Madame Bones commented. "I should bring it up to Cornelius. Of course, I doubt he'd listen. He's not one to get on board with change."

"Isn't that what a minister is for, though?" Hermione asked. "To make changes for the better?"

"You're right, Granger," Alastor answered approvingly. "However, the wizarding world hates change."

 **...like a dragon."**

The trio groaned.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"You'll see," Ron groaned.

"Wait..." Minerva said slowly. "...was the story about a dragon true?!"

"Sadly, yes," Bella sighed.

"What story about a dragon?" Sirius said sharply, wrapping a protective arm around his goddaughter.

"We illegally smuggled a dragon in our first year," Bella said with a straight face.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not," Sirius said uneasily. Bella only smirked in response.

 **...canary-yellow circus tent.**

"It was a bed for Fang, if I recall correctly," Bella said to herself.

 **...manage without magic,"**

"Very easily," Lily, Hermione, and Bella drawled.

 **...couldn't help trusting him.**

"A foolish mistake, Potter!" Moody barked. "Constant vigilance!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Fluer exclaimed. "Ze vas only eleven!"

 **...looked like a toothless walnut.**

"Good description," Cho commented.

 **...can this be -?"**

"Oh, no," Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys (sans Percy), Cedric, Hermione, and Neville groaned.

 **...tears in his eyes.**

"They really do love you, don't they?" James whistled.

"Did," Bella corrected. "They did love me. Now everyone hates me because I'm 'lying' about Voldemort's return."

"So you admit it!" Percy exclaimed after flinching at Voldemort's name.

"It's called sarcasm, Wheatherby," Bella replied coolly.

 **...top hat fell off in his excitement.**

"Really?" Sirius sighed.

 **...coming back for more.**

"Merlin," Neville laughed.

 **..."Professor Quirrell!"**

All of a sudden, the trio looked very angry, but James couldn't imagine why. Quirinus had been a few years above him at Hogwarts, and he seemed nice enough.

 **...they're mad..."**

"That was you, wasn't it, Mrs. Weasley?" Bella asked. Molly blushed.

"Yes, dear, it was."

 **...fastest ever -"**

"Ooh, future brooms!" James squealed.

"Oh, no," Lily groaned.

 **...rob it," said Hagrid.**

"Yes, you 'ave said eet a million times," Fluer said.

"Oh, God, I hope this isn't foreshadowing!" Hermione groaned.

"Foreshadowing? 'Mione, this is real life!" Ron laughed.

"In Crystalline's universe, it isn't," Bella replied grimly. The room froze.

"Isabella Lily, don't you _dare_ rob Gringotts!" Sirius exclaimed after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't plan to," Bella groaned.

"Good. Because if you do in the books, you're grounded."

"What? You can't ground me! You're not my legal guardian!"

"Fine. If you rob Gringotts, _I'll_ ground you," James clarified.

"Fine, but I won't be getting grounded, because even _I'm_ not reckless enough to rob Gringotts!"

"8 sickles says she robs Malfoy," Ginny whispered to Daphne, who, aside from Luna, was closest to her, but Luna wasn't the betting type.

"9 says it's Lestrangé," Daphne muttered.

"You're on, Meangrass," Ginny smirked.

"Bring it, Weaslette."

 **...wrinkled his nose.**

"Why," Snape drawled, "did you think it was a good idea to send Hagrid on this mission, Albus?"

"Hagrid was extremely sufficient," the Headmaster replied.

 **...seven hundred and thirteen.**

"What's You-Know-What?" Tom asked.

"You'll have to find out with the rest of us, I'm afraid," Bella replied with a small smile. She got a few disbelieving looks. How could she be fond of him?

 **...tell yeh that."**

"Now she's even more curious!" Charlie groaned.

"Do tell, Professor Dumbledore," Fred grinned.

"What is in vault 713?" George finished.

Dumbledore merely twinkled his eye at them.

 **...was impossible.**

"It's charmed so you can't keep up," Bill informed her. "In fact, I'm impressed you were able to get that far."

 **...dragon, but too late - -**

"Aw," Charlie pouted.

 **...stalagmite and a stalactite?"**

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Bella interrupted her.

"I know now, 'Mione," she smiled. "Besides, Hagrid's answer was really funny."

 **...'m' in it,"**

The room sounded with laughter.

"M-Merlin, that's priceless!" Sirius howled.

"Hagrid really is great," James cackled. Eventually, the laughter died down, and James continued reading.

 **...little bronze Knuts.**

Ginny whistled. " _That_ is a lot."

"That's only your trust vault, you know," James told Bella.

"What?" she gaped.

"That's just to get you through school and life. The other vault is one you'll get when you come of age, it's the Potter Inheritance Vault."

"Not only that, but you have three other vaults," the Headmaster commented.

"I do?!" Bella gasped as Jamed gasped, "She does?!"

"Yes. They were left to her by greatful witches and wizards. However, as it is not a trust vault, she cannot open it yet. Anything that is not a trust vault cannot be opened by minors."

 **...faster than blinking.**

"That's illegal!" Minerva sniffed.

 **...cost them to keep?**

"They were getting paid for raising her," Dumbledore frowned. "200 pounds a month." Bella's jaw dropped open.

"Those bastards..." Sirius growled. "She was GIVING them money! They never spent a penny on her!"

 **...easy enough.**

"Dats comp...complu..."

"Complicated, Tom."

"Yeah! Compulcated!"

 **...scruff of her neck.**

"Even before Hogwarts, you were a reckless git!" Hermione hissed.

"I was curious!" Bella defended herself.

 **...melted away.**

The twins, Mauraders, Susan, Ginny, Daphne, Charlie, Bill, Tom, Neville, and Tonks were practically bouncing in their seats, excited to discover what was in the vault.

 **...lying on the floor.**

"Well, that's anticlimactic," Tonks pouted.

"What is it?" James whined. "I wanna know!"

"The Philosopher's Stone," Luna breathed.

"What?" Neville blinked.

"It's the title," she pointed out.

"Ooh! Why'd ya need the Philosopher's Stone, Headmaster?" Fred grinned.

"Years catchin up on ya?" George added.

"Sadly, I am aging fast," Albus sighed. "However, that is not why I had Hagrid retrieve the Stone."

"What's a Ph...philos...philosophy stone?"

"Philosopher's Stone. It's a magic stone," Bella explained.

 **...alone, feeling nervous.**

''That was quite reckless," Minerva sniffed.

"Yeah, it was," Bella agreed. "I had...an _awful_ experience there. I still have nightmares to this day."

"What happened?" Bill asked, not noticing the glare Malfoy was sending at Bella.

"Do I need to beat someone up for you?" Charlie offered, flexing his muscles.

"No," Bella replied softly. "I'm fine. Just...a bit traumatized is all. It was awful."

James continued reading, feeling very worried for his daughter.

 **...just now, in fact. "**

"Young man? Did he hurt you?" Sirius growled. Bella didn't respond.

 **...pale, pointed face**

Everyone slowly turned to Draco, who was glaring daggers at Bella.

"I _hate you so much,_ Potter."

"I'm wounded, Malfoy," Bella said in mock-hurt. "Absolutely devastated. It's not _my_ fault you traumatized me with your annoying traits such as racial bias."

 **...reminded of Dudley.**

"How can you compare me to the fat oaf?!" Draco gasped, offended.

"Very easily," Bella drawled in a Malfoy-esque tone.

 **...Quidditch could be.**

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT QUIDDITCH IS?!" James screeched in horror.

"James would be rolling in his gr-" Sirius started, before realizing James was literally right next to him.

"James IS rolling in his grave!" James cried, sparing his best friend a very awkward moment.

"Calm down, you two. I know now."

"Good," James, Sirius, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Ginny, Cedric, Cho, and McGonnagal nodded. The non-Qudditch players rolled their eyes.

"Quidditch freaks," Daphne muttered.

 **...I'd leave, wouldn't you?"**

"Hey!" Tonks shouted, turning her hair and eyes red.

"Hufflepuffs aren't bad!" Susan huffed.

"Hufflepuffs are amazing!" Cedric added.

"I'm a Hufflepuff, and I'm the head of the DMLE," Madame Bones added. "I could very easily squash your family like a bug." Draco shrunk behind Severus.

"I was eleven," he said weakly.

"Wats a Huff...huffl..."

"Hufflepuff," Bella told him. "At Hogwarts, you're sorted into four different groups called 'houses' based on your personality. Hufflepuff is one."

"Sounds like a marshmallow," Tom commented. Laughter sounded throughout the room.

 **...servant, isn't he?"**

Several glares were sent at Malfoy.

"Stupid ferret," someone muttered. (Surprisingly, it was Percy.)

 **...our kind, weren't they?"**

" _That's_ what you care about?!" Neville exclaimed.

 **...other sort in, do you?**

"Actually, technically, Muggleborns and Half-bloods are stronger than purebloods," Bella commented.

"Huh?" Everyone except Hermione, Lily, and Luna gasped.

"She's right," Hermione commented. "Incest, which is highly popular in pureblood society, causes defects in children and brings out the worst genetic traits. In this case, it would weaken magic. It's no wonder Crabbe and Goyle are so dumb and ugly. They're so inbred that they likely have about a dozen disorders."

"Having children with muggles, in fact, will make your children stronger, more attractive, and have stronger magic," Lily added. "In fact, muggles highly detest incest for exactly this reason. It's surprising that there are purebloods who are even remotely attractive, but that could also be magic in the works."

"Well, it's very common for pregnant witches to take potions to make their children cuter or more attractive," Mrs. Weasley commented. "In fact, it's rare not to."

"That explains it, then," Bella nodded.

 **...hopped down from the footstool.**

"Finally, the poor kid gets to leave," Bill sighed.

 **...long line o' Muggles -**

"Case and point," Bella smirked, referring to her 'purebloods-have-weaker-magic' theory.

 **...lot o' duffers, but -"**

The Hufflepuffs in the room made noises of protest.

"Calm down," Bella said. "He said 'but'. He was probably going to explain how Hufflepuffs _weren't_ duffers."

 **...who wasn't in Slytherin.**

"Pettigrew, Grindelwand, Barty Crouch Jr., Quirrel," Bella began, but was cut off.

"Hold on," Cedric gasped. "Quirell?!"

"No?" Bella replied, a very convincing look of confusion on her face. "I didn't say that."

"What did you say, then?"

"Pettigrew, Grindelwald, Barty Crouch Jr."

 **...solid gold cauldron, either**

"I wasn't used to having money," Bella explained with a blush.

 **...yeh'd be laughed at**

"Hey!" Neville huffed.

 **...carry yer mail an' everythin'."**

Bella smiled fondly at the thought of her owl. "I miss Hedwig. I wish she were here."

'Distract Bella,' Tonks mouthed to Remus.

"Your owl, right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. She's really beautiful. You've seen her, I think," Bella replied, turning her back to Tonks in order to look at Remus. Tonks, meanwhile, had discreetly pressed the button to summon Crystalline. "Hedwig," she whispered to Crystalline, who nodded and left. A few moments later, Hedwig appeared, flying into Bella's lap, checking for signs of damage to her human.

"Hedwig!" Bella gasped happily.

"Woah," Tom gasped. "Is dat a weal owl? Can I pet her?"

Bella froze. She was a bit hesitant to let a child- let alone Voldemort- touch her precious owl. However, she pushed that thought aside. He went bad because no one had helped him, and she herself could've easily gone the same path, she reminded herself. The child next to her was just that- a child.

"Sure," she smiled. Hedwig had felt Bella's reluctance, but still stayed still and allowed Tom to caress her feathers.

"You have a beautiful owl," Lily smiled. "I can already tell you two have a strong bond." Hedwig hooted happily and cuddled up to her human.

 **...just like Professor Quirrell.**

Bella winced at the comparison.

 **...since 382 B.C.**

Tom gasped. "That's so old!"

"It is," Ginny replied, attempting to be civil. She still couldn't look him in the eyes. "In fact, I reckon it's older than Hogwarts."

... **some secret magic.**

"It's quite impressive that you can feel it," Professor Dumbledore pointed out. "Most of the time, only very powerful witches and wizards can feel magic like that."

 **...wand for charm work."**

"He remembers my wand?" Lily gasped.

"He remembers everyone's wands," Remus pointed out.

 **...a long, white finger.**

"He's the only person who actually touched my scar," Bella mused.

"Can I touch your scar?" George grinned.

"Hmm, let me think abou- no."

 **...measuring between his nostrils,**

"Was that necessary?" Bella sighed.

 **...holly and phoenix feather,**

"Holly is a very difficult wood to team with phoenix feather, as the wood's volatility conflicts strangely with the phoenix's detachment. I'd be shocked if that's possible," Lily said to herself. She looked up and saw the whole roon grinning at her knowingly. "What?"

 **...warmth in her fingers.**

Lily and James grinned at their daughter. Such a combination would only work for a very powerful witch.

 **...its brother gave you that scar."**

Everyone except for Dumbledore and Sirius gasped.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Never came up," Bella muttered.

"Just like the Dursleys never came up?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"N-no, it's just a weird conversation starter. 'Hey guys, did you know that magic-Hitler and I share the same wand core?'" Hermione let out an unladylike snort at the 'magic-Hitler' comparison.

"Fair point," Ron sighed. "Still a bloody shocker, though."

 **...eat them.**

"It was really nice of Hagrid to buy me lunch," Bella mused. "I forgot to thank him."

 **...thinks I'm special,"**

"You are special," Sirius huffed.

 **...great time at Hogwarts**

"Yeah, it'll be great, aside from the people who try to murder you every year," Neville said.

 **...blinked and Hagrid had gone.**

"I didn't know Hagrid could apparate!" Lily gasped.

"He took a portkey, my dear girl." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"While Hagrid's means of travel is interesting and all," James piped up, "The chapter's over. Who wants to read now?"

"I'll read," Ron offered. James handed Ron the book.

"Journey to Platform 9 3/4," Ron read.

"Hold on," Bella said. "Professor Dumbledore, may I speak with you in private?"

"Of course, Miss Potter," he smiled, though he still did not look her in the eyes. When the two were in the cafeteria, Bella spoke first.

"Why have you been ignoring me all year? Don't try to deny it, I've noticed. If it's because I've ruined your reputation, I'm sorry." Dumbledore looked appalled.

"My dear girl, I would never hold a grudge against you for something as petty as my reputation."

"Why is it, then?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I have done you wrong, Bella, and I apologize. Admittedly, I have been avoiding you out of my own cowardice. Out of fear."

"Fear?" Bella blanched.

"Yes. You see, I fear that Voldemort may try to use your body to possess you or to take information from you. That is why I have been withholding information from you."

"I see..." Bella muttered. "However, right now, we don't have to worry about that. Time is frozen, and I'd get the information from the books anyways."

"Yes, you're correct. I apologize for causing you grief."

"Do you really think Voldemort could be trying to posses me?" Bella asked just before they left the room. What the Headmaster said next is what scared Bella the most.

"That, my dear girl, I do not know."

And after all, if Dumbledore didn't know, what hope was there?

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaaand scene! Now onto the reviews!**

* * *

 _ **Fanfiction reviews:**_

 _ **Kaykay25:**_ ** _Aw, thank you so much!_**

 _ **The Single Fanboy:**_ _ **Thanks!~**_

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ _ **Sadly, I'm a slow updater. ;-; I'll try to update as quick as possible, though!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Um, no? I'm not really breaking any rules. The combination of let's say, 3 words at the end of a sentence, can't be copyrighted. For example, 'Hagrid sighed loudly'. That would be used in many fanfics, because those words would be so common. Idk if I'm making sense, but yeah.**_

 _ **Rose099:**_ ** _YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO *puts on shades, causes explosion* I ONLY SWIM FREESTYLE_**

 _ **juan: Same. Sadly, though, they're not really doing anything illegal. They're just gigantic douches 97% of the time. Seriously, has anyone ever noticed that the people who are against RTB stories are REALLY rude about it? I've only seen like, five reviews in the history of ever where the review is calling them out without resorting to blatant flaming. **_

_**ao3 reviews:**_

 _ **Lilian Portia:**_ _ **Thank you! The car crash explanation was actually explained by J.K.R, though, and I saw the teacup explanation in another fic. But thank you! I really like fem!Harry and RTB fics, but sadly there are few out there, and most of them discontinued after chapter 3. Also, while the book text is tedious (However, I just copy and paste the original book text and the edit it as I go, so it's not that bad to write), it can be a good refresher to re-read it and at the same time be immersed in a new story, if that makes sense. That's why I kept the book text originally.**_

 _ **Wattpad comments:**_

 _ **SayMischeifManaged:**_ _ **YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO- hey nice username**_

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	8. The Journey To Platform 9 34

**ActualWeeb: Guess who's back, back again.**

 **Bella:...Voldemort?**

 **ActualWeeb: *sighs* That joke will be funny to you in 20 years. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore and Bella returned to their seats, Ron began reading.  
 **Chapter Six, The Journey to Platform 9 3/4.**

 **...Bella's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun.**

"When was it ever fun?" Susan pointed out.  
 **...were empty.**  
"Did dey SIT on you?!" Tom gasped. Bella's musical laughter rang through the room.  
"No, Tom, they didn't. If they did, I'd be a pancake."  
 **...call her Hedwig,**  
Bella stroked said owl's feathers affectionately.  
 **...books were very interesting.**  
The twins gasped. "WE'RE LOOSING HER! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" Bella rolled her eyes fondly.  
 **...ran from the room.**  
The room sounded with laughter.  
"Beautiful. Just beautiful," Sirius sobbed.  
 **...realizing this for the first time. She decided to safe herself by adding, "Planning to visit for parent-teacher night?"**  
Hermione high-fived Bella.  
 **...no platform nine and three-quarters."**  
"There SO is," Charlie huffed.  
 **...trying to keep things friendly.**  
"Oh, Bella," Mrs. Weasley sniffed. "You're so sweet."  
"Am I sweet, Mum?" asked Fred.  
"No," Molly deadpanned.  
 **...go back to sleep.**  
"You ARE adorable!" Cho squealed.  
"I'm not adorable," Bella pouted.  
"You're wrong, Isabella. You're the most adorable creature Hogwarts has seen. Aside from me, of course," George grinned.  
 **...change on the train.**  
"Smart," Lily nodded approvingly.  
 **...wheeled it into the station for her.**  
"Why would he do that?" Madame Bones frowned.  
 **...built it yet, do they?"**  
"That bastard!" Lily growled. "Petunia knows about the platform!" Bella turned and saw Mrs. Weasley, who looked absolutely pissed.  
"It's alright," Bella smiled. "There was a really nice lady who helped me get on the platform." Ron looked up from his spot on his beanbag and grinned at Bella.  
 **...left without another word.**  
"That's child abandonment!" Madame Pomfrey screeched.  
 **...didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.**  
"That's awfully smart of you," Madame Bones smiled.  
 **...between platforms nine and ten.**  
"Please tell me you didn't actually tap the bricks with your wand," said Astoria.  
"Thankfully, no," Bella smiled.  
"H-how do you get on da twain?" Tom asked.  
"You'll see," was Bella's cryptic reply.  
 **...packed with Muggles, of course -"**  
"Whoo!" the twins, Ron, and Ginny cheered.  
 **...what's the platform number?"**  
"Why did you forget the platform number?" asked Cho.  
"I didn't, dear. It's a tactic I used to make sure my children know where to go," Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
 **...can't I go... "**  
"Aw, you were so cute," Bella cooed.  
"I...shut up," Ginny flushed.  
 **...swarming in front of her**  
"Perfect timing," Remus sighed.  
 **...I am Fred,"**  
James and Sirius laughed.  
"I wish we could've done that in our years at Hogwarts!" Sirius grinned.  
"Oh, Merlin, no!" Minerva sighed.  
 **...Ron's new, too."**  
"Hi, Ron!" Bella waved at her best friend.  
"Who's this scrawny git?" Ron asked, pointing at Bella. Hermione whacked him upside the head, but looked amused with their antics.  
"That's no way to speak to the savior of the wizarding world," Bella pouted.  
"Huh, it's not every day you have a conversation with yourself," Ron grinned.  
 **...long nose.**  
"Do you have to be so accurate?" Ron groaned.  
 **...run if you're nervous.**  
"If the barrier isn't real, though, running would make it worse," Neville pointed out. Bella and Ron grimaced.  
 **...Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock.**  
Tom looked fascinated. He couldn't wait until he got to go to Hogwarts!  
 **...she had done it.**  
" _You_ didn't do it, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "The charms on the barrier did."  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Ginny snapped.  
 **...lost my toad again."**  
Neville flushed in embarrassment.  
 **...long, hairy leg.**  
Ron shuddered. Fred gave him an apologetic look- he really did feel bad about turning his bear into a spider.  
 **...Want a hand?"**  
"Yo!" George grinned. "That was me."  
 **...corner of the compartment. She noticed that while they did look nearly identical, there was once difference-**  
"Holy crap, you noticed it on the first go?" George blinked, looking impressed.  
"I noticed it, too," Hermione piped up. "But I still have trouble telling which is which because they switch around so much. It's like the cup illusion."  
"Wait, what is it?" asked Bill.  
"You'll see," Bella replied.  
 **...they were mirror images of each other, so they did look identical, but inverted.**  
Everyone who hadn't noticed looked at the twins. They WERE inverted versions of each other!  
"Looks like our cover is blown, Fred," Fred sighed.  
"Ah, what a shame."  
 **...Bella's lightning scar.**  
"Facial disfigurement. Got it in a car accident. Terribly tragic," Cedric said.  
 **...I mean, yes, I am."**  
"'Oh, her?'" Neville echoed. "Are you mad?"  
"I wasn't used to being famous!" Bella defended.  
 **...gawked at her,**  
"Oi, no gawking!" James huffed, shielding his daughter from view. "I know she has the best genes, but you are not permitted to look at her!" Bella blinked in confusion.  
"Are all dads this weird?" she whispered to Hermione.  
"Sadly, yes," the bookworm shrugged.  
 **...said Percy the Prefect.**  
The room sounded with laughter. Percy felt himself going red from embarrassment. How dare Potter be so disrespectful! He made eye contact with Potter and saw her shoot him an apologetic look, even while attempting to stifle her own giggles. Was she...trying to be nice to him? Percy shook the thought away. No, of course not. She was a lying, attention-seeking coward.  
 **...remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"**  
Bella flinched, remembering the graveyard, before putting on a fake grin and saying, "If you had asked me that then, I would've probably socked you."  
"What about now?" Fred replied.  
"I'd tell you he's ugly. Really, really, ugly."  
 **...Hogwarts toilet seat."**  
"I still never got that seat," Ginny sniffed.  
"It went to a nobler cause," George smirked.  
"...I'm not even going to ask."  
 **..."Everywhere else is full."**  
"That's what everyone says on the train to people they want to befriend," James laughed. "It's like a code."  
"You lied to me, Ron?" Bella gasped in mock-hurt. "I'm crushed."  
 **...really Bella Potter?"**  
"No, I'm Draco Malfoy," Bella sniffed.  
"No, you're not!" Malfoy huffed, offended at the notion of being compared to Potter.  
 **...Fred and George's jokes,"**  
"You would know that she's in your year, though, right? She'd probably be on the train," Hermione pointed out. Ron shrugged in response.  
 **...said Ron eagerly.**  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.  
"I didn't ask, though!" Ron moaned, as if he were eleven, and then continued reading.  
 **...just as interesting as Ron found her.**  
"Really?" Bill raised an eyebrow. "Ickle Ronniekins?"  
"OH, NOT YOU, TOO!"  
 **...never talk about him."**  
"Why not?" Hermione frowned.  
"He's very bitter," Mrs. Weasley explained. "He's never contacted us. Plus, he's so distant, that he barely comes up in conversation anyways."  
 **...boy in Diagon Alley had talked about.**  
"Ew, no," Draco muttered.  
 **...and he's useless,**  
Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, and the trio scowled.  
 **...proper birthday presents.**  
Tom hugged Bella. "Don't worry. I've never 'ad a pwesent either. Dere's too many kids at da orphanage for Mrs. Cole to pay for." Bella hugged Tom back, patting his head. Everyone else looked at the two uneasily. Their childhoods were so alike- could Bella have really become dark just as easily?  
 **...cheer Ron up.**  
"My little girl's pain cheers you up?!" James exclaimed, only half-joking, wrapping his arms around Bella, not caring that mini-Voldemort was attached to her hip.  
"Misery loves company," Bella shrugged.  
 **...never seen in her life.**  
Tom looked fascinated as Ron listed all the magical candies.  
 **...eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.**  
"How much is dat?" Tom asked.  
"Two pounds," Lily answered.  
 **...(the sandwiches lay forgotten).**  
Molly, who wasn't offended in the slightest at the bashing of her sandwiches, smiled softly as she imagined her son and honorary-daughter bonding over candies for the first time.  
 **...picked up the card.**  
"Ooh!" Sirius grinned. "Who'dyagetwho'dyagetwho'dyagetwho'dyagetwho'dyagetwho'dya-"

"Sirius, shut up!" Remus finally exclaimed.  
 **...Albus Dumbledore.**  
"Whoo!" Sirius cheered.  
 **...alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.**  
Ron, Bella, and Hermione groaned loudly.  
"What?" Fluer asked.  
"I-it was on a frog card..." Hermione sobbed.  
"All that time in the library..." Ron moaned.  
"Um. What," Daphne blinked.  
"Don't ask," Ginny replied. "The story is probably hours long, totally impossible, and extremely trippy. And then someone would assassinate you for having that knowledge," Ginny replied. "Or something like that."  
 **...don't move at all?"**  
"You'd assume the fact that Muggles don't have moving photos would be common knowledge, seeing as you need a potion to develop wizarding photos," Snape commented.  
 **...liver and tripe.**  
"Eww!" Tom giggled.  
 **...wouldn't know the difference,"**  
"Oh, you'd know the difference if he died," Sirius snarled. "The world would be a much better place."  
 **...large front teeth.**  
"Why do you have to be so accurate?" Hermione moaned.  
 **...not very good, is it?**  
"I was so bossy!" Hermione groaned. "I'm sorry, guys."  
"You know what? Let's make a promise not to apologize for things we did in the first few books- they're in the past," Bella announced. "Obviously, we should apologize for recent things or if we haven't learned our lesson, but if it's over stupid things, it'll get annoying if we have to keep interrupting the story to apologize."  
"Agreed," said Ron.  
"Agreed," said Hermione.  
 **...Are you really?"**  
"No, I'm Cornelius Fudge," Bella replied sarcastically.  
 **...of the Twentieth Century.**  
"Why is it that everyone knows more about Bella than Bella knows about Bella?" Susan sighed.  
 **...say if I'm not.**  
"We'd still love you just the same, Gryffindor or not," Mrs. Weasley said softly.  
 **...without worrying.**  
"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione recited.  
 **...shown back in Diagon Alley.**  
"If you're interested in my goddaughter, Malfoy, I swear-"  
"Oh, please," Draco sneered. "I wouldn't lower myself." Ron glared at him, but continued reading.  
 **...they can afford."**  
All of the Weasleys (plus Bella and Hermione) looked offended.  
"Um, rude!" Bill exclaimed.  
Astoria, meanwhile, was distraught. She'd always thought Draco was so charming...but was he really this mean?  
 **...Bella didn't take it.**  
"Good," Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, the twins, Neville, Susan, Cho, and Cedric said. Malfoy huffed.  
 **...same way as your parents.**  
"'How dare you!" Hermione screeched. Everyone in the room (even Moody and Percy) voiced their anger- everyone except Snape. Instead, he sat fuming, prepared to scold his student later. Scold was a huge understatement.  
 **...Goyle's knuckle -**  
"Only useful thing he did," Ron muttered.  
 **...while we change?"**  
"You can't change in the same compartment!" exclaimed Lily.  
"Don't worry, Mrs. Potter, she has the appeal of a brick," Ron assured her.  
"Hey!" Bella huffed.  
 **...did you know?"**  
Hermione opened her mouth to apologize, but Ron beat her to it.  
"It's fine, 'Mione. What did we say about apologizing?"  
"Not to do it for the first few books because it was years ago," Hermione recited with a sigh.  
"Good."  
 **...After they had changed, though, Bella realized something.**  
"Finally, they realize!" Mrs. Weasley huffed.  
 **..."Wait, you're a boy," she said suddenly.**  
 **"Yeah, what of it?" Ron blinked.**  
"Ronald!" Molly scolded.  
"I'm sorry! I was eleven- I barely even remember this!" Ron exclaimed.  
 **..."I'm a girl."**  
 **"Yeah...?"**  
 **"We just changed in the same compartment."**  
 **Realization dawned on Ron's face. "Oh! Oh, well. It's not like I was looking anyways."**  
Mrs. Weasley, Lily, James, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Madame Bones, Madame Pomfrey, Minerva, and Snape facepalmed.  
 **...pale under his freckles.**  
"Awh, is little Ronniekins nervous?" Fred cooed.  
"Shut up," Ron huffed.  
 **...turrets and towers.**  
"It's always beautiful the first time you see it," Hermione said fondly.  
 **...Is this your toad?"**  
"Do you have your toad now?" Luna asked. As if on cue, Trevor jumped out of Neville's pocket. Hedwig made to attack him, but Bella gave her a warning look.  
 **...still got yer toad?"**  
Trevor croaked.  
 **...castle door.**  
"That's it," Ron announced. "Who wants to read next?"  
"I will," Dumbledore smiled, taking the book. "Chapter Seven, the Sorting Hat."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaaand scene! Now onto the revie-**

 **Literal_ELIteness (my boyfriend): ACTUALWEEB-CHAN, ACTUALWEEB-CHAN!**

 **ActualWeeb: Oh, God, what is it, Eli?**

 **Literal_ELIteness: Why is Bella named 'Bella' and not 'Harriet'?- or some other form of 'Harry'.**

 **ActualWeeb: Well, in real life, parents have different names for their children if they're born the opposite gender. For example, my name is Helena. If I was a boy, my parents wouldn't name me something like Helenry or...some male variation. My dad said he would want to have named me Sydney or Zeus. God, what a shit name. I'm so glad I'm a girl. That question wasn't asked by the reviewers- it was actually asked by someone on my OTHER fem!Harry story, 12 Things Boys Like, but since it's a good question, I'll be answering that question on both stories. Because fuck you, that's why. Anyways, onto the reviews!**

* * *

 _ **Fanfiction reviews:**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **same**_

 _ **Dreamer558750: Thanks! I always imagined that once Bella got over her general aversion to Tom, she'd be really nice to him. I think she'd be good with kids in general, but her and Tom have a lot in common, so yeah.**_

 _ **kaykay25:**_ _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **no, I will not update, because that's not the purpose of fanfiction at all**_

 _ **Rose099:**_ _ **uHHHH DON'T TELL ME WHAT...*frantically flips through book of witty responses to reviews* TO DO**_

 ** _crystal dawn douglas: Actually, he will be given that choice. I don't know what I'll have him pick, though. Towards the end of the story, I'll probably have a poll up for people to choose what they want to happen with Tom._**

 ** _.Winchester.17: Yes, I agree. A lot of fem!Harry RTB fics are way too complicated. It's all like: "Chapter one: Hekarinaba Potter, the most gorgeous girl ever, was also a vampire werewolf veela big-boobed hybrid and was dating Salazar Slytherin. Then suddenly a book appeared. Then they read it with WAY too many interruptions, conversations, and early-on plotpoints. Chapter two: AN: sorry guys I'm never updating this again!" And that is my summary of 90% of fem!Harry RTB fics. _**

**_Nix-LokiFan:_** ** _Thank you so much! Also, I agree. I do like criticism, but when it gets to the point where you're actually insulting me, it's just...no. Also, I have no idea who is in your profile picture, but I really like it. The shading and the highlights are all amazing- not to mention I love the style. It all blends in together very well; my inner artist is fangirling._**

 ** _ao3 comments:_**

 ** _Mukuro234:_** ** _Thanks! Also, is your username a Dangan Ronpa reference? If so, I love you._**

 ** _LilianPortia:_** ** _*gasps* ANOTHER DAPHGIN SHIPPER? IS IT TRUE? :DDDDDDDD_**

 ** _Wattpad comments:_**

 ** _SayMischeifManaged:_** ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _jenny_lopezzz:_** ** _Oh, uh, I'm good, I guess. *frantically flips through book of witty responses to reviews* THERE ISN'T A RESPONSE TO THAT. OH GOD. *self destructs*_**


	9. The Sorting Hat

**ActualWeeb: Hey guys! So, I have a question: How different do you want me to make this story to canon? Because I have a few plots in mind, but some people might want it to be pretty much the same as canon. Although, I'm not making Bella name her child "Albus Severus". Just...no. I'll have a poll up on this subject.**

 **Ron: No one cares, just get on with the story.**

 **ActualWeeb: Fine, fine. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven, The Sorting Hat.**

"Ooh!" James grinned. "I can't wait to see what house you're in! You're in Gryffindor, right?" He looked at her collar, but Bella had taken her tie off after classes that day.

"You'll see," Bella replied, still worried about how her friends- and more importantly, her parents- would react to her almost being a Slytherin.

 **...not someone to cross.**

"I still stand by that statement," Bella said.

 **...flatten her hair.**

"That won't work," James said. "Not if you have my hair.

 **...never been more nervous,**

"Aw, wittle Bewwa is newvous!" Sirius cooed.

"Shut up, Pads, you almost wet yourself and you know it," James replied.

 **...people behind her screamed.**

"What happened?" Tom gasped.

"You'll see," Bella grinned.

 **...twenty ghosts**

"Ghosts!" Tom squeaked.

"Yep, but they're not mean like in the stories," Bella said. "Sometimes they help you find your way around the castle."

"Coooool!" the boy said in awe. Ginny looked away, feeling nauseous. Could this boy really be the Tom from her diary?

 **...floated away through the opposite wall.**

Tom marvelled at how nice the ghosts seemed.

 **...where the teachers were sitting.**

Tom looked excited to learn about Hogwarts, but also confused at the big words.

 **...hat began to sing:**

"...It...sing?" Tom blinked, making sure he heard right.

"Yep!" Bella grinned. "It sings."

 **...wrestling a troll."**

Bella, Ron, and Hermione slowly turned to Fred.

"What?" Fred queried, confused at their shocked gazes.

"Well, you weren't wrong," Ron said slowly.

 **...one for her.**

"If there was a house for people who felt queasy, every single student would be sorted there," Cedric said.

 **...Abbott, Hannah!"**

''Will we have to listen to everyone get sorted?" James asked.

"Hey, it would be interesting to see what houses the children of our friends are in," Lily smiled.

 **...Bones, Susan!"**

Susan perked up at hearing her name.

 **"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

Tonks high-fived Susan.

 **...Ron's twin brothers catcalling.**

"I'm sure all the ladies are swooning," Ginny rolled her eyes.

 **...looked like an unpleasant lot.**

"Excuse you,'' Daphne scoffed.

"Well, at that point, she'd only heard bad things of Slytherin, so that was how her mind interpreted them," Hermione explained.

 **...Granger, Hermione!"**

"Is there a house for the most badass women in history? That's where Hermione would go," Bella said.

"The house would consist of only Bella, Ginny, Hermione, and Professor McGonagall," George piped up.

"And Lily," James added. "She's more badass than all of you combined."

"That's because you've never seen Bella in action," Sirius commented.

"But Padfoot, didn't you yourself say that nothing would ever rival Lily's badassery?"

"Which just goes to show we all must eat our words sometimes," Sirius said seriously.

"Whoo, my daughter is cool!" Lily cheered, high-fiving Bella.

"Yes, Bella is very powerful," Dumbledore chuckled. "However, we must continue reading. I believe is story is only just getting interesting."

 **..."GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat.**

"Welcome to the best house!" James grinned.

"I beg to differ, Mr. Potter. That would be Slytherin," Daphne smirked.

 **...wasn't chosen at all?**

"That's a strange idea," Neville laughed. "But I'm pretty sure it's impossible."

"Indeed it is, Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore chuckled. "However, the mind tends to come up with strange ideas when nervous. I, in fact, feared something similar when I was sorted."

Everyone stared. It was hard to think of Dumbledore as an eleven-year-old.

 **...long time to decide**

"Long time? You were a hatstall, mate!" Fred snorted.

"I-I was?!" Neville gasped, blushing.

"Congratulations, Neville!" James grinned, high giving him.

"A hatstall?" Bella asked curiously.

"A hatstall is when someone takes over five minutes to be sorted," explained Professor McGonagall. "In fact, the last hatstall before Mr. Longbottom was me. It was quite shocking when there was another hatstall in the same sorting."

"Who was it?" Bella asked.

"It was you, dumb-dumb!" Ron exclaimed, whacking her over the head.

"My little girl was a hatstall!" James exclaimed, not even bothering hiding any amount of his pride as he flung his arms around said little girl. Sirius did the same thing, exclaiming how 'not even those bloody muggles could dampen her personality'. Lily and Remus were looking at them like they were insane.

"So...a hatstall is a good thing?" Bella squeaked.

"It's considered an honor amongst pureblood families," Draco explained with a scowl. "Even the Weasels are impressed." Bella looked to the Weasleys, and they were in fact looking at her and Neville with pride.

"Oh. Well, congratulations, Neville!" Bella grinned.

 **..."SLYTHERIN!"**

"If it decided so quickly, that can't say much about his character," Daphne frowned.

"What does that mean?!" Draco huffed.

"She means your personality isn't very diverse," Astoria explained softly. Though he looked no less offended, Draco quieted at her words.

 **...Potter, Bella!"**

"Here we go!" Sirius grinned.

 **...Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.**

"Nothing's wrong with Slytherin," Astoria muttered.

"Sorry, Astoria," Bella smiled."I didn't know that at the time. I was only told bad things. "

 **...You could be great, you know,**

"Huh?" Ron blinked. "But you're the most Gryffindor Gryffindor to ever Gryffindor!" Bella chuckled.

"Only because I chose to be," Bella smiled.

 **...no doubt about that. Besides, you have a talent. You can pick out people's weaknesses and strong points and learn how to use them.**

 **"What are you talking about?!" Bella thought furiously.**

"Yeah, what _is_ he talking about?!" James blinked. Bella looked down sadly. She _hated_ this aspect of herself. And now everyone would know... Would they hate her?

Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately when she noticed her human was sad. Bella smiled sadly and pet Hedwig.

 **..."You've already noticed, haven't you?" the Hat said. "You've noticed Ron Weasley probably has a dreadful fear of being unimportant, yet has an unwavering sense of loyalty.**

Ron and the Weasleys paled. Bella had observed that when his own family hadn't noticed.

"Is that true, Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked softly. Ron nodded.

"Not as much anymore, but yeah."

"Oh, Ron!" Molly exclaimed, hugging her son. "You are _so_ important!"

"Mum, gerrof! Can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

 **...Miss Granger probably feels the need to prove herself- her intelligence is her only way of making friends. She doesn't realize she's showing off.**

Hermione froze.

"Oh my God, Bella, you're like a bloody personality test."

"Sorry," she muttered quietly enough so that no one heard, aside from Remus, who frowned.

 **...The Weasley twins likely share a similar fear to their brother, no? So, in order to stand out, they became the pranksters. No one could tell them apart- no one ever bothered. So, they simply played it to their advantage.**

"Okay, seriously, what the hell?!" Fred gasped. "You _barely_ knew us! You'd had _one_ conversation with us and you listened in on _one_ conversation with our family. That's just spooky."

"Makes you wonder what else she knows about you," George frowned.

"I don't _know_ anything," Bella shrugged. "I simply guess." That was the last thing that was heard before Molly Weasley wrapped both of her sons in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice before!"

"It's okay, Mum," Fred started.

"We aren't really the type for heartfelt talks anyways," George finished.

 **...As for Mr. Longbottom-"**

"Oh, no," Neville groaned.

 **..."Shut up!" Bella yelled inside her head. "You're sick!"**

 **"I'm simply repeating your own thoughts, child," the small voice replied.**

Tom looked up at Bella curiously. He thought the same way. Although, he wasn't nearly as smart as her- he was only six!- it was his best survival tactic. Somewhat knowing how she felt, although not as guilty about it, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hedwig moved so he could rest his head on her stomach.

 **..."Fine, okay, but I'm not going to manipulate them! I'm not so cruel!"**

 **"I never said you had to manipulate them. You have two choices. You can manipulate those whose weaknesses you can spot and you can get anything you want."**

 **"No, that's horrible," Bella argued.**

 **''Or," continued the hat, "you can help them. You can help them overcome their fears and insecurities and be the best friend you can be." The hat chuckled. (Can hats chuckle?) "Only one other person has made this same choice.**

"I wonder who it was?" Luna thought aloud.

"Voldemort," Bella answered immediately.

"How do you know?" Luna asked.

"Because he told me," she shrugged.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Percy exclaimed. "That is clearly an outrageous lie! You-Know-Who is not back!"

"And why's that?" Ginny huffed.

"There's no proof. It's so ridiculous to think he's back. If there was proof, I'd believe it."

"Ugh," Bella sighed, getting tired of these accusations. "First of all, there _is_ proof, but whatever." With a swift movement, she grabbed "Bella Potter and the Goblet of Fire" from the coffee table. She flipped through the pages before finding the right page.

And then she handed it to Sirius.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"I can't read it," she replied, closing her eyes. Sirius nodded in understanding. With a shuddering breath, Sirius read the paragraph his goddaughter had pointed out to him.

"The thin man stepped out of the cauldron," he began.

... **slits for nostrils...**

Percy paled. It couldn't be.

... **Voldemort had risen again.**

Everyone in the room either looked as if they wanted to puke or glaring at Percy. Some were doing both.

"I'm sorry, I need to process this," he muttered under his breath, before rushing to the kitchen. Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before Tom spoke up.

"He sounds ugly."

Everyone stared at him strangely. Bella lost it.

"He looks like an egg," she wheezed.

 **...I wonder what you'll choose."**

"The latter, of course!" Hermione exclaimed, still pale. She wouldn't manipulate them...right?

 **"There's no doubt that I'll help them!"**

"Case and point," Hermione muttered.

 **"Interesting. Very interesting. You chose wisely, a choice worthy of a GRYFFINDOR!"**

"WHOO!" James yelled, causing everyone to jump. The atmosphere was so tense and solemn and James ruined it. "My daughter, a Gryffindor! I'm so proud!" he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"You don't... Hate me?" Bella muttered.

"What? No, of course not! You're my daguhter."

"Even if you were completely evil and killed lots of people, we'd still love you," Lily said. ''We'd obviously be upset and do everything to stop you, but no matter what, we'd love you." Bell teared up a little, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. Surely, they couldn't love her so unconditionally? They barely knew her.

"Besides," Sirius added. "You made the right choice. You have the ability to turn completely evil at any point, yet you chose good."

"By the way, please don't turn evil," Ron added. Bella laughed.

"I don't plan to."

 **..."We got Potter! We got Potter!"**

"You already _had_ Potter," James sighed dramatically. "An amazing one at that."

 **...gave her the thumbs up.**

"Hagrid is so nice," Luna mused.

 **...hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"**

The twins high-fived Ron.

 **...Zabini, Blaize became a Slytherin**

"We didn't even get to see your sorting," Astoria huffed. Daphne rolled her eyes.

 **...Is he - a bit mad?"**

The room burst out with laughter.

"Perhaps I may be a bit mad in my old age," Dumbledore chuckled. "So what? All the best people are a little bit crazy."

"Is he the Mad Hatter?" Tom asked Bella seriously, still clinging to her. Bella held back a giggle.

"Maybe," she replied.

 **...Potatoes, Isabella?"**

"He just says it so casually," Ron snorted.

 **...peppermint humbugs.** _ **/ActualWeeb: Okay, what the hell is a peppermint humbug?/**_

"How much were you fed?" Lily asked worriedly. "Have you never gone out to eat?" Bella shook her head.

"I was only given enough to live, really. About two small meals a day was standard," Bella replied. "I was only denied that as punishment. Even then, I was given enough to get by."

"They starved you!" Molly gasped.

"Not exactly," Bella sighed. "I mean, I've never been at the point where I was starving to death."

"That's no excuse!" Molly exclaimed. "For dinner, we're making sure you eat plenty." There were many nods of agreement.

 **...It was all delicious.**

"The welcoming feast really is amazing," Ginny mused.

 **...you're Nearly Headless Nick!"**

"Ron, you're not very tactful," Hermione sighed.

 **...as if it was on a hinge.**

"Ew," Tom muttered, scrunching up his nose.

 **...silver blood.**

"Why's he got blood on him?" Tom asked.

"No one knows," Hermione shrugged.

 **...I nearly drowned -**

"They tried to get you to perform accidental magic by trying to kill you?!" Lily gasped horrified.

"I guess," Neville muttered.

 **...Gran was crying, she was so happy.**

"She wasn't crying because her grandson could've died?!" Molly gaped. She had a lot of respect for Augusta, but this was just child neglect.

"It's not that bad, really-" Neville insisted, but Luna cut him off.

"Yes, it is," Luna said calmly. "It's horrifying that your guardians would not even pay mind to the fact that if you really were a squib, you would've definitely died. They were just happy you weren't a squib." Neville frowned, but didn't protest. Maybe Luna was right.

 **...scar on Bella's forehead.**

"I thought your scar only hurt when You-Know-Who is near," George frowned. Bella tapped her nose, indicating that he was correct.

"Then why-?" he began, but was cut off by Ron.

"Snape is You-Know-Who confirmed," he said suddenly. Snape scowled at him.

 **...he doesn't want to**

"Why?" Lily asked. "You love Potions."

"I do, which is why I settle for Potions when I cannot get the defense job," Snape answered. "However, DADA was always my favorite subject. I was merely better at Potions. I feel that I'd be good with teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts because I've dabbled in the Dark Arts myself. I have a better understanding of it."

"That makes sense," Lily nodded.

"Ew, you and Snape both like DADA. You'd better change your favorite subject," Ron whispered to Bella. Bella suppressed a snort.

 **...die a very painful death."**

"And in that moment, Isabella Potter began to have second thoughts about running away with a strange, hairy man who claimed magic was real," Bella narrated dramatically.

"Wait, were you serious, Headmaster?" Lily gasped. He nodded gravely.

 **...few who did. She looked around, realizing that he wasn't joking.** _ **What the heck is up with these people?**_ **she wondered to herself.**

"I wonder that myself, sometimes," Sirius sighed, before dramatically throwing himself onto Bella, causing Hedwig and Tom to be roughly jostled. "Oh, Isabella, you're the only normal person I know!"

"You're far from normal, Sirius," Bella commented.

 **...And the school bellowed:**

"3 sickles that everyone's gonna end up singing along?" Ginny whispered to Daphne.

"Deal."

 **...our brains all rot.**

Ginny was right. By the end, the twins were once again finishing last with their funeral march. Daphne subtlety handed over the coins, scowling.

"You win this round, Weaslette."

 **...Off you trot!"**

"And now it's time for me to meet Lavender," Bella sighed.

"Who?" James asked.

"My worst nightmare," she replied seriously.

 **...full of squashy armchairs.**

"I've always wondered what the Gryffindor common room looked like," Astoria mused.

 **...trunks had already been brought up. Before she could sit down on her bed, however, an energetic, dirty-blonde girl blocked her path.**

"Is that Lavender?" Lily asked. Bella nodded.

"Yes and no. Lavander Brown is just her alias, her real name is Satan."

"Lavender's not Satan, Bella, that would be Snape," Ginny grinned. Bella high-fived Ginny as Snape glared at them.

" _Professor_ Snape, Miss Weasley," Headmaster Dumbledore corrected her.

 **..."Hi!" she chirped. "I'm Lavender! Lavender Brown!" she stuck out her hand. Bella shook it sleepily.**

 **"Hi, Lavender," Bella yawned. "I'm-"**

 **"Bella Potter, yes, I know," she interrupted. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you. I do hope we become great friends. I can't wait to give you a makeover!"**

"Oh, Merlin," Ron said grimly. "Good luck."

"I _hate_ Lavender's makeovers," Bella groaned. "The only one I even slightly enjoyed was when she helped with my appearance for the Yule Ball."

"Aw, come on, Bella, you'd look good!" Cho exclaimed. As Cho spoke, Daphne discreetly waved her wand.

"Are you implying that I don't already look-hey!" Bella exclaimed, for she suddenly was wearing a sickeningly pink tutu.

"You look good, not gonna lie," Daphne smirked, twirling her wand.

"I hate you," Bella glared.

 **..."Make...over?" Bella said weakly.**

 **"Oh, yes, your hair is a mess! And your clothes are just** _ **awful.**_ **"**

 **"How do you know what my clothes look like?" Bella asked. She was wearing her robes over anything of Dudley's.**

 **"I looked in your trunk just before I introduced myself," she answered simply.**

"Merlin, that's terrifying," Cedric said.

 **..."I wanted to see what kind of people my dormmates are. And your clothes are all muggle boy's clothes! And they're way too big on you!"**

 **"It's not** _ **my**_ **fault!" Bella huffed. "My Aunt and Uncle don't allow me new clothes. I gety hand-me-downs from my stupid fat cousin, Dudley."**

 **"That's horrendous!" an accented voice came from behind Lavender. Bella looked up and saw an Indian girl who looked just as energetic as Lavender, with long, curly, pigtails sitting on a bed. "Do they not understand that clothes are how a girl expresses herself?! They can't deny you that right! I'm Parvati, by the way. Parvati Patil." Parvati held out her hand as well, and Bella noticed, as she shook her hand, that her nails were painted with blue and green polka dots.**

 **"N-nice to meet you," Bella greeted weakly, feeling very overwhelmed.**

 **"If we're on the subject of introductions, I'd like to introduce myself," a calm, dreamy voice said.** _ **Oh, no, not**_ _ **another one,**_ **Bella thought.**

"Rude," Sirius snorted.

"To be fair, I was tired," Bella pointed out.

 **...Standing near the doorway was a pale girl with white hair and breasts bigger than anyone else in the room.**

"Really, Bella? Is that the first thing you notice?" Hermione sighed.

"It was actually the second thing she noticed," Ron pointed out. "And that was the first thing _everyone_ noticed about her."

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

 **...Bella wondered if she had albinism. To her left was a shy-looking girl with extremely long black hair who looked much younger than eleven.**

 **"I am Lilly Moon," the white-haired girl said. "And this is Sally-Anne Perks." Sally-Anne Perks waved.**

 **"Sally-Anne hopes we can get along!" Sally-Anne grinned, speaking in third person.**

"Kinda like how this book is written?" Neville asked.

 **...Bella shook hands with Lilly and Sally-Anne, wondering idly where Hermione Granger was.**

"Yeah, where _are_ you?" Charlie questioned.

"You'll see," Hermione shrugged.

 **..."While it is nice to know you all, I'm very sleepy. Let's all go to bed and talk more in the morning," Lilly yawned.**

 **Everyone agreed, and they soon** **pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed. When Bella pulled open the curtains of a seemingly unoccupied bed, however, she startled to see Hermione Granger, already in her nightgown, calmly reading a book.**

"I should've known," Charlie sighed.

 **..."Give me a moment to finish this page, and I'll be out of your hair," Hermione said, not looking up from her book.**

 **"Hermione Granger?" Bella blinked, sitting down next to the girl. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"While you were the center of attention, I sat down to read." Hermione put a bookmark in her book and closed it. Bella noticed the cover said 'Hogwarts, A History.' "I introduced myself at dinner, and I'm too tired for conversation." Bella nodded understandingly.**

 **"I am, too. If this is what it's like to be famous, I think I'll fall over by the end of the week."**

 **"What do you mean?" Hermione queried. "You've been famous all your life."**

 **"No," Bella shook her head. "I grew up in the muggle world, like you. I only found out about magic on my birthday."**

 **"July 31st," Hermione recited instantly.**

 **"How do you know that?" Bella blinked.**

 **"I've read all about you, remember?" Hermione replied, standing up. "Anyways, I'm off to bed. Busy day tomorrow. You should sleep as well." Bella nodded. Just as Hermione began to walk away, Bella remembered what the Sorting Hat had said.** _ **'You can help them. You can help them overcome their fears and insecurities and be the best friend you can be.'**_

"Wait...was what you said...a lie?" Hermione frowned. Bella shook her head.

"No, it wasn't. I really do like books- not as much as you, but I do. The Dursley's don't have many books, though, so I rarely read when I was younger."

 **..."Wait, Hermione."**

 **"Hm?" the bushy haired girl turned to face Bella.**

 **"You like books, right?" Bella asked.**

 **"Yeah, why?"**

 **"I do, too. I don't get to read much, because I don't have much access to books, but when I can read, I do. I wish I was able to read a lot, like you. I think you're really smart."**

 **Hermione perked up, her face pink. "Oh. Well...thank you, Bella." Hermione turned around again.**

 **"Oh, and Hermione?"**

 **"Yes?" Hermione asked.**

 **"Do you want to be my friend?" Bella suggested, hoping she wasn't too straightforward.**

Many "awws" sounded throughout the room.

 **...Hermione gasped, looking shocked, though not in the least bit upset. Anyone else might have thought that she was shocked that the Girl-Who-Lived wanted to be friends with her, but Bella guessed that she was probably just happy that someone wanted to be her friend.**

 **"Yes, of course!" Hermione grinned. "I'll be the best friend you can have! Just you wait." And with that, Hermione practically leaped into her bed.**

 **With a smile, Bella snuggled up into the warm, fluffy, blankets, and f** **ell asleep almost at once.**

"That was so sweet of you, Bella," Molly cooed.

 **...a very strange dream.**

"It was probably a wet dream," Ginny muttered to Daphne, who held back a giggle.

 **...must transfer to Slytherin at once,**

"No, she already made her decision!" George huffed.

"You know the book can't hear, you, right?" Bella pointed out. George didn't respond.

 **...a burst of green light and Bella woke,**

"You remember," Lily muttered to herself. "I still can't believe you remember."

 **...didn't remember the dream at all.**

"That's the end," Dumbledore announced. "Severus, you should read." With a sigh, Snape took the book.

"Chapter Eight, The Potions Master," Snape read.

Laughter sounded throughout the room.

"Hold it!" Bella exclaimed. "Let's not start the chapter yet- there's someone I need to talk to." She moved to get up, but was held down. She looked down and saw Tom, hugging her waist, fast asleep. "...After I take care of this."

Bella picked up Tom as carefully as possible so that his head rested on her shoulders and walked through the hallway on the right. Immediately she saw two simple staircases. She remembered what Crystalline said- the girl's dorms are on the left, the boys on the right. Crystalline hadn't shown them inside the dorms, so she'd be seeing them for the first time. Careful not to jostle Tom, she carried him to the top of the stairs. She opened the door with her hip and was greeted with a large, modern-looking room decorated in white. There were enough beds for exactly the number of boys that there were, and they looked like beds that could be seen in a nice hotel.

Bella gently laid Tom on the first bed she saw and pulled the covers over him. When she looked up, she noticed on the right wall of the room was a _bloody flat-screen TV._ Below it was an entertainment system with many devices she'd never seen before. She walked up to it for closer inspection and noticed what looked like a floating button which simply said "information". She touched her finger to the light and text appeared.

 _'Television (flat screen)_

 _Televisions, also known as TVs, are used by muggles to watch movies, TV shows, and even play games! Hooked up to this TV are many game counsels you can use to play games while you are not reading. Keep in mind, all of these electronics are from the year 2016, so even people who know all about muggles won't know about a lot of these things! If you have more questions, call Crystalline._

 _How to use: There is a small black box with many buttons on it sitting on the This is called a 'remote'. It controls the television. To turn on the television, press the red button on the top. To change the channel, use the buttons pointing up or down. To pause the video, press the button that looks like two lines next to each other. (||) To play the video after pausing it, press the button that looks like an arrow pointing right. () To make the sound quieter or louder, press the (+) button to make it louder and press the (-) button to make it quieter. '_

Bella frowned. While it was cool that there were electronics from the future, she didn't see how itr was necessary. Just what was Crystalline up to? Something about her made Bella uneasy. That didn't stop her from clicking the "more information" buttons and learning about things like the Wii3, PS7, and Xbox Lite, though.

After she decided she was finished, she walked down the steps and walked straight to the kitchen. No one triads to stop her, knowing who she was going to talk to.

"Hey, Percy," Bella said softly, sitting down on the floor next to the distressed man.

"Why are you here?" he muttered.

"To talk to you," Bella shrugged. "I know you're upset- everything you previously believed in has just been shattered, and that's really shitty."

"Do you know how humiliating this is?!'' Percy snapped. "My entire family hates me, and I'm to blame."

"That's not true," Bella replied. "They still love you. Yeah, they're upset, but they wouldn't be the Weasley if you didn't have their unconditional love. They'd be really happy to see you back." Percy sighed.

"You-you're right, I just don't know what to do now. About my job."

"Maybe you could work as a spy in the Ministry for the Order?" Bella suggested. "Like Kingsley. It would help, and you don't have to change anything."

"I-I dunno," he replied. "It's risky, but I'll think about it. Thanks, Isabella. And...I'm sorry, I guess."

"Apology accepted, but only if you apologize to your mother," Bella grinned, standing up. "Oh, and if you call me 'Bella'."

Percy rolled his eyes as he followed her back into the room. "Deal...Bella."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaand scene! Question: Should I bring in Lilly Moon/Sally-Anne Perks/Lavender/Parvati?  
**

 **Some random reader: *slaps me* STOP BRINGING IN NEW PEOPLE YOU CAN BARLEY DEAL WITH THE ONES YOU HAVE NOW**

 **ActualWeeb: Ow, okay, okay! God! Let's just go to the reviews, then.**

* * *

 **Fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **Nix-LokiFan:**_ **It's okay, I found the artist anyways. ^-^**

 ** _lilly-flower15:_** **Nah, I won't update soon. I'll update in like, 2 years. And the update will say "haha I've abandoned this story". *sigh* Just like all my favorite fics...**

 _ **Guest:**_ **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 _ **Bookwormgirl216:**_ **Aw, thank you!**

 _ **Dreamer558750:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **Macee:**_ **Thanks! I'm glad you think this is well-written, but in reality I am bullshitting my way through this entire fic.**

 ** _Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil:_ Thank you! I try to make their interactions realistic but cute. **

_**MoonlightBushido:**_ **Thanks. I still will probably have them end up together, but not until Draco learns not to be such a prick.**

 _ **Lilian123:**_ **Thank ye**

 _ **mujoona:**_ **Thanks. I may end up setting it up differently, but I dunno, I like how I have this.**

 _ **Lizabeth Black:**_ ***whispers* my story has a blessing from a member of the Black family whoot whoot**

 ** _ptl4ever419:_ Thanks!**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **SayMishcheifManaged:**_ ***flips hair dramatically* _I know_**

 ** _jenny_lopezzz:_** **Aw, thanks! And yes, you win. What do you win? Who knows? My approval? Puppies? Nothing? Probably the latter.**

 **ao3 comments:**

 ** _AzelmaandEponine:_ Whoo! I have gained a new DaphGin shipper to add to my army. There are, like, five recruits. Also, I hate character bashing, too, unless it's Umbridge. Everyone hates Umbridge. I mean, I'm all for pointing out a character's flaws and having them move past it, but I just really don't like bashing. Especially when it's a good fic and I want to read it so I have to deal with Ron or Dumbledore being shitty people. And yeah, I agree with you about Ginny's trauma. I mean, after that year, she'd definitely need therapy. After awhile, I think she'll warm up to Tom, but it'll be _really_ difficult.**

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. The Potions Master

**ActualWeeb: Well, Happy New Year's Eve! Tomorrow will be the year that Crystalline is from, woot woot! Speaking of Crystalline, I'm probably going to go back and edit her character so that she's an OC instead of me. By the way, I won't be bringing in anyone else, probably, even though I REALLY want Lilly Moon there. But she WILL be important! Oh, and also, I saw a review mention that a lot of the things Crystalline is doing won't be possible in 2016. I've mentioned this before in review replies, but people probably don't read those, so:**

 _ **CRYSTALLINE ISN'T FROM OUR UNIVERSE!**_

 _ **HER UNIVERSE IS MORE ADVANCED AND HAS DIFFERENT KINDS OF TECHNOLOGY!**_

 _ **IT IS SIMILAR TO OUR UNIVERSE IN SOME ASPECTS, BUT VERY DIFFERENT WHEN IT COMES TO TECH!**_

 **Okay, that should hopefully settle the confusion.**

 **Ron: Who cares?**

 **ActualWeeb: Rude. Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Once Bella and Percy sat down, Percy, surprisingly for his family, next to his parents.

"Okay, we're back," Bella said simply. Snape cleared his throat and read.

 **Chapter Eight, The Potions Master.**

"Snape gets an entire chapter about him," Sirius sighed. "Why don't I get a chapter about me?"

"Calm down, Mr. Whiny, my entire third year was about you- you'll probably get your own chapter," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Whiny...?"

 **...see her scar?"**

"If anyone continues to ogle my daughter, I will personally fight them, first year or not," James huffed. Bella leaned over to whisper something to Hermione, who, exasperated, blurted out, "Yes, Isabella, most dads act this strangely!"

Apparently she spoke too loudly, and everyone sitting near her stared at her strangely. "What?" Hermione sighed. "That's what she was going to ask."

 **...seemed to move around a lot.**

"This castle is a disaster," Lily sighed.

"And a death trap," Ron added.

"And an example of horrible architectural planning," Hermione chipped in. Snape cleared his throat to continue reading, but was interrupted by James, uncontrollably giggling.

"What is it this time?" Lily groaned.

"This castle is a disastle," James whispered. Groans sounded throughout the room.

 **..."GOT YOUR CONK!"**

"I taught him that," Sirius smirked.

"You're officially disowned as my godfather," Bella huffed.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Sirius grumbled.

 **...give Mrs. Norris a good kick.**

"Marlene McKinnon actually did that once," James sighed. "It was amazing."

 **...toppled out of sight.**

"'E was z _at_ excited?" Fluer raised an eyebrow.

 **...leave and not come back.**

"But what about me, Minnie?" James grinned. Minerva did not respond with anything but an involuntary eye twitch.

 **...gave Hermione a rare smile.**

"She smiled at you, it's the end of the world!" Sirius gasped dramatically.

 **...funny smell hung around the turban,**

Bella frowned, realizing now that the smell was the smell of a corpse.

 **...full of garlic as well,**

"We still stand by that statement," Fred grinned.

"You won't later," Ron muttered.

 **..."Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron.**

"You poor souls," Bill sighed.

 **...he always favors them**

"That's ridiculous," Lily laughed. "Severus _hates_ teachers like that!"

Everyone who had been in Snake's classes looked at each other nervously.

 **...note onto Bella's plate.**

"Really? Who from?" James asked. From what he could tell, there was no one who would have written to Bella at that point!

 **...Hagrid**

"It was so nice of Hagrid to invite you," Molly smiled.

"And to do it by owl so she didn't feel left out when the others got mail," Lily added fondly. Bella smiled- Hagrid really was amazing.

 **...the worst thing that had happened to her so far.**

"Aside from, you know, _my death,"_ James sighed dramatically, draping himself over Lily and Bella's laps. Lily ignored him and glared at Snape with a look that said, _'This had better not be caused by you.'_

 **...he hated her.**

Lily's glare deepened.

"She'd better be mistaken," Lily said to Snape, who did not respond.

 **...Our new - celebrity."**

"Here we go," Ron sighed.

 **...made you think of dark tunnels.**

"How," Neville said, "did you get that from his _eyes?_ " Bella shrugged in response.

 **...infusion of wormwood?"**

"That's a _fourth year_ question!" George exclaimed.

"Or perhaps you did not comprehend the question until your fourth year, Weasley," Snape sneered.

"No, he's right," Lily snapped. "Unless Bella had read the fourth year curriculum, she wouldn't know."

 **...Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? She recognized some of the words, but was certain that the question he had asked was not in her potions book. Then she remembered- that's right, it's the Draught of Living Death! She remembered Hermione mention it while they had been getting ready that morning. Bella looked at Hermione, eager to answer, and at Ron, looking more confused than ever.**

 _ **What if I answer?**_ **Bella thought to herself.** _ **Will Ron hate me? Would he feel overwhelmed? What if he stops being friends with me because he doesn't want to feel stupid or inferior? And what about Hermione? Would she be upset that I stole her chance to prove herself? Would she be sad that someone else could compare to her intelligence?**_

''You think that we'd hate you if you acted smart?" Ron whispered.

"Not exactly," Bella sighed. "I just...didn't want to do anything to make you not like me."

"Bella, you shouldn't dumb yourself down for us!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's not just for you," Bella replied. "I...I feel more comfortable not putting myself out there. I prefer to be in the shadows- revealing myself as intelligent could put me in the spotlight." Sadly, Hermione and Ron grabbed her hands, just as they usually do when comforting her.

"Miss Potter, please try do your best in class," McGonagall replied. "It could help you in the long run, and you'll learn more."

"I'll try to," Bella replied.

 **...After a few moments of mulling it over, Bella decided to play stupid. It was easier to do that anyways, as she had to do that at the Dursley's anyways. She told herself that she'd eventually ease herself out of the habit.**

"She didn't, did she?" Lily whispered.

 **"I don't know, sir," Bella lied, looking down.**

 **...fame clearly isn't everything."**

"If you even bothered to pay attention to her, you'd know she _hates_ her fame," Fred snapped at Snape.

 **..find me a bezoar?"**

 **This she did not know. She knew it was not in her first year bopk- was Snape trying to set her up? She tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

 **It was honestly that she told him, "I don't know, sir."**

"That's a _sixth year_ question!" Lily snapped.

 **...monkshood and wolfsbane?"**

 **Bella knew the answer to this. Upon discovering that werewolves existed, she'd read everything that she could about them, utterly fascinated. Unfortunately, the wizarding bias on werewolves was apparent even in books. Fortunately, she'd read about the wolfsbane potion and wolfsbane itself.**

"You'd already read about werewolves?" Remus whispered. Bella nodded.

"I figured it out pretty quickly," she muttered.

 **...Now, she could lie, but feeling utterly humiliated, Bella blurted out the answer.**

 **"They're the same thing!"**

 **Snape looked shocked, but only for a split second. He quickly recovered before anyone aside from Bella could notice that he had been caught off guard.**

 **"It seems that you aren't as idiotic as you seem, Potter," he sneered, looking as if it pained him to say so. "Let's see if you can keep it up, or if this was merely a stroke of luck."**

 **"I mean no offense, sir," Bella started, struggling to seem as sweet and nervous as she had been when she entered the room, "But I don't know very much. I was raised by muggles, you see, and only recently found out I was a witch. I have read some of my books, but I don't remember everything. That's why I'm in this class- I want to learn about potions and what all of those terms mean."**

 **Something flashed in Snape's eyes- an emotion Bella recognized, but couldn't quite put her finger on.**

 **"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "You're lucky it's your first day, Potter, or you'd loose a point for your cheek. For your information...**

 **...copying that down?"**

"Because you didn't tell them to," Lily frowned.

 **..."Idiot boy!" snarled Snape,**

''Idiot boy?!" Lily gasped. "He made a common mistake on his first day!"

 **...Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? You've pushed it too far- that's one point you've lost for Gryffindor today."**

 **Bella hid behind her shy, sweet mask, yet inside, she was fuming.**

"Bella usually doesn't get obviously angry," Ron explained. "She doesn't really yell or scream that often, not unless she looses her temper."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "If she starts smiling and acting sweet, you know you're I'm trouble."

 **...How** _ **dare**_ **he insult Neville, his own student, like that? Not even the teachers in her muggle elementry school would consider doing something so blunt and unfavorable! It was so unfair- so unprofessional- that Bella found herself saying, before she could filter her words, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop someone from another table from making an unnoticeable mistake while I was focused on my own potion, !"**

Lily high-fived Bella. "You go, girl!" she grinned, feeling unbelievably pissed at Snape.

 **Everyone gasped. Snape looked absolutely livid. Once Bella realized what she'd done, she slapped her hands to her mouth.**

 **"Oh, my goodness, Professor, I'm so sorry, I lost my temper, I didn't mean-"**

 **"I'll hear none of it, Potter," Snape growled, a vein in his temple bulging in a very similar manner to Uncle Vernon.**

"Don't compare me to him," Snape cringed.

"Too bad," Molly snapped. "If you treat children that way, they will compare you to people who treat them the same way."

 **..."That's ten points from Gryffindor. Next time I see this behavior from you, it's a detention."**

 **It was as Bella, Ron, and Hermione were scrambling out of the door that Bella realized what emotion had flashed in Snape's eyes earlier.**

 _ **Was that...melancholy?**_

"Melancholy?" Bill blinked. "Why melancholy?"

"It was a very Lily thing for her to say," Snape whispered.

 **...why did Snape hate her so much?**

"Because of me, right?" James asked Snape, looking in his eyes wearily. "I truly am sorry for how I treated you. It was anything but right- however, I will not allow you to treat my daughter this way." Snape didn't meet James's eyes.

 **...half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."**

"That's pretty impressive, seeing as you weren't alive for half of Hagrid's life," Bella grinned the twins.

 **..."Why should he?"**

 **Bella could tell he was hiding something. Something that came with being so observant of people's personalities was that she could tell when someone was lying.**

"That's horrifying," Ron shuttered. "No wonder she can see right through me."

"I'm not that surprised," Luna said. "However, Bella doesn't use this ability for manipulation or humiliation. She uses her knowledge to help others."

"That makes no sense," Cho blinked.

"It will," Luna smiled.

 **..."How's yer brother Charlie?"**

"I'm good, thanks for asking," Charlie grinned.

"You replied 4 years late," Ginny rolled her eyes.

 **...Gringotts on 31 July,**

"That's when you were there!" Tonks exclaimed.

 **...happened on my birthday!**

"Very observant," Moody nodded. Everyone jumped, having forgotten he was there.

 **...thieves were looking for?**

"You'd make a fine Auror," Moody grunted. "Many eleven-year-olds couldn't have figured that out."

 **...didn't want to tell Bella?**

"That's it," Severus sighed. He felt guilty for treating Potter in such a way, but he was so bitter and angry at the fact that Potter would be in his class- he simply took it out on her.

''Right," Lily frowned. "Severus, I'd like to talk to you."

Her tone was so harsh that Snape couldn't help but flinch at her tone as she stormed into the kitchen.

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Yikes, Lily's about to kick some ass. Onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **Fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **leena15amjad:**_ **Thanks! When I first thought of it, I was kind of iffy, but after awhile, it became my OTP. And I don't mind rambling!**

 _ **Nix-LokiFan:**_ __ **The artist is here (remove the spaces in the link):** **raichiyo33 .deviantart .com**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Bookwormgirl216:**_ **Thanks! I'm not going to bring anyone else in, though. ;-;**

 _ **ptl4ever419:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **...is that a subtle hint that you want me to update the Cedric/Bella story? I'M SORRY GUEST-SAN I'M SO LAZY**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **PrincessAlexandria:**_ **THANK U DEAREST COUSIN**

 _ **jenny_lopezzz:**_ **^-^**

 **ao3 comments:**

 **Guest:** **As I said earlier, Crystalline is from a different universe, so her technology is also different. ^-^ Good observation, though! Also, the characters debated earlier whether or not magic ACTUALLY effects electronics in any way. This would prove Bella's theory that magic doesn't effect electronics.**

 **ActualWeeb: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

* * *

 **-Happy holidays from the Bella Potter cast!-**


	11. The Midnight Duel

**ActualWeeb: Oh, look, an update that is not super late. (Meaning an update 15 days later, I'm sorry for how slow I am guys ;-;)**

 **Before we start this chapter, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Alan Rickman- may he rest in peace.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Lily snapped as soon as Snape entered.

"I...was angry," he explained, not bothering to sugarcoat it. Lily would be able to tell if he was. "I heard that Isabella Potter would be in my class, and I was upset that I would be teaching James Potter's child. So, I took it out on her."

"Did this behavior continue?" Lily asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"...Yes,'' he sighed after a pause. " Slowly, I became less harsh, but I admit that my behavior has been...unsatisfactory. "

"Unsatisfactory?" Lily scoffed. "It's childish, unfair, and unprofessional. I won't allow you to treat my daughter like this." Snape nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry that you upset me, not that you bullied my daughter," she snapped. He flinched at the word 'bully'.

"Whatever," she huffed. "I'll be civil with you, but whether or not we stay friends depends on your behavior- both in the books and from here on out." And with that, she stormed out.

Upon reentering the main room, they saw Susan Bones holding the book. Without a word, they sat down where they had been, before Susan began reading.

 **...Chapter Nine, The Midnight Duel.**

"Hey, we won't be punished for things we did in the past right?" Neville asked nervously.

"Why do you ask?" Molly narrowed her eyes.

"The school will not punish you for things you do in the books, as long as they are not recent," Dumbledore said. "We cannot speak for your parents and guardians, however."

The Weasleys all looked extremely nervous.

 **...met Draco Malfoy.**

"You hate me more than _him?_ " Draco said, looking genuinely hurt.

"Dudley only bullied _me,_ for the most part," Bella shrugged. "You bully my friends all the time."

"So you hate him because he's a jerk to us and not just you?" Hermione blinked.

"Yep."

"That's horrible logic."

 **...fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."**

Everyone who had seen her fly- aside from the teachers and Malfoy- snorted.

"What?" the ravenhead blinked.

"You weren't gonna make a fool of yourself- you're the best Seeker Gryffindor's ever had!" George exclaimed, before adding, "Sorry, Charlie."

"Really?" James grinned.

"The only game she's ever lost is one where she fainted because dementors were right under her," Cedric quipped.

"Okay, first of all, _how did that even happen?_ Actually, nevermind, I don't want to know." James started. "Second of all, I'm so proud!" he squealed, hugging his daughter. "My daughter, a Quidditch prodigy!"

Bella couldn't breathe, but didn't say anything, not wanting to tell her father to let go of her.

"Mr. Potter, she can't breathe," Hermione said politely, saving Bella's life, not for the first time.

'"Oh, sorry!" he said, letting go of her.

 **...bet that's all talk."**

"It's not," Malfoy said at the same time Bella said, "It is."

" _Fight me, Potter,"_ Draco hissed at her.

 **...narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopter. "I'm not too sure he knows what a helicopter even** _ **is,**_ **" Hermione had said to Bella while Draco had been loudly telling a story involving him nearly getting caught hit by a helicopter.**

"Yeah, Malfoy," Bella nodded. "Helicopters aren't all too common unless it's among military personnel or privately owned. It'd be near impossible for you to have run into one." Malfoy didn't respond.

 **...out of a book - not that she hadn't tried. Bella secretly read about Quidditch with Hermione, hoping to get at least some information to help her not make a fool of herself.**

"That is adorable," Ron chuckled.

"Nosnot," Bella grumbled under her breath.

 **...opened gloatingly at the Slytherin table.**

"If it makes you feel better," said James, "If I were there at the time, you would've gotten more sweets than Malfoy- I'd be competing with Lucius Malfoy to give you more sweets than his son."

"No, you wouldn't," Lily sighed. "I wouldn't let you spoil our daughter."

"Spoiling is irrelevant when it's a matter of pride, Lily."

 **...was there in a flash.**

"Wow, what a disaster a fight was stopped," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Ginny replied seriously.

 **...complain about the school brooms,**

"They _are_ horrible," Fred huffed.

 **...broom jumped into her hand at once,**

Sirius and James high-fived each other.

"Why are you so happy?'' Bella asked.

"Because you're awesome at Quidditch!" Sirius grinned. "And Quiddich is the best thing in existence!"

"Aside from cute girls, of course," Daphne whispered to Ginny, who stifled a giggle.

 **...Come back, boy!"**

"Because zat is eefecteeve,'' Fluer rolled her eyes.

 **...you can say 'Quidditch.'**

"That was a fufilled promise," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

 **..."Give that here, Malfoy," said Bella quietly, her voice growing cold. This time, she wasn't jumping up for an opportunity to fight him like earlier in the Great Hall. She remembered when she was seven, she'd found old red ribbons in the attic.**

"Are those...?" Lily muttered.

 **After asking Aunt Petunia about them, she'd admitted that the ribbons has belonged to her mother.**

"Why would Petunia keep my ribbons?" Lily frowned.

"Aunt Petunia said that when your parents died, your childhood possessions went to her, because they had been owned by them. She said that there were a few things she forgot to throw out, like those ribbons," Bella answered sadly.

"Oh " Lily whispered, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice. Bella placed her right hand on Lily's shoulder comfortingly. Lily noticed that her hand was wrapped in a bandage, but did not comment on it, deciding to ask Bella about it later.

 **Bella had worn them everywhere until when she left them on the playground one day, Dudley had ripped them apart the moment her back was turned. She imagined that the scenario would have gone down similar to this one, but this time, Neville would have someone to make sure that the thing from his family was safe.**

"Honestly, Bella, it wasn't that important to me," Neville chuckled quietly.

"I know," Bella shrugged. "But I was eleven, and I didn't want you to be hurt."

"Well...thank you," Neville nodded. She smiled at him.

 **...you'll get us all into trouble."**

 **"Malfoy's already got us in trouble," Bella snapped, causing Hermione to flinch back. Blood pounding in her ears, she mounted the broom**

"That's incredibly dangerous, Isabella Lily Potter!" Lily exclaimed. Bella ignored her.

"I'm sorry, Hermio-"

"No, remember what we agreed on?" Hermione interrupted her.

"Not to apologize for things we did in the first few books," Bella sighed.

 **...admiring whoop from Ron.**

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly exclaimed. "Your friend was in danger!"

"And she looked _really cool_ while being in danger," Ron replied.

 **...knew, somehow, what to do.**

"She's a natural Quiddich player," James choked quietly.

 **...pointed her broom handle down**

"I take it back!" James gasped, wrapping his arms around Bella protectively. " _Get out of the air!_ "

 **...ISABELLA POTTER!"**

"It's Minnie, isn't it?" James sighed as he loosened his grip on his daughter, now that she was safe.

"My name is not Minnie, Potter," Minerva hissed.

 **...running toward them.**

"Knew it!" James high-fived an excited Sirius and a reluctant Remus.

 **...follow me, now."**

"Oh, no," Sirius cringed. "Good luck." Bella just smirked at him. "...What's that look for?"

 **...turned up on the doorstep?**

"You're honestly the most melodramatic person I've ever met," Hermione sighed.

"Excuse me? Sirius exists, too, ya know," Bella scoffed.

 **...cane she was going to use on her?**

"Never in my lifetime would I think of doing something like that!" Professor McGonagall gasped, looking appalled.

"Melodrama," Ron sang. Bella whacked him over the head.

 **...I've found you a Seeker."**

The room went silent.

"You...you're..." James gaped, speechless.

"Youngest seeker in a century," Bella grinned.

"D-don't you have to audition...?" Lily stammered.

"Not Potter, apparently," Draco snorted. "She gets special treatment."

"You didn't audition either, Draco," Daphne stated. "You just asked Flint if he'd let you in the team and he said yes." Malfoy blushed and turned his head away.

 **...Weasley couldn't have done it."**

"Sorry, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said to the second oldest Weasley, who shrugged.

"It was a really impressive dive. Up to a game next time we meet?" Charlie asked Bella, who nodded.

 **...she suddenly smiled.**

"She _smiled!_ It's the end of the world!" George yelled dramatically.

"And you say _I'm_ melodramatic?" Bella rolled her eyes at Hermione and Ron.

 **...father would have been proud,"**

"I am," James nodded, ruffling Bella's hair. Bella didn't respond, but hid her face in her hair shyly.

 **...just sat and gaped at Bella. Hermione, however, was not as amused.**

 **"But she has to punish you! You broke the rules!" Bella shrugged in response.**

 **"I thought she was going to do that, but I'm not really complaining," Bella replied. "It was amazing being up in the air like that, you know?'' Hermione pursed her lips, but didn't press the issue.**

 **Fred and George Weasley now came into the hall, spotted Bella, and hurried over...**

 **...skipping when he told us."**

"Wood is the most melodramatic out of all of us, actually," Fred stated. No one objected- he was right.

 **...Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"Why did you have to go?" Bella groaned, throwing her body across Fred and George's laps.

"Never mind. It's still Bella," Fred corrected himself.

 **...Wizard's duel.**

" _What?"_ Astoria gasped.

 **...I'm her second, who's yours?"**

" _What_?!" Astoria, Lily, and Molly shrieked.

"Ron could take second place," George muttered to Fred.

 **..."Ron, no..." Bella muttered weakly, but they didn't listen.**

"Good for you, Bella, dear, you made at least some effort to stop them," Molly nodded.

 **...if you die," said Ron casually,**

" _Casually,_ " Cho rolled her eyes.

 **...started at last on his cold pie.**

 **"Die?!" Hermione gasped. "Bella, you can't do this!"**

 **"Yeah, Ron," Bella said. "Besides, this sounds a lot like a trap."**

 **"Don't worry," Ron waved his hand nonchalantly. "People only die in proper duels, with real wizards. Besides, what could he trap you into doing? Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage. So, you'll be fine.''**

 **"I don't know, this doesn't sound too safe," Bella frowned. "What if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"**

 **"Toss it and sock him," Ron shrugged.**

"Good advice, little brother," George said. He looked down at Bella, who had not moved from her dramatic pose. "Are you going to move?"

"You can't tell me what to do," she pouted. Fred picked her up easily.

"Wait, no! I am Isabella Potter! I am the danger! _Fear me_!" she yelled as Fred dropped her on Hermione's lap.

"You ordered a package of melodrama, right?" Fred asked her.

"No, but I'll take it," Hermione said, moving so that Bella could sit with her on the beanbag.

 **..."That's...still dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't fight on school grounds!"**

 **"It'll be fine, Granger," Ron replied easily. He looked irritated, as if trying not to snap at her, because she was Bella's friend- which was probably exactly what he was doing. Bella frowned, contemplating what to do. This duel sounded really fishy- and she could tell Malfoy was lying about something. But...if Ron said it was going to be fine, she supposed she'd have to trust that.**

"And that's why I don't listen to your ideas anymore. Ever," Bella told Ron.

"That's fair."

 **..."Alright, we'll go," Bella sighed.**

Most of the adults groaned.

 **..."But Bella! You musn't go wandering the grounds at night! You'll loose so many points if you're caught!" Hermione huffed.**

 **"That's if we get caught," Ron said. Hermione frowned at them, but didn't say anything more.**

 **All the same, it wasn't what you'd call the perfect end...**

 **...beat Malfoy face-to-face. She couldn't miss it.**

 **At half-past eleven, Bella pulled on her bathrobe, picked up her wand, and crept down the spiral staircase to find Ron waiting by the fire.**

 **"Ready?" Ron asked. Bella nodded.**

 **"I can't believe you're really going to do this, Bella."**

 **The two spun around to find Hermione, who stood by the staircase to the girls dorms. It appeared as though she snuck behind Bella put of the dorms, concealed by the darkness.**

 **"You!" Ron snapped furiously. "Go back to bed!"**

 **"Hey, don't be so harsh," Bella said almost instantly.**

"Thanks, Bella," Hermione smiled.

 **..."I almost told your brother, Percy," Hermione explained sadly. "He's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this." Bella felt annoyed with Hermione, but could understand where she was coming from. Hermione was just trying to look out for them.**

 **"You don't have to come with us," Bella explained to her. "You won't get in any trouble if we do."**

 **"But you'll loose points for Gryffindor! You'll get everyone in trouble- and you could get detention!"**

 **"We're going to be fine, Hermione, don't worry," Bella grinned. ''I'm really good at running, anyways."**

Hermione and Ron looked down sadly now that they knew _why_ she was so good at running.

 **...Ron and her walked towards the portrait hole and pushed it open, before climbing through it.**

 **Hermione wasn't going to give up so easily. She followed them through, the hole, looking indignant.**

 **"I don't want to loose the house cup, you two! You'll loose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."**

 **"Go away," Ron groaned.**

 **"Alright, but when you're on the train home tomorrow, I won't say-"**

 **But what Hermione wouldn't say, they didn't know, for she had turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady to get back inside and found herself facing an empty painting. The Fat Lady had gone on a nighttime visit and Hermione was locked out of Gryffindor tower.**

 **"Now what am I going to do?" she sighed exasperatedly.**

 **"That's your problem," said Ron. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." Bella looked at Hermione apologetically as Ron dragged her away.**

 **They hadn't even reached the end of the corridor when Hermione caught up with them.**

 **"I'm coming with you," she said.**

 **"But you'll get in trouble if we get caught," Bella said.**

 **"** _ **If**_ **we get caught," Hermione replied, repeating Ron's words from earlier.**

"Aye!" Ron yelled, high-fiving Hermione.

 **..."Besides, if he finds all three of us, I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."**

 **"You've got some nerve -" said Ron loudly.**

 **"Shut up, you two!" said Bella sharply. "I heard something."**

 **It was a sort of snuffling...**

 **...It was Neville.**

"What were you doing there, Neville?" Luna asked.

"You'll see," he answered, looking embarrassed.

 **...and use it on you."**

"Nah, bro," Ginny grinned. "Bogey hexes are _my_ specialty."

 **...might be lurking in a corner."**

"Oh, Merlin, is that Filch?" Sirius groaned.

 **...Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris.**

"Why am I always right?" he sighed.

 **..."I - told - you."**

 **"I thought you said you wouldn't say I told you so," Bella panted. Hermione shot a glare at her.**

 **"Malfoy tricked us," Bella said to Ron. "He was never going to meet us- he must've told Filch someone was going to be in the trophy room."**

 **"That little shi-"**

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

 **"We need to get going," Hermione interrupted Ron.**

 **It wasn't going to be that simple...**

 **...It was Peeves.**

 **...slammed into a door - and it was locked.**

"Don't tell me it was..." McGonagall breathed.

 **...tugging on the sleeve of Bella's bathrobe**

"It seems even Neville wants to undress Bella," Ginny whispered to Daphne. Remus, who had been the only one aside from Daphne who had heard, glared at them for suggesting such a thing.

 **...she'd walked into a nightmare**

"Oh, no," Minerva moaned. "It is, isn't it?"

"What?" Sirius frowned.

"You- you'll see," the teacher sighed.

 **...forbidden corridor on the third floor.**

"Oh, no, what happened?" Lily gasped, looking worried. Surely, Dumbledore hadn't been serious during the feast.

 **...yellowish fangs.**

"A Cerberus!" Sirius breathed.

"What's a thing like a _Cerberus_ doing inside a school full of children?!" Molly shrieked.

"I believe you will soon see, Molly," Dumbledore replied. It was a few moments before Susan continued reading- they all needed to get over their initial shock.

 **...between Filch and death, she'd take Filch.**

"It was a difficult decision," Bella said solemnly.

 **...busy with its heads."**

"Ah, the sassmaster Bella Potter is at it again," George grinned, though looking pale.

 **...obviously guarding something."**

 **She stood up, looking exhausted.**

 **"This is why you don't go running around after curfew. We could all have been killed - or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."**

 **"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ron muttered to Bella, before Bella followed Hermione up the staircase.**

 **But Hermione had given Bella something else to think about...**

 **...seven hundred and thirteen was.**

"That's it," Susan said, looking shocked. Had that thing really been in the school at the same time she had been? "Who will read next?"

"Me," said Sirius. Susan shakily handed him the book.

"Chapter Ten, Halloween."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **Fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **leena15amjad:**_ **Thanks! I spent awhile trying to figure out how her character would react to Snape, and I think I've got a good concept of her character now, because she was pretty difficult to write for me before (she still is, but still.)**

 _ **ptl4ever419:**_ **Thank you! Lily could probably make Dumbledore shake in his boots if she was angry with him, honestly.**

 _ **Nix-LokiFan:**_ **No problem! c: And thanks!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ __ **Thanks!**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **_You can't tell me what to do!_ *puts on sunglasses, walks away from explosion* ... *takes off sunglasses* But please tell me what to do, I actually have no idea what I'm doing. **

_**ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **SilveryWind:**_ **Thanks c:**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **Princess Alexandria:**_ **Key word: Almost.**

 **ao3 comments:**

 _ **IsItCanonYet:**_ **Thank you so much! I'm glad you decided to read it. I know it seems a bit cliche, but this story is actually not 100% horrible. Also, omg, you commented an hour before I updated. Guess you're the lucky last comment who gets to be in this chapter!**


	12. Halloween

**ActualWeeb: Hello, fellow lovers of genderbending fanfic! I'd just like to tell you that this is my last chapter I've written as a 13-year-old, because my 14th birthday is in two days! Whoo! -blows party horn, throws confetti- Y'all probably don't care, but I unashamedly crave attention, so that's why I'm telling you. Anyways, on to the story! I do not own Harry Potter.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten, Halloween.**

"Hey, you know how you were all freaking out when we were in danger in the last chapter?" Bella asked. A few people nodded.

"Well, uh, brace yourselves."

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you get in any more danger?" Lily narrowed her eyes.

"No, I actually am 100% sheltered for the rest of my life and have never been faced with the threat of death, ever," she replied sarcastically. Lily didn't seem to buy it, surprisingly.

 **...valuable or really dangerous," said Ron.**

"Or both," said Ginny.

 **...both," said Bella.**

Ginny ran over to Bella and high-fived her.

 **...now refusing to speak to Ron, but he didn't seem to mind at all. It was a shame, though, since Bella thought they had the potential to be good friends if they put their differences aside.**

 **...PARCEL AT THE TABLE.**

"Well, it's good you read the letter first," Ron laughed. "Cuz I wouldn't have."

"'Oh, a parcel, I'll just open it- oops, looks like wasn't supposed to do that, oh well,'" said Fred, mimicking Ron's voice.

 **...Nimbus Two Thousand,**

"Oh, bitchin'!" Sirius yelled, high-fiving James.

"SIRIUS BLACK, THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

 **...I've never even touched one."**

"Touch," Bella said, poking Ron.

"Are you telling me that you're a Nimbus Two Thousand?" Ron asked.

"Yes," she replied seriously.

 **...save up twig by twig."**

"You're excluding Ginny," Bill pointed out.

"Well, yeah, because she can get whatever she wants, since she's pretty," Daphne yawned.

"Aw, I'm so touched that you think I'm pretty," Ginny smirked.

"I don't think you got the point, Weaslette," Daphne replied dryly.

 **...thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it," she added.**

"You're my hero," Sirius said to Bella seriously.

 **...If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouln't be on the team..."**

 **"You can't see this as a reward for breaking rules," came a disappointed voice from just behind them. Hermione was walking up the stairs, looking disapprovingly at the package in Bella's hand.**

 **"No," Bella replied seriously. "But if it makes Malfoy mad, then I'll go with it."**

 **"Alright," Hermione said uneasily. "As long as you don't go breaking more rules..."**

 **And with that Hermione left as quickly as she came.**

 **''She pops up out of everywhere, I swear," Ron whistled.**

 **"Well, she** _ **is**_ **my friend," Bella replied. "It's unsurprising that you'd see her a lot."**

 **Bela had a lot of trouble keeping her mind on her lessons...**

 **...rushed upstairs to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand at last.**

 **"Wow," Bella sighed, as the broomstick rolled onto her bedspread.**

 **Though she knew nothing about the different brooms, she thought it**

 **looked wonderful... ...written in gold near the top. She wished Ron were here to see it.**

"I do, too," Ron sighed longingly.

 **...children blew bubbles through, except that they were fifty feet high.**

"Well, what do those look like?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly.

"They look like the hoops in Quiddich, except about a few centimeters tall."

 **...What's basketball?" said Wood curiously.**

"It's good you didn't say Quiddich was like football- Dean would've had a field day!" Ginny laughed.

 **...sent it zigzagging away into the air**

"Impressive, especially for your first try," Fred nodded. "You'd make a fair beater."

"It wasn't impressive, I just didn't want a broken nose. I think you'll find your reflexes are much faster when something is flying at you," Bella replied.

 **...they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."**

"We'll take that as a compliment," George shrugged.

 **...Bella didn't miss a single one, and Wood was delighted.**

"My daughter, a Quiddich star!" James exclaimed, leaning over the couch wrapping Bella, who was in a bean bag now, in a tight hug. Hedwig, who was on his lap, hooted at the sudden movement and switched to sitting on Remus's lap.

"I just caught a few balls," Bella gasped, confused as to why he was so happy.

 **...felt more like home than Privet Drive ever had.**

"Many feel that way,'' Albus said, thinking of Tom Riddle.

 **...working with Hermione Granger.**

"Even now that they're friends, they're a horrible pair in Charms," Neville cringed.

"At least by themselves," Susan said. "They seem to be fine if Bella is also working with them."

 **...buffalo on his chest."**

"Is that a true story?" asked Astoria.

"No," McGonagall answered. "It's just a story used to encourage first years to pronounce their spells correctly."

 **..."Wingardium Leviosa," Bella whispered while everyone was distracted, just to see if she could try it. The feather floated less than a centimeter above the desk, but that was it.**

"Wait a second," Hermione frowned. "I didn't see you do that!"

"Me either," Neville added.

 **...She hastily looked around to check if anyone had seen before letting the feather drop again. She was slowly letting herself show more talent in class, but she still didn't feel comfortable putting herself in the spotlight like that.**

Many looked at her sadly.

"Bella, you don't need to hide your intelligence," Hermione sighed.

"It's very impressive that you could have done that on the first try," Minerva added.

"Aye, you seem to be very powerful," Moody added. Everyone jumped, having forgotten he was there. Again.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he shouted. Everyone startled. Hedwig squaked, looking affronted.

 **...It's no wonder you're the only one who can stand her," he said to Bella as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "**

 **Someone knocked into Bella as they hurried past her. It was Hermione.**

 **Bella caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.**

Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione interrupted him.

"If you are about to apologize, then I'm going to make a loud, annoying, buzzing noise every time someone says the word 'Quaffle'," Hermione warned.

Ron closed his mouth.

 **..."Ronald!" Bella gasped. "How can you say something like that?!"**

 **Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Bella didn't hear what he had to say, as she was already running after Hermione.**

 **"Hermione, wait!" Bella shouted, but she didn't hear her. Hermione ran into the girl's bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Bella quickly ran inside of the bathroom with her.**

 **Now that it was quiet, she could hear the soft sobs coming from one of the bathroom stalls.**

 **"Hermione?" Bella asked cautiously.**

 **"B-Bella?" came a muffled sniff from the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"I know what Ron said was mean," Bella began, "but you have to understand, he didn't mean it."**

 **"He sounded pretty sincere to me," Hermione replied venomously. "But he's right. Why are you friends with me? I'm bossy and annoying."**

"I _was_ pretty bossy and annoying back then..." Hermione sighed.

"Mione, we were eleven. We were all annoying," Bella replied.

 **..."I don't think you're annoying," she told her. Bella opened the bathroom stall to see Hermione sitting crisscross on the closed toilet lid, tears streaming down her face. "I think that you're very nice. Ron was just overwhelmed because I think it feels to him like you know more than him about a world** _ **he**_ **grew up in, so he lashes out because he feels stupid. I think."**

"You were very wise for an eleven-year-old," Tonks commented.

 **...''That makes sense," she sniffed, but it didn't seem to stop the flow of tears.**

 **"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Bella asked. Hermione nodded. Bella gave her a hug before leaving for their next class.**

 **Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. When Bella told Ron that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom, he looked awkward at this, but he seemed to immediately forget about Hermione when they entered the Great Hall, which was covered in Halloween decorations.**

 **A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls...**

 **...gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."**

" _Troll?!_ " Molly shrieked. "Albus, what the hell?" All the Weasley children looked at each other, thinking the same thing: _Did...did Mum just swear?_

"Don't worry, Molly, it was taken care of in the end," Albus assured her. Molly didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything, choosing to wait until the end of the chapter to decide whether or not to yell at the headmaster.

 **...thought - Hermione."**

"Hold on, you lied about chasing the troll, didn't you, Miss Granger?" McGonagall said. She had suspected at she was lying, but actually finding out the truth was a bit of a shock.

"Yes," Hermione answered, knowing that the school wouldn't piunish her for things she did in this book.

"I see," Minerva frowned. "I'm very disappointed in you, Miss Granger."

Hermione looked devastated. 'No!' she mouthed.

 **...they saw not Percy but Snape.**

"You saw me?" Snape frowned. Ron and Bella nodded.

"Er, sorry?

 **...its arms were so long.**

"You really do describe things well," Astoria commented.

 **...We could lock it in."**

Hermione stared at the two for a few seconds before speaking. "You hate me, don't you?"

"Sorry," Ron and Bella cringed.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see," Hermione sighed.

 **...It's the girls' bathroom!" Bella gasped.**

Sirius's mouth dropped open. "Oh, gee."

"Oh, gee, indeed," Bella nodded.

 **...they ran inside.**

"Albus, you never told me that my son was in direct contact with the troll, nonetheless that there was a troll in the first place!" Molly growled.

 **...Confuse it!" Bella said desperately to Ron,**

"Good plan, for a first-year," Mad-Eye nodded.

 **...started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.**

" _ALBUS!"_ Molly yelled.

"Don't worry, Mum," Ron reassured her, "This is the part where Bella saves my life."

"We should probably keep a tally up of how many Weasleys Bella has saved the life of," Fred whispered to George. George pulled out a notebook and pen (the twins found them much more convenient than a quill and parchment) and put down one tally for Ron.

 **...Bella then did something that was both very brave and very stupid:**

"Oh, wow, Bells, a sentence describing your entire life!" George exclaimed. Bella blushed slightly at the nickname that George had taken to calling her recently.

 **...it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.**

"Oh, ew," Sirius cringed as he read that sentence.

 **..."Wingardium Leviosa!"**

"But you didn't know that spell!" Bill exclaimed.

"Fear is an excellent teacher," Ron told him.

 **...thud that made the whole room tremble.**

"You really did it," Bill blanched.

 **...Urgh - troll boogers."**

" _That's_ what you're worried about?" Lily sighed.

"It _was_ disgusting," Bella defended herself.

 **...Hopes of winning fifty points for Gryffindor faded quickly from Bella's**

 **mind.**

"You expected points?!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I didn't _expect_ them, I wanted them. Like, one doesn't expect to win the lottery, but they have a small hope that they will," Bella explained.

 **...looked at Ron, who was still standing with his wand in the air. Bella elbowed him sharply. He looked around, started, and upon seeing the teachers, put his head down just as Bella was doing."You're lucky you...**

 **...because I've read all about them."**

"You really did lie," McGonagall sighed. "But you lied for your friends. You have regained my respect.''

"Thanks, Professor," Hermione smiled, glad that her professor was not disappointed.

 **...Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?**

"Biggest plot twist of the century," Ginny said.

 **...five points.**

"They took out a _bloody troll_ and only got five points?" Tonks exclaimed.

"It was reckless behavior that I could not condone," Minerva replied.

 **...we did save her."**

"I might not have needed saving if you hadn't locked the thing in with me!" Hermione huffed. Sirius read the next line and chuckled.

 **...locked the thing in with her," Bella reminded him.**

"Twinsies!" Bella yelled, hugging Hermione tightly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Is that a thing?" Fred asked George.

"I believe it is," George responded. There was a few seconds of silence before the twins hugged each others and yelled, "Twinsies!"

 **...But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became Ron's friend, as well as Bella's. There are some things...**

 **...is one of them.**

"That's it," said Sirius. "Who wants to read ne-"

" _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!_ " came the angered shout of both Molly and Lily. Everyone turned to Dumbledore, who looked as calm as ever, though if you looked closely, you could see the terror in his no-longer sparkling eyes. Ah, the mother. The only being that can scare the only being that can scare Voldemort.

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaand scene! It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore got in trouble, honestly. The child endangerment in this series is off the charts. Welp, on to the reviews!**

 **Fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **Thanks! I always imagined that James would be like that as a father, and I also always imagined that fem!Harry would be much closer with Hermione. I'll try to update as fast as I can, if my chronic procrastination doesn't get in the way.**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks!**

 ** _thechosenbibliophile:_ Thanks so much! I really can't wait to finish the first book, since that's when things get way cooler. I'm both excited for and dreading the scene where I have to write Tom reacting to being Voldemort. **

_**Rose099:**_ **I'll try to update as fast as possible!**

 _ **ptl4ever419:**_ **Thanks! Honestly, I was going to have Molly and Lily get mad in that chapter, but realistically, they'd all probably be too shocked to do anything immediately. By the time the troll appeared, though, they'd have definitely snapped out of it by then.**

 _ **StarryNight0809:**_ __ **Thank you! c:**

 _ **Psamathe:**_ **Aw, thank you so much! I hate it when people abandon RTB stories, too, (though I can completely understand why they would, so I'm not faulting the authors). I'll hopefully never abandon this story, even if it takes me a few years to finish it.**

 _ **god of all:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **Ktap4321:**_ **I'll try c:**

 _ **joycecaroline12:**_ **Muchas gracias ^-^**

 _ **Forbiddentofly:**_ **Oh, gee. I made someone cry. Oh golly. Oh dear. Do not be sad, friend.**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **PrincessAlexandria:**_ **Well, you'll have to wait and see ^-^**

 **ao3 comments:**

 _ **Padfootete:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **AzelmaandEponine:**_ **Thanks! I really like writing the friendship between Bella and Hermione. I can't wait until Book 2 when she'll meet Ginny.**

* * *

**ActualWeeb: Thanks for reading! Please review! c:**


	13. Quiddich

**ActualWeeb: Heya guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I know y'all probably skip the author's notes, but this is important:**

 **I calculated how long it would take for me to finish this series if I continued going at my current rate- it would take me _about sixteen years to finish._ Obviously, I'm not going to be writing this fic for that long- I'd be 30 by then! But I'm not going to abandon this fic. What I'm going to do is start _skipping some chapters._ The _chapters I don't skip_ will either be _a) important, or b) will have a different scene than canon._**

 **Anyways, here's the chapter! I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

"A _troll,_ " Molly exclaimed. "They fought a _troll_ and you didn't think to tell me?!"

"It had all been settled, Molly-"

"That doesn't excuse allowing children anywhere near that thing and _not telling the parents!_ " Lily yelled.

"I agree with Molly," Arthur frowned. "We should have at least been informed of the incident."

Dumbledore sighed. "You are right that you should have been informed, but there was nothing I could do about stopping the children from fighting the troll. In fact, I didn't know where they were until after the troll was defeated."

"Uh," Bella spoke up, "Can we continue now?" She didn't like arguments all that much.

"Of course, dear," Molly smiled, going back to her warm self in a split second.

"I'll read," Charlie offered. Sirius handed him the book.

 **Chapter Eleven, Quiddich.**

"Oh, golly," Bella muttered.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

 **...Gryffindor versus Slytherin.**

"Oh, gee, for your _first_ match?" James cringed. ''That must've been dramatic. "

"It was," Bella nodded.

 **...looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.**

"So you got them in trouble without proof that they'd done anything? That's not nice!" Lily glared at Snape.

"I am not a nice person," he drawled.

 **..."Library books are not to be taken outside the school," said Snape. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."**

 **"There's no rule that says that," Bella defended, not giving him the book.**

 **"Talking back to a teacher. You're lucky I've already taken five points, Potter, because that cheek of yours would usually loose you five. Give me the book," he sneered.**

Snape frowned. He hadn't taken any more points because it was something Lily would definitely say.

 **...Bella decided it wasn't worth the fight and handed it to him, but glared at him while doing so.**

 **"He's just made that rule up," Bella muttered angrily...**

 **...hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.**

"Ronald!" Molly scolded, but didn't press the issue. She wasn't feeling too fond of Severus after how he'd been shown treating the students.

 **...all three heads at once?"**

"Whaaat? Snape doing something suspicious? _Plot twist!_ " Ginny gasped sarcastically. Snape and the Slytherins glared at her. Fred and George high-fived her.

 **...he let that troll in, to make a diversion!"**

"You suspected me," Snape frowned.

"To be fair, you _were_ really suspicious," Ron pointed out.

 **...wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."**

 **"Not all adults are completely trustworthy," Bella pointed out. "There are some really bad adults out there who act like they're good. But in reality, they're bad."**

"And _that,_ kids, is why you never let an eleven-year-old try to be deep," Bella snorted. "'There are some bad adults who act like they're good but are actually bad.' Geez, what was I, five?"

"You're going to spend the entire book making fun of your eleven-year-old self, aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yup," Bella nodded.

 **..."I'm with Bella," Ron agreed. "I wouldn't put anything...**

 **..."I'm not hungry."**

"Ah, the first match jitters," James said sympathetically. "We've all been there." Bella, however, wasn't listening, as she was too busy imitating herself.

"I'm not hungry," she said in a high-pitched, mocking voice.

 **...stands around the Quidditch pitch.**

"Wait. Did you eat?!" Lily demanded.

"Yeah, Hermione eventually got me to eat some toast and a bit of eggs," Bella nodded.

 **...one of the sheets Scabbers had ruined.**

"Little shit," Ron muttered. Thankfully, his parents didn't hear him, only Bella, Hermione, and Remus heard him, and none of them commented on his language.

 **...And women," said Chaser Angelina Johnson.**

"Angelina is so cool," Bella muttered to herself. She'd always admired the older girl.

 **...said Fred Weasley.**

"You were able to tell us apart by then?" asked Fred, trying his best to hide his shock.

"Somewhat," Bella shrugged. "I still struggled at that point, but by my second year I definitely could."

Molly frowned. Why could Bella tell them apart so easily, but she still struggled to tell apart her own sons? Bella noticed Mrs. Weasley's expression and decided to talk to her later, when she had the chance.

 **...Good luck, all of you."**

James and Sirius were practically bouncing up and down, excited to hear about Bella's first match.

 **...Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him.**

Everyone who had known Flint (except for the teachers, Malfoy, and Astoria) burst out laughing.

"Oh, man, I wish Wood were here to hear that!" Fred howled. After everyone calmed down, Charlie continued reading.

 **...rather attractive, too -"**

"I want Lee Jordan to narrate my life," Ginny commented.

 **...enough space to join them.**

''Why did it switch points of view all of a sudden?'' Lily asked.

"Because Bella wasn't here for what's about to happen next, and its important," Hermione shrugged.

 **...it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches,**

"Sorry 'bout that," George chuckled.

 **...was that the Snitch?"**

James and Sirius were practically bouncing up and down in their seats. Lily had to admit that she, too, was excited.

 **...broom spun off course, Bella holding on for dear life.**

"That was a foul! The little shi-"

"SIRIUS!'' Remus exclaimed.

 **...that it happened.**

"Oh, no. What happened?" Lily groaned.

 **...a sudden, frightening lurch.**

 **"** What?" Lily blinked!

"D-did someone curse her broom?" Remus frowned.

"Did someone curse who's broom?" came a sleepy voice from across the room. Everyone looked up to see Tom at end of the hall, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, you're awake," Bella smiled. "We continued without you, is that okay?" Tom nodded and crawled next to Bella on the beanbag. Charlie continued as Bella began to quietly explain what had happened so far.

 **...Lee was still commentating.**

"The Gryffindor seeker is being murdered or something and he's still calmly commentating like it's nothing," Ginny chuckled.

 **...Bella swung off it.**

Everyone who hadn't been at the game gasped.

"Were you okay?!" Tom gasped worriedly. Bella nodded with a smile.

"I was fine."

 **..."Snape - look."**

"Snape?!" Lily gasped.

"I was not jinxing the broom," he explained. "I was performing the counter-curse."

"Oh," Lily sighed, relieved. "Good." But then, who jinxed the broom?

 **...jinxing the broom," said Hermione.**

"I was not," Snape muttered.

"We know that _now_ ," Bella sighed.

 **..."Leave it to me."**

"Leave everything to Hermione, actually, she can do everything better than us,'' Bella chuckled.

"Except Quiddich," Hermione added.

 **...flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robes.**

"Oh, Merlin. You set a teacher on fire, that is so cool!" Fred gaped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not a good thing!"

"That was so cool!" grinned Tom, looking up at Hermione with admiration.

"Just so you know, Tom, she only attacked him because she thought he was attacking me. Attacking teachers isn't a cool thing, and you shouldn't attack people unless they're attacking you or someone else first," Bella explained. Tom nodded understandingly.

 **...Snape would never know what had happened.**

"I do now," he said, glaring at Hermione.

 **...Neville had been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes.**

Neville blushed. "I was a bit overdramatic then."

 **...as though she was about to be sick -**

"Wh-what?" Lily frowned. "Did someone curse you again?"

Bella grinned and shook her head.

 **...got the Snitch!" she shouted,**

"...What?" James blinked.

"I caught the snitch," Bella grinned. "In my mouth."

 **...the game ended in complete confusion.**

"We're confused now," Lily said.

"That was super cool for your first game, Prongslet!" Sirius grinned, ruffling her hair. James leaned down and hugged her.

"Your first game sure had an impact, huh?"

 **...in Hagrid's hut, with Ron and Hermione.**

"Hagrid is really kind," Bella muttered with a smile.

 **...Bella decided on the truth.**

"A very good decision," Albus commented.

 **...know about Fluffy?" he said.**

"Fluffy?!'' many in the room exclaimed.

 **...I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the Philosi-" Hagrid paused, realizing his mistake. "Now, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is."...**

 **...changed her mind about Snape.**

"Of course I changed my mind," Hermione announced. "No offense, professors, but Bella is more important to me than the teachers."

"None taken, Miss Granger," Minerva gave her a rare smile. "I wouldn't expect any less from you."

 **...Hagrid looked furious with himself.**

"That's it," Charlie announced. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Lily offered. Charlie handed her the book.

"Chapter Twelve, The Mirror of Erised."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaand scene! Now onto the reviews. Oh, God, it's 12am and I really don't want to do this. Here we go.**

 **Fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Ktap4321:**_ **Yay indeed!**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I'll try to update as fast as possible c:**

 _ **Psamathe:**_ **Thank you! Sadly, Dumbledore did not piss himself, but who would blame him if he did?**

 _ **crazy dragon ninja:**_ ***ignores everything else you said*DID SOMEONE SAY COOKIE?**

 _ **ptl4ever419:**_ **They certainly have, haha. Lily and Molly are not people you want to mess with.**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **Thank you! Also, I missed Tom, too, but at least he's back now! And I know that Daphne and Ginny aren't romantically involved yet- seeing as they've only just met- but listen to me, you will have to pry the subtle DaphGin moments out of my cold dead hands. XD**

 _ **mujoona:**_ **Don't worry, I have only finished ONE story before that isn't a one-shot, and it wasn't even that long. So, hey, don't feel bad, cuz I am absolutely awful about finishing stories.**

 _ **thechosenbibliophile:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **joicecaroline12:**_ **Gracias!**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **god of all:**_ **Okay, I don't even care that you posted that review twice, I just want to know how the hell you were able to post that review twice. Congratulations, you broke the system. Also, thank you! I'll try to update as much as I can!**

 _ **darth Quedius:**_ **That's a good idea! I'm not going to bring in Voldemort, probably, but thank you!**

 _ **siblingloveF2:**_ **That's also a really good idea! I don't want to bring in Voldemort if Crystalline is not evil, though, and even then, I probably won't bring him in.**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **PrincessAlexandria:**_ **Probably not! Both you and I know our mothers can be terrifying when angry, especially when it concerns our safety. No one is safe, not even someone as powerful as Dumbledore.**

 **ao3 comments:**

 _ **IsItCanonYet:**_ **Actually, you weren't late, you posted that comment right on my birthday! Thank you!**

 _ **BluePhoenix1999:**_ __ **No one can survive the mother. Also, thank you!**

 ** _cj:_ Aw, thank you! Fred and George are honestly hilarious, so I don't blame you! Also, aw it's sad that you don't like Molly, I really like her. Well, to each their own. ^-^**

 _ **AzelmaandEponine:**_ **Thank you!**


	14. The Mirror of Erised

**ActualWeeb: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I'm so happy with myself because I finished it earlier than usual! Hopefully updates will continue to be as fast, or faster.**

 **Anyways, we're almost to a hundred reviews, yay! I'll make y'all an offer: whoever has the hundredth review can tell me a phrase or sentence, and I will include it in the next chapter. For example, let's say you wanted the sentence "what a load of baloney" in there, I'd write something like: "Purebloods are best," Draco sniffed.**

 **"What a load of baloney!" Ron exclaimed.**

 **...or something like that. It can only be one sentence, though. Anyways, here's the chapter! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve, The Mirror of Erised.**

Bella and Ron looked at each other, both thinking, _Oh no._

"What is it?" Bill asked, noticing their uncomfortable expressions.

"It's nothing bad," Bella answered. "Just a little embarrassing is all."

 **...bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.**

"Oh...my God," Bella whispered.

"What?" George asked.

"Nothing. Just, um, by the end of this book, remember that you bewitched snowballs to hit the _back of Quirrell's turban._ "

"What's so special about that?" Fred blinked. "I mean, it was an awesome prank, but it's not too significant when compared to things like You-Know-Who."

"You'll see," Hermione told them.

 **...because they're not wanted at home."**

Bella flipped off Malfoy when she thought no adults were looking. Dumbledore, however, saw, but didn't say anything.

 **...taunting Bella about having no proper family.**

"That's not nice at all!'' Astoria huffed, glaring at Draco. She had thought before that Draco was a charming boy, but now she saw how he really behaved.

 **...going to Romania to visit Charlie.**

"I remember that Christmas," Charlie smiled. "Did you all have a nice Christmas at Hogwarts?" he asked his brothers, who nodded.

 **...dived at Malfoy just as Snape came up the stairs.**

"Mr. Malfoy, if I had been there, you would have lost points for clearly provoking another student. Mr. Weasley would loose points, as well, but don't think that you can get away with that later on in life," Minerva frowned at Draco.

 **...these days, I'll get him -"**

 **"I wish they'd both at least try not to be jerks for once in their lives," Bella sighed. "Malfoy and Snape, I mean."**

 **"Come on, cheer up,...**

 **...Great Hall, looks a treat."**

"The Great Hall always looks really pretty on Christmas," Ginny mused.

 **...hundreds of candles.**

"Whoa," Tom marveled at the idea of the Great Hall. "That sounds so awesome!"

 **...hurried off to the library.**

"If only you'd put as much effort into Potions as you did with sticking your noses into places it didn't belong," Snape glared at the trio.

 **...Recent Developments in Wizardry.**

"So who _is_ Nicholas Flamel?" Sirius asked.

"We're not telling you," Hermione smirked.

"You'll have to find out the same time that we do in this book," Bella continued.

"You'll just have to suffer with us," Ron finished.

 **...Ron and Bella were having too good a time to think much about Flamel.**

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course."

 **...Ron had the boy's dormitory to himself, so Bella hung out with him there quite often, and the**

 **common room was far emptier than usual...**

 **...plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled,**

" _Hey_!" Malfoy exclaimed.

 **...even if they wouldn't work.**

"And they _wouldn't_ work," Malfoy sniffed.

"I dunno, framing you for breaking Professor Dumbledore's wand seems like a pretty solid plan to me," Bella smirked. Malfoy blinked.

"...What?"

 **...teaching Bella wizard chess.**

" _Wizard_ chess?" Tom gasped.

 **...the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle.**

"That's so awesome!" Tom grinned.

 **...On Christmas Eve, Bella and Ron had a sleepover.**

"Aw, that's sweet," Molly smiled.

 **...It was great fun, Bella thought. Fred and George had snuck biscuits and hot chocolate from the kitchens and gave it to them to eat and drink while sitting up and chatting.**

"That was nice of you," Ginny commented to the twins.

 **...They talked about everything- from Quiddich to schoolwork to Treacle Tart.**

"Treacle tart?" Tom asked.

"It's a wizard dessert," Hermione explained.

 **...It was very late when Ron and Bella finally crawled into two separate beds to go to sleep.**

 **"Hey, Ron?" Bella muttered sleepily as she felt herself drift off to sleep.**

 **"Huh?" Ron yawned.**

 **"Can we stay best friends forever?"**

The coos of "aww" could be heard across the room. Bella and Ron blushed.

 **There was a pause before Ron replied.**

 **"Yeah. We'll always be friends- until we die."**

There were even more aw's.

"It was indeed a very lucky day for us Weasley's when you and Ron sat next to each other on the Hogwarts Express," Mr. Weasley smiled at Bella.

"More like it was lucky for me," Bella replied with a nervous chuckle.

 **Bella went to bed looking forward...**

 **...not expecting any presents at all.**

Lily and James leaned down and hugged Bella.

 **...I've got some presents!"**

"What else were you expecting, bricks?" Draco smirked at her.

 **...did you expect, turnips?"**

Laughs sounded throughout the room as Draco and Ron glared at each other.

 **...from Hagrid.**

"That was nice of him," Lily smiled.

 **...fifty-pence piece.**

"Probably the most they've ever given me," Bella rolled her eyes.

 **...laughing at how pleased Ron was.**

"Do you still have it?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly. Ron shook his head.

"I lost it about two years ago."

 **...My mom.**

"You sent Bella a gift?" Lily asked, looking greatful. Molly nodded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," she smiled.

"Just call me Molly, dear. It was no problem."

 **...and a large box of homemade fudge.**

Bella stood up and walked over to Mrs. Weasley, hugging her. (When she stood up, Hedwig, who was perched on her shoulder sleeping, gave an affronted hoot and flew off to the kitchen.)

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

Molly smiled and hugged her back. Lily continued reading after Bella sat back down. When she sat down, Tom settled on her lap again.

 **...gleaming folds.**

"Is that...?" James whispered.

 **...It's an invisibility cloak,"**

"I can't believe he actually gave you the cloak," Lily blinked.

"What cloak?" Tom asked.

"My cloak!" James exclaimed, looking ecstatic.

"When you wear it, it makes you invisible," Bella smiled.

 **...reflection vanished completely.**

"That's amazing!" Tom gasped.

"Do you have it with you?" Sirius asked. Bella pulled the cloak out of her pocket and put it on.

"Whoa!" many people gasped. Tom reached out and felt where Bella was.

"No wonder you get away with so much," Malfoy scoffed. "You lack the basic skill to sneak around on your own."

Even though she was invisible, Bella still found satisfaction in flipping off Malfoy. She forgot, however, that Mad-Eye could see through invisibility cloaks.

"Potter, it is useless to show Malfoy that sign when you are invisible," he said gruffly.

" _Isabella Lily Potter!_ " Molly and Lily exclaimed.

"Sorry," Bella cringed, taking off the cloak.

"Can I try?" Tom asked when Bella took the cloak off. Bella hesitated for a moment before covering Tom with the cloak. Fluer conjured a mirror and handed it to Bella, who held it out in front of where Tom was.

"Wow... I'm invisible!" the boy exclaimed. He took the cloak off and handed it to Bella. "That's so awesome!"

 **...Use it well.**

"Have you used it well, Bella?" Sirius asked.

"Well, does using it to sneak around the castle and solve mysteries count as using it well?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Sirius and James replied.

 **...once belonged to her father?**

"Not for long. I inherited it when my father died, just before you were born," James explained.

"You can have it back," Bella told him.

"No, keep it," James told her with a smile. "You need it more than I do, most likely."

 **...didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.**

"Aw, you didn't want to share it with us?" Fred pouted.

"Because that's understandable. We would abuse it horribly," George added.

 **...giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.**

McGonagall frowned, embarrassed that Bella had noticed her drunk.

 **...chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron.**

"I don't think anyone can win against Ron," Neville chuckled.

 **...best Christmas day ever.**

"It was an amazing Christmas," Bella smiled fondly, feeling nostalgic.

 **...the invisibility cloak and whoever had sent it.**

"Who sent it?" Tom asked.

"Father Christmas, of course!" Bella answered jokingly, ruffling his hair.

"But Father Christmas isn't real!" Tom whined.

 **...She had to try it, now.**

"You are _so_ your father's daughter," Lily rolled her eyes fondly.

 **...the first time - she wanted to use it alone.**

"You mean your first time getting into mischief?" Hermione huffed. "Because you used the cloak in front of Ron earlier."

"That's _exactly_ what I meant, Hermione," Bella replied sarcastically. "I'm glad you understand."

 **...in the library.**

James and Sirius facepalmed.

"All the castle at your hands...and you choose... _the library?_ " Sirius sighed.

"Well, Hermione can rub off on me sometimes," Bella chuckled.

"You already liked books in the first place but sure, blame it on me, I guess," Hermione rolled her eyes.

 **...looked horribly like blood.**

"'ow creepy," Fleur shivered.

"Why do we have the restricted section, again?" Snape muttered under his breath.

 **...the book was screaming!**

"Oh, no," Madame Pomfrey chuckled.

"Some of the books are charmed to scream if you open them without a pass. You were one of the unlucky few who picked up such a book," Dumbledore told her.

 **...we'll catch them."**

Bella and Snape took a moment to glare at each other, though it somehow wasn't nearly as strong as their usual glares.

 **...put it there to keep it out of the way.**

"Ooh, what is it?" Tonks grinned rubbing her hands together.

 **...standing on two clawed feet.**

"A mirror?" Tonks blinked.

"Not just a mirror, Tonks. A _magnificent_ mirror," Sirius grinned, quoting the book's words.

"There's an entire chapter about this mirror, it had _better_ be magnificent," Remus commented.

 **...cafru oyt on wohsi.**

After struggling to pronounce whatever that strange sentence was, Lily squintedat the page before whispering, "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

"What, is that also on the mirror?" James asked.

"No, that's what that sentence means," Lily explained. "If you spell it backwards, 'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' is 'I show not your face but your heart's desire.'"

"That must be what the mirror does," Arthur commented.

"So that's why you two seemed so embarrassed at the beginning," Bill said to Bella and Ron. "Your inner most desire is very personal."

"Yeah," Ron chuckled. "Mine was...really stupid. I think it would be different now."

 **...crowd of people standing right behind her.**

"You saw...a crowd of people?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

 **...very pretty woman.**

"Who was she?" Tom asked.

"Y-you'll see," Bella replied softly.

Lily frowned. Was the woman...? No, it couldn't be.

 **..."Dad?"**

"You saw us?" James whispered.

"I saw my family," Bella nodded.

"Oh, Bella,'' Molly whispered, choking back tears.

 **...looking at her family, for the first time in her life.**

At this point, quite a few people had tears in their eyes, or were looking at Bella sympathetically. Bella wished they would stop- she didn't want pity.

 **...I'll come back,"**

"That mirror doesn't seem healthy. If you saw your inner most desire, nothing else would seem important," Neville frowned. "Couldn't you go mad from that?"

"You could go mad from just about anything, Neville," Luna told him. "I could make you go mad using only spoons, if I tried hard enough."

"Please don't do that."

 **...didn't seem very important anymore.**

"And there it is," Neville sighed.

 **...staring transfixed at his image.**

Ron looked down, cringing. When he was eleven, what he saw in the mirror made sense to him, but in comparison to what Bella saw, it seemed pretty petty.

 **...I'm head boy!"**

"You saw yourself as head boy?'' Percy blinked, surprised.

 **...I'm Quidditch captain, too."**

"You saw yourself as important," Arthur said.

"Oh, Ron," Molly whispered. "You _are_ important. Being head boy or Quiddich captain doesn't determine your value." Molly stood up and hugged Ron, who didn't protest, and hugged her back.

 **...did the cloak work on cats?**

"It does," Dumbledore nodded.

 **...Don't go back tonight."**

"Good advice, Ron," Sirius said. He was worried about what that mirror might've done to Bella. At least Ron had been there to help her.

 **...Ron wasn't going to stop her.**

"A determined mind can be both the greatest creation and the most foul beast," Luna said dreamly.

"Indeed, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore agreed.

 **...back again, Bella?"**

"You gave me a right scare," Bella chuckled.

"Who did?" Tom asked.

 **...Albus Dumbledore.**

"Thank goodness you were there," McGonagall sighed. "This was getting worrying."

 **...Erised shows us all?"**

 **"Well...'' Bella said slowly. "Erised...It means something..." Then it hit her. "Erised spells desire backwards!"**

 **"Indeed, Bella," Dumbledore smiled. "The mirror shows us...**

 **...a pair of thick, woolen socks."**

Many chuckles sounded throughout the room.

 **...Bella stared. She wondered why Professor Dumbledore would tell such a blatant lie, but it struck her that she had asked a very personal question.**

 **"One can never...**

 **...giving me books."**

 **"Well, next Christmas, I'll get you some nice socks, Professor!" Bella smiled. She hoped she hadn't angered Dumbledore by asking what he saw in the mirror.**

"That's so adorable," Tonks grinned. "Did you actually get him socks?"

"She did," Albus confirmed. "It is one of the nicest pairs I own."

 **..."Well, it seems my wish is already coming true!" Dumbledore exclaimed jovially.**

 **It was only on the walk to the Gryffindor tower that Bella realized, if Dumbledore had been looking at the mirror the same time that she had, he must have been just as entranced by it.**

Everyone except for Minerva froze- they hadn't realized that. Minerva, however, looked at Albus sadly, knowing what he must've seen.

 **...It was then that she realized Albus Dumbledore was a human, just like anyone else. She should have realized it before, but with a man who looked so whimsical, powerful, and magnificent, it didn't seem to click.**

"That's...that's it," Lily announced, shocked by the ending.

"I'm glad that you think of me as another person, Bella," Dumbledore smiled. "Many people don't seem to realize that. I seem intimidating to many, though I have no idea why. I'm simply a crazy old man when it comes down to it."

"More like crazy powerful," Bella corrected. "Which is exactly why a lot of people look at you like...like you're fake, I guess."

"Shall we continue the story?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not yet," said Lily. "Bella, can we talk to you? Just us Potters?" Bella nodded. A few seconds later, Bella found herself in the kitchen with her parents.

"Bella," Lily began softly, "Do you have a family of your own? Not like the Dursleys- a family that you want to call your own."

Bella blinked. That was a strange question.

"No...Well, aside from the Weasley's- they're the closest thing to family I have. But I'm mostly just a friend of the family, I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Because... You've gone without a family for all your life, basically," James answered. "And now we're here, somehow. Not only do we barely know each other, but we're currently only six years older than you."

"We plan on going back with you after we've read all these books," Lily continued. "But we want to know: Do you want us to step in as your parents, whom you haven't known for years, even though we're not that much older than you, or do you want us to be separate from your family, perhaps be a friend or acquaintance? Either answer is understandable."

Bella stared. The two people in front of her, Lily and James Potter, were only six years older than her. They were younger than Charlie and Tonks, who she somewhat saw as peers. Sitting next to them has been comforting, yet awkward, because she, too, had realized these things. She'd coped on her own for years, and Lily and James most certainly had no idea how to raise a teenagers- they had just been teenagers. Even with what she saw in the Mirror of Erised, even with the times she'd wished that her mother could hold her, and even with the times that she'd sat in her cupboard as a child, whistfully dreaming of her fantasy parents, Bella had no idea what she wanted.

"I...don't know," she answered after a few minutes silence. "I mean, I desperately want parents, but...you're almost my peers, and I barely know you. And you just came from being new parents in your timeline- I'm a teenager, and I don't know if you guys could raise one, especially me."

"For you, we'll do anything," James told her. "We'll respect your decision. Take your time." Bella nodded.

"I don't think I know just yet," Bella said to Lily and James. "But I'll make my desicion soon. And then I'll tell you..."

"And that's perfectly okay,'' Lily smiled. "For now, shall we go back to reading? Reading what seems to be an entire book series will take a long time, you know." Bella nodded.

"So, who'll read next?" Tonks asked once the Potters returned.

"Aye,'" Mad-Eye said.

Bella sat next to her parents on the couch again as Moody read the chapter title (Chapter Thirteen, Nicholas Flamel). She didn't know what she wanted her relationship with Lily and James Potter to be, and that was okay. Because long as they were here, she felt as if nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaand scene! Just so you guys know, we will be skipping chapters thirteen and fourteen. The next chapter I post will time skip to when they're reading chapter fifteen, The Forbidden Forest. The _characters_ aren't skipping these chapters, but from now on I'm only going to show you chapters that are important. It can get boring after awhile for you guys, when the plot is too slow, and it also makes it harder for me to get through the series quicker. Anyways, onto the reviews!**

* * *

 **Fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **Molly and Lily are really badass, huh? Also, I'm sorry if I made you cry this chapter! ;A; I can't help it! (Yes, I can, but I'm evil)**

 _ **BooksRockGirl so what:**_ **Ooh, a cookie! Thank you! I hope you've gotten better by now!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks ^-^**

 _ **Guest:** **T**_ **here's not enough words for there to really be a problem. You can't copyright, like, a fourth of a sentence...If there's, like, a limit to how many words I can have, then I'll gladly abide by that, but 90% of fanfic would be taken down if they got in trouble for using the amount of words I use. Also, you're right, I can't read. I'm a dolphin trapped in a little girl's body who knows nothing except how to type. I don't even know what I'm typing. I'm just randomly pressing keys.**

 _ **Psamathe:**_ **Good luck on your fanfiction! Finding the motivation to finish fics can be really hard. Also, I don't think I understand the question. They'll still be able to read the last few books- then they'll go back to their universe or whatever and fix what happens in the last books. Anyways, thank you so much for our review!**

 _ **crazy dragon ninja:**_ **MY COOKIE NOW! MUHAHAHA**

 _ **StarryNight0809:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I'll try to update as quick as I can!**

 _ **Potter4Life:**_ **Thank you so much! But you need your sleep, my friend! Also, as for a username...Charlotte Potter, maybe? Or...Maybe Charlotte the [whatever your house is]. For example, if you're a Hufflepuff, it could be Charlotte the Hufflepuff, or Hufflepuff Charlotte... And also, I agree with you on Ginny. She's so underrated, honestly.**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **god of all:**_ **Thank you, I'll try to update ASAP!**

 _ **gleefan2009:**_ **Thanks! I'll definitely write more.**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **YasminTandon:**_ **Thank you! I'll try to update at LEAST once a month.**

 _ **PrincessAlexandria:**_ **A** **nd, just like always, you are correct.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	15. The Forbidden Forest

**ActualWeeb: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, and only 8 days after the last update! Determination will get you anywhere, I guess.**

 **Anyways, just a reminder, whoever writes the hundredthreview on fanfiction .net will be allowed to come up with one sentence or phrase that I'll write into the next chapter. Anyways, on to this chapter! Also, just a reminder, we have skipped to when they're reading chapter fifteen.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, the series would have not been nearly as well written.**

* * *

"Oh, no! You left the invisibility cloak!" Astoria gasped. "And Filch is super mean!"

"Well, who wants to read next?" asked Tonks.

"I will," Madame Pomfrey offered. Tonks handed her the book.

 **Chapter Fifteen, The Foribidden Forest**

"Gee, I hated this experience," Bella cringed.

"Why? What happened?" Sirius asked, worried.

"You'll see..."

 **...couldn't have been worse.**

"Bella, no! You jinxed it already!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why? Does it get worse in this chapter?" asked George.

"This chapter? More like the rest of my life," Bella muttered.

 **...had a drag -"**

"I still cannot believe you _actually_ had a dragon," said Molly.

 **...such a thing before!**

"Really, Minerva? You've never heard of four students out of bed before?" Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure, Minerva? _Are you entirely sure?_ "

 **...Fifty points each,"**

"What? 150 points aren't taken for being out of bed!" James exclaimed.

"No, but 150 points are taken for smuggling dragons," McGonagall replied.

"You knew?" Bella gasped.

"Of course I knew. I had seen Mr. Weasley's friends flying in to take the dragon."

 **...ever make up for this?**

 **Bella couldn't fall asleep. She knew Neville probably thought they had set him up, but they hadn't. Bella sighed and crawled out of bed. She quietly tip-toed out of the dorm, but not before grabbing the last of her fudge from Christmas.**

 **Bella entered the first year's boys dorm as silently as she could. The first thing she heard was Neville sobbing into his pillow.**

 **"Neville?" Bella whispered once she was next to his bed.**

 **"B-Bella!" he gasped. "Y-you scared me. Why are you here?"**

"To begin the sacrifice," Bella told Neville with the creepiest smile she could manage.

"Bella, you're scaring me."

"Cool."

 **...Neville sat up and pulled back the curtains to his fourposter bed. Neville's face was streaked with tears.**

 **"I wanted to apologize," Bella explained, sitting down next to him. "We didn't mean for you to get mixed up in this. Or for Malfoy to get mixed up in it, actually."**

 **"Wait, so...it's true?" Neville gasped. "There** _ **was**_ **a dragon?" Bella nodded.**

 **"Thank you for trying to come tell us," Bella smiled, handing him the fudge. "You really are a great friend. I'm glad you were sorted into Gryffindor."**

"That was nice of you," Molly smiled.

 **"Th-thank you, Bella," Neville stammered. Bella gave him a quick hug before standing up.**

 **"Goodnight, Neville."**

 **"Goodnight, Bella."**

 **Bella walked out of the dorms, hoping she'd comforted Neville at least somewhat. She knew both of them were dreading the dawn. After all, how would the rest of Gryffindor react once they'd found out what they'd done?**

 **At first, Gryffindors...**

 **...Bella was suddenly the most hated.**

"What? How can people just change their opinions of you like that?" James frowned.

Bella shrugged. "You get used to it."

 **...Thanks Potter, we owe you one!"**

"That sure backfired," Daphne grumbled.

 **...people still like them."**

"We don't have the immeasurable bad luck of Isabella Potter, however," George pointed out.

 **...had it with sneaking around and spying.**

Hermione snorted- loudly.

" _That_ sure lasted."

 **...rest of the team- aside from Fred and George- wouldn't speak...**

 **...called her "the Seeker."**

"How rude!" Lily huffed.

 **...Go to Dumbledore.**

"You should have done that from thew beginning," Dumbledore sighed sadly.

 **...eleven o'clock tonight.**

"They're in trouble for being out after curfew, so their detention is to go out after curfew?" Sirius whispered to Remus, who rolled his eyes.

 **...got the chains still in my office,**

"Why is there a man on staff who unashamedly wants to torture the students?" Daphne asked. Everyone froze. That was...a good question.

"H-he's probably not serious," Astoria replied after a few seconds.

 **...it wouldn't be so bad.**

Hermione facepalmed. ''You were wrong."

 **...come out in one piece."**

"The forest?" Minerva gasped. "Oh, I should've known not to leave the detention in Filch's hands."

 **...- werewolves, I heard."**

 **"There's no full moon out tonight, smart one," Bella snapped at him.**

Sirius and James high-fived Bella.

 **...That's unicorn blood.**

"Something was attacking the unicorns?" Charlie gasped. For something to do that it must be fast. And powerful.

 **...saw that Hagrid looked very worried.**

 **"What do you think is killing the unicorns?" Bella asked.**

 **"Dunno," said Hagrid. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before. To catch one, it'd hafta be a dark n' powerful creature."**

 **They walked past a mossy tree stump...**

 **...summat in here that shouldn' be."**

 **"Maybe it was a vampire. Do vampires drink unicorn blood?" Bella asked.**

 **"That wasn' no vampire an' it...**

 **...jaws dropped.**

"A centaur?!" Tom gasped.

 **...bright tonight."**

"Isn't Mars the Roman god of war?" Cedric asked. There was silence for a few seconds.

"Son of a _bitch,_ " Bella whispered under her breath, only heard by the people sitting closest to her.

 **...innocent are the first victims," he said.**

Bella looked at Cedric sadly, thinking that Ronan was right.

 **...Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."**

"Well, the moon _is_ pretty cool," Bella muttered to Hermione. "You can hardly blame them."

 **...don't care if Malfoy has,**

"You don't care if I got hurt?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "How rude." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'd obviously be concerned if you were seriously wounded, but if something happened like the Hippogriff incident, that's your problem, not mine."

"The...Hippogriff incident?" James blinked.

"It happens in our third year," Ron explained.

 **...grabbed him as a joke.**

"I hope now that you're older, you know not to do that in a serious situation, boy," Moody growled at Malfoy.

 **...go with Fang an' this idiot.**

"Wow, I didn't know Bella went with Ron! I thought he wasn't there!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Wow, rude,"" Ron huffed.

 **...it was dead.**

"No," Lily gasped softly.

 **...freeze where she stood.**

"Ze creature might still be there!" Fluer gasped.

 **...drink its blood.**

"It...drank it's blood?!" Bill blinked. Who would have done such an awful thing...?

 **...she couldn't move for fear.**

"No! Move!" Hermione gasped, even though she knew Bella was fine now.

 **...charging at the figure.**

"Thank goodness, a centaur saved you," Molly sighed in relief.

 **...she fell to her knees.**

"How did your head suddenly hurt like that?" James frowned.

 **...clamber onto his back.**

Everyone stared at Bella in shock.

"You...rode a centaur," Charlie said slowly.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

"Centaurs don't let people do that," Snape blinked. "It seriously offends them."

"I guess because I was eleven and I was in danger, he let me?" Bella shrugged.

 **...only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."**

Snape cringed at the idea of slaying a unicorn for blood. Not even he could do that.

 **...hidden in the school at this very moment?"**

"How'd _he_ know?" Tom asked. Bella shrugged.

"Centaurs are very mysterious. Or maybe Dumbledore told them, I dunno."

 **...clung to life, awaiting their chance?"**

Everyone gasped.

"What? Who is it?" Tom blinked.

"It's Voldemort," Bella explained. Tom gasped.

"And you had just saw him!"

 **...You are safe now."**

"As safe as Isabella Potter can be, at least," Hermione muttered.

 **...suppose that's written in the stars as well."**

"Do you think it is?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter if the stars say Bella's going to die," Hermione snapped. "Divination is rubbish anyways." Though, for some reason, she still looked quite concerned.

 **...Just in case.**

"That's it," Poppy announced. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will," Susan offered. Poppy handed her the book.

"Chapter Sixteen, Through the Trapdoor."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaand scene! On to the reviews!**

 **Fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I'll try to update ASAP! c:**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **I know, right? Tom is so cute. Also, I'm glad you didn't cry! I might be evil when writing fanfic, but I'm not THAT evil...(Well, I might be, muhahaha...)**

 _ **crazy dragon ninja:**_ **Noooo! My sweet tooth must be satisfied! Also, thank you!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thank you! ^-^**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you so much! I'm probably going to let them have a parent/daughter relationship, but it will still be quite different, due to the strange circumstances.**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **PrincessAlexandria:**_ **Thanks!**

 **ao3 comments:**

 _ **AzelmaandEponine:**_ **No, it's not nitpicky! I'm glad you told me. I Googled it and you're right- thanks for correcting me! I'll have to go fix that.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll see you when we read Chapter Sixteen, Through the Trapdoor. Please review!**


	16. Through The Trapdoor

**ActualWeeb: Hey, guys! I'm back. I just wanted to let you know, on my profile, I have a poll up: Should I edit the story to make Crystalline a self-insert? Please vote, because I don't really like having self-insert inn a serious story, but I know a lot of readers might not want me to change anything.**

 **Also, awhile ago, I made a Facebook page for this fic, so if you want to see me post art and photos of this fic or see me rant about this fic like a nerd, give it a like (just remove the spaces in the url): Facebook. com** **Unfogging-the-Future-a-HP-fanfic-1135274233156996/**

 **Also, we've hit 100 reviews! Yay! The sentence I added in, requested by the 100th reviewer, was, "Hey, George, do you want to play a game?" Maybe you can find it in there. ^-^ Anyways, on to the chapter! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen, Through the Trapdoor.**

"OH, GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" Molly yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Love you, Mum," Ron said nervously.

 **... rubbing his forehead.**

 **"I hate feeling useless like this," Bella huffed. She could feel anger and frustration build up inside her. "I wish I knew what this means...**

 **...who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?**

"Very perceptive for an eleven-year-old," Mad-Eye nodded. "You'd make a fine Auror."

 **...he wouldn' take his cloak off."**

"That's not suspicious," Ginny muttered.

"For those kind of folk, it's not," Daphne said. "It's common for people in the Hog's Head- and I'm betting you he got the egg there, or at a bar like it- to hide their faces and bodies. It's not a place where you go unless you have something to hide, usually."

 **...jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep -"**

McGonagall frowned. Those three had been right- the Stone _was_ I'm danger!

 **...go to Dumbledore," said Bella.**

"Huh, Bella's actually going to an adult," Neville blinked.

" _That_ sure lasted," Hermione said sarcastically. Minerva cringed. She'd let down Miss Potter and her friends- had she given them the impression that adults were untrustworthy?

 **...it's too well protected."**

Everyone stared at Professor McGonagall. Did she just blow them off?

 **...enjoy the sunshine."**

"Did...did you just blow them off?!" Sirius gasped, shocked that Minerva would do that. Minerva looked down.

"If three children could figure out the secrets of the stone, then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named most definitely could as well," Alastor said.

"I genuinely believed that the Stone was safe. I was incredibly wrong, and three children were put in danger because of that."

"What's going on?" Tom whispered to Bella.

 **...shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said, with an odd, twisted smile.**

 **"It's hot outside," Bella said coldly.**

 **"You want to be more careful," said Snape. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"**

 **"There's nothing against the rules about hanging out with my friends," Bella glared at him. Still, they turned to go outside, but Snape called them back...**

 **...all three of us?"**

Bella cringed, remembering what she had said to them.

 **...something useful..."**

 **Bella froze. She should've realized those two would try to help her. If Ron and Hermione got hurt, she'd never forgive herself. They were what she was fighting for.**

 **Though Bella vowed never to do this, she had to. She had to break her promise to the Sorting Hat...by manipulating her friends.**

"What?" Sirius blinked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm assuming she tried to use their personalities and goals to convince them not to come with her," Luna explained. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, but you worded it pretty nicely..."

 **"Why would you come with me?" Bella asked, trying her best to stay calm. "You two have no reason to come."**

 **"You're our best friend, we'd never let you go alone!" Ron exclaimed.**

 **"You've known me for less than a year, Ron. What will your family say if you turn up dead? Would you want to risk hurting them like that? Imagine the trauma your little sister would face..."**

"Oh, gee," Bill cringed. That was pretty harsh.

 **"I...I know, but that's a risk I'll have to take," Ron answered bravely. Bella cringed. Of course- she couldn't use Ron's loyalty against him, he was just as loyal to her.**

 **"You'd choose going after some glorified stone over being there for your family? Isn't that selfish?" Ron looked at her, hurt. The look tore Bella up inside, but at least she was getting somewhere.**

Bella looked down. "I'm so sorr-"

"Stop," said Hermione. "We agreed not to apologize for things we did if they were years ago and if we've learned our lesson. You've already apologized, and we already forgive you."

 **"But you** _ **are**_ **my family, Bella. That's why I'm coming with you!"**

 **Bella felt a surge of happiness when Ron told her that, but it just increased the guilt of what she was saying."Have you ever considered that I don't feel the same way?" Bella glared at him cooly. "This is getting annoying."**

 **Ron looked as if he was going to cry.**

"I know you were lying," Ron smiled at Bella. Bella moved to sit on his beanbag and she buried her head in his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry." She felt Hermione tap her on the shoulders with her wand. Bella looked up, confused.

"I dub thee, Lady Potter of lies," Hermione announced.

"That's fair," Bella sighed.

"I don't think that's how the knighting ceremony works," Lily muttered.

 **"You don't mean that, Bella!" Hermione exclaimed.**

 **"You don't know that," she glared at Hermione. "Do you know why I became your friend?! I felt bad for you. I noticed that you probably didn't have any friends. If you're really my friends, you'd leave me alone."**

Bella hugged Hermione. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I became your friend because I wanted to be your friend." Hermione patted Bella's back.

"This was four years ago, Bella, and you were trying to protect us in the only way you knew how. We forgive you."

 **Tears streamed down Hermione's face. Bella felt like crying, too- she couldn't do this.**

 **"Bella, we're not letting you go down alone!" Hermione cried.**

 **"If you go with me, you'll get expelled if we get caught."**

 **"They're not kicking me out! I got a hundred and twelve percent on my Charms exam, Professor Flitwick told me," the bushy-haired girl retaliated. "They're not kicking me out after that."**

 **"Well, I'll tell them all of the things you've done the past year if you come with me," she threatened. "You'll be expelled, and you'll never get a job due to your lack of education. Your life will be ruined."**

 **"It's better than a life with You-Know-Who in it!" Hermione cried. "My parents are muggles, and those are the people Voldemort's after!"**

 **Bella's cold façade was going to break. She couldn't treat her friends like this any more.**

 **"If you come with me, I'll never be your friend again," she announced.**

Hermione grabbed a pillow from the couch above her and transfigured it into a plastic crown. She placed it on Bella's head.

"Say hello to your new queen, the Queen of Lies!" Hermione announced.

"That is also fair," Bella sighed.

"Didn't...didn't they call the Dark Lady Somheit the Queen of Lies?" Bill whispered to Charlie, who shrugged.

 **"It's better for you to not be our friend than for you to be dead or hurt," Ron said. Hermione nodded, wiping the tears from her face. Bella couldn't take this anymore. She gave them a cold glare before storming out of the common room.**

 **At dinner, Bella sat as far away from Ron and Hermione as possible. Nobody bothered her for the first part of dinner; none of the Gryffindors has anything to say to Bella anymore, after all. If was while Bella was in the middle of her meal that Fred and George sat down next to her.**

 **"Hey there, Bella," George said. "We couldn't help but notice that you're sitting really quite far from your two friends."**

 **"What happened? Fight over exam scores?" Fred asked.**

 **"It's nothing," Bella snapped. "Leave me alone."**

 **Fred looked like he was about to say something, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw Bella's glare.**

"Bella's glare is terrifying. She could probably defeat You-Know-Who with just the glare alone," Fred commented.

"I know," George agreed. "One glare from her and even the most terrifying Death Eater would go 'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH'-"

"Hey, George, do you want to play a game?" Bella interrupted him.

"What is it?"

"It's called 'Let's See Who Can Be Quiet For the Longest Time.'"

"Cool! My mom loves that game."

 **Once the twins left, Bella finished her meal as quickly as possible before leaving.**

 **After dinner, she sat in front of the fire in the common room, thinking about what she was about to do. She could feel Ron and Hermione's eyes on the back of her head, but she didn't care. She knew she'd just ruined their friendship, but it didn't matter if they were safe.**

 **Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed. Bella ran upstairs to their dark dormitory. She quickly pulled the cloak out of her trunk without sparing it a glance and dashed out of the dorms as quietly as she could manage.**

 **She was about halfway down the stairs when she heard a voice behind her.**

 **"I can't believe you're going to do this, Bella."**

 **She spun around to see Hermione, standing at the top of the stairs. "I can't believe you're going to do this without** _ **us**_ **."**

"We have a bad influence on her," Ron whispered to Bella.

 **"I'm not letting you come," Bella said flatly.**

 **"Then we're not letting you go," Bella heard Ron's voice behind her. She looked down to see Ron, who was now at the bottom of the stairs. Bella frowned. She couldn't just go back and let the stone be taken, but if she went, Ron and Hermione were sure to follow!**

 **"Fine," she snapped, walking down to the bottom of the stairs. "Put the cloak on, quick. Make sure it fits all of us."**

 **"What are you doing?"...**

 **...Neville appeared from behind an armchair**

"That's bad timing," Tom said. A few people chuckled.

 **...bid for freedom.**

 **"Nothing, Neville," Ron said hurriedly.**

 **"We're sneaking out," Bella said plainly.**

"And the only time when lying would be acceptable, you tell the truth," Hermione sighed. "I'm revoking your crown." She pulled the crown off of Bella's head.

"You don't have the authority to do that!" Bella gasped.

"What?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do you _want_ to be the Queen of Lies?"

"The crown is cute," Bella huffed.

 **Ron and Hermione stared at her in disbelief. "What? Neville's not stupid, it's quite plain we're sneaking out."**

 **"You can't go out...**

 **...I'll fight you!"**

 **Even though this was a dire situation, Bella couldn't help but feel a burst of pride at Neville's bravery.**

"Thanks, Bella," Neville said.

''It was brave of you," Lily said admiringly. "Especially to stand up to your friends."

 **"Neville, "Ron exploded...**

 **...stand up to people!"**

 **"You** _ **did**_ **say that," Bella pointed out to Ron.**

 **"Yes, but not...**

 **...Bella turned to Hermione.**

 **"We can't just fight him," she said weakly.**

 **Hermione stepped forward...**

 **...fell flat on his face, stiff as a board.**

"Remind me not to piss you off," Charlie said to Hermione.

 **..kick her, just this once,"**

"Please tell me you did," George said. Ron shook his head.

 **...Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."**

"Holy _fuck_ ," Fred gasped. "That's so brilliant!"

"George! Language!" Molly scolded him.

"Sorry, Mum."

 **...he scooted off.**

"That was beautiful," Sirius grinned. "You'd be a brilliant prankster."

 **...the other two.**

 **"You should go back, now," Bella said. "You can take the cloak...**

 **...moment you stop playing," said Bella.**

 **"What do we do?!" Ron whispered. "Should one of us sing?"**

 **"I'm incredibly off-key," Hermione said. Bella sighed. She wracked her brains for a song she could sing. She then remembered a song Alice in Wonderland, one of the Disney movies that the Dursley's owned.**

Susan handed the book to Bella. "You should read this part, so you can sing the song."

 **"I give myself very good advice..." sha began. The moment she began singing, the bests eyes drooped. "But I very seldom follow it... That explains the trouble I''m always in..."**

Everyone listened intently, suprised at how pretty Bella's voice was.

 **Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.**

 **"Keep** **singing** _ **,**_ **," Ron warned Bella as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor.**

 **"Be patient, is very good advice, but something something curious..."**

"Are you sure this song isn't about you?" Tonks asked Bella.

 **Bella didn't remember the lyrics fully. Bella continued singing and humming the song anyways.** **T** **hey could feel the dog's...**

 **...how deep this thing goes.** **Hermione, you start singing."**

 **Hermione began singing a song from the 80's that Bella recognized, but didn't know the name of.**

"It was 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'," Hermione grinned. Bella, who was done singing, handed the book back to Susan.

 **Her singing wasn't bad, it was actually quite pretty.**

 **Bella climbed over it...**

 **...some sort of plant.** **She considered telling them that she was very hurt, and not to come down, but she decided against it.**

 **"It's okay...**

 **...twist snakelike tendrils around her ankles.**

"Oh, no!" Neville gasped.

 **...it's Devil's Snare!"**

"No!" Lily gasped.

 **...ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"**

Despite the dark mood, the room sounded with laughter at Ron's comment.

 **...they were able to pull free.**

Everyone sighed with relief.

 **...I'll run."**

"How are you both the most Gryffindor Gryffindor in the history of Gryffindor, but also the most Slytherin person to walk the Earth?" Neville asked. Bella shrugged.

 **...probably silver, like the handle."**

"Very perceptive, Ron," Mr. Weasley praised him.

 **...key that had a bent wing,**

"Good eye, Miss Potter," Amelia muttered.

 **...pinned it against the stone with one hand.**

"Wouldn't that have hurt your wrist?" Cho asked.

"It was a little sore afterwards, but not really," Bella shrugged.

 **...play our way across the room."**

"It...wasn't as violent as real chess, right?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Actually, it wasn't!" Daphne told her. "In a set of obstacles meant to ward off dark wizards, this chess set was not violent or difficult at all. It conjured little flowers every time it defeated a chessman." Ginny glared at her.

"Good to know."

 **...a knight," said Ron.**

"Hermione knighted me the knight of lies, but you can be the knight of coolness," Bella told Ron.

 **...where he lay quite still, facedown.**

"I guess that confirms it," said George, looking worried. "It was as violent as real chess."

 **...I've got to be taken."**

"No!" the Weasley's, Neville, McGonagall, Lily, James, Remus, Cho, Cedric, Fluer, and Tonks gasped.

 **...he crashed to the floor -**

"No!'' Molly gasped. She ran over to Ron and hugged him tightly.

"Mum, I'm fine!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, Ron, you're so brave!" Molly exclaimed.

"I got a bruise on my head, I was okay, don't worry," Ron assured her.

"Good," said Molly, pulling away. She went to sit back down again- she didn't want to embarrass her son too badly by hugging him.

 **...bloody lump on its head.**

"Glad I was unconscious for that," said Ron, trying to lighten the mood. "Trolls are disgusting."

 **...wizards haven't got an ounce of logic,**

"Truer words have never been spoken," Lily muttered.

 **...two are wine;**

"With where this story is going, I think I'd like those two bottles," Arthur sighed.

"Me, too," Sirius agreed.

 **...hold Snape off for a while,**

Snape frowned. It wasn't him, dammit.

 **...friendship and bravery**

Bella hugged Hermione.

 **...wasn't even Voldemort.**

"That's it," Susan announced shakily. Tom hugged Bella. This story was getting really scary, and by the looks on the faces of the adults and teenagers, he could tell they felt the same way.

"I'll read next," Hermione offered. Susan handed her the book.

"Chapter Seventeen, The Man With Two Faces."

* * *

 **Aaand scene! On to the reviews!**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **crazy dragon ninja:**_ **Well, it's very rare that you'll notice foreshadowing in your own life, so Bella probably wouldn't have realized the Mars thing xD**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **I'll try to fit in some Gella here and there, but it probably won't pop up that much until the fifth book. Also, neither did I, until I was writing this and I was like "waIT MARS IS THE GOD OF WAR". And yeah, Tom can be really funny sometimes. He's only five, so even though he's a smart child, you can't expect him to understand everything that's happening.**

 _ **ShadowMystic56:**_ **Bueno, me he saltado los capítulos porque a partir de ahora estoy saltando capítulos de la historia que no son importantes.**

 _ **gleefan2009:**_ **I'll try! :)**

 _ **CJPotter4Life:**_ **Thank you! ^-^**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks, I'll try to update ASAP!**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **Hopefully I'll be able to update quickly!**

 _ **Neko249:**_ **I skipped those chapters, because from now on, I'm going to skip chapters that are unimportant and have nothing different from canon (aside from Bella being there instead of Harry).**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thanks! c:**

 _ **bookdragonslayer:**_ **Mrs. Weasley can be terrifying if you hurt her kids, that's for sure.**

 _ **Eh260410:**_ **Thank you so much! That means a lot.**

 _ **SuperPotterWhoLock110:**_ **I've never seen Supernatural, actually! So I don't know how I knew that quote or reference- I probably heard it somewhere on the internet.**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **PrincessAlexandria:**_ **Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised.**

 **Thanks for reading! I'll see you when we read Chapter Seventeen, The Man With Two Faces.**


	17. The Man With Two Faces

**ActualWeeb: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I can't believe I've updated four times in one month now. I'm so happy that we're finally at the end of the first book! Anyways, let's get on to the chapter.**  
 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen, The Man With Two Faces.**

"Sounds pretty two-faced to me," Fred said, trying to lighten the tense at atmosphere.  
 **...Quirrell.**  
"What?!" Ginny gasped. "Wasn't he the good guy?"  
"Maybe he was there to stop whoever got there first?" Astoria suggested. "Maybe he is nice."  
Bella shook her head.  
"I'm not surprised," Daphne frowned. "Pretending to be defenseless... Pretending to be a victim; that's the best lie that one can pull off if you want to look innocent."  
 **...p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"**  
"I never did suspect him," Minerva sighed.  
 **...Snape tried to kill me!"**  
"Yeah, what exactly happened with that?" Sirius asked.  
 **...broke my eye contact with you.**  
"That would explain it," said George bitterly. He couldn't believe he was taught by someone like that.  
 **...trying to save me?"**  
"Thank you for saving my daughter," James said to Snape. Snape looked at him in shock. Did James Potter just...thank him?  
 **...going to kill you tonight."**  
"Ding dong, you are wrong!" Bella sang. Everyone stared at her strangely. Perhaps tense moments like these were not the best time for jokes.  
 **...I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."**  
"Strange. Quirrell is the only Death Eater I've heard of to call the Dark Lord by his name," Snape said thoughtfully.  
 **...and I am weak -""**  
"You-Know-Who was in the classroom ?!" Astoria gasped.  
 **...the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.**  
"V-Voldemort was with you?" Sirius exclaimed. He looked extremely worried- more worried than everyone else, aside from Lily and James. Bella climbed on to the couch, sitting in between James and Sirius. She squeezed Sirius's hand in an attempt to comfort him. Tom, who was sitting almost on Bella's lap, moved to sit next to Fred and George. They seemed very funny, but why were they looking at him so uncomfortably...?  
"I was fine."  
 **...Use the girl..."**  
"Oh, Merlin..." James whispered.  
 **...she'd gotten the Stone.**  
"Uh...what?" Cedric blinked.  
"It'll probably be explained later," Hermione told him  
 **...What do you see?"**  
 **"I see us," Bella announced in the bravest voice possible. "But you're minding your own business."**  
Hermione slowly set down the book and turned to face Bella.  
"Oh...my...God," she said slowly. "I thought I told you to be careful, you moron."  
"Well, I was planning to," Bella shrugged. "But when you have a high chance of dying, you think, 'Why not use my last moments to be sassy?'"  
"That just increases your risk of dying!" Hermione snapped. Bella shrugged. "Don't you dare shrug at me, Isabella Potter!" she hissed.  
"Uh, sorry for not being more careful?" Bella said. "Though, this was four years ago, and I thought we weren't apologizing for-"  
"You haven't learned your lesson and you know it."  
 **"Tell me what you see, girl!" Quirrell demanded. "Or I will kill you!"**  
 **"Fine. I see my parents, happy?!**  
"Good lie, though," Daphne complimented.  
 **I don't like to talk about it," Bella glared at him.**  
 **Quirrell cursed again...**  
 **...face-to-face..."**  
"Oh, no," Molly whispered.  
 **...unwrap his turban.**  
"Is this where the snowball thing you mentioned earlier comes into play?" Fred asked. Bella nodded.  
 **...slits for nostrils, like a snake.**  
"Is that...?" Amelia gasped. Bella nodded.  
"It's Lord Voldemort."  
"We were being taught by a man with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the back of his head?!" Percy gasped in horror.  
"I...I can't believe I've been in the same room as him..." Cho whispered. The room was filled with everyone's exclamations and mutters of horror, until Tom spoke up.  
"Why was he on the back of his head?"  
"It's better than going on the back of his butt," Bella answered.  
"Eeeeewwww!" Tom giggled. "That's gross."  
"I...need some water or something," Neville muttered, pacing out of the room. When he walked in the kitchen, Hedwig flew out, and perched herself on the armrest of the chair Daphne was sitting in. A few seconds later, Neville returned and sat back down again.  
"We should continue," he said. Hermione picked up the book and began reading again.  
 **...her legs wouldn't move. All she could manage was to blurt out, "Holy crap, you're ugly."**  
Ron facepalmed. "So your legs don't work but you're able to speak?"  
"It seems like the only thing she's good at running is her mouth," Hermione sighed.  
 **"A thing we have in common," the face replied without a flinch. "See what I have become? Mere shadow...**  
 **...Stone in your pocket?"**  
"Shit, shit, shit," Sirius whispered, wrapping his arm around Bella, as if trying to protect her from what was happening in the book.  
 **...They died begging me for mercy..."**  
 **Bella felt anger bubble up inside her. How dare he disrespect her parents so? "You're a filthy liar," she growled. "And I'll never die begging for mercy from you."**  
 **...want her to have died in vain."**  
 **"Screw you!" Bella exclaimed. "I'd rather give it to Hitler himself." Bella sprang toward...**  
 **..."SEIZE HER!"**  
James grabbed Bella's hand, needing the reassurance that she was alive and okay. He felt a bandge on her hand, but ignored it for the time being.  
 **...blistering before her eyes.**  
"Um, what?" Cedric blinked.  
 **...fell into blackness, down ... down... down...**  
"I'm glad that's over," Bella sighed.  
"It's over?" asked Remus. Bella nodded.  
"That's the last thing I remember from that fight."  
 **...pair of glasses.**  
"You mistook a pair of glasses for a Snitch?" Ron blinked.  
"In my defense, I was barely conscious."  
 **...in the hospital wing.**  
"That child visits about every other day," Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes.  
 **...trying to send you a toilet seat.**  
"You didn't actually get it?" George pouted.  
 **...arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off you."**  
"Thank goodness," Arthur sighed.  
 **...couldn't have kept him off the Stone much longer -"**  
"That's not what he meant, Bella," Molly whispered, blinking away tears. How could this girl be so selfless?  
 **...he hasn't gone, has he?"**  
"Merlin, I wish," Sirius sighed.  
 **...he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies.**  
Draco frowned. That couldn't be true...right? Maybe after the way the Dark Lord treated Quirrell, being a Death Eater wasn't the right option... No, that's stupid. If he wanted glory, suffering was necessary.  
 **...he may never return to power."**  
Bella frowned. She shouldn't have let the ritual happen. If she'd fought back, or been more prepared, maybe Voldemort wouldn't be back.  
Sirius sensed her discomfort and squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault," he whispered to her, so only she heard.  
 **...when you are ready, you will know."**  
"Am I ready to know yet, sir?" Bella asked the Headmaster. Dumbledore sighed.  
"If these books do not tell you, then I will tell you myself, afterwards." Bella nodded, satisfied with that answer.  
 **...why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"**  
"Yeah, that was kinda confusing," Susan said.  
 **...could not touch you for this reason.**  
"Our deaths protected you from that?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah," said Bella. "I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you..."  
 **...I thought you might like it."**  
"You gave her the blasted cloak?" Snape sighed. "How utterly typical."  
 **...He saved his life."**  
"What?" many people asked.  
 **...he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."**  
Snape scowled. "That's not how it works."  
 **...Alas! Ear wax!"**  
Laughter sounded across the room.  
 **...she let Ron and Hermione in.**  
Bella, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and blushed. This reunion was a bit sappy. It was a personal thing that they didn't really want shown to everyone.  
 **...Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around her again, but Bella was glad she held herself in as her head was still very sore.**  
 **"I'm sorry," Bella said the moment they stepped in. She looked down at the blankefs.**  
 **"For what?" Ron asked.**  
 **"For being so awful to you," Bella answered. "I didn't mean what I said...I just didn't want you to get hurt."**  
Bella looked down. She really didn't deserve their friendship...  
"Don't you dare throw yourself in a spiral of self-deprecating thoughts," Hermione snapped at Bella, noticing her solemn look.  
"Wh-what?" Bella blinked.  
"You heard her," Ron said. Sirius gave Bella a light nudge, urging her to sit next to her friends. Bella awkwardly sat next to Ron on his beanbag.  
 **"We know, Bella," Hermione smiled. "You're our best friend, you can't fool us."**  
 **"What?" Bella asked. She jerked her head up to look at Hermione in shock.**  
 **"You're... You're our best friend, you can't fool us."**  
 **"You still want to be my friend?" Bella asked hopefully.**  
"For the 'Hero Of The Wizarding World', you can really be a dumbass sometimes," Ron told her. Bella rolled her eyes.  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed.  
 **"Of course we want to be your friend!" Ron exclaimed. "Why wouldn't we?"**  
 **"Because...I was so mean and manipulative..." Bella choked, trying to hold back tears.**  
"You didn't know what else to do at the time," Hermione hugged Bella, who was looking like she wanted to kick herself(she did).  
 **She looked down. "I can't believe I said all of those things to you. I'm sorry, I don't deserve you two." Bella could feel hot tears rolling down her face.**  
"Oh, Bella," Molly sighed sadly. Bella looked down. Everyone was looking at her with pitiful eyes- she didn't need their pity.  
 **Suddenly, she felt two sets of arms wrap themselves around her. She looked up to see Ron and Hermione, on either side of her, leaning over to hug her.**  
Several people awww'd. The trio blushed.  
 **"We'll always be best friends, Bella," Ron told her. "Until we die, remember?" Hermione nodded.**  
 **"We forgive you, don't worry. We're all safe now."**  
 **Bella let out a short sob and leaned into their touch.**  
 **"Why are you being... so nice to me?"**  
Bella looked up. Everyone in the room was looking at her with some form of pity, aside from about two people  
"I'm leaving," Bella announced, storming out of the room and into the 'venting room'. This was years ago. She didn't need their pity, especially not if they understood nothing about how she felt.  
Lily stood, ready to follow her, when Mad-Eye said, "Let the girl be. We'll get her when the chapter is over, just continue reading."  
 **When Bella stopped crying, Ron and Hermione asked what had happened with the Philosopher's Stone. It was one of those rare occasions...**  
 **...the wild rumors.**  
"What were the wild rumors?" asked Sirius.  
"Well, there were a lot of stories flying around-" George started.  
"-like that Bella fought off five dragons at once-" Fred continued.  
"-But the general story that we got was that Bella, Ron, and Hermione all went to the forbidden corridor to fight a dark wizard from stealing the Philosopher's Stone, and we also found out what the obstacles were because Hermione and Ron told everyone."  
"They didn't say, however, that Ron got injured," Percy frowned.  
 **...he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could..."**  
"I did not set it up so that Bella would fight Voldemort," Dumbledore frowned. "I knew that she was investigating the Stone, and I let her, but I never planned to let her near the Stone or Voldemort."  
"Or you're just saying that cuz the parents are glaring at you," Fred joked.  
 **...nearly twenty minutes, now OUT!" she said firmly.**  
"Aw, Poppy, you're going soft," Sirius grinned. "You let them have fifteen extra minutes."  
Madame Pomfrey glared at him.  
 **...he sobbed, his face in his hands.**  
"Poor Hagrid," Lily sighed.  
 **...he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."**  
"That's true," Amelia muttered.  
 **...Hagrid was so shocked, he stopped crying.**  
"Well, that's one way to go about it..." Neville chuckled.  
 **...every page were his mother and father.**  
"That was so sweet," Lily smiled.  
"She still looks at that photo album a lot," Hermione commented.  
 **...Slytherin's winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row.**  
"DAMMIT!" Sirius yelled.  
"No, you'll like what happens next," George grinned.  
 **...Slytherin, four hundred and seventy- two."**  
Daphne frowned. The house cup was stupid anyways, there was literally no benefit to gaining points aside from winning the house cup, and there was no gain from winning the house cup.  
 **...few last-minute points to dish out.**  
"Oh, thank Merlin," Sirius sighed. "I knew you wouldn't let those slimy Slytherins win, Professor Dumbledore."  
"Hey!" Astoria huffed.  
 **...fifty points."**  
"WHOO!" James and Sirius cheered. Lily and Remus rolled their eyes.  
"Yaaay!" Tom cheered.  
 **...fifty points."**  
"Good job, Hermione!" James grinned, parting her on the back. Hermione blushed at the praise.  
 **...sixty points."**  
"Whoo!" James yelled. He grabbed Lily's hand and raised it in the air. She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
 **...ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."**  
"YAAAAYYY!" Tom clapped.  
Ginny cheered and tackled Neville with a hug.  
"Agh!" Neville yelled, falling on the floor as Ginny yelled "THANK YOU, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"  
"Good job, Neville," Luna smiled.  
"I think you crushed most of my bones," Neville wheezed.  
"Sorry, Nev," Ginny grinned, getting off of him. The two friends got up and found their seats again.  
 **...Gryffindor lion took its place.**  
"You were right. I do like what happened," Sirius grinned at the twins.  
 **...life would be back to normal next year,**  
Ginny snorted.  
 **...attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.**  
"What if everyone did that one year?" Fred grinned.  
"No," Molly deadpanned.  
 **...Mom, there she is, look!"**  
"Oh, no," Ginny blushed and his her face in her hands.  
 **...Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister,**  
"Aw, how adorable," Daphne smirked. "Your first celebrity crush."  
"Shut the hell up, Meangrass," Ginny snapped.  
"You were cute as a child, though," Luna commented.  
 **...still looking furious at the nerve of Bella,**  
"Prick," Bill scowled.  
 **...have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer..."**  
 **THE END**  
"That's it," Hermione announced, setting down the book. Just as she set down the book, her stomach growled. She blushed.  
"Oh, it has been awhile since we last ate, hasn't it?" Molly exclaimed. "We must've gotten so caught up in the story. Let's all have supper, shall we?"  
The crowd all bustled into the kitchen- except for George. He entered the venting room to inform Bella that the book was done. The moment he entered, however, he froze in shock.  
The entire room was torn apart. The dummies were knocked over and torn apart. The shelves were ripped off their hinges, and every piece of glass was shattered. A few of the floorboards had even been ripped off.  
And there, in the middle of the room, stood Bella, breathing heavily, her forearms bloody and bruised. Finally, George seemed to be able to speak again.  
"Bella...what have you done?"

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaand scene! On to the reviews!**  
 **Fanfiction reviews:**  
 **Bookdragonslayer: Thanks! It's a serious chapter, but I'm glad I was able to lighten the tension with some humor, I suppose.**  
 **training to be a fangirl: I know, right? The pros of reading this fic is that I will give you cute scenes like when Bella befriended Hermione. The cons are that I will make you suffer with scenes like when Bella tried to stop Ron and Hermione from coming. Also, I'll sneak in some Gella here and there, don't worry.**  
 **EMAPotter: Thank you so much! As for advice, I don't have much- I'm a novice myself. However, I'll try: Use as much diversity as you can when writing words- don't use the same words over and over again. Try to make the lengths of your sentences vary, and try to have a good idea of where the story is headed.**  
 **gleefan2009: Thanks! I'll try to update soon.**  
 **CJPotter4life: Thank you so much!**  
 **Rose099: I'll try to update ASAP!**  
 **lilly-flower15:Thanks, I'll try!**  
 **god of all: Thank you!**  
 **ILoveGeorgeEads: Thank you c:**  
 **SilveryWind: Aaahh, thank you so much! I hope your test went well. But hey, reading fanfic in the middle of the night? I've been there. Anyways, thank you! I try to make Bella similar to Harry, but she's slightly different in personality. She's obviously going to be stupid and make mistakes, too, though, but it'll just be because of different choices she makes. Anyways, thanks for your review!**  
 **Wattpad comments:**  
 **YasminTandon: I'll try to update soon! Thanks!**  
 **PrincessAlexandria: YOU BETCHA THAT WAS FORESHADOWING**  
 **Thanks for reading! I'll see you when we read Bella Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**


	18. Bella Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

**ActualWeeb: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier today, I've been sick in bed all day so I've been procrastinating on updating. You might be wondering why it is that in the last chapter there was no bold text. Well, I have an explanation for that:**

 **I updated the fic from my kindle, since I wasn't at home at the time. However,when I pasted the text into either Wattpad, doc manager,or ao3, the bold text wasn't copied. At the time, I didn't have time to edit this, so I just updated anyways. However, I'll try to fix this soon!**

 **Also, recently, I've edited Crystalline to be an OC rather than a self-insert. If you go back to chapter one, you'll see the description of her has changed, and she is now a different character (though they still call her 'Crystalline'.)**

 **Anyways, it's time to read Chamber of Secrets! I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Bella...what did you do?"

"George," Bella breathed. "I-I got upset. Why are you in here?" She hastily hid her arms behind her back. Even though her arms were hidden, he could still smell the metallic scent of blood.

"We finished the first book," George answered, walking towards her; Bella backed away with each step he took. Their footsteps echoed through the room. "What did you _do_ to your arms?"

"It was just a bit of glass," Bella said shortly. "Don't worry about it. I'll join you in a second."

Bella now had her back pressed against the wall- George had cornered her. He looked down at her and took in all her features- the rise and fall of her chest, the bruise on her shoulder, her pink lips, her wild black hair, which was now windswept from all her activity, and her blazing emerald eyes, which stared up at him, almost _daring_ him to say something. George grabbed her left arm and stared at it- there were cuts all along it, and it was bleeding profusely. He felt something sharp in the palm of his hand and hissed in pain- he turned it over to see a shard of glass that was in Bella's arm had cut him. He stared at the small cut in his hand for a moment- which was covered in more blood than it had emitted, stained from Bella's blood- before turning back to the green-eyed girl in front of him.

"Bells, you're seriously injured. What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?!"

Bella scowled. "I don't know, okay? I wasn't planning on even destroying anything, I just needed somewhere quiet to think."

"And somewhere in between then and now you decided to rip up your arms?" George frowned. He pressed his hands onto what seemed to be the source of one of the many wounds, attempting to stop the bleeding.

"I didn't mean to, alright?" she yelled, shoving him back. George stared at her, shocked at her outburst. "I just...I was fine, but all of a sudden I was really angry. That's what it's been like all year. I didn't mean to destroy everything." Her voice became quieter and quieter the more she spoke. "I didn't want this..."

Bella leaned against the wall. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you," George said softly. "With everything that has happened, you have every right to be angry."

Bella shook her head. "No, this is...different."

George could still feel the wetness of blood pooling around his hands.

"Listen, we should go to Madame Pomfrey...she can help," George said softly.

''No!" Bella gasped, pulling her arm away from him.. "I don't want everyone to know I did this...they'll either pity me or be scared of me, and I don't know which is worse." George frowned.

"Okay, I'll bring her to you, then," he compromised. Bella nodded, seeming to agree. Absentmindedly, George grabbed her hand to lead her out of the room. Bella blushed slightly, but didn't protest.

"Hey, George?" Bella spoke up, just before they exited the room.

"Huh?

"A thought just occurred to me- my father, James, set a dummy on fire, but when I entered the room, there was no sign of a burnt dummy. I had completely forgotten about it until now," she explained.

George raised his eyebrows. "Do you think that when we exit the room, it will return to it's original state?"

"We'll see."

When they stepped out of the room, they closed the door behind them, hearing it click. The moment they stepped out of the room, Hedwig screeched an flew over to her owner worriedly. As Bella pet Hedwig, George swung the door open again, and sure enough, the room was perfectly normal again.

"Didn't Crystalline say that she's from a universe without magic?" George blinked. Bella nodded. "This would be very advanced magic, wouldn't it? Even if she 'borrowed' magic from you, unless she's studied for years at Hogwarts, she couldn't have done this."

"Something about Crystalline is really suspicious to me," Bella frowned.

"We'll worry about that later," he told her. "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey." George let go of Bella's hand and ran through to the kitchen.

"George!" Molly gasped when George ran in. She was making dinner, along with Hermione, Remus, and Fred, who seemed to be helping. They seemed to be gathering the ingredients for hamburgers."Your hands are covered in blood! What happened?"

"I'll explain later," George said. "Where's Madame Pomfrey?"

"In the dining hall," Remus answered. "That's Bella's blood, I can smell it. What the hell is going on?"

"Bella?" Hermione looked up. "Is she hurt?"

George ignored both of them, however, and threw open the door to the dining hall. Everyone stopped their chatter to look at him in shock.

"Hey, Madame Pomfrey, it's a serious Code Bella," he announced. Madame Pomfrey sighed loudly and followed him.

"What has that insane girl done now?"

"Do you need help, Poppy?" Molly asked when Madame Pomfrey entered the kitchen. Pomfrey paused.

"That is to be seen." And with that, she threw open the door to the reading room.

What she saw upon entering caused her to gasp in horror. "Dear Merlin, child, what happened to your arms?!"

Bella looked down. "I got angry."

"So you decided to rip up your arms?" Pomfrey demanded.

"I didn't mean to!" Bella protested. "I started destroying everything in that room, and I couldn't stop." She gestured to the venting room. Pomfrey swung open the door to the room. George opened his mouth to tell her that the damage was gone, but he and Bella gasped upon seeing that the room was once again wrecked.

All of the destruction, which had previously been fixed, was back. Every dummy was ripped apart or burnt, everything glass was broken, and some of Bella's blood was on the wall, where she had leaned on it from the conversation between George and her a few minutes ago. It was exactly as it had been when George had entered. George and Bella looked at each other, both thinking thew same thing: _'How?!'_

"I can't heal this with just my wand," Pomfrey muttered. She strode over to the coffee table, to where the button to summon Crystalline was.

"Are there any healing supplies?" the healer demanded when the scientist appeared.

"Yes, they're in a cabinet in the bathroom," the blonde answered.

"Good. That is all."

Crystalline disappeared before George thought to ask her about the venting room.

Poppy rushed towards the bathroom. Just before entering, where turned to George.

"What are you still doing here, boy? You can go eat if you wish."

"Go," Bella told him when he glanced at her for confirmation.

George spun around and walked into the kitchen, not really knowing what to say to the others. How do you explain to a crowd of people that you have blood on your hands because your crush- I mean, friend- had just torn her arms up while destroying some glass in an unexplainable fit of rage?

"George! Are you okay?" Molly gasped

"What happened?" Fred asked worriedly. "I would make a joke about you finally scoring but she was on her period, but I'm more tactful than that." Molly glared at Fred.

"It's hard to explain," George frowned. Bella said she didn't want everyone to know about this- should he really tell them?

"Please tell us," Hermione persuaded. "What happened to Bella? I'm her best friend, I'm worried."

"Well, she... She can tell you herself if she wants to, he answered. He decided that Bella should be able to decide for herself who knows. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Remus interrupted her.

"Could you wash your hands off, please? The smell is making me sick."

George made his way to the sink. He put his hands under the warm water and watched as it turned red, cascading off his hands. He poured a speck of dish soap on to his hands and scrubbed his hands, watching as the suds turned a dark color of red as well. He waited until the suds and water were no longer red. George turned off the water and took a moment to stare at the sink blankly; it was strange, really; he'd never imagined that he'd have to wash someone else's blood off his hands.

"Are you alright,, dear?" Molly asked softly.

"Yeah," George answered. "Uh, do you need help with dinner?" Molly shook her head.

"We have enough help. Go sit down, dear," she told him. George nodded and waked into the dining hall to sit down. He sat down next to Ginny, who was explaining Quiddich to the Greengrass sisters. Astoria looked interested, but Daphne looked bored.

"A 150 point ball that ends the game? Isn't that stupid? I mean, by that point the rest of the players are useless," Daphne yawned.

"Rude," George scoffed as he sat down.

"Hey, George!" Ginny grinned. "Code Bella? Really? It's not much of a code when you say her name."

"Yeah, what happened?" Astoria asked worriedly.

"Bella wouldn't want everyone to know what happened to her," George explained. "So, I'm not going to tell you. She can tell you for herself."

"That's fair," Ginny shrugged. "She's always like that. Once, when she was on her per-"

"I don't want to know," he interrupted her, his face red.

"Oh, no. Do tell, Weaslette, what happened to Potter while on her period?" Daphne smirked.

"I'm leaving," he sighed, standing up and walking towards where James, Lily, and Sirius were sitting. They were talking to Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione.

"Have fun!" Ginny called after him.

"Hey, there, Ronniekins," George grinned, ruffling Ron's hair. Ron scowled at him. "Whatcha talking about?"

"The girl you're infatuated with," Luna smiled.

"What? I'm not infatuated with anyone. What are you talking about?" George lied, his face red.

"We're talking about Bella," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wait, do you like Bella?" Ron blinked.

"No! Obviously not. She's like...like a sister to me," George replied. The way that James and Sirius were looking at him made him nervous. Quick, he needed to divert the attention on to someone else. "Do _you_ like Bella, Ronald?"

Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ew. No." George sat down next to Sirius.

"What were you saying about Bella, anyways?"

"We don't know that much about Bella," James told him. "While we've learned a lot from the books, we want to know more about her... we weren't there while she was being raised, and we want to make up for that."

"Okay, for starters, and I hate to disappoint you: She's not a prankster," George told them.

"Yes," Lily whispered, pumping her fist in the air, while James groaned.

"But, she does have the Marauder's Map!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ooh! Do tell how she got that map," James grinned. George opened his mouth to tell the story, but the door from the kitchen slammed open, and there stood Bella and Madame Pomfrey. Bella now had her arms wrapped in bandages.

"Bella! What happened?" Tom exclaimed, running up to her worriedly.

"My arms were injured in the name of justice!" Bella declared boldly as she posed dramatically. Tom laughed.

"What really happened, Bella?" Ginny demanded.

"Things," she replied. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes and sat next to McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore.

"Are you alright, Potter?" Minerva asked, hiding the worry in her voice. Bella nodded.

"She won't tell us. We might as well let it go until she does," Ron sighed. "Come sit down, Bella." Bella sat down with them. They all talked for while, Bella kept changing the topic when her injuries came up, and after awhile, Fred, Remus, Hermione, and Molly came out with dinner. At dinner, Hermione explained space flight to everyone (Bella kept inserting exaggerated lies about NASA, much to Hermione's annoyance.) Finally, after everyone was full and hard eaten, they went back to the main room to read again.

"Who would like to read now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will," Minerva announced. She picked up the second book.

"Bella Potter and the Chamber of Secrets," she read. Ginny paled.

"What is it, Weasley?" Daphne whispered to her, noticing her discomfort. Ginny shook her head.

"Chapter One, The Worst Birthday," Minerva read.

Two chapters later, Draco set down the book, in shock that his house elf had visited Potter. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Percy offered, taking the book.

 **Chapter Three, The Burrow.**

 **...** **parked** _ **in midair.**_

"Oh Merlin, you used the car," Charlie sighed. George, Fred, and Ron shifted under their mother's glare.

 **...** _ **we**_ **didnt enchant it.**

Arthur looked at Madame Bones nervously.

"Don't worry, I wont report you," she laughed.

 **...next to Hedwig,**

Hedwig chirped when she heard her name.

 **...SHE'S GETTING AWAY!"**

"If they don't like you, why are they mad that you're leaving?" Tom asked.

"They don't want me learning magic," Bella replied.

 **...right in You-Know-Whos inner circle."**

 **"Were there people who were actually forced to be Voldemort's followers?" Bella asked. The Weasley's flinched when she said his name.**

 **"Yeah, like the Greengrasses," Ron explained. "They were under a spell that forced them to do You-Know-Who's bidding.''**

 **"How do you know they weren't lying, too?" she asked.**

 **"According to Dad, Perseus Greengrass broke down sobbing in the middle of the ministry when confronted. He said that they could put him on Azkaban as long as they made sure his daughters, Astoria and Daphne were safe," said George.**

"Poor Dad," Astoria said. "He really loves us a lot, doesn't he?" Daphne didn't respond.

 **"Plus, it doesn't make sense that they joined You-Know-Who. The Greengrasses have been the most neutral family in the wizarding world ever since they've been around. Their motto is 'Mentality of Neutrality'," Fred added.**

"Exactly. Betraying that would be betraying the Greengrass name itself," Daphne frowned.

 **"Oh," Bella said. "It doesn't surprise me that the Malfoys followed him, though. But I don't know whether they own a house-elf..."**

 **"Well, whoever owns him...**

 **...the most boring department,**

"It's not boring," Arthur huffed.

 **...** _ **wonderful,"**_ **said Bella happily, thinking of Privet Drive.**

"Well, comparing the Burrow to that place, I can see why you love it so much," Ron grinned.

 **...no one need ever know we flew the car."**

"That worked out," Ron rolled his eyes.

 _ **...never**_ _ **had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -**_

"You never caught us," Bill muttered.

 **...singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck.**

"Woah!" Tom gasped. Hearing about the wizarding world was so cool.

 **...she's been talking about you all summer.**

"Aw, how adorable," Bill grinned. Ginny glared at him, her face as red as her hair. She just hoped that the book didn't tell that she used to have a crush on Bella...

 **...de-gnome the garden for me; theyre getting completely out of hand again."**

"What's de-gnoming?" Tom asked.

"It's when you get gnomes out of a garden that's infested with gnomes," Bella answered.

 _ **...Gilderoy Lockharts Guide to Household Pests.**_

"Git," Hermione hissed under her breath.

"Hermione, what happened? I thought you loved Gilderoy Lockhart," Molly asked.

"Yeah, I did," she scowled.

 **...Dad's home!"**

"Were you shocked when you saw Bella?" asked Sirius.

"Not really," Arthur answered. "Once you get past three kids, you stop counting."

 **...Come on, I'll show you my bedroom.**

 **"Wait, Bella," Mrs. Weasley said, snapping out of her angry demeanor. "Put your trunk in Ginny's room."**

 **"Can't she just sleep in my room?" asked Ron. "We've had sleepovers before."**

 **"I don't want you to sleep in the same room as your girlfriend, Ron," Mrs. Weasley frowned.**

Bella and Ron made a disgusted face.

 **"EW!" Bella and Ron exclaimed in unison.**

"How cute, you're in denial," Hermione cooed at them.

"Gross, Hermione! I thought you were my friend!" Bella exclaimed.

 _ **"**_ **Bella isn't my girlfriend, Mum! That's disgusting!"**

"Yeah, she has the appeal of homework," Ron wrinkled his nose.

''I dunno, I've never met anyone who hasn't looked at their homework and immediately said 'fuck me'," George muttered so quietly that no one heard him. No one except for Remus, who had amazing hearing idue to his lycanthropy.

"What was that, George?" Remus glared at him.

"Uh, nothing."

"I thought so."

 **"No, Ron isn't my boyfriend," Bella said, disgusted. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."**

 **"Really? Sixteen 'no's?" Ron blinked.**

"Yeah. Why _sixteen_ no's?" Ron demanded. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"We are _not_ having this conversation again," Bella rolled her eyes.

"AGAIN?" Hermione and George exclaimed.

 **"It's better than sixteen 'yes's'," Bella responded.**

 **"I agree," he nodded. "If I ever ask you out, then I want you to kill me right then and there because that man is not me."**

"Are you two dating now?" Lily asked.

"Gross! No!" Bella exclaimed.

 **Mrs. Weasley looked at Bella for a moment before she relented. "Oh, alright. Since you're so young, I'll allow it."**

 **Ron high-fived Bella as Molly turned back to Mr. Weasley, her kind demeanor gone as quickly as it came.**

 **They slipped out of the kitchen...**

 **...Ron's ears went pink.**

"That's it," said Percy. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will," offered Daphne. She took the book and read the next chapter title.

"Chapter Four, At Flourish and Blotts."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaaaand scene! On to the reviews!**

 **Fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **Yes, Bella's sass is my favorite thing to write! Also, I agree. The trio is really cute- not just in this fic, in canon, too. The pros of reading this fic are that I will make you happy with scenes like when Bella befriended Hermione. The cons are that I'll make you suffer with scenes like when Bella tried to convince Ron and Hermione not to follow her. Also, oh, no! I accidentally gave you expectations!**

 _ **Thatsuckedroyalhippogriff:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **bookdragonslayer:**_ **I explained it in the authors note at the beginning of the chapter and in the chapter that I posted yesterday, which was just updates. Although, I deleted that chapter by now.**

 _ **Nix-LokiFan:**_ **Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it.**

 _ **CJPotter4Life:**_ **Aw, I'm so flattered! Do you really think I'm one of the best authors you know, though? Like, have you seen any other authors? Lol. If you ever need advice, you can PM me if you want.**

 _ **gleefan2009:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **lily-flower15:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **sainlynsain:**_ **!**

 _ **AnimeHunter411:**_ **Thank you! I'll try to have some Gella here and there.**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I'll try to update ASAP.**

 _ **SekhmetRa:**_ **I didn't forget those chapters. I've explained this before, but from now on, I'll be skipping chapters that are either unimportant or have nothing new happen. After I finish the series, I might go back and write the reactions to those chapters, but it would take literal years for me to try and go chapter by chapter. It gets boring after awhile when you're reading the same book again and you don't really get anything new or exciting. As for the bold thing, I explained that in my author's note at the top andin the previous 'chapter', which is just an update and a preview of this chapter. I'm glad that you like the story, though! Thank you so much ^^**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **PrincessAlexandria:**_ **thank**

 _ **YasminTandon:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 **ao3 comments:**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thank you! I'll try to update soon.**


	19. Gilderoy Lockhart

**ActualWeeb: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm SO sorry it took so long. There's a few things I want to tell you guys, so I'll just get them out of the way now:**

 **First of all, I know that in this chapter and in the rest of the book, I'll show Bella being creeped out by Lockhart, but this isn't because he's a pedophille or anything- it's just that his behavior, while it would simply be annoying to Harry, it would be a bit creepy (and also annoying) to a young girl. But, yeah, he's not deliberately freaking her out, he's just REALLY dumb.**

 **Second, the next chapter might take awhile to post, because before I start writing the next chapter, I'll be going through the entire book to write in everything that needs to be added/changed in order to follow the plot I have in mind for this series- this shouldn't take TOO long, but it might be a month or more before the next chapter is up. Sorry! I know I should've done that earlier.**

 **Third, I know I should've added the chapter with the car, because while nothing changed, it was still important. It didn't occur to me until I was already writing this chapter, though, and going back to start a new chapter would've just put off updating even further. However, after I finish the second book, I might go back and add that chapter. I plan to add in chapters that I've skipped in the future, though that will probably mostly be after I finish this fic.**

 **Fourth, a reviewer pointed out that chapter 17 is just chapter 16 repeated. This is now fixed, so if you want to go back and read it if you couldn't read it before, you can now. Not only that, but on ao3, when I tried to replace the first chapter with the edited version of Crystalline, it just posted it where the original version of the first chapter is up and the new version of the first chapter is written right under it. This is also fixed.**

 **Anyways, thanks for listening to me ramble. On to the chapter! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"That's it," Cho announced after finishing chapter five. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Molly offered.

 **Chapter Six, Gilderoy Lockhart.**

"Ooh, it's Mum's crush!" Fred grinned. Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

 **...bethe enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray).** **Ginny Weasley sat by Fred and George that day, chatting with them, though Bella couldn't hear what she was saying. The frustrating thing about Ginny was that Bella could barely understand anything about her, as the girl had never spoke to Bella. Ginny seemed to be close to Fred and George, so she would have to have a sense of humor. Ron said that it was incredibly strange for her to be shy, so perhaps she was simply overwhelmed that Bella was the Girl-Who-Lived. He had also said that Ginny hated to be called by her full name. This lead Bella to believe that Ginny likely did not care for tradition or anything too formal- she was likely uncomfortable in anything but a casual setting. Not only that, but ever since they had visited Diagon Alley, Ginny seemed to be slightly paler.**

"So you had already noticed at that point?" Ginny frowned. "Not even I had noticed by then."

"Noticed what?" Tom asked, concerned. "Were you okay?"

Ginny gave him a very forced smile. It was incredibly painful to talk to him. "I am now."

 **One would assume that was because she was nervous about Hogwarts, but that didn't make sense- she had been so eager last year to get to Hogwarts. Perhaps this was also because she was overwhelmed by Bella, or maybe it was something else. Either way, the fact that she could not decipher Ginevra Weasley frustrated her.**

"Don't call me Ginevra," Ginny shuddered.

 **Though she hated the fact that she could so easily read and manipulate others, it put her off whenever there was someone she couldn't figure out.**

"That's because it's familiar to you to have this knowledge," Luna said to Bella. "Not only is it frustrating to people when they don't know things, it's also frustrating when something familiar is taken away. In this case, both is happening to you."

 **This was one of the many reasons that Bella told herself that she would at least try to get close to Ginny.**

At this, Ginny looked a little bit hurt.

"Is that the only reason you became my friend?"

"No, of course not!" Bella insisted. "I actually did want to be your friend. While that was one of my motivations, it wasn't my only one. And besides, I'm glad we're friends now."

 **Bella and Ron sat down...**

 **...the worst memory of anyone Bella had ever met.**

"That's accurate," Neville sighed.

 **...sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.**

"Gee, that's rough, little brother, " Charlie said with sympathy.

"What's a Howler?" Tom asked.

"You'll see," Ron sighed.

 **...** _ **WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"**_

"Aw, Mum, you're not yelling!" Fred whined. "Come on, do it like you did in the actual Howler!"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and did so.

 _ **...YOU AND BELLA COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-"**_

"That's how you do it!" Fred cheered. "Classic Angry-Mum style."

Molly glared at him.

 **...were burning with guilt.**

"Don't feel guilty, Bella," Mr. Weasley smiled. "I was fine."

 **...accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart.**

Several people groaned.

 **...don't mind if she's a couple of minutes late, do you, Professor Sprout?"**

"I minded," Bella grumbled.

 **...Bella, Bella, Bella."**

"He really likes hearing himself speak, doesn't he?" James blinked.

Molly frowned. Perhaps Gilderoy Lockhart wasn't the best person, though maybe he was having a bad day that day...?

 **...nonplussed, Bella said nothing.** **This guy was kind of creeping her out.**

 **"When I heard...**

 **...brilliant teeth even when he wasnt talking.** **It was a bit unnerving.**

 **"Gave you a taste...**

 **...couldnt wait to do it again."**

"Is this guy sane?" James exclaimed.

"Not anymore," Ron muttered to himself.

 **...just as much of a nobody as you are now.**

Molly frowned. In person, Gilderoy Lockhart didn't seem to be very kind or smart. Perhaps he was joking? No, he didn't seem to be joking.

 **...taken her place between Ron and Hermione, Lilly Moon, who was behind them, tapped Bella on the shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Don't feel guilty about the inquiry Arthur Weasley is facing at work, Bella. Ron told us about how the barrier was sealed off, and you were panicking at the time. Besides, Arthur Weasley was not the one who personally flew the car, so he should not be in too much trouble."**

 **Bella felt herself relax at these words. Lilly had a way of being calm at almost every moment of the day, and she had a very soothing presence. Bella guessed this might be because she's used to dealing with high stress, and knows how to help others with it, too, though Bella had never asked. Not only that, but last year she had mentioned that her father had a very powerful position in the ministry- so she would know these things, wouldn't she?**

 **"Well," Professor Sprout announced. "We'll be repotting...**

 **...transfigured or cursed to their original state."**

"Do we have to listen to an entire second year lesson?" Ron groaned. "Why would this be in the book? It's boring."

"Well, later in the year, Mandrakes were important," Hermione told him. "Plus, Crystalline said that her universe is all-muggle, so in her universe, reading about this would be interesting to them, they'd think they're reading about a fictional universe."

"Oh, yeah," Ron frowned. "It's still boring to me, though."

 **...ugly baby popped out of the earth.**

"What?" Tom gasped! "Dat's a plant?"

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "In order to make Mandrake Potion, you gotta cut off it's head." Tom gasped in horror.

" _Fred!_ " Bella glared at him. "That's not true."

 **...leaked out of her head during the summer. Luckily, she shared a dorm with Hermione, who had spent all night and morning chattering away to everyone about what they had learned last year, so the beetle that Bella was trying to turn into a button at least was a button, though it still had antennas. Bella supposed that she could do better, but she didn't want to seem more impressive than Hermione, who actually enjoyed the positive attention.**

"Bella, could you please try your best in class?" Lily sighed.

 **Ron was having far worse problems...**

 **...damaged beyond repair.**

"You could have owled us to ask for a new one," Arthur sighed.

 **...McGonagall wasn't pleased. At this point, Bella gave her wand to Ron, as she had made quite a lot of progress with her beetle. With Bella's wand, Ron managed to make his new beetle slightly rounder, though he was unable to do much more, probably because he was using an unfamiliar wand and didn't remember what they'd learned last year as well. He didn't share a dorm with Hermione, after all.**

 **Bella was relieved...**

 **...** _ **your own fault your wand got snapped**_ **-"**

"Ron, I wouldn't have sent you a howler," Molly told him.

 **...outlined all Lockharts lessons in little hearts?"**

"Don't you dare laugh," Hermione snapped when Bella and Ron started grinning.

"Aw, does wittle Hermione have a cwush?" Ginny cooed.

"Shut up," Hermione glared at her.

 **...have a picture?"**

"That's literally the last thing I'd ever want," Bella groaned.

" _Literally_?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What about You-Know-Who appearing in the Great Hall?''

"Okay, maybe not literally."

 **...We meet again, Bella!"**

Many people groaned.

 **...didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by** _ **smiling**_ **at her!"**

Molly rolled her eyes. She was quickly seeing how dim-witted Lockhart was.

 _ **...Lockharts secret ambition**_ **?**

"Are those seriously the test questions?" Sirius sighed.

 _ **...what would his ideal gift be**_ **?**

 **Bella glared at the paper and wrote for the answers:**

 _ **1\. Black, like his soul.**_

Laughter sounded throughout the room.

"Bella, I advise you not to write such disrespectful answers in future essays," Dumbledore chuckled.

 _ **2\. Humiliating Isabella Lily Potter.**_

 _ **3\. Managing to fool people into thinking he's a capable adult.**_

 **Bella wrote more and more sarcastic answers until half an hour later,** **Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class...**

 **...wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!** **Although, some were disappointingly rude." He looked at Bella for a minute before giving them another roguish wink.** **Ron was now staring...**

 _ **...Cornish pixies.**_

James, Sirius, Ron, Cedric, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Lily, Neville, Bella, Remus, Tonks, Daphne, Fleur, and Cho burst into laughter.

"What? What are they?" Tom asked.

"Exactly what they sound like- they're just pixies," Bella explained. "Although a bit mean."

 **...Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air.**

Neville cringed. "Why is it always me?"

 **...wreck the class more effectively than a rampaging rhino.**

"I can see that his teaching skills were superb," Snape drawled.

 **...** _ **Peskipiksi Pesternomi**_ **!"**

"Pesky pixie pester no me?" Tonks repeated, laughing.

 **...you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage."**

"He just left you guys to do the work?" Cho said in disbelief.

 **...He** _ **says**_ **hes done," Ron muttered.**

 **After they finished with the pixies, Bella, Ron, and Hermione walked out of the door.**

 **"Ah, Bella!" Lockhart exclaimed. He seemed to have been waiting for her.**

"Seriously? He could've helped you, then!" Cedric exclaimed.

 **"I was wondering if you could talk to me about your quiz."**

 **"I have class," Bella said quickly.**

 **"Nonsense!" he said jovially. "Your teachers will understand."**

 **And so, somehow, Bella ended up in Lockhart's classroom again.**

 **"Those answers you put were quite rude, Bella," he frowned. "Quite rude." His smile, however, was back in an instant. "Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. That's not how you get in someone's good graces!**

"He still doesn't get the hint," Astoria frowned.

 **Don't worry, though. I'll guide you! How lucky you are for me to be willing to teach you the key to fame." Lockhart gave her a grin, flashing all of his teeth.**

 **Bella stared at him in disbelief. Was he really this dumb, or was he just creepy? "I don't want you to-"**

 **"No need to be modest, Bella! It would be a pleasure for me to take you under my wing," Lockhart grinned. "Now, you'd better get on to class. But I'll be seeing you around." And with that, he shoved Bella out the door.**

 **It was as she walked to her next class that she wondered how in the world she was going to get Gilderoy Lockhart to leave her alone.**

"That's it," Molly announced. She was shocked at Lockhart's behavior. She was slightly suspicious when they read the scene at Diagon Alley, but now she knew that while maybe he did some amazing things, he acted like a fool."Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Fleur offered. Molly handed her the book. Fleur read the title and paled.

"What is it?" Bill asked.

"I...don't want to read ze title," she blinked.

"What does it say?" asked Hermione. "You can say it, it's just a chapter title." Fleur took in a deep breath and read.

"Chapter Seven, Mudbloods and Murmurs."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaand scene! On to the reviews!**

 **Fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **KieranDell1409:**_ **Well, I don't think that would be exactly the reason Tom hates muggles (if you're talking about the part where Tom looks angry because he finds out Bella was abused), though he would be bitter about the fact that he wasn't treated well at the orphanage. Also, James won't ground her majorly. He'll probably do something like "No basketball for a week", because she doesn't play that sport. Or something like that. Also, Hagrid isn't here because a) I have a hard time writing him and b) they'd have to keep a lot of secrets about the books when they get back, and it would be hard for him to keep those secrets.**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **I wish I could add more George/Bella, but it's a bit too early for that! Yeah, I am pretty evil. Not everyone knows that George likes Bella, only a couple of people, like Fred and Luna. Fred, because he's George's twin, and Luna, because she probably knows everything. Also, while I agree that the Dobby chapter is important, it's not THAT important- it's mostly just foreshadowing. Also, Ginny explained Quiddich to them because while they would have generally known about it, that doesn't mean that they'd know the rules and stuff. I mean, I hardly know anything about football, but a lot of people in my family love football. That doesn't mean I'd know the rules. Daphne and Astoria were never really interested in Quiddich, so they wouldn't have bothered learning everything. Also, thanks for pointing out to me that I forgot to mention Cedric! With so many people in the same place at once, it's hard to keep track of everyone. As for whether or not Crystalline is bad...that will be answered later in the story. Also, while the real, physical, Voldemort can't directly influence her because time is frozen, the horcrux by itself can, because it was taken with Bella.**

 _ **gleefan2009:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thank you, I'll try to update soon!**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **CJPotter4Life:**_ **Aw, I'm so flattered! Thank you c:**

 _ **kirajefferson95:**_ **Thank you for pointing that out to me!**

 _ **Speedy1106:**_ **A third time? Wow, you must really like this fic! I'll try to update frequently, then!**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **mollycab:**_ **Aw, thank you! I try to keep the balance even.**

 _ **PrincessAlexandria:**_ **thank**

 **ao3 comments:**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Born2Ship:**_ **I'm sorry, that was a mistake! The character Crystalline was originally a self-insert, but when I tried to go back to edit her character so that she was an OC rather than a self-insert, I must've messed up while posting it on ao3, because on here, it just posted both versions of the chapter right next to each other.**

 _ **Dreams2Shatter:**_ **Sorry! It's fixed now. I explained why it was like that at the beginning of this chapter and while replying to the comment above.**


	20. Mudbloods and Murmurs

**ActualWeeb: [ungracefully stumbles out of hiatus] hi it is me**

 **So, I finished editing through COS, and a lot of things are different. From this point on, I'll be showing most chapters, seeing as most chapters are different from canon. When I finish posting all of COS, I'll have to go on another short hiatus to edit POA, though hopefully it won't take as long.**

 **Anyways, I hope to publish at least one more chapter this month, and writing chapters should hopefully go a lot quicker now.**

 **Also, on my Facebook page for this fic (facebook utfhpfanfic), I've recently been posting some of my art for this fic (although as of the past week or so I haven't because I have a few other projects to work on and my computer is slow). If you want to see that, and also some of my plot bunnies/shitposts, you should go like that page! (I still can't believe I actually made a page for my own fanfic, though. I am a nerd.)**

 **One more thing, and this is the most important one, probably: This fic was taken down from ao3 due to copyright claims, sadly. I'm not going to be reposting this fic on that site (I don't want to get into a legal battle or anything), but this fic is still on and Wattpad! Also, I'll still be posting other fics on ao3, too.**

 **Anyways, onto the fic! I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven, Mudbloods and Murmurs**

"Oh," said Bella. "That's why you didn't want to read the title aloud."

"Just so you know," Lily announced, "you can say 'mudblood' if you're quoting it directly from the book." She sighed. "Given the times we live in, it will probably be said quite a lot."

"Why? What's Mudblood mean?" asked Tom.

"It will probably be explained in this chapter," Bella answered. "For now, don't say that word, Tom."

"Why? Is it a cuss?"

"...Sort of."

 **...coming down a corridor.** **Bella was very exasperated with Lockhart; his constant pestering was not only creeping her out but was just plain annoying, not to mention that every time he talked of his "great achivements", Bella could tell he was lying.** **Harder to avoid was...**

 **...** **boil where it had struck.** **Bella began to allow herself to get through lessons faster so she could give her wand to Ron while also giving him enough time to complete the assignment.**

"That was very sweet of you, Bella," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

 **So with one thing...**

 **...Saturday morning. Bella, however,** **was woken by a loud tapping noise on the window.**

 **"What's that?" Lavender blinked groggily.**

 **"Dunno," Bella frowned, slowly standing up. All of the girls in the dorm were awake now-the tapping noise was so loud.**

 **Lilly, who was closest to the window, pulled back the curtains and announced, "It's an owl!"**

 **"Let it in so we can go back to sleep," Parvati told her. Lilly did so, and the owl flew straight towards Bella, dropping a letter in her hands.**

 **"What does it say?" Sally-Anne asked. Bella looked down at the letter. It said, 'Come down to the common room NOW!'**

"What? Why?" asked Cedric.

"I think I know what this is about," George said.

 **She told them so.**

 **"Well, I might as well come with you, now that I'm awake," Hermione yawned. "I don't think I can fall back asleep with the racket the birds are making." All of the girls nodded in agreement. Shivering from the cold morning air, Bella threw her comforter around her shoulders and walked out of the common room, her friends sluggishly following her.**

 **At the bottom of the staircase, she found Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quiddich team.**

 **"What is it?"' Bella asked groggily.**

 **"Quiddich practice! Come on!" Wood exclaimed.**

Laughter sounded throughout the room.

"Man, not even I would have made my teammates wake up that early!" James laughed. "I was a very intense captain, though."

 **"What? It's too early for her to play Quiddich!" Hermione told him. "What if she falls off her broom?"**

 **"She won't," Oliver insisted. He was a tall and burly sixth year and, at the moment, his eyes were gleaming with crazed enthusiasm. "It's part of our new training program. Grab your broom, Bella, let's go. None of the other teams have started training yet, we'll be the first off the mark this year."**

 **"Alright," Bella yawned, turning around to find her Quiddich rooms in the dorms.**

 **"Good girl," said Wood. "Meet you on the field in fifteen minutes."**

 **"This is stupid, I'm going to try to fall back asleep," Lavander huffed, following Bella up the staircase. Parvati and Sally-Anne followed, too.**

 **"I thought it was going to be something exciting," Parvati grumbled.**

"Quiddich is exciting!" James exclaimed.

 **"Quiddich is exciting," said Bella as she entered the dorm.**

James high-fived Bella.

 **"To you, maybe," said Lavander, lying on her bed. Parvati followed suit. Sally-Anne, rather than just lying down, threw herself on the mattress dramatically.**

"Sally-Anne is so dramatic," Hermione rolled her eyes fondly.

 **Bella soon found her scarlert team robes- she pulled on her cloak for warmth and went down to the common room again, her Nimbus Two Thousand on her shoulder.**

 **"Can I come with you?" yawned Hermione. "I don't want to wait here for everyone to wake up."**

 **"Sure, I guess," Bella shrugged. "It Wood's fine with it."**

 **"May I follow as well?" Lilly asked. "I have never seen a Quiddich practice."**

"Lilly is very nice," Ginny smiled. "I wonder why she's not here?"

"Maybe it's cuz she's sick and can't be here," suggested Tom.

 **"It's pretty boring, but if you want to," Bella agreed.**

 **They had just reached the portrait...**

 **...Colin Creevey came dashing down the spiral staircase,**

A few people groaned.

... **refusing to be dragged into view.**

"Even your photographic self hates Lockhart," Arthur chuckled.

 **...against the white edge of the picture.**

 **"It seems your photo self is similar to your real self," Lilly commented.**

 **"Oh, that's so nice, Bella! You got a photo with Professor Lockhart!" Hermione grinned.**

 **"Will you sign...**

 **...room was really deserted.**

 **"Bella, it's a photo with Gilderoy Lockhart!" Hermione explained. "You should sign it."**

"Or how about not?" said Bella.

 **"I'm in a hurry," Bella said quickly, climbing out of the portrait hole. "Quiddich practice."**

 **Colin followed them through the portrait hole.**

 **"Can't I come too? You let those two follow!"**

 **"It'll be really boring...**

 **...like having an extremely talkative shadow.** **Luckily, Lilly saved her.**

"It seems like all the Lily's are the best," Sirius chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes fondly.

 **"What sort of camera is that?" Lilly asked. "Did you bring it from home?"**

 **"Yes, I did," Colin grinned. "My dad sent it with me so I could send him photos!"**

"If he can use his muggle camera just fine, doesn't that prove your theory correct?" Hermione asked.

"What theory?" asked Neville.

"Remember while we were reading the first book, I said that I believe that muggle electronics work just fine in magic environments, but we're told otherwise in order to keep technology away from a magic society?" said Bella.

"Oh, yeah," said Tonks. "I guess that does point to your theory being right, but then again, maybe his camera doesn't need ele..elercin..."

"Electricity," Lily said.

"That's also possible," Bella commented.

 **Lilly spent the entire walk down to the Quiddich pitch talking to Colin about his camera, which Colin was very excited about. Bella was grateful for this, as she was not in the mood to entertain Colin. Once they reached the changing rooms, Lilly, Colin, and Hermione left for the stands. Colin told her that he would go and get a good seat before he ran off into the stands.**

 **The rest of the Gryffindor team...**

 **...what kept you?" said Wood briskly.**

"A kid with a camera," said Susan dryly. "That's what kept her."

 **...when we were awake?"**

 **"** How to piss off Oliver Wood in four seconds, a guide by George Weasley," Charlie grinned.

 **...worst defeat in three hundred years.**

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that, Isabella Potter," said George sternly. "You couldn't help it." Bella stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone stared at the two in shock. It was like they had switched roles in that moment.

 **...saw Ron** **sitting with Hermione and Lilly in the stands.**

 **"Why haven't you started yet?" Lilly asked.**

 **"Wood's been teaching us new moves," Bella explained, looking jealously at the toast and marmalade Ron had brought from the Great Hall to share with Lilly and Hermione. Bella wondered vaguely why Colin wasn't sitting next to them, but she didn't care.**

 **She mounted her broomstick...**

 **...No idea," Bella lied,**

Laughter sounded throughout the room once again.

 **...here in person," said George, pointing.**

"What?! Why are the Slytherins here!?" said Sirius. He looked at Daphne, who shrugged.

"I know as just much as you."

 **...signed note here from Professor Snape.**

"I never signed that," Snape frowned. "Did they forge my signature?"

 **...Draco Malfoy.**

"Dammit! Why are _you_ Seeker?!" Sirius exclaimed at Draco.

"Talent, Black," he smirked. Bella snorted.

"And bribery."

 **...in the early morning sun.**

"She was right, you really _did_ bribe them!" Neville exclaimed.

 **...what's** _ **he**_ **doing here?"**

"Ruining everything, that's what," said Ginny.

 **...Slytherin Quidditch robes.**

 **"Playing Quiddich, I assume, unless he decided to wear Quiddich robes around campus today for fun," Lilly said.**

 **"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker...**

 **...filthy little Mudblood," he spat.**

There was as much of an uproar now as there had been three years ago. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped in shock. Daphne yelled "What the _fuck_?!" Susan screeched, "You racist little brat!" All the adults glared at him, including, surprisingly, Snape. Fred yelled, "Hey!" and George glared at him. Ron growled at Malfoy. Luna said, "How rude," and Neville yelled, "How dare you!" Cedric and Cho both glared at Malfoy. Astoria looked down, tears in her eyes. Her crush really wasn't a good person, was he? She had to remain neutral for her family, but she also hated standing back and watching cruelty from her own house.

Bella looked at Tom, who was looking very scared and confused at the chaos. Of course, he wouldn't know what's going on.

"Everyone, calm down!" Bella yelled, standing up. Everyone stared at her in shock. "This was three years ago. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way, maybe he'll apologize." Bella doubted this, but she had a small hope. She had to give him another chance, there had to be a reason Crystalline let him come. Draco sneered and stood up, walking towards her.

"You think I'll _apologize_?'' he sneered. "I don't regret what I said. I put a Mudblood in her place that day."

Bella gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She gave him a chance, and he didn't take it. Crystalline should have only brought people who had good in them, and he was rotten to the core. Why would Crystalline bring someone like him? Was she trying to hurt them?

"Sirius always tells me to pick my battles," Bella ground out.

Draco smirked and turned around to sit down, but Bella's shout interrupted him.

"WELL, I'M FULL OF RAGE, SO I'M PICKING ALL OF THEM!"

Bella then slammed her fist into Malfoy's jaw. She was only going to hit him once, but the moment she started, she found herself unable to stop. She hit him once, twice, a third time. If anyone was calling her name or pulling her away, she had blocked them out. All that she could focus on was fighting Malfoy Luckily, just before she was able to land another blow, the shock collar on her neck went off.

"Ow!" Bella exclaimed, though she didn't know why she said "ow", because it didn't hurt in the slightest. No, what it did was snap her out of it. Reality came crashing back to her, and she looked down to see herself standing over a bruised and bleeding Draco Malfoy, holding him up by the collar of his shirt, fist raised, ready for the punch she had been about to give him.

She looked up to see everyone standing around her in shock. Hermione looked as though she'd been trying to pry Bella off of Malfoy. Feeling herself become more and more aware of her surroundings. She dropped Malfoy, watching him fall to the floor with a thud.

"Bell-Bell..." said Tom. "Why did you do that? What's a Mudblood?"

Bella looked down at Tom and the sight broke her heart. He looked so scared and confused, and instead of calmly helping him and sorting out the situation, she resorted to violence. She was supposed to guide him in the right direction, show him that violence and hate wasn't the answer, and what did she do? She beat up Malfoy in front of Tom because he pissed her off.

"I...I didn't..."

"We need to get Crystalline," said Madame Bones.

"Why should we?" Moody implored.

"Crystalline told us to call her immediately if a fight broke out," Bones explained. "So, I'm going to get her."

Before anyone could protest, Madame Bones pressed the button to summon Crystalline.

"What's going on?" Crystalline asked.

"Did you know a fight just happened?" Hermione asked.

"No," said Crystalline. "What happened?" Bella squinted. Crystalline was lying- she had known about the fight.

"Bella just beat the crap out of Malfoy, it was great," Ron laughed.

"Oh," Crystalline said, looking at Malfoy, who had blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "Thank you for telling me, I need to check a few things about this room before I go."

Crystalline turned her back to them, walking over to the wall and placing her fingers on it. No, not on it. Her fingers went _through_ the wall!

"Alright," she announced. "Everything's fine. You can go back to reading." Bella opened her mouth to speak, but Crystalline disappeared before she could say anything.

Madame Pomfrey knelt next to Malfoy before tsking. "You've got a broken nose," she said. She waved her wand and muttered something before Bella could hear Malfoy's nose snap back into place. She felt guilt churn in her stomach.

Pomfrey went into the bathroom and soon came back out, holding a bruise balm, which she applied to Malfoy's face. After cleaning up the blood, everyone sat back down, and Fluer continued reading.

 **...jumping on him,** **Lilly gasped and stood in front of Hermione protectively,** **Alicia shrieked...**

 **...sending him reeling backward onto the grass.**

"Oh, no, Ron, were you alright?!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

Ron paused. "In theory."

 **...slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap.**

"Yikes," Ginny said.

 **...** **seemed to want to touch him.** **Lilly rubbed Ron's back concernedly.**

 **"We'd better get...**

 **...pulled Ron up by the arms.** **Lilly pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed Ron's mouth with it, cleaning off the bit of slime on his lips.**

 **"What happened...**

 **...as they left the field.**

"Just what I needed! For Colin to take pictures of me puking slugs," Ron grumbled.

 **...hold him still, Bella?"**

 **"We're taking him to get help, Colin, please get out of the way," Lilly said, somehow looking completely calm in this situation.**

"Lilly's always calm," Hermione laughed.

 **They rushed past Colin, supporting Ron and guiding him past the stadiums and to the edge of the forest.**

 **"Nearly there...**

 **...robes of palest mauve today, came striding out.**

Nearly everyone groaned at the mention of Lockhart.

 **...thought you mighta bin Professor Lockhart back again."** **He looked at Lilly. "And who's this?"**

 **"Nevermind that," Bella said as she and Hermione** **supported Ron over the threshold into the one-roomed cabin, which had an enormous bed in one corner, a fire crackling merrily in the other.** **"Ron needs help."**

 **"I'm Lilly Moon," Lilly explained as Bella lowered Ron into a chair. "Ronald tried to hex someone, but his wand is broken, and the spell backfired. He is currently vomiting slugs." She said this as naturally as though she were discussing the weather, but Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem.**

 **"Better out than in...**

 **...I'll eat my kettle.**

"The kettle was never eaten," Ron laughed.

 **...Hagrid looked outraged.**

Tom frowned, wondering what was so bad about this word. It would probably be explained soon.

 **...what people call pure-blood."**

"Oh," said Tom. "That's why everyone got so angry."

Bella nodded.

"Malfoy is wrong about his beliefs, Tom," she told him. "Whether your a half-blood like me, pureblood like Ron, or muggleborn like Hermione, it doesn't make you better or worse than everyone else. It's what's in your heart that makes you who you are."

"What am I?" asked Tom. "Am I a muggleborn?"

"You're a half-blood," Bella answered. "That means one of your parents was muggle or muggleborn, but the other parent is a pureblood or half-blood."

"How do you know? Do you know me in the future?"

Bella paused. "Yes, I do."

 **...he's pure-blood and he can hardly stand a cauldron the right way up."**

Ron opened his mouth to apologize, but Neville interrupted him.

"It's alright, Ron. It's true."

 **...ducked out of sight again.**

 **"Ronald is right," Lilly said, speaking up for the first time in awhile. She was generally a very quiet girl, so Bella wasn't surprised that she'd been silent this whole time. "There are many pureblood families who've died out. There's the Leighiche family, an ancient family that specialized in healing magic until they died out a thousand years ago.**

"Aithne Leighiche was the last member of that family to survive," Luna said dreamily. "My dad said she was reincarnated to become the dark lady Somheit."

"That makes no sense," said Sirius. "According to legend, Aithne and Alec Leighiche were the most powerful people who used light magic, and their morals relied solely on mercy. Somheit was a ruthless killer."

"Maybe legend isn't true," Luna yawned. Sirius didn't respond. This conversation was pointless.

 **There's also the Somnium family, who died out more recently..."**

 **"The list goes on," Ron coughed before he ducked his head into the basin yet again.**

 **"Well, I don blame...**

 **...signed photos. How come I havent got one?"**

"Because you have to preorder them," George grinned.

Ron laughed as Bella yelled "DAMMIT!" in outrage.

 **...size of a large boulder.**

Tonks whistled. "Those are some big pumpkins."

 **...big enough by then."**

 **"I think they would taste good," Lilly smiled at him.**

 **"What've you been feeding...**

 _ **...she**_ **wouldn say no ter a signed-"**

"Don't you dare say anything," Ginny glared at the twins.

 **...with Mr. Filch,"**

"Tough luck, little brother," Charlie cringed. "I got detention with Filch once. It wasn't pleasant."

 **...Lockhart answer his fan mail," said Professor McGonagall.**

"Why do we still allow torture for punishment in this school?" sighed George.

"We weren't torturing Potter, Weasley," said Snape.

"Really? Because torture is what your classes are," said Fred.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Tom yelled, standing up. Fred and George laughed. They looked at each other, both deciding that they liked this kid.

 **...sort of expression.** **Lilly looked at Bella sympathetically. Bella was under the impression that Lilly didn't like Lockhart, either, though she had never stated her opinion.**

"No one likes Lockhart," Neville rolled his eyes.

"I liked him," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, no one who isn't attracted to men like Lockhart."

"Are you saying that Lilly Moon is a lesbian?" asked Ron.

"Yes."

"Are you saying that _I'm_ a lesbian?" asked Bella.

"Uh..."

"Are you saying that _I'm_ a lesbian?" asked Daphne.

"Okay! Fine! Some people like Lockhart and people who don't aren't necessarily lesbians!" Neville exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't need to redact your statement, buddy," Daphne laughed. "You're right about two of them."

"Wait, which one out of those three is the straight one?" Ginny questioned.

"Do you seriously not know?" said Cedric. "Bella dated me."

"Times change," Ginny shrugged.

"Okay, eet is time to carry on!" Fluer exclaimed.

 **When they got to the Great Hall, Lilly left to sit next to Sally-Anne. B** **ella didnt enjoy...**

 **...a voice,**

"A voice?" Astoria blinked in confusion.

 _ **...Let me kill you. …**_

"That's creepy," said Tonks.

 **...been here nearly four hours!**

"Four hours alone with Lockhart?" said Hermione. "That's awful."

 **...common room was almost empty.** **Bella sat in front of the fire, waiting for Ron to return. Ron arrived half an hour later, nursing his right arm and smelling of polish.**

 **"Ron," Bella breathed. "I need to tell you something!"**

 **"What is it?" He yawned. "I'm really tired- Filch made me polish the Quiddich Cup fourteen times!**

"At least you got to stare at the word 'Quiddich' for four hours," said Bella.

"Your obsession with Quiddich is unhealthy, Bella," Hermione laughed.

 **And then I puked slugs on a Special Award for Services to the School." He sat down next to her. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"**

 **Ron listened attentively as Bella explained what she had heard.**

 **"And Lockhart said...**

 **...I know," said Bella,** **staring into the flames of the fire.** **"I don't get it either."**

"Zat's it," Fluer announced. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Bill replied. Fluer handed him the book.

"Chapter Eight, The Deathday Party."

* * *

 **Aaaand scene! On to the reviews!**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **kaykay25:**_ **Thank you! And it's okay if you don't review, I understand. Sometimes it's hard to think of something to say, or sometimes you don't have time. I'm just glad you're reading the fic!**

 _ **Lizzy Luna Potter:**_ **I can't tell you whether Crystalline is evil or not yet, that would be a spoiler. All I can say is that Bella doesn't trust Crystalline. Sorry I couldn't give my input on your username in time, but I like the one you chose!**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **No problem, thanks for asking the questions! I like it when people have to actually think about my writing (not to be confused with just straight up confusing my readers). I love sassy!Bella, too. No one is safe from her sarcasm. Also, I agree, Tom is adorable!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Th** **anks!**

 _ **KieranDell1409:**_ **I don't know who Yakko is, but you're right, Bella is a smartass.**

 _ **god of all:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I will soon!**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you! And yeah, everyone who liked Lochart is starting to see his true nature.**

 _ **DarkRavie:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Dark Serpent Cat:**_ **Thanks for understanding why I leave out some chapters ^-^**

 **1) I'm actually going to address her parseltongue abilities later in the story, but thanks for bringing that up, that was a good thing to mention.**

 **2) This is a cool idea, but I don't think I'll have them become animagi, at least not yet. If I do, it will be after they finish reading and go back to their own world, however I don't think James and Sirius would be too keen to have Bella become an illegal animagus, as it's very dangerous, and there's no reason why she would need to be one. I think it would be awesome if she was, though.**

 **3) I can totally see little!Tom crushing on Bella! I'll possibly bring that up later. As for diary!Tom, I can't see him crushing on Bella in COS. Diary!Tom is already calling himself Voldemort at that point, wants to kill Bella, and is also four years older than her.**

 **4) This will be addressed later. Very good question though!**

 **5) Bella wasn't specifically named after Petunia, her name came from something else that will be addressed later. It would be funny if she was, though!**

 **6) You'll have to wait and see. :)**

 **7) Yeah, the shouts of "NO!" overruled Percy's vote. Everyone hates Fudge XD**

 **8) Yes, but Hermione wouldn't want them here, as they'd see how dangerous her life is.**

 **9) While yes, everyone wants to give the Dursleys a piece of their minds, after the ranting, they'd have to deal with them for the rest of the books. Also, they wouldn't want to force Bella to be with her abusers for the next seven books.** **Thanks for your ideas!**

 _ **Kitcat112602:**_ **Thank you! I'll try to update soon!**

 _ **WarriorPrincess19:**_ **Thank you so much! Actually, I got the email for your review seconds before I finished typing out review replies.**

 **wattpad comments:**

 _ **Princess Alexandria:**_ **They'll be so mad about it.**

 _ **Abi6654:**_ **Thank you! The story was taken down on ao3, sadly, because someone reported it.**

 _ **penguin4292:**_ **Sorry about that! I'll be skipping chapters that are unimportant/have no change from canon, because I don't want the story to take too long or to drag out.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. The Deathday Party

**ActualWeeb: ...I'm just as shocked as you are. I can't believe I wrote another chapter in one day. Hopefully it doesn't suck, and I can't really tell, because I hate 99% of my work in the first place.**

 **Anyways, I hope to continue to update as fast as I am now! Let's keep our fingers crossed.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight, The Deathday Party**

"Oh, I've been to line of those," said McGonagall. "They're not pleasant."

 **...that her whole head was on fire.** **Bella had been trying since the start of the school year to approach Ginny, but it was no use. Each time she tried to speak to her, Ginny gave a squeak and ran away. Bella assumed that perhaps she was shy, but she wasn't shy towards her family because she'd known them her whole life.**

"Is she really?" Bill asked.

"No,'' Bella answered. "For once, I was extremely wrong about someone's personality."

 **Lilly Moon, however, began having tea with Hagrid every once and awhile.**

"That's sweet," said Molly. "He could use the company."

 **Bella thought this was quite nice- Hagrid deserved some company aside from Bella.**

 **Raindrops the size of bullets...**

 **...shooting through the air like missiles.**

"I want a Nimbus Two Thousand and One," James said wistfully.

"I have the model that came after that," Bella replied. "You can use it whenever you want."

"Really?!" James exclaimed. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, Sirius bought it for me."

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled. "I thought I told you not to spoil her!"

"Yes, but it was the first present I ever gave her that she would remember," he shrugged. "See it as my way of making up for all the missed Christmases and birthdays."

 **...don't fulfill their requirements… half an inch, if that..."**

"Sounds wrong out of context, doesn't it?" Ginny whispered to Daphne. Daphne suppressed a snort.

 **...lamp-like yellow eyes.**

"Oh, no," Remus groaned.

 **...and George Weasley had an entire drawer to themselves.** **Bella noticed a very dusty drawer next to it labeled 'Marauders', but Bella didn't know who that was.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" James and Sirius yelled, high-fiving.

"PADFOOT, PRONGS, SHUT UP!" Remus yelled over them. He paused. "Huh. I haven't said that sentence in fourteen years."

"Yeah, that was your catchphrase, Moony," Padfoot laughed.

 **She pushed the thought from her mind.** **A highly polished...**

 _ **...Crime**_ **…"**

"Yikes, you really got him in a bad mood," George laughed.

 **...didn't much like Peeves,**

"What? You don't like Peeves?" James exclaimed. "He's great!"

"To be fair, he's kind of an asshole to me in this year," she shrugged.

"Like what?" James asked.

"It hasn't shown much of Peeves yet," Bella said. "But if the book doesn't show him, I'll just explain later."

 **...** _ **KWIKSPELL**_

"Kwikspell?!" Sirius exclaimed. "Flich is a Squib?"

"What's that?" asked Tom.

"It'll be explained later," Bella told him.

 **...my five hundredth deathday,"**

"Is that bad?" Tom asked.

"I'm still not all that sure,'' Bella laughed.

 **...** **it'll be fascinating!"**

"I was wrong," Hermione sighed.

 **...Sounds dead depressing to me..."**

"Don't speak to me in that tone of pun, young man," said Fred.

 **...fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander.**

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly exclaimed. ra

"Sorry, Mum," they said in unison with a grin.

 **...a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead.**

"Ouch," Susan said.

... **by the other ghosts.**

 **All of a sudden, a ghost stood in their way. Bella recognized her as a ghost she'd passed many times in the corridor, but had never spoken had waist length black hair and a floor-length robe. Bella supposed she was beauty, though she looked very haughty and proud.**

"The Grey Lady?" Cho gasped. "But she never talks to anyone outside of Ravenclaw!"

 **"You are...Isabella Potter, correct?" she asked.**

 **"Er, yeah," Bella blinked. "Why?"**

 **"And am I right that you are in your second year?"**

 **"Yes."**

 **The ghost stared down at her with a strange expression on her face. "Take Divination in your next year," she ordered. "It will do you good." The way that she looked at Bella told her that this was not debatable.**

"Why would she tell you _that?_ " Cedric asked.

Luna frowned. She had a suspicion as of why, but...no, it couldn't be, right?

 **"Uh, okay," Bella blinked. The ghost nodded and left. Bella turned to look at Hermione, who was looking at her in shock. "What?"**

 **"That's the Grey Lady," Hermione said. "She doesn't talk to** _ **anybody**_ **."**

"Except for us Ravenclaws," said Cho.

 **"Oh. Weird," Bella shrugged. All of a sudden, Hermione looked up.**

 **"Oh, no," said Hermione. "Turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle." Bella had heard of Moaning Myrtle, the girls in her dorm have complained about her.**

 **"Who's that?" Ron blinked.**

 **"She haunts one of the girl's toilets, I think," Bella told Ron. "I've never met her."**

 **"She haunts a toilet?"**

 **"Yes," said Hermione. "** **It's been out-of-order...**

 **...OY! MYRTLE!"**

"Dammit, Peeves," Ron hissed through his teeth.

 **...just talking about you," said Peeves slyly in Myrtles ear.**

 **"Only in passing, really," Bella lied smoothly before Hermione could talk. "Ron didn't recognize you when he saw you, so we were just telling him that your name was Myrtle."**

"Thank Merlin you're a good liar," Ginny sighed.

 **Myrtle eyed Bella suspiciously.**

 **"You were telling him about how awful I am," she accused, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes. "That that's Moaning Myrtle over there! Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle!"**

 **"Why would we say such things about you when we don't know you?" Bella asked. "I don't think you're ugly."**

 **Peeves grinned. "Oh, but they were! They were saying such mean things about you!"**

 **"Don't listen to him," Bella told Myrtle when she began to cry. "He's always spewing lies like that- he's a poltergeist."**

 **Myrtle began to look convinced and calm down when Peeves ruined by screeching, "They called you pimply!"**

 **Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "** _ **Pimply**_ **!** _ **Pimply**_ **!"**

 **"Oh, dear," said Hermione sadly.** **"At least you kept her calm for a little while, Bella."**

 **Nearly Headless Nick now...**

 **...here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.**

"Me, whenever you speak," Ginny whispered to Daphne. Daphne rolled her eyes.

 **...headless horseman.**

"Are those the ghosts who rejected Nick?" Susan asked.

"Yep," said Ron.

 **...look at the fellow-"**

 **Nick gave Bella a meaningful look.**

 **"Well, to be fair, he can peel his head nearly off his neck," Bella pointed out. "You can see all the bones and muscles, it's really terrifying."**

 **"Ha!"...**

 **...started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd were turning to watch.**

"What a dick," Tonks said.

"TONKS! There's a six-year-old here!" Molly scolded Tonks.

"But kids swear all the time!" Tonks turned to Tom. "What's the worst swear you know, kid?"

"Shi-" Tom started to say, but with a stern look from Bella he shut up. "Nevermind."

"Don't encourage children to swear, Tonks," Remus sighed. "I can't believe I actually have to tell you this."

… _ **rip...tear...kill**_ **…**

"It's that voice!" Susan gasped.

 **...Was it a phantom, to whom stone ceilings didnt matter?**

A look of realization came upon Daphne's face as she realized what the voice was. Oh, yeah. This was on that night.

 _ **...I SMELL BLOOD**_ **!**

"Dear God, that's horrifying," said Charlie.

 **...ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Sirius gasped. "Isn't that a myth?"

"The what?" Tom asked in confusion.

"There's a legend that Salazar Slytherin created a secret chamber that only his heir can open and control the monster within it," Bella answered.

"Why'd you tell him that?!" Ginny hissed. Bella shrugged.

"He's going to find out anyways."

"What's 'heir' mean?" Tom asked.

"Well, if Salazar Slytheirn is your ancestor, you'd be his heir," she explained.

"Oh... Is the heir of Slytherin a bad guy?" Tom asked. The message sure made it sound like the heir was evil.

Bella paused.

"They can be, if they choose to be."

 **...her eyes wide and staring.**

"Well,'' said James nervously, "at least you can sneak around easier."

"Not with a grieving Filch, you can't," Ron grumbled.

 **...We don't want to be found here."**

"Too late," Fred sang.

 **...You'll be next, Mudbloods!"**

"Can't you shut the hell up for five seconds?!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's not speaking at the moment, Weasley," said Snape.

 **...the hanging, immobile cat.**

"That's it," said Bill.

"I think we should take a break for a couple of minutes," Molly said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should get drinks for everyone," Lily suggested. And so, everyone bustled in the small kitchen to get a beverage. Mad-Eye could be found searching the cabinets for firewhiskey. After three minutes, he apparently realized there was no alcohol and headed into the dining room with a glass of water in hand. Bella stared after him. That was strange, everyone was going back to the main room to read again. What was Mad-Eye doing?

Deciding to take her chances, Bella opened the door to the dining hall and entered.

The second she walked in, her nostrils were assaulted by the smell of smoke, and Mad-Eye whipped his wand out of his pocket. Feeling her instincts kick in, Bella pointed her wand at him the second he began to take out his wand. A second later, both had each other's wands pointed at the other's face.

There was a pause as the two stared each other in the eyes before Moody laughed and lowered his wand.

"I always knew you had good instincts, Potter. You were almost as quick as me," Moody said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Well, I guess years of paranoia will do that to you," Bella smirked, lowering her wand as well. She looked at Mad-Eye, who had a lit cigarette in his hand. "Smoking? Really, sir? There's no windows in here."

"Bah!" he said, waving his hand. "I can just vanish the smoke." He waved his wand, and the smoke disappeared. For a few seconds, Bella's nose was free of the smell, but seconds later, new smoke was created.

"God, that smells awful," Bella chuckled, leaning on one of the tables. "I could never smoke."

"That's what I thought, too, until I tried it," Alastor replied before blowing out a puff of smoke.

"I didn't even know you smoked," Bella commented. "Barty Crouch Jr. never smoked while impersonating you."

"I was planning to not smoke while at Hogwarts. Too many children, it might influence them, you know." He put the cigarette to his lips before puffing out another thing of smoke, causing Bella to hold back a cough. "But I'm sure you didn't come here to make small talk about cigarettes. There's something more on your mind, I can tell."

Bella frowned.

"Well, yeah," she said slowly. "It's about Crystalline."

"Aha, you see it too, don't you?"

"See what?" she asked.

"That she's suspicious," he told her. "She has given us not one bit of information about herself, yet she knows all of our past and future. Not only that, but she's giving this information to people who shouldn't be trusted with it."

"Like Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes, but also like your friends, such as Longbottom and Weasley." When Bella opened her mouth to protest, Moody continued. "They're civilians, you see. In your future, I can guarantee that you will learn secret information. Giving that knowledge to children with no occlumency training, to civilians who could be killed for this knowledge, well, this Crystalline is almost assuring their deaths. They may be able to hold their stance in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but not against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"That also begs the question," said Bella. "Why did she bring Tom? I mean, he's six. He can't defend himself at all, and he clearly wouldn't know how to keep a secret. If he comes to our timeline- and I'm sure he will, he has nothing for him in his- then how would we protect him? Keep him secret?"

"Exactly," he said. "Even on the off-chance that the boy isn't tricking us, unless we lock him up and never let him outside, he will probably be kidnapped or killed."

"What do you mean 'on the off chance'?" Bella frowned. "Tom doesn't seem to show any signs of turning dark yet."

"That's the strange part," said Moody. "Dumbledore confided in me quite a few years ago, you see. He told me about how he used to teach You-Know-Who. Shortly after Rubeus was expelled, Dumbledore did a test. There's a potion that will show the statistics of what emotions a person is capable of feeling."

"I can't see sixteen-year-old Tom accepting that potion," she said.

"He didn't," Mad-Eye said. "That's why, with approval from Headmaster Dippet, who was headmaster at the time, he made it mandatory for the entire school. Only Dippet saw the results at the time, but years later, after Riddle had already become the well-known dark lord he is today, Dumbledore finally saw the results. Riddle isn't capable of feeling love, sadness, or guilt. Only anger, greed, pride, and fear."

"And Dippet let Riddle stay at the school after that?" Bella said in disbelief.

"Dumbledore believes that Dippet didn't want to accept the results. Riddle was a star pupil, you see, and stopped the attacks on the muggleborn from the Chamber of Secrets."

"So you know about all that?"

"Of course I do, who do you think I am?" he frowned. "My point is the Riddle we see now is either deceiving us, or he is not the same Riddle we have today. Whether that's because of Crystalline or some alternate timeline, I don't know, but my money is on Crystalline."

"I'll ask Tom about it," said Bella. "He can't lie to me."

"That's a good idea," said Moody. "But, if he's on Crystalline's side, be careful. She's hiding something, that's for sure."

"She's hiding a lot of something," Bella sighed. "Why does no one else seem suspicious of her?"

"Because she's powerful, and could easily kill us if she wanted."

"Um... I don't see how that cancels out suspicion."

"Think about it," Moody continued. "Someone from another universe comes with fancy technology and knowledge of our futures and fates. Somehow, she can transport us anywhere at will. When someone like that comes around, it's easiest to believe that they only have the best intentions for us."

"But why would she?" Bella sighed. "Why would she choose us? Does she do this with every universe, with every fictional series from her world? Or is there something she has to gain from us specifically?"

"Whatever her reason is for choosing us," said Mad-Eye, "I can bet that it's for her gain, not ours."

"Hey, Potter," said Mad-Eye after there was a long pause. "Do you think Dumbledore suspects Crystalline like we do?"

Bella paused.

"I think," she said slowly, "that Dumbledore knows something about her that we don't."

"What makes you say that? Do you suspect him?"

"No," Bella answered. "But there's a familiarity in his eyes whenever he sees her. Why do you ask? Do _you_ suspect Dumbledore?"

Moody chuckled.

"No, I just wanted to see how far your suspicions could stretch."

He tossed his cigarette into a nearby trashcan and vanished the smoke once again. The two went out into the kitchen, but only Mad-Eye continued into the main room. The reason Bella remained in the kitchen, however, was because someone else was there.

Tom Riddle was sitting on the counter, refilling his glass of chocolate milk, a look of determination on his face. Bella cleared her throat, and Tom was startled enough that he knocked his glass to the ground, shattering it and spilling milk everywhere.

"Bell-Bell!" he exclaimed happily. "Uh...I broke a glass. Sowwy."

"Reparo," Bella said calmly, pointing her wand at the glass, which was repaired.

"Woah, that's so neat!" he exclaimed.

"Tom," Bella said, causing him to look up in confusion at the seriousness in her voice. "Could you tell me something?"

He nodded, looking at her with curiousity, wondering what had caused her to make the atmosphere so serious and tense. "Yes."

"Tom...Can you feel the emotion called 'love'?"

* * *

 **Aaand scene! What will happen next? Is Tom actually working with Crystalline? Is he deceiving them? Is he even the real Tom Riddle? Who knows?! I do, but I'm not going to tell you because I am awful. Also, because I'm curious, are you suspicious of Tom? Crystalline? Dumbledore? All three? Let me know in the reviews! On to the reviews!**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Thanks! Also, as for the sexuality scene, that was a joke, cuz their sexualities aren't important to the story. The only canon lesbian in this is Daphne, and Bella's sexuality and gender is is up for interpretation, so you can headcanon her as whatever you want.**

 _ **CJPotter4Life:**_ **Thank you! The bold thing isn't my idea, though, most RTB fics do that :p**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **Aw, I'm sorry I couldn't make it long enough! At least I updated quickly again, right? Also, I agree, Lilly is one of my favorites in this fic. I hope I don't send you to St. Mungo's with all the mystery around Crystalline! Also, as for the electronics theory, we'll have to wait and see if it's true!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks, I'll try to update ASAP!**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thank you! I'll update soon c:**

 _ **Talon:**_ **What scene are you talking about?**

 _ **KieranDell1409:**_ **Well, I'm always in my room, so one of those steps is complete.**

 _ **god of all:**_ **Thanks, I'll try!**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I will :)**

 _ **00-SilentObserver-13:**_ **Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you find this interesting. And don't worry about Madame Pomfrey, she has to deal with broken noses all the time. :p**

 _ **DarkRavie:**_ **Thanks a bunch!**

 **wattpad comments:**

 _ **Kili-Loverxxx:**_ **T** **hank you! I'll update ASAP.**


	22. The Writing On The Wall

**ActualWeeb: Guess who's ill in bed and can't even stand up long enough to make herself food? MEEEEEEEEEEE!** **Since I'm sick, I was able to finish the UtF chapter so I can torment y'all, and after I post this I'll probably start on the new chapter, too.**

 **As for the cliffhanger that the last chapter ended on...I'm not resolving that. Not yet, anyways, but I will by the end of the story. Instead, I'll show you the two possible outcomes of the last chapter, and then let you know which one is the true ending later.**

 **Anyways, on to the story! I do not own Bella Potter.**

* * *

There were two possible outcomes to Bella's question. The first one was ideal, and took away suspicion from Tom, but added suspicion to where he came from.

"Yeah," Tom answered. "I love you." Bella stared at him; he wasn't lying.

"Alright," she said. "Are you working with Crystalline?"

"No," he said. "I dunno her." Bella could tell he wasn't lying then, either, but that begged the question: Was he really the same Tom Riddle from their timeline?

"Thank you for answering my questions, Tom," she smiled. "Shall we go read?"

Just before they left the kitchen, Bella paused.

"And just so you know, I love you, too."

The second outcome was far less than ideal, and added more suspicion to Crystalline.

"Truthfully, no, I cannot feel love," Tom answered. Bella stared at him, shocked- his cute and innocent demeanor was gone, and Bella could only see a cold and bored boy in front of her. "I acted like a normal child this whole time to gain your trust in this strange place, but I don't actually care about you."

"Why are you being honest about this?" Bella frowned.

"You can already tell when I'm lying, can't you?" He jumped down from the counter. Bella stared at him. His smooth poker face and cold demeanor reminded her of herself.

"You don't have to worry about me," he continued. "I'm not a threat to you."

"Why not?" Bella asked. "Why are you on my side?"

"Well, I've already figured it out, you see," he yawned. "That I'm Lord Voldemort. Knowing myself, I probably wouldn't like the fact that there's another me walking around. The safest option would be to cater to your side for protection."

"How do you know we can protect you?" she asked, folding her arms.

"I'm not stupid," he continued. "I know you must be stronger than Voldemort. This series is about you, and in the end, you must be the one to defeat him."

"After we go back, and I do defeat him," said Bella, "what do you plan to do then?"

"Clearly, you'll be very famous and powerful after that. I plan to stick by your side for awhile, and then branch away from you slowly, to become my own powerful person."

"I see," Bella sighed. "Thank you for being honest with me."

"You'll continue to help me with this lie, right?" Tom asked. "If you continue to act like you like me, people will trust me."

"Of course," she nodded. "If I'm kind to you, and let you pretend to be an innocent boy, you won't join the other side. What other choice do I have?"

"I'm glad you've chosen the right choice," said Tom. "Shall we go read?"

You see, only Bella and Tom knew the answer to the question "Can you feel the emotion called 'love'?", but whatever path was taken, they still went back out there all the same, with Tom sitting happily on Bella's lap, looking excited to learn more about the wizarding world. Fred was holding the book this time, ready to read.

 **Chapter Nine, The Writing on the Wall**

"Are we going to find out who did it, finally?" said Sirius.

"Probably not in this chapter," Hermione responded.

 **...killed her!**

"Poor Argus," Molly said sadly.

 **...stepped forward eagerly.**

People groaned at the mention of Lockhart.

"He was such an idiot," Snape muttered.

 **...their hair in rollers.**

"Even the paintings," Cedric rolled his eyes.

 **...he would be expelled for sure.**

"Well, you weren't expelled, at least," Lily said optimistically, though she was very worried for her daughter. Bella was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, so she was obviously still at the school, but had they punished her another way, even though she was innocent?

 **...not dead, Argus,"**

"Bummer," said James.

 **...Why go up to that corridor?"**

"Crap," said Charlie. "You can't exactly tell them you heard a voice."

 **...looked at Bella.**

 **Bella frowned- she knew telling them that she'd heard a voice no one else could hear would sound suspicious. "It was cold at the party," Bella said. "So we were headed to get our cloaks before going down to the feast." That shouldn't sound too suspicious.**

 **"Why didn't you have your cloaks ahead of time?" said Snape, a triumphant smile flickered across his gaunt face. "You should have anticipated a room full of ghosts to be cold.**

 **"Well,'' Bella paused."We're, like, twelve, okay? Give us a break."**

The room flooded with laughter.

"Astoria, that should be your new go-to excuse for everything," Daphne laughed.

"What will I say when I turn thirteen?" Astoria asked.

"Once you turn thirteen you're responsible for everything," Fred said.

 **"Your age does not make you less responsible," Snape sneered. He turned to Dumbledore. "I** **suggest, Headmaster...**

 **...I am the Potions master at this school."**

"Raise your hand if you think Lockhart needs to stop," said Tonks. Everyone in the room raised their hands. Bella raised both of her hands.

 **...believe me, dont you?"**

"Nah, mate, you're psycho," said Ron. Bella glared at him.

"Thanks."

 **...catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time.**

"Sorry," Ron sighed.

"It's okay," said Ginny. "You didn't know."

"Know what?" Tom asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Ginny replied, unable to look him in the eyes.

 **...Ginny blanched.** **Ginny's extreme reaction, however, seemed to indicate that there was something else she was upset about, which was why Bella pulled her aside when Ron wasn't looking.**

 **"Are you alright, Ginny?" Bella asked. "Is there something else bothering you?" Ginny blushed a bright red and shook her head fervently before running off to go see what Fred and George were doing. Bella decided to drop the issue for now.**

 **The attack had also...**

 **...sped off in the opposite direction.**

 **Bella entered the library and began wandering around, looking for Ron, when she noticed Ginny Weasley jumping up and down, struggling to reach a book that was many shelves above her. The shelves in the library were extremely tall, the bottom shelves were for the younger years. The higher the shelves got, the more advanced the curriculum became. A specific spell was used to get extremely high books, though Bella didn't know it, as she was only a second year (Hermione most definitely knew the spell, however). According to Hermione, you couldn't summon books from the Hogwarts library with normal spells. This was to avoid people stealing the books.**

 **"Hi, Ginny," said Bella. Ginny jumped, startled.**

 **"Oh! H-hello, Bella," Ginny stammered, a blush on her cheeks.**

 **"What do you need?" Bella asked. "Do you need help?"**

 **"Um, I just need that book," Ginny answered, pointing to a thick blue book many feet above their heads.**

 **"That blue book? I'll grab it for you," Bella smiled.**

 **"Uh, you don't have to-"**

 **But Ginny was cut short, as Bella was already climbing the shelves.**

"Need a book? No problem! Isabella Potter will fuckin' scale the shelves for you," Sirius said with amusement. Bella had placed her hands over Tom's ears the moment Sirius had said "fuckin'".

"Bell-Bell!" Tom groaned loudly. "I can't hear!" Bella took her hands off of his ears.

 **It was a lot higher than Bella had anticipated, though she was able to grab the book and climb down safely. She looked at the cover- the book was titled 'The Magic of Memories'.**

 **"Here you go," Bella said, handing the book to Ginny.**

 **"Th-thank you, Bella. I owe you a favor," said Ginny. Bella smiled, but she had no idea what she'd do with a favor from Ginny Weasley. She didn't bother telling Ginny a favor wasn't necessary, because she couldn't see herself using it.**

Bella smacked herself on her forehead. She should never have used that favor.

 **"You're welcome. Why do you need a book on memory magic, anyways?" she asked.**

 **Ginny's eyes widened before she exclaimed, "It's nothing!" and ran off. Bella frowned. That was strange.**

 **Bella found Ron...**

 **...hadn't noticed he was dead.**

"That's not true," said James. "I pointed it out to him one day, and he told me he was aware and that I needed to sit down and be quiet."

 **...put up her hand.**

"What? In History of Magic?!" Tonks exclaimed.

 **...There is no Chamber and no monster.**

"Sounds like Professor Binns is a _liar_!" Ginny sang.

 **...Miss Pennyfeather,"**

Tom giggled. "He keeps getting their names wrong."

 **...** **Id've got the train straight back home..."**

"Slytherins aren't all bad," Astoria said sadly. "Look at Daphne."

"Astoria, I am a dick," Daphne said.

"Yes, but deep inside, you're sweet," she retorted.

"My soul would win in a bitterness contest against black coffee."

 **...have a poke around," said Bella,**

"Really? Investigating the crime scene? How suspicious would it look of someone saw you?!" Madame Bones sighed.

 **...twenty spiders were scuttling,**

Ron shuttered.

 **...suddenly it had too many legs and..."**

"Sorry, little brother," said Fred with a sheepish grin. He really did feel bad.

 **...she opened the door.**

"And you still let Weasley into the girl's bathroom," Snape rolled his eyes.

 **...not a girl."**

 **"No, he's not," Bella agreed. "We were investigating what happened on Halloween- a cat was attcked right outside here, and we were wondering if you knew anything."**

 **"I wasn't paying attention!" said Myrtle dramatically. "I was so upset by what Peeves said that I was trying to kill myself!"**

 **"But you're already dead," Ron said.**

 **"I know!"** **Myrtle gave a tragic sob...**

 **...somewhere in the U-bend.**

"She's weally sensitive," Tom pointed out.

 **...expression of complete shock on his face.**

"Percy probably hasn't even _heard_ of something as awful as a boy going in the girl's toilet!" George said.

"No, I've lived with you two for years," Percy replied.

 **...he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Rons ears.** **Bella looked at the two sadly. It was a shame that they didn't get along, really, because Percy was just like Ron. He wanted to be important, to not be overshadowed by his brothers- he just went about it in a different way.**

"Dude, your personality analysis is really creepy," said Ron with wide eyes.

"Uh, sorry?" Bella replied.

 **Bella, Ron, and Hermione chose...**

 **...** **talking about Malfoy-"**

"To be fair," said Snape, "you were extremely suspicious."

"Why should I care?" Draco sniffed. "Being seen as potentially Slytherin'e heir is an honor.

"Ewww," said Ginny.

 **...breaking about fifty school rules, I expect-"**

"Hermione...is suggesting to break the rules?" Neville said in disbelief.

 **...without him realizing its us."**

"They're going to brew Polyjuice Potion, I'm calling it," Ginny whispered to Daphne.

"That's impossible," she whispered back. "They're second years, they couldn't brew it."

"Three sickles on the bet?" Ginny asked. Daphne smirked and nodded.

Of course, Ginny already knew what was going to happen, as Bella had told her, she just enjoyed one-uping Daphne Greengrass.

 **...Polyjuice Potion."**

"Dammit," Daphne hissed and slid the coins into her hand.

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked. He had heard their entire conversation, of course, but he wanted to see what would happen if he called them out. He was a Marauder, after all.

The two froze, Daphne's hand in Ginny's.

"We're holding hands," Daphne lied.

" _Why?_ " Fred asked.

"We're, um, friends," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Daphne nodded. "Best friends."

The two glared at each other- great, now they'd have to hold hands until they had an excuse to move their hands.

"...Is Daphne Greengrass a drug dealer?" Bella whispered to Hermione, who looked just as lost as she felt.

 **...They'd have to be really thick..."**

"Oh, gee, I wonder what teacher we have that's really thick?" Bella said, pretending to think about it.

"That's the end of the chapter," Fred announced. "Who wants to read next?"

"Me!" Ginny exclaimed, a bit too quickly. Fred raised his eyebrows at her, but still handed her the book, which she took, right after discreetly sliding the change in her pocket.

Now that she was holding the book, she didn't have to hold hands with Daphne Greengrass, though she had to admit that her hands were quite soft. Wait, what? That didn't matter, why was she thinking about that?

Pushing the thought from her head, Ginny read the next chapter title.

"Chapter Ten, The Rogue Bludger."

* * *

 **Ginny, probably: YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, GAY THOUGHTS**

 **Gay thoughts: OH YES WE CAN**

 **All jokes aside, on to the reviews!**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **Thank you! I'm glad you liked that scene. And thank you for telling me who I had left out! And don't worry, the electricity theory will be addressed soon.**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **WarriorPrincess19:**_ **I do agree, Tom is adorable. I actually like Dumbledore,personally, but you can have whatever opinion you want. Thanks for reviewing, you have a nice day, too. c:**

 _ **DarkRavie:**_ **Thank you ^-^**

 _ **VoidWalker:**_ **Oh. I think you meant Neville, not Ron.**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I will soon :)**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thank you! I'll try to update ASAP**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **CJPotter4Life:**_ **I'm glad I made you happy! I'll definitely try to update this often. As for not killing them all...no promises *evil laughter***

 _ **eon of legend:**_ **you betcha**

 _ **KieranDell1409:**_ **Thanks! Also, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! Although you'll probably win. When you mean this fic, do you mean JUST this one, the one where they're reading, or does that include the sequel I post where they go back to their universe after reading and fix everything?**


	23. Polyjuice Potion

**ActualWeeb: Hey, guys! I'm back. Just a heads up, for the next twelve days I'll be staying in a condo (I'm already there). I have no idea whether or not my activities will cause updates to speed up or slow down, but if things slow down, that's probably why.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter! I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve, The Polyjuice Potion**

"Oh, Merlin, here we go!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

 **...** **you** _ **would**_ **have done well in Slytherin."**

"She's not a Slytherin!" Cho huffed.

"She does have many Slytherin traits, though," Daphne pointed out.

 **...all she needed was for Dumbledores pet bird to die while she was alone in the office with it, when the bird burst into flames.**

Laughter sounded throughout the room.

"Bella, your melodrama seeped into reality," George laughed.

 **...About time, too,"**

"Why would he be happy his bird died?" Tom frowned.

 **...are reborn from the ashes.**

"Oh," said Tom, his question answered.

 **...as ugly as the old one.**

"How rude, Bella!" Lily exclaimed jokingly.

"Hey, I can't help it if the books says something's ugly!"

 **...There isnt anything, Professor."**

"Bella, next time, I ask that you tell me the truth, I will not judge you," Dumbledore told her. Bella smiled.

"I will.""

 **...go home for Christmas.**

 **The girls in Bella's dorm were all afraid to speak to her, aside from Hermione and Lilly. Lilly thought it was unlikely for a second year to be able to petrify students. Bella was thankful that there were at least two people in her dorm who believed in her.**

 **"At this rate, we'll be the only ones left," Ron told Bella and Hermione. "Us, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. What a jolly holiday its going to be."**

 **"And Daphne Greengrass," Hermione added.**

Daphne froze up at the mention of her name. Wait a second...

"You didn't," she whispered.

"Um..." Bella said.

 _ **"**_ **What?" Ron blinked.**

 **"I overheard Lavander and Parvati talking," Hermione explained. "Daphne Greengrass- she's a Slytherin in our year- decided to stay last-minute. According to rumor, she had a huge fight with her parents."**

 **"So I don't have to polyjuice myself as a guy?" Bella said.**

"You _did_! Holy shit, you asshole!" Daphne exclaimed, looking clearly pissed. Everyone stared at her, shocked. This was the most emount of emotion she had ever shown while here, and also while at school.

"Daph, calm down," ordered Astoria. "Everything turned out fine in the end, nothing went wrong." Well, something awful _did_ happen that day, but it wasn't because of the Polyjuice, right?

Daphne visibly calmed at her words, took a few deep breaths, and suddenly returned to her normal calm and cold facade.

"I apologize," she said. "I lost my temper."

"You shouldn't spew swear words like that, young lady," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"For your information, ma'am, I do not spew swear words, I enunciate them clearly, like a fucking lady."

"Okay, moving on!" Ginny yelled as her mother swelled angrily.

 **"If we can get a bit of her to put in the potion, then no," said Hermione.**

 **Crabbe and Goyle, who...**

 **...you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."**

"No, I was upset because you aren't worthy of that title, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Apparently, you aren't either," she retorted. Malfoy's face turned red, but he didn't say anything. Last time he did, his nose was broken.

 **...this troubled time.**

 **Before going to bed, Bella had given Hedwig a package which held colorful socks inside, telling her to give them to Headmaster Dumbeldore in the morning.**

"Aw, you remembered!" Molly cooed. "That's so sweet."

"To this day, it remains one of my favorite gifts," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eye.

 **Bella, Ron, and Hermione all had a sleepover in Ron's dorm. Just like last year, Fred and George snuck them hot chocolate and biscuits.**

"You don't do this _every_ Christmas, do you?" Molly asked. "You three are a bit old to be sleeping in the same room..."

The three of them looked at each other, wondering if they should tell her that it was definitely an annual tradition.

 **They stayed up talking until it was very late, when the three of them finally fell asleep mid-conversation, sitting up together in the same bed, mugs of chocolate still in hand.**

 **Christmas morning dawned, cold and white.** **Bella found herself rudely awoken very early by Hermione, who was shaking her awake, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both. To her side, Ron was jolted awake by the noise, dropping his mug.**

 **"Wake up," she said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.**

 **"Hermione, it's too early," Ron groaned, shielding his eyes from the light.**

 **"Merry Christmas to you...**

 **...It's ready."**

"I can't believe you insolent brats actually did this," Snape frowned.

 **...Hedwig swooped into the room,**

Hedwig perked up at the mention of her name.

 **...stay at Hogwarts for the summer vacation, too.**

"How friendly," Snape said dryly.

 **...from Mrs. Weasley and a large plum cake.**

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Bella said gratefully.

"It was no trouble, dear," she smiled.

 **...rule-breaking she and Ron were planning next.**

"And yet it still didn't stop you," Arthur sighed.

 **...badge so that it now read Pin-head,**

"Of course," Percy rolled his eyes.

 **...he'll tell him anything."**

Malfoy snorted. "Oh, please. He's an idiot, I hardly consider him a friend."

 **...hide them in a broom closet."**

 _ **"**_ **Both of them?" Ron asked. "I'm only changing into Crabbe."**

 **"Yes, but Goyle might be able to tell that you're not Crabbe," Hermione pointed out.**

 **Ron snorted, clearly doubting it.**

"Yeah, he wouldn't be able to tell," said Malfoy. "I'm surprised I couldn't tell,though..."

"Because you are an idiot," Luna deadpanned.

 **"** **What about me?" asked Bella.**

 **"That'll be easy for you- just get your invisibility cloak and pluck some of her hair."**

 **"How do I keep her out of the common room?"**

 **Hermione shifted guilty. "Well, you see, I was hoping you'd come up with something. I planned this all thinking you'd go as Goyle, but Daphne decided to stay, and plans changed."**

"That's the worst plan I've ever heard," said Daphne.

"Well, sorry we didn't plan stealing _your_ identity well enough to meet your standards," Bella replied.

 **"Well," Bella frowned. "I suppose I'll think of something. But what about you? Who's hair are you taking?"**

 **"I've already got mine!" said Hermione brightly, pulling a tiny bottle out of her pocket and showing them the single hair inside it. "Remember Millicent Bulstrode wrestling with me at the Dueling Club? She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me! And she's gone home for Christmas so I'll just have to tell the Slytherins I've decided to come back."**

"I take it back," Daphne said dryly. " _That's_ the worst plan I've ever heard."

 **Bella stared at the hair. "Hermione, that's not Millicent Bulstrode's hair color. Plus, it's too short. I don't think that's a human hair."**

 **"Huh?" Hermione blinked. Bella took the hair from her and sniffed it.**

 **"Yep, that's definitely cat's hair. Unless you want to walk around as a cat, don't put this in the potion."**

"Thank goodness you stopped her from taking that," Madame Pomfrey sighed. "She would've been stuck in the hospital wing for weeks!"

 **"Oh, alright. You two go on, then," Hermione said.**

 **"Do you want to go as Goyle?" asked Ron.**

 **"Ew, no!" Hermione exclaimed in disgust. "I'll just...stay here."**

"And yet you expected me to originally go as Goyle," Bella sighed.

 **When Hermione had bustled off to check on the Polyjuice Potion again, Ron turned to Bella with a doom-laden expression.**

 **"Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"**

 **And so it was that not long later, Bella was under her cloak, searching for Daphne Greengrass. Bella found Daphne walking through the corridor, clutching a book to her chest- she looked like she was on her way to the library. Bella walked silently behind her, reaching out with her hand behind the cloth, and plucked a strand of hair off of her head.**

 **"Ouch!" Daphne exclaimed, looking around wildly and clutching her head. Luckily, she didn't notice what seemed to be a floating strand of strawberry blonde hair.**

"So that's what it was!" Daphne exclaimed.

 **Daphne shrugged and continued walking, apparently deciding that the feeling of tugging on her hair had been her imagination. Suppressing a sigh of relief, Bella turned around, hoping that Daphne would stay in the library for an hour. It was as she was turning a corner that she noticed Ginny, who was walking by the corridor, clutching a small black notebook and quill. It was then that Bella realized what she would do with a favor from Ginny Weasley.**

Both Bella and Ginny cringed, knowing what was going to happen. Ginny read on, though, trying to keep her voice steady.

 **"Ginny!' Bella exclaimed, whipping off her cloak. Ginny turned and startled at the sight of Bella and turned a bright red that matched her hair quite well. "Ginny, could you do me a huge favor?" Bella asked.**

 **"Uh, yeah, what is it?" Ginny blinked.**

 **"Do you know Daphne Greengrass, the blonde Slytherin girl in her second year?" Ginny nodded. "Could you distract her for an hour? Or make sure she stays in the library for an hour? You don't have to, of course-"**

 **"No, no, I will!" Ginny exclaimed fervently. "Is she in the library?"**

 **"On her way there, yeah," she answered. "Thank you so much, Ginny!" And with that, Bella ran off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, shocked at how easy that was. Just before she reached the door to the bathroom, she spotted Ron, who also seemed to have just gotten his hair.**

 **"You got it?" Bella asked Ron. He showed her Crabbe's hair.**

 **"I also ended up knocking out Crabbe, just like Hermione told me, because it would be difficult to separate them for enough time to get Crabbe's hair."**

 **"Okay, let's go," Bella pushed the bathroom door open.**

 **They could hardly see...**

 **...need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe.** **You'll need a bigger size, too Bella, because you're so...well, short."**

Everyone laughed as Bella turned pink. She really was short.

"Stop laughing! I'm not short!" she huffed.

"Okay, Bella, keep telling yourself that," Cedric laughed.

"I'm _not_! Ginny, back me up on this!"

"She's not short," Ginny told them. She and Astoria were the only ones not laughing.

"Ginny, you're only saying that because you're 5'2, and Bella's just three inches shorter than you," George said.

"I'm not short, either! I'm quite average!"

Angrily, she continued reading before anyone could say anything else.

 **"What?!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm not short. Sure, you two are taller than me, but that doesn't mean I'm short! I'm quite tall, in fact!"**

 **"You're twelve years old and you're only 4'10," Ron deadpanned. "You're literally the world's smallest pastry."**

 **"Shut up!" Bella huffed, feeling her face heat up. "I'm almost 4'11!"**

"And I hit 4'11 the next year!" she hissed at Ron. "Check _mate_!"

"You're still under five feet, and you haven't grown since third year," Ron replied.

"Shut up, I'll grow!"

 **"Calm down before you leak strawberry filling," he said.**

 **"Guys! Focus!" Hermione exclaimed, pointing to the potion.** **The three of them stared...**

 **...done everything right,"**

"You're also twelve," said Percy. "You couldn't have gotten it right."

"Well, she did," said Bella.

"And I was thirteen at the time," Hermione added.

 **...hissed and frothed:** **Daphne's turned a light blue that was actually quite pretty,**

"How curious," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"What?" asked Remus.

"The color of your Polyjuice Potion is a reflection of your personality," he explained. "Lighter and brighter colors represent that goodness and selflessness dictate your decisions, and darker colors show that greed and darkness is what guides you. Miss Greengrass, you must be a very selfless person."

"I..." she began, but cut herself off. She didn't know why her potion was so light, most of what she does is guided by her own ambitions. She didn't say so, however. There were many powerful people in the room, and she didn't want to seem sly.

 **Crabbe's a dark...**

 **...tasted like** **dark chocolate, which surprised Bella, who expected it to taste much worse.**

"Really?" said Ron. "Crabbe's tasted like piss."

 **Immediately, her insides...**

 **..** **.began to grow, her limbs stretched out, her chest inflated, nearly spilling out of her robes, she felt her body stretch out as she grew many inches in height, and the length of her hair shrunk so that she could feel it was still long, but it didn't quite reach her waist.**

 **As suddenly as...**

 **...Crabbe from his right.**

 **Bella unlocked his door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror.** **She heard Hermione gasp at the sight of her. Staring back at her was Daphne Greengrass, a girl she'd barely even looked at before.**

"It is a strange experience taking Polyjuice for the first time," said Moody.

 **She was quite pretty, with her long, strawberry blonde hair and light blue-green eyes.**

"You _are_ really pretty, Daphne," Astoria said.

 **...** **find someone to follow."**

 **"You go on," said Hermione, staring at them in shock. "The Slytherin common room is probably in the dungeons."**

 **"We'll meet you...**

 **...it was Percy.**

"That was you," Percy blinked.

 **...Nothing's about to attack** _ **me."**_

"Percy, you may have been a pureblood, but you were still in danger," Mr. Weasley said. Percy sighed.

"I know that _now_. I didn't know what was attacking people before."

 **...first time in her life, Bella was pleased to see him.**

Fred and George gasped in horror.

 **...something really funny."** **Malfoy looked at Bella. "Greengrass? Why are you hanging around Crabbe? And where's Goyle?"**

 **Bella stared at Malfoy, wondering what to say- she had no idea what Daphne Greengrass's personality was like! Well, she never appeared to hve even spoken to or hung out with her housemates, so she obviously wasn't close to any of them. Her family was neutral, so she likely was neither supporting nor opposing pureblood ideals. Bella hoped that what she said would be suitable.**

 **"Goyle is still eating. I'm escorting Crabbe back to our common room before he eats too much and gets himself sick, embarrassing our house."**

Daphne frowned. "That would be something I could say."

 **Malfoy shrugged before glancing** **witheringly at Percy...**

 **...** _ **pure-blood**_ **!"**

"That's the password?!" Susan exclaimed.

"Sometimes, though _very_ rarely, our passwords support pureblood ideals," Daphne explained. "That year, after the first petrification, all of the passwords were blood-based."

"That's horrifying," said Cedric. "They're brainwashing them!"

"No," Bella frowned. "It was a threat."

"What?" asked Tonks.

"It was to threaten ones who weren't loyal enough to the heirs," she explained. "Blood-traitors, half-bloods...neutrals."

Astoria looked to Daphne fearfully. Is that why it happened?

"We should continue reading," Susan said nervously. Ginny nodded and continued.

 **...INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

"That's what you thought was so funny?!" George glared at Malfoy. Malfoy didn't respond.

 **...clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.**

Many people chuckled.

"That's Mum, alright," Charlie grinned.

 **...think its funny?"**

 **"Do you expect me to react?" Bella deadpanned.**

 **"I was hoping you finally would," Draco sneered at her.** _ **"**_ **Arthur Weasley loves...**

 **...face was contorted with fury.**

Many of the Weasley children were glaring at Malfoy the same way. Ginny was now reading through gritted teeth.

 **...the** _ **matter**_ **with you, Crabbe?"**

 **Ron forced himself to laugh. Bella kept on a poker face, though inside she was raging.**

 **"Slow reaction time?" Bella raised her eyebrow.**

 **"Saint Potter...**

 **...I could help them."**

Ginny snorted. "No."

 **...I hope its Granger,"**

There was a lot of screaming as almost everyone was yelling at him. When everything fell silent, Minerva was the first one to speak again.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall gasped in horror. "Do you honestly wish death upon another student?"

"She's a Mudblood," he retorted. "It's the pureblood way, of course I want her dead."

"Liar," said Bella blanky, staring at him.

"Excuse me?!" Malfoy hissed.

"You're lying," she said. "You don't want Hermione dead, and you didn't want her dead back then. How do you really feel?"

"Mind your own business, Potter," Malfoy sneered. "Don't go poking your nose into things that don't concern you, or else you'll end up dead like your parents were."

"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius. "That's enough, you racist brat."

"Ginny, could you continue reading?" asked Lily shakiliy. This child acted so horrible, was there really redemption for him? She hoped so.

 **...still in Azkaban."** **Bella didn't know what Azkaban was, so she looked at Ron, confused.**

 **'The wizard prison,' Ron mouthed.**

 **He shifted restlessly...**

 **...raided our manor last week?"**

 **"Oh?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "Did they find anything?"**

 **"Not much, luckily," said Malfoy.** **"Father's got some...**

 **...under the drawing-room floor-"**

"You know, I would have had to report that," Daphne told Malfoy.

 **...jumped to their feet.**

 **"You bafoon, are you going to throw up?!" Bella exclaimed. "I'll escort you to the Hospital Wing so you don't trip and kill yourself on the way."**

 **Without further ado...**

 **...under the Malfoy's drawing room."**

Malfoy glared at Ron- so it was his fault.

 **...put her glasses back on.**

 **"Tell me how it went!" Hermione exclaimed. Bella and Ron both launched into a heated retelling of the past hour's events.**

 **"The chamber was opened fifty years ago?" Hermione frowned after they finished telling her everything. "Maybe we can find something in the library on it."**

 **"Fifty years ago?" Myrtle asked. "That's when-"**

 **"-When you were alive?" said Ron. "I bet you'd be super old by now." Myrtle gave a sorrowful wail and launched herself into the toilet.**

Ron smacked his face. She was going to tell him.

 **"Come on, let's go," said Bella, walking out of the bathroom with them and walking to the library.**

Ginny couldn't stop her voice from shaking as she read the next line.

 **It was as they approacherd the library that they saw it- standing right in front of the library was Daphne Greengrass, staring into the window of the library doors, a shocked expression on her face. She had been petrified.**

"That's it," Ginny whispered, setting the book down.

"Gin- Weasley-" Daphne began, but was cut short because Ginny stood and immediately strode into the 'vent room'. Not knowing why she was bothering, Daphne followed her.

The two girls had no idea that when they left the room to return to reading, they would be close friends.

* * *

 **Well, this story just took a huge turn from canon! Anyways, on to the reviews!**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 ** _DarkRavie:_ Thank you!**

 ** _YuujouKami:_ I can't wait to show you which outcome is true!**

 ** _Rose Night 3:_ Well, at this point in time, you're supposed to be confused. I wouldn't focus on it too harshly if I were you, but if I told you what the outcome was, I would spoil you.**

 ** _lilly-flower15:_ Thanks!**

 ** _training to be a fangirl:_ Well, that's my job as an author, right? To give you something you love and then rip it away. Thank you for your get well wishes! I was actually healthy for a few days after that but this morning I woke up sick again. ;-;**

 ** _Rose099:_ I will c:**

 ** _Talon:_ YES! I've recruited another member to the DaphGin alliance!**

 ** _CJPotter4Life:_ I prefer the first option too xD And I agree, I love everyone, too. I'm glad you're happy about the quick updates!**

 ** _Padfootette:_ Thanks a bunch!**

 ** _AnonymousStalkerFriend:_ It'll be strange for them, definitely. They'll want to grieve who is dying in the books even though the person could be sitting next to them, plus they'd be scared of not being able to save them in the future.**

 ** _KieranDell1409:_ Alright then! And yeah, but I also am horribly for the review!**

 ** _ILoveGeorgeEads:_ Thank you!**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 ** _PrincessAlexandria:_ Moody started smoking when the first wizarding war started, it helped him calm his nerves. Also, Sirius is an alcoholic, but Remus keeps him from drinking too much.**

 ** _Killi-Loverxx:_ Thanks! I'll try to update soon.**

 ** _lucyclaxton:_ Thanks! c:**


	24. The Very Secret Diary

**ActualWeeb: Hey, guys! I'm back, and guess what? I got Cursed Child! For those of you who have read it, what did you think? I have mixed feelings on it, but I really love Scorpius. Also, we've hit 200 reviews! Thank you guys so much!**

 **Also, there's not going to be any Dramione in this story, in case the last chapter confused you. Sorry, Dramione fans, but I'm sticking with Romione!**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did, there would probably be a lot more suffering. Sorry.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Ginny hissed when she saw Greengrass enter the room after her.

"Why are you so upset by this?" Daphne frowned. "I was the one who was petrified, not you. I've only started talking to you today, I'm not important to you."

"You don't understand," she said in a low voice, turning her back to the Slytherin girl.

"Then help me to," Daphne whispered. She didn't know why she wanted to understand the Weasley girl, but she felt drawn to her, just like she was drawn to her when she had first met her at the Yule Ball. Ginny clenched her fists.

"It was me."

Daphne widened her eyes, taken aback. "What?"

"I...I was the one who petrified you," Ginny confessed, her voice shaking. "I didn't want to...I was forced." She sighed. "I thought I could escape my past, but not only am I forced to relive it, now everyone will know it was me."

"Weasley..."

"And now you know!" she cried, raising her voice. "Now you know that it was me who hurt you, me who took away seven months of your life! You know that it's all my fault, because I was an idiot girl who trusted He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Ginny collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Instinctively, Daphne knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her, lightly rocking her, just like she'd done for her sister whenever she'd cry.

For a few minutes, they sat there, Ginny crying out all of her tears. It was only when her sobs quieted that Daphne spoke so quietly that at first Ginny wasn't sure she'd spoken at all.

"Do you know the story of how I grew to love Astoria?"

Ginny wiped her eyes and sniffed, turning to face the older girl. "N-no."

Daphne closed her eyes and spoke, preparing to tell the story that no one else, not even her sister, had heard.

"It all started with a promise."

* * *

The only reason Astoria was born was because my parents wanted a son. Someone to pass on the Greengrass name, you know? We're the most powerful and wealthy neutral family in the wizarding world, and Neutrals are a very important part of wizarding politics. In the Wizengamot, Neutrals are needed to be the middle man, to give an unbiased opinion, to only accept the truth. It would be a disaster if the Greengrass name were to die out.

My mother and father had Astoria when I was three. When they had a daughter, they realized it would be impossible for them to have a son.

So, they turned to me as their next hope. I was to be the perfect heir, a powerful political figure. Whoever I was to marry would take my last name, whether I liked it or not. They began to train me to be the ideal Greengrass heir. Whatever childhood I had was immediately taken away, and it was because of Astoria.

My earliest clear memory was on the day of Astoria's birth. I don't remember holding her or meeting her for the first time, no. What I remember was the conversation my father had with me just a few minutes after Astoria had been born, after it had been revealed by the midwife that she was a girl.

"Daphne," he said, "things are going to change from now on. You're going to have to learn a lot of new things."

"Okay, Dada," I responded, not grasping what was at hand.

"You won't be able to play anymore, you'll have to learn proper etiquette," he continued.

"What?! Why?" I exclaimed.

"It is not mature to play," my father answered. "Astoria's birth was a mistake. We wanted a proper heir, but you were in front of us the entire time. Astoria will not get in the way of your greatness."

"I don undastan," I frowned. Of course I didn't understand, I was three.

My father hugged me and whispered, "Oh, you soon will, Daphne. I promise you that you will be the greatest Greengrass to have lived and overshadow your waste of a sister."

From that point on, I never had any fun. I was constantly in classes on reading, etiquette, politics, history, magic, name it. When I wasn't, I was watching Astoria, or using my free time to read. My parents didn't want me to be burdened with the responsibility of taking care of her, so the house elves were the ones who took care of her most of the time. They didn't hold her except when necessary, such as when she had to be breastfed. They pretended to love her in public, and pretended to love her to her face. But I knew the truth; they just thought she was a spare.

I hated Astoria. It was because of her that the burden of heir fell onto me, and she wasn't even useful. That's how I felt for two years, until something happened.

When I was five and she was two, my parents took us out to The Three Broomsticks for buttebeer. A simple outing, right?

However, just as we were leaving, I all of a sudden was hit by a very floaty feeling. I felt very happy, and I needn't pay attention to what was happening around me or what I was doing. I'm sure you've guessed what happened. Someone put me under the imperius curse.

I went home with my family and continued the day as I usually would, but night came around, and I knew what I had to do. I was to kill my sister and my parents in their sleep and then find the key to our Gringotts vault and give it to the man waiting outside the gates before killing myself. But that didn't matter to me, the floating happy feeling blocked out any reason.

Once they were all asleep, I went into the kitchen and took a knife. I went into Astoria's room where she was sleeping in her bed; she had just stopped using her crib a month ago.

Without really knowing what I was doing, I raised the knife over the toddler's sleeping form. Before I could plunge it into her chest, however, she stirred.

I froze. Why was I doing this again?

 _Do it_ , a voice in my head hissed.

Astoria rubbed her eyes sleepily before opening them and looking at me.

 _Kill her,_ the voice growled. The knife shook in my hands.

"S-sissy?" Astoria squeaked, eyes widening. "Whatchu doin?"

I didn't know. _What_ am _I doing?_ I thought to myself.

 _DO IT!_

I lowered the knife just a centimeter above her chest, but stopped myself before it pierced her skin.

"No kill!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "No! No! I wuv you, sissy, why?!"

My eyes widened. The knife fell out of my hands and clattered to the ground.

"Astowia..." I whispered tearfully. I realized in that moment that my hatred was unrequited; Astoria had done nothing wrong. She was my sister. She loved me, and I realized that I loved her, too.

Just then, my father ran into the room.

"Daphne, Astoria!" he exclaimed, picking me up and hugging me. "Why are you awake? An intruder has been found in front of our gates."

"I...I dunno..." I said softly. Astoria was sitting up in her bed, sobbing. "Put me down," I demanded. Confused, my dad did so.

"Astowia...I'm sorry," I whispered. I sat down next to her and hugged her. Astoria stopped sobbing and hugged me back, though she was still hiccuping, and I could feel tears still rolling down her face. I couldn't see him, but I could tell my father was staring at us in shock- I had never shown any affection to Astoria.

"You two stay here," he ordered. "I have to go speak with the Aurors."

The rest of the night passed in a blur. Astoria and I were questioned on what happened, and they realized that I had been put under the imperious curse by the intruder, who had wanted to steal everything from our vault. The Aurors were shocked I had thrown off the imperious curse, especially at age five.

I never was told what the intruder's name was, but I do remember what I had told Astoria when the Aurors had finally cleared out of the house and the sun was rising over the horision.

"Stowi," I told her, "you're my little sister, and I'm sowwy for huwting you."

"It okay, sissy," she smiled sleepily. "I fogive you." I smiled back at her before telling her something that would stay true for the rest of our lives.

"I pwomise that I'll never huwt you again, Astowia. I'll protect you, no matter what, for da rest of my life. You're my little sister, and I love you."

Astoria was too young to remember what happened that night, and I never told her the full story. She doesn't know that our parents don't love her- after all, they treat her the same as they do me, aside from the fact that they're constantly training me. She doesn't know that there was a time when I hated her, because I can't bring myself to tell her of my bitterness.

I was the one who raised her for the most part after that, and I definitely fucked up at times, because I was and am a child. However, I never once broke my promise, and I never will, as long as I live.

* * *

Daphne sighed and looked at Ginny. "So...that's what happened."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Ginny. Daphne sighed and stood up.

"My point is, Weaslette, that I understand. I understand what it's like to be forced to hurt innocent people against your will, and I understand what it's like to live with the guilt." Daphne held out her hand, and Ginny took it, allowing the Slytherin girl to help her up. "And I forgive you."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You forgive me?"

"Of course I do. You said you had no choice, and even if you did have control, I still forgive you. You seem to be truly sorry for what happened. Why are you surprised?"

Ginny chuckled. "I...I guess I just didn't expect such forgiveness from a Slytherin."

"Well, you can't expect us all to be bad, can you?" Daphne raised an eyebrow. "If we were all bad, Slytherin house would've been abolished years ago. Just look at Astoria- she's a Slytherin, and she's one of the kindest and gentlest people I know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Greengrass."

"Daphne."

"Huh?"

"You can call me Daphne," she offered. Ginny grinned.

"Alright, Daphne. You can call me Ginny- just don't call me Ginevra, or I'll kill you."

For the first time since they had arrived in the room to read the books, Daphne smiled. It shocked Ginny to see the ice queen of Slytherin house give her such a genuine smile, but it suited her quite well.

"If you want, you can stay in here until the book is finished," Daphne said. "I'll tell you when we're done. You shouldn't have to relive this."

Ginny shook her head.

"No. I need to face my past."

The Gryffindor walked past the Slytherin and stopped at the door, her hand frozen on the handle. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was going to happen in the next chapters.

"I'm ready," she whispered. And so, the girls returned to the crowd, prepared to face what these books had to offer.

When they sat down again, they saw that Mr. Weasley was now holding the book.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny nodded.

"Yes. You can start reading."

Mrs. Weasley nodded at her husband, who took in a deep breath and started reading.

 **Chapter Thirteen, Very Secret Diary.**

Ginny closed her eyes. Of course they were getting to that.

Bella looked at Tom worriedly. This was when they would meet him- she wondered how he would react when they got to the part where it was discovered that he was Voldemort.

 **Hermione screamed. A natural reaction, sure, but the downside was that it immediately attracted the attention of Madame Pince, who came rushing out of the library, only to gasp, horrified, at the sight of Daphne Greengrass.**

"That's a downside?" said Cedric.

"Well, it would make it look like I did it," said Bella.

 **"Y-you children go back to your dormitories," she said breathlessly. This was the first time Bella had seen Madame Prince out of her stern state. She was quite panicked, in fact, which made sense; as librarian, she likely wasn't trained in how to deal with a crisis. She was just there to sort the books. "Go!" Pince yelled when they didn't do anything. Ron, Bella, and Hermione all scurried away when she raised her voice.**

 **"We should go to Professor Lockhart," said Hermione once they had left the library corridor."He should know want to do."**

Snape snorted. "No, he wouldn't."

 **"Hermione, can I be honest with you? Lockhart kind of creeps me out," Bella admitted.**

 **Hermione froze to a stop. "What?!"**

 **"Er, nevermind, you probably won't believe me-"**

 **"No, I do!" Hermione exclaimed. "Has he done anything?"**

 **"No, he just follows me around a lot, and it freaks me out a little bit," answered Bella. Hermione looked very upset.**

 **"Well, I always knew he was a fraud, anyways," Hermione sniffed angrily, turning and starting to walk again.**

"If that's not true friendship, I don't know what is," James chuckled. Lily nodded in agreement.

"She changed her view immediately."

 **"Your opinion changed so fast..." Ron blinked, staring at Hermione in shock.**

 **"My best friend comes first," she said. "What do you think we should do now, then?"**

 **"Maybe Ginny saw something," Bella suggested.**

 **"Ginny?" Ron asked.**

 **"Yeah," said Bella. "I asked her to distract Daphne Greengrass, she should've been there." Ron paled, a panicked look on his face.**

 **"D-do you think she-"**

 **"-I don't know," Bella answered. "She's probably fine." Ron visibly calmed when she said this, but Bella actually had no clue what had happened to Ginny.**

Sirius looked at Bella and Ron. Ron must really trust Bella if just her word could assure him that his sister was fine. Like, he must _really_ trust her. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if they were dating.

"What's that look for?" Bella asked.

"Are you two dating?" Sirius frowned.

"EVERY DAMN TIME!" Ron yelled angrily, throwing his hands in the air.

"Not this shit again," Bella groaned. ("Language, Bella, " Lily scolded.) "Do we have to say 'no hetero' every time we hug or something?! Why does everyone think we're dating? He smells like ketchup!"

"And she's so short that every time I even _stand_ next to her I feel like a pedophile," Ron grumbled.

"I'm not short!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," Hermione, Ron, Lily, James, Sirius, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George, Susan, Cedric, Cho, Tom, Tonks, Moody, Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Fluer deadpanned.

"Shut up," Bella scowled. "Let's just continue reading."

 **As they approached the corridor where Mrs. Norris had been attacked, they heard Moaning Myrtle's wails echoing off the walls. The closer they got, they saw that water seemed to be flooding from Myrtle's bathroom.**

 **"What's up with her now?" said Ron.**

 **"Maybe she's seen Ginny,"** **said Bella, and holding their robes over their ankles they stepped through...**

 **...floor soaking wet.**

 **"What's wrong, Myrtle?" asked Bella. "Is there anything we can do?"**

 **"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle...**

 **...throw a book at me."**

 **Bella chose her next words carefully, knowing that Myrtle was very sensitive.**

"That's an understatement," said Cho.

 **"That's awful," she said. "Do you know who threw it at you? Perhaps I can get them to apologize."**

 **"We don't have time for this," Ron huffed.**

 **"Time for what?!" Myrtle cried. "Time for me? You hate me, don't you?!"**

 **"It's not that," Bella explained capmluy. "We can't find his little sister, and he's just worried. We're wondering if you've seen her."**

 **Myrtle shook her head.**

 **"No, I haven't! And I couldn't see who threw the book at me, either. It's over there, it got...**

 **...how could it be dangerous?"**

"There are a lot of dangerous magical books, actually," Dumbledore said. "An acquaintance of mine once read a cursed book that gave her reptilian skin."

 **...nondescript and soggy.**

 **"Oh, for heaven's sakes," Hermione rolled her eyes, picking up the book."It's a diary," said Hermione. "And it's fifty years old." She flipped it open, revealing the name "T.M. Riddle" smudged in ink.**

Tom gasped excitedly. "That's my name! Is that my diary?!"

Ginny paled.

"Yes. That's your diary," she said quietly.

 **"Hang on," said Ron...**

 **...special services to the school fifty years ago."**

"I did? What did I do?!" he exclaimed, looking very excited. "Maybe- maybe I fought off a big monster- or maybe I stopped a bad guy!"

"Calm down, Tom," Bella said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You'll soon find out."

"What? Why can't you just tell me now?" Tom whined. When Bella hesitated, Tom looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeaaaseee?"

Bella had a hard look on her face. "Alright, Tom. After this chapter, if it doesn't say what it is, I'll tell you all about it."

"Can you also tell me how you know me?" he asked. "Cuz the Crystal lady said you have to know me if I can be here."

Bella closed her eyes. "Yes, Tom. I'll tell you that, too. I'll... I promise I'll tell you all about yourself."

"Yay!" Tom exclaimed.

Dumbledore looked at Bella with pity. So she was going to tell him before it was revealed. He admired her for that- it would be easier on Tom if she told him herself first.

 **"How on earth did you know that?" said Bella in amazement.** _ **"**_ **And what did he get an award for?"**

 **"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully.** **"I don't know what he got an award for. Maybe he killed Myrtle, that would've done everyone a favor.**

Bella, Hermione, and Ginny all slowly turned to Ron, who's eyes were wide.

"Oh, my God," said Ron.

"What?" Tom asked. No one responded. "What?! I don't get it!"

 **But that trophy** **was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too.**

 **"That doesn't sound pleasant,"said Hermione. She peeled the wet pages apart. "They're all blank," Hermione announced, handing the book to Bella. Hermione was right; t** **here wasnt the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even...**

 **...bought a diary from Vauxhall Road.."**

 **"Ooh, maybe it has hidden powers," Hermione suggested.**

 **"Well, they're hidden very well, then," said Bella Ron. "You should just leave it. It's no use to you."**

 **Bella, however, pocketed it.**

 **"Maybe Ginny is in the common room," Bella suggested. And so they headed to the common room to find Ginny. They did find her- the moment they stepped in the portrait hole, they could see her talking to Fred and George. Percy sat on the other side of the couch, reading.**

 **"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. He ran to her and hugged her. "Where have you been?"**

 **"The library," Ginny answered. Bella stared at her- that was a lie.**

 **"Bella said she asked you to distract Daphne Greengrass for an hour? What happened?"**

 **"I...forgot," Ginny lied. "Why?"**

 **"Daphne Greengrass was petrified just outside the library doors," Bella announced. The room froze when she said that. Ginny paled visibly.**

 **"What?" Percy gasped. "Ginny, did you know that?"**

 **"No," Ginny answered. She was telling the truth.**

Daphne raised an eyebrow at Ginny questioningly. She didn't know? Ginny motioned to the book with her eyes to say that it would be explained later.

 **"But Daphne Greengrass is a pureblood," George said. "Why would the Heir of Slytherin attack a pureblood?"**

 **"She wasn't a blood purist," Bella answered. Everyone stared at her. "Daphne's family is neutral, which means they wouldn't support the Heir of Slytherin. This wasn't an accident- it was a warning."**

"It's just like you said with the password!" Cedric exclaimed. "Do you really think Slytherin house is like that?"

"It's true," said Daphne. "If you aren't a blood-purist, you get many threats in Slytherin house. You might have noticed that Astoria and I have no friends aside from each other. Not all Slytherins are bad, but there are too many that are."

"However," said Bella, "there is another reason why Daphne was attacked."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see," Hermione answered.

 **Everyone sat in shocked silence, all thinking the same thing: If the heir would attack a neutral without a second thought, what would they do to a family of blood traitors?**

Mr. Weasley paused while reading for a moment to let it sink in. His family really had been in danger that year, hadn't they?

 **It was late at night that Bella found herself being shaken awake by Hermione.**

 **"What is it?" she said groggily. Hermione handed Bella her glasses, which she put on. Hermione's face came into view, lighted by the lamp she was holding.**

 **"Bella, it just occurred to me: Tom Riddle's diary is from fifty years ago!"**

 **"So?" Bella blinked.**

 **"The Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, too! What if there's something in the diary about it?** **We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled** _ **fifty years ago.**_ **We know T. M. Riddle got an award for special services to the school** _ **fifty years ago.**_ **Well, what if Riddle got his special award for** **catching the** **Heir of Slytherin?**

"Did I?!" Tom exclaimed.

"You'll see," Ginny whispered, not looking at him.

 **His diary would probably tell us every where the Chamber is, and how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it- the person who's behind the attacks this time wouldnt want that lying around, would they?"**

 **"Well the diary does have information on the Chamber of Secrets. It has the same amount of knowledge that everyone has on it: Nothing!" Bella answered.**

 **"Oh, shut up! You have the diary, don't you?" Hermione snapped. Bella nodded.**

 **"It's in my trunk." Hermione opened Bella's trunk and pulled out the diary, and pulled her wand out of her bag.**

 **"Weird," said Hermione. "It's completley dry. Maybe there's invisible ink."** **She tapped the diary three times and said, "** _ **Aparecium**_ **!"**

 **Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser.**

 **"It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley," she said.**

 **She rubbed hard on** _ **January first.**_ **Nothing happened.**

 **"What if we write in it?" Bella suggested.**

 **"Good idea," said Hermione. Bella pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink from her bedside cabinet, dipped her** **quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.**

 **The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished.**

 **"Woah!" Hermione gasped. "That must be why nothing is written! Because it all dissapears!"**

 **Bella dipped her quill in the ink and wrote, "I am Isabella Potter, and I'm with my best friend, Hermione Granger.**

 **The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened.**

 **Oozing back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words Bella had never written.**

 _ **Hello, Bella Potter. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary**_ **?**

"Is that really me? You're talking to me!" Tom clapped his hands happily. "How am I in the book?"

 **"It responds back!" Hermione exclaimed. "Write some more!"**

 **Someone tried to flush it...**

 **...about the Chamber of Secrets?**

 **"Good question, Bella," said Hermione.**

 **Her heart was...**

 **...** _ **he was expelled.**_

"Yay!" Tom yelled, looking clearly excited that he'd caught the "heir" of Slytherin.

 _ **...show you.**_

 **"What does he mean, show us?" Hermione asked.**

 **"We'll have to see for ourselves," was Bella's answer just before she wrote two letters.**

 **OK...**

 **...minuscule television screen.** **Bella and Hermione both leaned in, trying to see through the little window, their heads knocked against each other. But before they knew** **what was happening...**

 **...came suddenly into focus.**

 **"What happened?" Hermione gasped, looking around.**

 **She knew immediately...**

 **...sitting behind the desk.**

"How did I take you to Dumblydore's office?" Tom asked. A few people chuckled at his pronunciation of Dumbledore.

 **...she half-shouted.**

 **"I don't think he can hear or see us," said Hermione. Her suspicions were confirmed when** **the wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Bella without glancing at him, and went to draw the curtains at his window.**

 **"Riddle must be showing us a memory!" Hermione exclaimed. "We should just stay quiet and watch."**

 **The sky outside the window...**

 **...he, too, had jet-black hair.**

 **"Woah, he looks like he could be your brother, Bella!" Hermione exclaimed.**

Everyone looked at Tom and Bella- Hermione was right, they did look similar enough to be siblings.

 **"A little bit, yeah," Bella agreed.**

 **"Ah, Riddle...**

 **...home for the holidays?"**

Tom scowled. The orphanage was awful, he would never want to go back.

 **...same sort of no that she herself had given Dumbledore.**

"Do you think I fought bad guys and did cool stuff like you?!" Tom asked Bella. She looked down and didn't respond. Tom looked at her with a confused look on his face, obviously wondering why she was acting so strange.

 **...fifty-year-younger Dumbledore.**

"It's weird to imagine you young," said James to Dumbledore with a chuckle.

"Sometimes I myself find it strange to look back at myself in my youth," Dumbledore said. "I was a very different person."

 **...Rubeus," said Riddle sharply.**

"Rubeus?!" Lily exclaimed.

 **At this name, Bella and Hermione looked at each other in shock, before turning back to look at the scene before them.**

 **The boy slammed...**

 **...let it out for exercise and-"**

"Was it really Hagrid?" Tom gasped. "But he's so nice! It's a accident, right?"

" _An_ accident, Tom," Bella corrected. "If you say 'a' before a word with a vowel, you're supposed to say 'an' instead."

"You didn't answer my question!" the little boy huffed.

 **...diary lying open on her stomach.**

 **Bella and Hermione looked at each other, not saying a word. At the same time, they both stood up and ran out the door, down the staircase, and up to the second year boy's dormitory. Without knocking, Bella and Hermione ran inside. Bella ran to Ron's bed and yanked the covers off of him.**

 **"Agh! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Ron groaned. "What in Merlin's name is it, you two? Can't you just accept Christmas day is over and go to bed? I'm sorry, but it's already past midnight, and it's Boxing Day!" Ron paused at the serious looks on their pale faces. "What's wrong? What happened?"**

 **"It was Hagrid, Ron," said Bella. "Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago."**

"That's the end of the chapter," Mr. Weasley announced. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will," George offered. He was the last person who hadn't read. Mr. Weasley handed him the book.

"Hold on," said Bella. "Tom, could you come with me? I need to tell you something."

Tom stood up excitedly. "Ooh, are you gonna tell me about what I'm like in the future?" Bella nodded and stood up.

"Yes."

She led the young boy into the vent room- she guessed that there likely were silencing charms of some sort on that room, and she didn't know whether or not Tom would need to hit something.

Once Bella closed the door behind them, she sighed and leaned against the wall solemnly, wondering how she was going to break the news to Tom. He was so different from the Voldemort she knew.

Bella looked back fondly on the conversation they had had earlier, willing herself to tell the boy the truth. Because, in actuality, the true outcome of Bella's question had been a third outcome, an outcome that brought the two closer together than ever before.

* * *

"Tom...Can you feel the emotion called 'love'?"

Tom stared up at her in confusion. He hesitated, as if looking for the right words to say in his limited six-year-old vocabulary.

"I...dunno."

"You don't know?" said Bella, taken aback.

"Well, cuz ever since I can remember, I hated everyone," Tom explained. "Everyone is always so mean to me in the orphanage... And I really, really hate them, and everyone I've ever met." He paused, looking down at his feet. "But...but then I met you, and you're so nice to me, even though everyone else here looks at me weird, like they're scared of me. But you're not." The boy looked up at her and smiled. "So, I dunno what love feels like... But if I can feel love, I think I love you."

"Tom..." Bella whispered, blinking back tears. Tom whipped his head up to look at her.

"Oh...did I say something wrong?"

"No," Bella smiled. "You didn't say anything wrong. Thank you for being honest with me."

Bella hugged the boy tightly, which he returned. It was a long hug, but eventually, they pulled away from each other.

"Even if you don't know how you feel yet, I love you," Bella said softly. "You're like the little brother I never had, you know?" Tom nodded. "Come on," Bella smiled. "Let's go back and read some more."

* * *

"Bell-Bell? Bell-Bell?"

Bella blinked as she was pulled out of her thoughts, seeing Tom wave his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, Tom," said Bella. "I was just thinking."

Tom frowned. "Well, what were you gonna tell me? I wanna hear about the future! Tell me, tell me!"

Bella sighed and knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Tom," she said. "The future is yours to shape. We have many different choices in life, and sometimes we choose the wrong one. But the important thing is that we keep going, we try no matter what to do the right thing."

"What are you talkin' bout?" Tom asked, confused.

"Tom, no one in this world is worth more or less than you- we are all equal, no matter our blood, wealth, race, gender, orientation, or views. Do you understand?"

"Uh...yeah, I think so," he said. What was Bella talking about?

"And no matter what you've done in these books, no matter who these books say you are, you can change that. You don't have to be what these books say you are, you can change your future to be an amazing person."

"Bell-Bell, why are you sayin' this?" Tom furrowed his eyebrows. Bella sighed and stood up, looking down at him sadly.

"Tom, can you read?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah! I'm the best reader of all the kids my age in the orphanage!"

"Okay, tell me if you can read this."

Bella waved her wand in the air, and the words formed:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

"That's my name!" said Tom. "Why are you showing me my name?"

"Tom," said Bella. "What I'm about to show you...may come as a bit of a shock."

Tom furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, watching as Bella waved her wand again, making the letters rearrange themselves. When the letters finished rearranging themselves, however, Tom gasped and fell to the ground in shock.

Now, a new phrase was hanging in the air above him, revealing what his true identity had been all along:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

* * *

 **Aaaand scene! I was planning on dragging out the mystery of what Tom really said out until the end of the story, but I decided against it, so congratulations! You got the answer to the mystery MANY chapters before I was planning on revealing it! Anyways, on to the reviews!**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **YuujoiKami:**_ **Well, I'm glad I shocked you! And yeah, with where this plot is going, cat!Hermione would get in the way of a lot of stuff (ex. everything that happened in this chapter happening on the same day as the polyjuice potion)**

 _ **DarkRavie:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **This is going to sound really lame but the idea of two real people in real life who are friends and like my fanfic makes me really happy. Also, there's not going to be Dramione, sorry!**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **Do I see another DaphGin recruit? Muhahaha, our numbers are growing already. Also, I agree, I don't really like Dramione either. It's just not my cup of tea. Also, if my job as an author is to make you happy, hopefully I'll succeed sometimes! But I'll also fail a lot, because I love writing angst.**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **gleefan2009:**_ **Alright, thanks for telling me! I totally forgot I wrote that part where I asked what a peppermint humbug was.**

 _ **KieranDell1409:**_ **I don't think anyone wants to know.**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **Talon:**_ **Honestly, same. Also, this fic is entirely me. The books they're reading aren't someone else's fic, they're mine and JKR's (at this point in the story it's 90% JKR though)**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you c:**

 _ **winrykatbell:**_ **Who doesn't love Daphne's personality?**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **Kili-Loverxx:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **BiancaDiAngelo9:**_ **The Cedric/Bella relationship hasn't been addressed yet- obviously things are confusing between them, because in Bella's timeline, they're obviously not dating anymore because he died, but from Cedric's perspective, they still are dating. They're going to talk about it later in private, but for now, they both are and aren't dating.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	25. Aragog

**ActualWeeb: Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! In case the last chapter confused you, the third outcome I showed was the true outcome. Also, I know that Chapter Fourteen is supposed to be called "Cornelius Fudge", but in this, the chapter called Cornelius Fudge and the chapter called Argog merged, so this chapter is called Argog. I haven't skipped the last chapter.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter! I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"That's...that's not true..." Tom whispered.

"I'm sorry," said Bella.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Bella flinched back at his scream. Tom noticed her startled expression and felt tears roll down his face.

"No...I'm sorry for yelling..."

Bella looked at Tom sadly before kneeling in front of him and pulling him into a hug. Tom froze for a moment before hugging her back, burying his face in her chest and sobbing.

"I-I can't be-!"

"You aren't," Bella whispered. "Not yet. You can change...you can be a good person."

Tom didn't respond. Sobs wracked his body as Bella held him, comforting him. She felt his sorrow resonate in her soul, because truthfully, she was terrified the books would bring her similar news that she had just given Tom. She feared that one day, she would become dark and bitter, just like Lord Voldemort. She feared that with all of the anger inside her, she was already on that path.

Eventually, Tom pulled away from the hug, his eyes red and puffy, tear streaks on his face.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he sniffed. "Why...?"

"Truthfully, I could have easily ended up like you," Bella admitted. "The only reason I didn't is because of my friends, I think...and that's what you need-a friend. I'll always be your friend, and I won't let you stray to the dark side. I vowed to myself to guide you on the right path."

"I...I won't be a bad guy, Bell-Bell!" Tom said. "I promise!" Bella smiled.

"I'm glad."

"'sides," Tom continued, "if I do, you'll just kick my butt, just like you kick Voldy-mor's butt!" Bella chuckled.

"Yeah...I would." She stood up and smiled down at him. "Are you ready to go back?" Tom nodded.

"Yeah...at least I know why people are scared of me now."

Bella looked down at him sadly before turning and leading him back out to the main room.

"Did...did you tell him?" Susan asked quietly.

"Yeah," Tom answered, looking down. "I'm really sorry...I...won't become like that, I promise!"

"I trust that you can stay on the path of goodness, Tom," Dumbledore told him, his eyes twinkling. "As long as you have love in your heart."

Tom stared at the old man, not fully understanding his cryptic message. "Uh...kay."

"Let's read," Luna said. "If we want to get over with reading, we should continue." Bella nodded and sat down in between her parents, Tom sitting on her lap. George started to read.

 **Chapter Fourteen, Argog.**

Ron groaned.

 **"Hagrid?!" Ron gasped. "What makes you say that? I mean, I know he has an unfortunate liking for monstrous creatures, but...Hagrid? Really?"**

 **Bella and Hermione hurriedly explained what they had seen.**

 **"That Riddle bloke sounds a lot like Percy," said Ron. "Prefect, perfect grades, all the teachers probably adored him."**

Tom looked down. But Percy wasn't evil.

 **"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione.**

 **"If you're stuck-up about it, it is. Anyways, are you sure he got the right person?"**

 **"Well, we always knew...**

 **...** _ **ask**_ **Hagrid about it all?"**

"Because I'm sure he'd want to open up about his expulsion," Sirius said sarcastically.

 **...loose in the castle lately?"**

 **"We should ask him," said Bella. "We need to know as much as we can so we can stop this from happening again.''**

 **"What, right now?" Hermione asked.**

 **"I think," said Bella, "It's time to get out my dad's cloak again."**

 **The journey through the dark...**

 **... sneezed at almost exactly the moment Ron swore.**

Many people laughed.

 **...slight break in his voice.**

 **"Hagrid, why are you so worried?" Hermione asked.**

 **"It's nothin'," Hagrid insisted.** **He kept glancing nervously...**

 **...It was Dumbledore.**

"Thank goodness," Lily sighed.

 **...Had** **to come.** **Two attacks on Muggle-borns and an attack on the daughter one of the most powerful pureblood families- the daughter of the most powerful Neutral on the Wizengamot!**

"They only care about my status," Daphne frowned.

 **The Ministry's got to act...**

 **...Azkaban?"**

"No!" Sirius gasped. They couldn't have just sent Hagrid to Azkaban...

 **...Order of Suspension**

"Seriously? Suspending Dumbledore has got to be the stupidest thing you can do!" Tonks exclaimed.

 **...have there been now?** **Another attack this afternoon, wasn't it? And on Christmas, too. The child was a pureblood, which means no one is safe anymore... Not even my son. Action must be taken."**

 **"Oh, now, see...**

 **...follow the** _ **spiders.**_

"Why did it have to be spiders?" Ron groaned.

 **...scratching at the closed door.**

 **"Look!" exclaimed Hermione. She pointed at the window of Hagrid's hut, where** **several large spiders were scuttling over the ground on the other side of the glass, moving in an unnaturally straight line as though taking the shortest route to a prearranged meeting.** **Ron looked very ill.**

Fred felt a pang of guilt, remembering that it was his fault Ron was so scared of spiders.

 **"Should we follow them?" asked Bella.**

 **"Well, Hagrid said to," Hermione said. "Maybe we can find something to free him."**

"No, don't go into the forest, it's dangerous!" Madame Bones exclaimed.

"Too late," said Bella.

 **"Ron, are you in?" Bella asked. Ron looked terrified, but he looked at the empty seat in which Hagrid always sat in, and that seemed to strengthen his resolve.**

 **"Yes," he said. "I'm in."**

 **"Cmon, Fang, were going...**

 **...watch the path for signs of spiders.** **Hermione also whispered "Lumos!" giving them better light.**

 **"Good thinking...**

 **...spider guides leaving the path.**

"Noo, don't leave the path!" Susan whispered fearfully.

 **...come this far," said Ron.**

 **"I don't know," said Hermione, shivering in the cold. "I don't think we should leave the path."**

 **"Well, the spiders aren't on the path, 'Mione, so we either turn back now or follow the damn beasts," Ron snapped. Hermione squeaked and nodded.**

 **So they followed...**

 **...sounds like something big."**

"Oh, no!" Molly whispered, fearful for her son and the girls who were her honorary daughters.

 **...through the trees.**

 **"Do you think...it's a big spider?" Hermione whispered.**

 **"Oh, no...**

 **...already heard Fang!"**

 **"Shh!'' Hermione hissed.**

 **The darkness seemed...**

 **...it's our car!"**

"Oh, thank goodness," Cho sighed, thankful that it hadn't been some sort of beast.

 _ **...**_ **forest's turned it wild."**

 **"Is that what you did to the poor car when you flew it into the tree?" said Hermione disapprovingly. "It's got dents all over!"**

 **The sides of the car...**

 **...face was livid with terror.**

"Oh, no," groaned Charlie. "What happened?"

 **...she was hanging facedown.**

"That's terrifying!" Astoria exclaimed.

"It was," Hermione said, pale.

"Bet 3 Knuts that it's an acromantula," Ginny whispered to Daphne. Ginny, of course, knew what was happening, as Bella had told her the story before.

"I bet that it's a basilisk," Daphne replied.

 **...into the dark trees.** **She heard Hermione scream as she was probably picked up as well.**

 **Head hanging, Bella...**

 **...eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic.**

"It's Acromantula!" Cho gasped.

"Dammit," Daphne hissed, passing Ginny the coins. Luckily, this time, Remus didn't point it out.

 **...Aragog!"**

"That certainly explains the chapter title," said Snape.

 **...Kill them,"**

"No!" Fluer exclaimed.

 **...didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?"**

"Of course not," muttered McGonagall. "Hagrid would never do such a thing."

 **...We do not name it!**

"They treat it like it's Voldemort or something," commented Cedric. Everyonre stared at him. "...What?"

"You just said his name," said Ron.

"Oh," Cedric frowned. "I suppose reading these books has made me more comfortable with hearing and saying his name."

"Yeah, no one has flinched at his name since the first book," Tonks said.

"I'm glad to see that you have grown to not fear Voldemort's name," Dumbledore smiled.

 **...Good-bye, friend of Hagrid."**

James hugged his daughter tightly, and Lily grabbed her arm.

"I was fine, don't worry!" Bella exclaimed.

"I'm still going to worry," James huffed.

 **...their ugly black heads.**

 **"No! W-we're just children!" Hermione exclaimed. The spiders didn't seem to care.** **Even as she reached...**

 **...the doors flew open.**

"Thank Merlin, the car saved you," Mr. Weasley sighed in relief.

 **...back of the car,** **Hermione climbed in after Fang,** **the doors slammed...**

 **...Bella got out too,** **followed by Hermione,** **and after...**

 **...Ron being violently sick in the pumpkin patch.**

"Oh, poor dear," Pomfrey said sadly.

 **Hermione was rubbing his back, comforting him.**

 **"Follow the...**

 **...like to know?"**

 **"We found out that Hagrid isn't guilty," said Hermione firmly. "We could help him get out of Azkaban."**

 **Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasnt his idea of being innocent.** **Bella threw the cloak over the two of them and started walking.**

 **As the castle loomed nearer...**

 **...fire had burned itself into glowing ash.**

 **"Remind me to never let you wake me up again," said Ron shakily. "Nothing good will come from that- next time you wake me up for something I'll probably find myself petrified.**

"Is that how you always felt about us waking you up in the middle of the night, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Remus deadpanned.

 **Now, goodnight."**

 **And so, Ron retreated into his dormitory, pale-faced. Hermione turned to Bella.**

 **"Well," said Hermione, "this has certainly been an eventful Christmas."**

"'Eventful' doesn't cover it," Neville muttered.

 **Bella nodded. She couldn't believe all of that had happened in the same twenty-four hours. Silently, Hermione and Bella climbed up to their dorm, which was much stiller and emptier than their minds were.**

 **"Do you think we'll be able to free Hagrid?" Hermione asked as she climbed under her covers. Bella stared up at the canopy above her bed. Bella didn't see how they could. They had hit dead ends everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time. There was nobody else to ask. However, the shakiness in Hermione's voice, the desperate hope, is what caused Bella to reply with, "Of course we will."**

"That's the end of the story," said George. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Luna offered. George handed her the book.

"Chapter Fifteen, Slytherin's Monster."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaand scene! Onto the reviews:**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 ** _training to be a fangirl:_ ****Yes, that was the true outcome. You can still fangirl over Tom's cuteness! Also, I agree. Daphne's parents suck. And no, it's not annoying, I'm glad when you tell me who I didn't include becuase I need to remember to have them speak sometimes!**

 _ **Talon:**_ **Yes, the parts of the book that aren't written are all from JKR, I don't include the text from the canon books for copyright reasons.**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **KieranDell1409:**_ **Oh, hun, you think _that's_ RWBY Volume 3 level dark? We haven't even scratched the surface of how dark this fic is gonna get.**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I'll try to update soon!**

 _ **DarkRavie:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **YuujouKami:**_ **I'm glad you liked it! Yes, I plan to have Daphne and Ginny get together in the future, and I agree, I do like writing the trio as really close in this.**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **winrykatbell:**_ **I loved the surprise of you coming to visit me and steALING MY CAT'S AFFECTION**

 _ **fifespice:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **CJPotter4Life:**_ **I'm glad I cheered you up! I know Daphne's story is sad, but at least she and Astoria will have happy moments when she becomes friends with everyone! Also, you're not boring me. And also, yes, there will be DaphGin, but not yet.**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you! I agree, hopefully Bella will be able to guide Tom in the right direction.**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **Kili-Loverxx:**_ **Thanks! I'll try to update ASAP!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	26. Slytherin's Monster

**ActualWeeb: Hiya kids, are you ready for Pain™? Cuz I sure am! :^)**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen, Slytherin's Monster.**

Bella sighed. This must be the chapter when _that_ happened.

 **The Christmas holidays passed quite quickly, and soon all the students were returning to Hogwarts. Everyone was horrified to discover that there was another attack, and even more so that Dumbledore was blame, of course, was shifted to Bella.**

"Of course it did," Sirius rolled his eyes.

 **Now that a pureblood had been attacked, no one felt safe, not even most of the Slytherins.**

 **With Dumbledore gone...**

 **...Bella found it very irksome.**

"It was for your safety," McGonagall sighed.

 **Bella constantly repeated Dumbledore's final words...**

 **...scared as they were?**

 **One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying...**

 **...the worst headmaster the school's ever had.**

"You wanna fight, mate?" Ron glared at Malfoy.

"Mr. Weasley, you need not get into petty fights on my behalf," said Dumbledore calmly.

 **...the next one dies.** **I hope it's Granger."**

Everyone glared at him.

 **The bell rang...**

 **...kill him with my bare hands-"**

 **"Ron, it's fine,"' Hermione hissed. "I'm fine. Don't attack him."**

 **"Hurry up, I've got to...**

 **...toward the greenhouses.**

 **The sun was now beginning to show on the Hogwarts grounds again, and there was some good news- according to Madame Pomfrey, the Madrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning they were rapidly leaving childhood.**

 **"The moment their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again," Bella heard her telling Filch kindly one afternoon. "And after that, it wont be long until we're cutting them up and stewing them. You'll have Mrs. Norris back in no time."**

 **Lilly Moon doubted Hagrid's guilt, and seemed to miss having him around the grounds.**

 **"I don't think Hagrid petrified those people," she had said airily to Bella. "I can't see him attacking anyone. Why would the Ministry want to arrest him?"**

"Because they wanted to cover the fact that they didn't know what was going on," Cedric frowned.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart, however, was convinced that Hagrid's arrest was exactly what the school needed.**

"Of course he was, he's a moron," Snape rolled his eyes.

 **Ever since Bella had confessed that Lockhart creeped her out, Hermione's opinion of him had done a complete 180. She now never raised her hand in class, and had refused to continue reading any of his books.**

Bella high-fived Hermione.

"Hermione Granger? Boycotting books?" Remus chuckled. "That's not the Hermione Granger I taught."

 **This hadn't upset Lockhart, of course, he just continued to merrily saunter around the school.**

 **"Mark my words,"** **Lockhart had said one day.** **"The first words out of those poor Petrified people's mouths will be 'It was Hagrid.' Frankly, I'm astounded Professor McGonagall thinks all these security measures are necessary."**

 **"Because it wasn't Hagrid!" Hermione scowled at him. "The Ministry just took him because they wanted to be seen doing something."**

Madame Bones frowned- Miss Granger was right. She would never admit it out of fear of getting in trouble for treason, but there were many times that she was ashamed of Fudge's actions.

 **"My child, I think I would know a tad more than you about Hagrid's arrest," he replied with his annoying grin. Ron opened his mouth, but Bella elbowed him sharply in the ribs.**

 **"The school is safe now," Lockhart continued. "What the school really needs is a morale booster! Something to lighten your spirits, wash away the memories of the last term. I won't say anything now, but I think I know just the thing."**

 **Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster became clear...**

 **...heart-shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.**

"Oh, Merlin!" exclaimed Daphne. "I'm glad I wasn't there for that."

 **...Hermione seemed to have been overcome with giggles.**

"Don't tell me you enjoyed all that pink crap?!" Fred exclaimed. Hermione burst out laughing.

"God, no,'' she laughed. "It was so ridiculous!"

 **...ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion!**

Snape scowled deeply.

"Sev, can't you show me how to make a love potion?" Lily laughed, nearly doubled over.

" _No_ ," he said through gritted teeth. Lily laughed more.

"But it's in the spirit of Valentine's Day!"

"Luckily for me, today is not Valentine's Day," he drawled. He looked cold and grumpy, but on the inside, his heart was warmed by Lily's laughter, which he thought he'd never hear again.

 **...force-fed poison.**

 **As they left to go to their first lesson, Hermione couldn't stop giggling. She seemed to be holding back tears of laughter.**

 **"What's got you so cheerful?" Bella asked.**

 **"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen," Hermione wheezed.**

 **All day long, the dwarfs...**

 **...one of the dwarfs caught up with Bella.**

"Oh, God," Ginny cringed. She knew that one day this embarrassment would come back to bite her. She was ready for the world to know she had opened the chamber, ready for them to discover that she was bisexual, but oh, God, she not _this._

Bella, meanwhile, was snickering in her seat.

"What's so funny?" asked Sirius.

" _Her eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad,_ " Bella whispered, looking at Ginny.

"I hate you so much," Ginny grumbled.

"Wait, were you _actually_ the one that sent that dwarf?" Ron blinked.

"No," lied Ginny with a scowl. "But Bella still hasn't let it go."

Bella looked at Ginny, knowing she was lying, but she didn't say anything, which Ginny was thankful. She was prepared to be outed from these books, but would much prefer if she wasn't.

 **...ink bottle smashed over everything.**

"Oh, that's so annoying!" Lily said sympathetically.

 **...heroine who conquered the Dark Lord.**

Ron, the twins, Tonks, Malfoy, Sirius, Daphne, Bill, Charlie, James, Cho, Neville, Susan, Cedric, Bella, and Tom were laughing. Bella was able to look back on it years later and laugh, because really, that song had been hilarious. Ginny, however, was very red in the face, which was only noticed by Daphne, who raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, Merlin," Sirius wheezed. "'Her hair is as dark as a blackboard', that's some Shakespearean stuff right there."

"Who do you think would write something as ridiculous as that?" Daphne asked Ginny as everyone was still laughing. Ginny blushed.

"Who knows? Probably some weird kid, not that I know who it is."

"Uh-huh," said Daphne, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't!"

Once the laughter died down, Luna began reading again.

 **...Expelliarmus!"**

"You can't use magic in the corridors," sighed McGonagall.

 **...don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"**

"It wasn't my Valentine, you bloody idiot, I'm a _girl_ ," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I know it wasn't yours," Malfoy sneered. "It was just hilarious to see youy so embarrassed!"

"Don't you have anything better to do aside from constantly put others down?" said George in distaste. "Get a hobby, mate."

"And Ginny," said Mr. Weasley, "it doesn't matter if you're a girl- there are many girls who love girls, and it's fine if you are or if you aren't."

Ginny looked away and didn't respond. She knew her dad would accept her, she just didn't want her secret to go out just yet.

 **...didn't need to spend the whole of Charms belching slugs.**

 **Soon, the Easter holidays rolled around and the second years were given something to think about.** **The time had come to choose their subjects...**

 **...give up Potions," said Bella.**

"You need to know Potions for many careers," Lily pointed out.

 **...subjects it landed on.** **Lilly Moon signed up for Ancient Runes, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. When Bella asked what made her choose them, Lilly shrugged and said that those were the subjects she was personally interested in.** **Hermione took nobody's advice...**

 **...to your strengths, Bella."**

 **Bella ended up doing what Lilly did, and signed up for what seemed interesting. She chose Art, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination.**

"Those are good options," Molly commented.

"Aside from Divination," Hermione frowned.

"Divination can't be that bad, can it?" asked Astoria. She was in her second year, so she was still considering what classes to take next year.

"It's absolute rubbish," complained Hermione.

 **She wasn't going to choose Divination at first, but then she remembered what The Grey Lady had told her, and it seemed important.**

 **Dinner on the day before Gryffindor's next Quiddich match was an interesting ordeal. Bella had just finished her meal and was about to head to Quiddich practice when Ginny Weasley sat down next to Ron.** **She looked tense and nervous, and Bella noticed that her hands were twisting in her lap.**

"This was...this was the day before _that_ happened, wasn't it?" Percy said, realization hitting him. Ginny nodded.

"I...I was trying to warn them..." Percy's eyes widened.

"I was the one who interrupted you," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," Ginny told him. "Everything was fine in the end... Besides, you couldn't have known.'

 **"What's the matter?" asked Hermione, who was serving herself some Sheppard's Pie.**

 **Ginny didnt say anything...**

 **...but no sound came out.**

 **"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.**

 **Bella leaned forward...**

 **...not to mention it to anybody.**

"Oh, really, Percy?" Bill laughed. "What exactly were you doing?"

Percy didn't respond. He looked very uncomfortable.

 **...didn't smile back.**

 **"You'd better get on to Quiddich practice," said Percy, quickly changing the subject. "That Oliver Wood is insane."**

 **Gryffindors next Quidditch match would be against Hufflepuff...**

 **...stairs to the dormitory,** **Sally-Anne Perks ran out of the dorm.**

 **"Sally-Anne saw something bad in our dormitory!" she exclaimed. "Sally-Anne doesn't know who did it, but you should see!" she then threw open the door, revealing what was inside. Bella gasped.**

 **The contents of Bella's trunk...**

 **...contents strewn over the mattress.**

"Who would do that?" Astoria gasped. "Did they steal something?"

"You'll see," replied Hermione.

 **...Hermione, Parvati, and Lilly came in. Parvati swore loudly.**

"I never saw Parvati as the swearing type," Neville chuckled.

"She only swears in front of us, and it's not often," said Bella.

 **...diary's gone," she said in an undertone to Hermione.**

"It sounds like whoever stole it knows...Riddle's true identity," Sirius said. Tom looked down at the reminder of who he was, tears in his eyes.

"Either way, the diary must be valuable, especially considering who it belongs to," said Madame Bones.

 **...joined Ron, who was sitting with** **George, playing chess. George could see the solemn look on their faces and to give them some privacy announced that he was going to bed.**

 **Ron looked aghast...**

 **...Exactly," said Bella. The three of them stared into the fire, saying nothing, until after a long time, they finally left and went to bed.**

 **It was early morning- probably four or five am- that Bella found herself being shaken awake.**

 **"Bella, get up!" said Hermione in a whisper. Bella opened her eyes and put on her glasses, which Hermione handed to her. She felt Hermione put her wand in her hand, which she took as well.**

Bella frowned. So she was right, this _was_ the chapter when it happened...

 _ **"**_ **What is it?" Bella whispered into the darkness. She heard Hermione go "shh!" before grabbing her hand and leading her into the common room.**

 **"What did you wake me up for? I have Quiddich in a few hours," Bella asked once they were standing in front of the fire.**

 **"I snuck into the hospital wing earlier," she explained. "And I took the book that Daphne Greengrass was holding."**

"You did what?" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. "How did you get in? I had the Hospital Wing closed off in case the attacker wanted to finish them off..."

"Determination," replied Hermione.

"Also, thanks for stealing from me," said Daphne sarcastically.

"It was a library book, I wasn't stealing," Hermione huffed. "Well...I did technically steal from what could be considered a crime scene."

 **Bella stared at her. "...** _ **Why?!**_ **"**

 **"Because Daphne Greengrass had already figured out what Slytherin's monster was," Hermione said, pulling out a very old library book as Bella stared at her, nonplussed. "That's why she was petrified, because she knew too much."**

"So you were wrong about your original theory as to why she was petrified?" Cedric asked Bella.

"Yes and no," she replied. "Both theories were correct."

Astoria hugged Daphne. Hearing about her older sister being targeted like this was really scary- she hoped nothing like this would ever happen again. Daphne smiled at Astoria, telling her without words that it was all okay.

 **She opened the book to where a bookmark was placed, and handed Bella the book.**

 **"Read that page." Bella did so.**

 _ **Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents.**_

"Of course!" Lily exclaimed. "That's why you heard it before the attacks, Bella."

Madame Bones gasped. "Was there seriously a basilisk in the school? I thought that was just a silly rumor Susan had told me..."

"To be honest," said Susan, "I thought it was just a rumor, too..."

 _ **This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chickens egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venfangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it.**_

 **"I-is that the monster that's been petrifying everyone?" Bella asked. Hermione nodded.**

 **"I don't know how I didn't see it earlier- that's why you've been hearing it, Bella! You're not just hearing voices!"**

 **"Good to know that I'm not schizophrenic," Bella said dryly, setting the book on the coffee table. She whipped her head around suddenly, looking at the chair behind them.**

 **"What?" Hermione asked.**

 **"Nothing," Bella shook her head. "I thought I saw something move.**

Ginny looked down. She should never have listened in on their conversation, or else this wouldn't have happened...

 **But...why has no one died if looking it in the eye kills you?"**

 **"Because, Bella, no one has looked it directly in the eye!" Hermione explained. "Mrs. Norris saw the reflection in the water, Colin saw it through his camera, Justin saw it through Nearly-Headless Nick, and Nick can't due twice, and Daphne saw it through the reflection in the window of the library door! It's why the roosters have been dissapearing, the rooster's crow is fatal to the basilisk! Oh, Bella, we've got to tell a teacher!"**

 **"What, now?"**

"That's a serious risk," said Moody. "You could easily be attacked. Especially since that damn diary was taken, and I'd be shocked if the diary of the Dark Lord himself had nothing to do with this!"

 **"Yes!" Hermione explained. "All the petrified kids not dying is pure coincidence, and the next time the basilisk comes out-"**

 **"The next victim will probably die," said Bella, comprehension dawning on her. "But what if we get attacked?"**

 **"I have this," said Hermione, pulling a handheld mirror out of her pocket. "You hold my hand with your eyes closed, and I'll use this to turn corners. If I get petrified, then I want you to go back immediately to the Gryffindor common room, eyes closed."**

 **"Why me?" Bella asked, feeling hopeless at the thought of Hermione being petrified. "Why are you protecting me? Why am I the one who has to keep their eyes closed while you take the risk?"**

 **Hermione grabbed Bella's hands and looked at her solemnly. "Because in the end, it has to be you, Bella. You have to be the one to stand against the Heir of Slytherin. I could never do that, but I'll stand by you until the very end, until my final breath. I'll be fine, in the end, as long as I have this mirror."**

"That...is extremely brave of you, Miss Granger," whispered Minerva, blinking back tears that were welling in her eyes.

 **Bella felt tears well up in her eyes. She knew she could try and talk Hermione out of doing this, but she knew it would just become a repeat of last year. And she trusted Hermione, even if this was dangerous, she trusted that things would be okay in the end, because Hermione said so. Bella tackled her with a hug, letting the tears run down her face. "Oh, Hermione, please don't get hurt!" Bella choked out a sob. "If- if I hear the Basilisk, you'll turn back, right?" Hermione nodded.**

 **"I'm glad you're my best friend," said Hermione tearfully once they had pulled away from the hug."I don't know how I would've made it this far without you. Just...from the bottom of my heart, thank God I met Bella!"**

"What the _fuck_ ," Tonks whispered through tears as she was now visibly crying. In fact, many people in the room were now crying or holding back tears from the emotional scene.

"Oh, Hermione, dear, you're such a good friend," Mrs. Weasley said tearfully.

 **"'Mione..." Bella whispered. "I wouldn't be the same without you. You give me too much credit."**

 **"That's not true," she smiled. "You're far more important than you give yourself credit for." Hermione looked down at the open library book and picked up a nearby quill before writing something on the basilisk page.**

 **"What are you doing?"**

 **"If anyone can't find us, then they'll know what happened," she explained. "I think Ron will be able to figure it out." She set down the quill and looked at the back of the portrait hole determinedly. "Alright, let's go."**

 **And so they went, marching on determinedly in ther nightgowns, holding hands as Hermione guided the other.**

 **For the first while, it went smoothly. They didn't take the cloak, because they wanted to be seen by a teacher, though they didn't seem to run into anyone.**

"The only time you _want_ to be caught, you aren't," Ron rolled his eyes.

"It seems you have worse luck than your father," Remus sighed, shaking his head.

 **There were a few times where Bella tripped on the staircase, but Hermione always caught her. It wasn't until they had just reached the first floor where Bella heard it.**

 _ **'Rip...tear...kill...'**_

"Oh, no!" Astoria gasped.

 **"Hermione, I hear it!" Bella whispered shakily.**

 **"We're almost there," Hermione insisted, speeding up.**

"You should have closed your eyes," said Neville sadly. Bella nodded in agreement.

 _ **'I smell blood...I SMELL BLOOD!'**_

 **"Hermione!" Bella hissed. "Close your eyes!"**

 **"Just a bit more, her office is down the next hallway!"**

"No, close your eyes!" Fluer whispered.

 _ **'I'll kill...KILL HER!'**_

 **"Hermione!" Bella cried, but it was too late. She felt Hermione freeze to a stop, causing Bella to nearly run into her. Her hand felt cold, and was hard as stone. "Her...mione?"**

 **Bella squeezed Hermione's hand. There was no response. Bella felt herself fall to her knees, eyes closed, tears flowing down her face.**

 **Hermione was gone.**

"That's the end of the chapter," Luna said solemnly. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will," offered Bella in a choked voice, as she was holding back tears from the memory of holding Hermione's stone cold hand. Luna handed her the book. Before she began reading, she cleared her face and voice of emotion to avoid crying.

"Chapter Sixteen, The Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaaand scene! Sorry about the cliffhanger! On to the reviews!**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **winrykatbell:**_ **You can't steal my cat's affection every time you come over, I don't care if you're my cousin. She's _my_ cat. She's supposed to love me more. [pouts]**

 _ **kaykay25:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **CJPotter4Life:**_ **I wasn't aware that there were any Aragog fans, but thanks for correcting me on my typo!**

 _ **DarkRavie:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thank you, I'll try to update ASAP!**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **Honestly Tom just needs some cookies and hugs... He'll be so upset whenever Voldy appears! Also, I agree, spiders are awful- I used to be so terrified of them that whenever I saw one I would start bawling. Now...I don't cry...usually... And Daphne probably suspects a little bit that Ginny is cheating, and she'll realize it by the end of the book, at least.**

 _ **KieranDell1409:**_ **new chapter new chapter neW CHAPTER NEW CHAPTER**

 _ **YuujouKami:**_ **I love how in your review you were like "oh cool Hermione doesn't get petrified" and then this chapter came around like "SYKE HAHA YOU THOUGHT!" Also, don't worry, they'll connect the dots soon.**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I will c:**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **That's fine, but why are you reading this story, then? I'm still going to include George/fem!Harry, that's the main ship of this story.**

 _ **setokayba2n:**_ **I assume you're talking about the fake outcome vs. the true outcome. The scene where Tom acted mature and knew he was Voldemort wasn't real- there were two fake outcomes to that conversation to place suspicion on Tom. The scene that was shown at the end of chapter 25 was how the scene actually ended. Sorry about the confusion!**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **Kili-Loverxx:**_ **Thank you!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	27. The Chamber of Secrets

**ActualWeeb: I think this is the first chapter that is fully my work, aside from a few miscellaneous sentences that are JKR. So, if you like the non-canon scenes I write, yay!**

 **Also, I finished drawing Lilly Moon a few days ago, so I only have to draw Sally-Anne Perks and then I'm done with that series of drawings! If you want to see the drawings I drew of Bella, Astoria, Daphne, and Lilly, you can see them on the Facebook page for this fic: facebook utfhpfanfic**

 **Forgive me for my amateur drawing skills :p**

 **Also, just to clarify, this chapter takes place on the morning of the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match, which, in canon (and also in this), is the day when Quidditch was canceled because Hermione was petrified.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter! I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen, The Chamber of Secrets.**

"You ended up going there, didn't you?" James whispered, already knowing the answer.

 **Bella didn't know how long she knelt there, crying, holding Hermione's frozen hand. It wasn't long, though, because she soon heard someone's footsteps walking past. She immediately remembered her promise to Hermione and stood up, turning to follow the footsteps. There were only three outcomes to following them: they were a student, returning to a common room, it was a teacher, or it was the Heir of Slytherin, fleeing the scene. The latter was more likely, but Bella did not care.**

"Bella!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wanted you to stay safe, not follow danger!"

Bella chose not to respond and continued reading. She didn't want to risk angering Hermione, it could be deadly.

 **If it was the Heir, then good! Bella would make them pay for what they did to Hermione.**

Ron facepalmed.

 **If it wasn't, then that was fine too; at least she would be fulfilling her promise to Hermione by following them to safety.**

 **She let go of Hermione's hand sorrowfully and set off, following the sound of footsteps, eyes remaining closed in case the basilisk returned. Bella listened hard- they sounded familiar, and it seemed as though they were the footfalls of a small person, though she couldn't be sure.**

 **It was quite easy to follow them. Easy, that is, until she felt herself trip on a step. Of course they would go up a set of giant magical stairs, Bella thought bitterly as she picked herself up and held onto the railing as she sprinted up the stairs in order to catch up with this person. She tripped quite a lot, as Hermione was no longer guiding her, but she stubbornly got up again every time, unwilling to be left behind.**

 **They had gone up several flights of stairs until the footsteps finally ran off onto one of the higher floors, away from the stairs. Bella followed. Suddenly, the person came to a stop.**

 **"Numeros in salutem," came a girl's voice. Bella was startled- that was the Gryffindor tower password!**

"Oh, good," sighed Cedric. "Then it wasn't the attacker."

Ginny stared at her knees. Daphne put a comforing hand on he shoulder. Ginny looked up and smiled weakly at her, feeling a bit braver.

 **She heard the portrait swing open, and Bella quickly scrambled inside after the girl. She only opened her eyes when she heard the portrait swing shut. Bella gasped at who was in front of her.**

 **"Ginny!"**

"Ginny?!" Bill exclaimed in shock.

 **Ginny Weasley stood in front of her, pale-faced, clutching a small black book to her chest.**

 **"Ginny, what were you doing out?" Bella asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"**

 **"It was nothing," she replied sharply. Bella didn't need her abilities to know that she was lying. "Why were you out, Bella?!"**

 **"Hermione and I found out what's been attacking people," Bella answered. "Hermione...was petrified." Ginny looked surprised at first glance, but Bella realized that she** _ **didn't**_ **look surprised- she was trying to look surprised.**

"Why are you so damn perceptive?" Ginny sighed.

 **It was then that Bella realized what Ginny was holding; it was no book, it was Tom Riddle's diary!**

 **As Bella looked from Ginny to the diary, it was as though a lightswitch had been turned on in her head.**

 **"Ginny," said Bella gently. "Why do you have Tom Riddle's diary?"**

 **"I- it's mine," she answered shakily.**

 **"Why couldn't you just ask for it back, rather than going through my things?"**

 **"I was scared." Ginny looked down. Bella furrowed her eyebrows, stepping closer to her.**

 **"Ginny, where were you on Halloween night?" Bella asked softly. Ginny backed away. "And how is it...that you were always certain I wasn't the Heir of Slytherin?" Ginny set the diary on the coffee table and slowly paced backwards even further. "And why is it," said Bella, "that when I asked you to distract Daphne Greengrass, she was petrified within the hour?"**

"Oh, my God!" Cho exclaimed.

"What?" exclaimed Charlie. "It couldn't have been Ginny..."

"It was," Ginny whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"It wasn't your fault, Ginny, don't say that!" Fred exclaimed. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"And you weren't the one who was really doing it," Bella replied.

"Lemmie guess," whispered Tom. "It was really me, wasn't it?"

The room froze silent for a minute.

"Yes," Bella answered truthfully. "I'm sorry."

"Oh," Tom muttered. Hedwig, who was asleep on the arm of a chair, woke suddenly and flew to Tom, nuzzling him comfortingly. Bella stared. That was strange, Hedwig usually didn't wake that suddenly.

"We should continue reading," Tonks said. Bella did so.

 **In a sudden, panicked movement, Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it at Bella's chest.**

 **"Don't get any closer!" she exclaimed. "I'll kill you, I'll do it! I'm not afraid!"**

 **"What are you doing?!" Bella gasped, tightly gripping her wand in her hand. "Why this?!"**

 **"Don't you understand?!" Ginny whispered. "I have no choice in this! You're going to get hurt..." Bella stared at her, nonplussed. What was Ginny talking about? Bella opened her mouth to question Ginny more, but it was in that moment that it happened.**

 **Ginny's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body went limp, collapsing into a ball the ground, back turned to Bella.**

Ginny sighed. That was the last thing she remembered. Now she would know what really happened- Bella had given her a summary, but it didn't include all the details, and she had a hunch that Bella was leaving some things out.

 **Tentatively, Bella approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder.**

 **"G-Ginny?" she whispered. There was a few seconds of stillness, when all of a sudden, Ginny lurched forward and lunged at Bella, pinning her to the ground, knocking her wand out of her hand in the process.**

 **"Oh, look what we have here, it's the little Girl-Who-Lived!" Ginny grinned. But this person...wasn't Ginny. Her voice was cold, and echoed as though two people were speaking at once, but had become the same voice. She had a wicked grin on her face, and stared down at Bella the way a predator would stare at it's prey before killing it. But they way she was looking at her wasn't what Bella was paying attention to about her eyes.**

 **It was the color. A sickening crimson red.**

Ron shuddered. He couldn't imagine his sister like that.

 **"Who are you?!" Bella demanded. Not-Ginny grinned, sitting up and pointing at their cheeks.**

 **"It's me, your best friend, Ginny Weasley!"**

"That's so creepy," Neville shuddered. "Was that...?"

"Yeah," said Ginny solemnly. "It was him."

 **"You're lying!" Bella growled. "What have you done to Ginny?!"**

 **"Me?" said Not-Ginny incredulously. "It's what she's done to herself. She let me in, really."**

 **"Who are you...?"**

 **Not-Ginny smirked and stood up, freeing Bella. Bella sat up, dazed.**

 **"I'll give you a hint. Look at that table," said Not-Ginny mysteriously. Bella turned her head to the coffee table, and her eyes first fell upon a Chocolate Frog card of a man named Liam Goodwin, who apparently defeated and executed the dark lady Somheit.**

 **"You're...Liam Goodwin?"**

Despite herself, Hermione chuckled. Bella was a dork.

 **"No, you idiot! Look next to it!" Bella did so, and her eyes fell upon the diary of T.M. Riddle.**

 **"...Tom? Tom Riddle?"**

Tom sniffed, hugging Hedwig. He couldn't believe his future self had done so many awful things.

 **Tom grinned, using Ginny's smile.**

 **"Yes, it's me.''**

 **"But...but you're a good guy! Don't tell me you're the one behind these attacks!" Tom nodded. "You framed Hagrid, didn't you, you little s-"**

 **"Ah, ah, ah," said Riddle, wagging Ginny's finger. "Innocent first year ears are listening."**

 **"How are you using Ginny's body?" asked Bella breathlessly.**

 **"My diary," Riddle explained. "Poor little Ginny's been writing to me for months telling me of all her pitiful woes. How her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with second hand robes and books, how she was scared she'd never make friends." Riddle's eyes glinted smugly. "She had the most adorable little crush on you, you know."**

"What?!" Molly exclaimed, shocked.

"Ginny, are you gay?" George asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No, I'm... I'm bi. I like both guys and girls."

Daphne stared at the shocked expressions of Ginny's family and friends, ready to defend the red-haired Gryffindor if they weren't accepting.

"That's okay, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter. "You can love whoever you want, we'll still love you."

"Y-yeah!" Cedric exclaimed, caught off guard by all of this. "That's fine."

"At least you've got all the fish in the sea now!" Fred grinned.

"And besides," said Percy, "you're probably not the only non-straight person in this room."

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, you little shits," Ron yelled.

"Well, I'm a lesbian," Daphne spoke up. Everyone stared at her in shock- she was a lesbian? If she were to take her father's place on the Wizengamot, it would be difficult for her to remain a Neutral when LGBT rights came up.

"Yeah," Charlie said, directing the focus away from Daphne, who looked like she was regretting her desicion to speak up. And I'm asexual."

"You're what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Asexual," he answered. "It means I'm not attracted to any gender."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Is...that a thing?"

"It is," said Charlie. "You've probably never heard of it, because the muggle world is a lot less accepting of the LGBT community than the wizarding world. Of course, we do have our fair share of bigots, too."

"What's LGBT mean?" Tom asked curiously.

"It stands for lesbain, gay, bisexual, transgender," Madame Bones explained. "It is the community for people who are gay, or bisexual like Miss Weasley, or transgender. There are many more genders and sexualities, though."

"This is confusing, I don't understand," Tom wrinkled his nose. "But I guess you can be what you want, even if I don't get it..."

"That could be the wrackspurts," said Luna dreamily. "They float in your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy."

Bella smiled. Tom was already becoming more accepting than his sixteen-year-old self.

"Thanks, guys," Ginny smiled tearfully. "I'm glad...I'm glad that you accepted me." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up and hugged their daughter, who hugged them back.

"Whoever you love, we'll always accept them with open arms," Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Unless it's a Slytherin," said George.

"Hey!" Astoria exclaimed.

"Alright, you can date a Slytherin," Ron told Ginny. "As long as it's not Malfoy, we're in the clear."

"Oh, please, as if I would want to date her," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, you should, Ginny is amazing," Bella glared at him.

Ginny suddenly looked at Tonks and laughed. Tonks had turned her hair the colors of the bisexual flag.

"Well, what other way to show support than to get a new hairdo?" Tonks grinned.

"You're always changing your hair, though," Remus chuckled.

"Yes, but I'll keep this one for at least an hour!"

"Wow," Remus said. "That's commitment!"

"As fun as this is," said Moody, "we should continue reading."

Bella paused and looked at Ginny, who nodded. She knew that once Bella continued reading, the atmosphere would darken again, and she would have to relive the horrors of what happened that year. But she was prepared to face it, as much as she didn't want to.

 **Bella gaped at him, unable to speak. Ginny...had a crush on her? But she was a girl!**

 **"It's so annoying," he continued. "Having to listen to the woes of a little girl, especially a filthy queer."**

 **"Wow, you hate muggles** _ **and**_ **gays? You're, like, double bigoted," said Bella, finding her voice again.**

A few people laughed.

 **Riddle ignored her.**

 **"I was patient, however, and wrote back. Little Ginevra adored me. 'No one's understood me like you, Tom, I'm so glad I found your diary, it's like having a friend in my pocket.'"**

Ginny looked down. She let herself trust him, and he manipulated her... all because she was a silly girl who wrote in that silly diary.

 **He laughed a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him or Ginny.**

 **"I've always been able to charm people, Isabella. Ginny poured her soul into me, and eventually, I grew stronger on a diet of her worst fears and secrets. And then, I poured my soul back into her, taking control of her body." Bella stared at him in shock.**

 **"Get out of her body!" she demanded.**

 **"Oh, I will," he said, wearing a wicked smirk that didn't belong on Ginny's face. "I've been planning to do this for a long time now, but because of you, I'll have to speed things up a bit."**

 **"D-do what?" asked Bella. Riddle stared at her. "Tell me, Riddle! What are you-"**

 **Bella was cut off as Tom grabbed her shoulders and placed Ginny's lips on hers. She froze, shocked, as Tom kissed her.**

Ginny blanched, horrified. "Wh... _What?!_ "

Everyone in the room looked shocked- even _Dumbledore_. Lily hugged her daughter, horrified.

"Why would I do that?!" Tom exclaimed. "That's gross, kissing is gross!"

 **He pulled away and stood up straight again, as Bella stared at him, feeling very disturbed.**

 **"What...why did you do that?!" Bella gasped.**

 **"Because poor little Ginevra would hate me for doing that," he smirked. "On the off-chance that you two survive, you would want to tell her what happened, no? Now you won't be able to, unless you're okay with making a a little firstie cry..."**

"That's... That's horrible..." Ginny whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Why...?"

 **"What if I tell her everything but leave this part out?" quiered Bella, face pale. "You didn't think this through very well."**

 **"Well, you could," he agreed. "However, it would be obvious that you're leaving something out.**

Ginny's eyed widened. That's true, when Bella told the story, it was obvious.

 **So, if I lose- which I won't- I'll still win in a way."**

 **"You're disgusting," said Bella.**

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and ran into the bathroom, looking as though she was about to be sick. Bella stood up to follow her, but she froze. Was she really the best person to comfort Ginny now? After all, to Ginny, it could feel like torment if the person she was forced to kiss went to try and help her. As she was mulling over these thoughts, Percy stood up.

"You keep on reading, Bella," he said before following his sister to see if she was okay. Before anyone could protest, Percy was already gone.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly. Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder.

"She's with Percy, Molly. She'll be okay."

 **"Tell me, Potter," he said. "Where do you think entrance the Chamber of Secrets is?"**

 **Bella frowned. Who, aside from Riddle and Ginny, would know the location of the Chamberse 'Probably the girl who died,' Bella thought. 'But she's not here. Unless...she never left where she died?'**

 **It was with a gasp that Bella said, "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?!"**

"Wait, really?" Cho exclaimed. "Moaning Myrtle is the girl who died?!"

 **"Oh, how clever," he said. "Even some of the greatest wizards haven't figured out where the entrance lies. Now, Potter, why don't you take us there?"**

 **"What? No way," said Bella, reaching for her wand, which had been dropped in the struggle.**

"You should never drop your wand, Potter!" Moody barked.

 **It was nowhere to be found. Looking up, she saw Riddle twirling it between Ginny's fingers. In the other hand, he held the diary.**

 **"Give me back my wand," Bella growled.**

 **"Now where's the fun in that? Come now, Potter, let's go on an adventure." He pointed her own wand at her. "Stand up."**

 **Not wanting to be cursed, Bella did so.**

 **"Now, lead the way. You've already guessed where it is."**

 **Bella scowled at Tom and walked out of the portrait hole, Tom poking her in the back with her wand.**

 **''Where are you going?" demanded the Fat Lady. "It's dangerous to go out, you know."**

Minerva sighed. The Fat Lady should've gone and woken her up...

 **Bella didn't respond and kept walking on towards the staircase. She heard Tom whisper 'Lumos', giving them light. He didn't seem to care if they were caught by a teacher.**

 **It was as they finally reached the first floor that they were caught by a teacher.**

"You were?" Mr. Weasley asked. "You left that part out when you were telling the story of what happened."

 **Just before reaching Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, the light from Gilderoy Lockhart's wand shined on them. For the first time in her life, Bella was relieved to see him.**

"I didn't know that was possible," said Sirius.

 **"Aha!" exclaimed Lockhart. "What are you two doing out?"**

 **''Help me!" Bella exclaimed. "Someone's... Someone's taken over Ginny's body and is forcing me to go to the Chamber of Secrets, which is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"**

 **Lockhart stared at her, shocked, wand still pointed at them. He clearly hadn't expected that answer.**

 **"Ah, ah, ah, Isabella, loose lips sink ships," said Tom. "However, I am interested in seeing what this idiot will do." He turned to Lockhart, who was startled by Tom's creepy voice.**

 **"Tell me what's happening," said Lockhart. Bella was shocked at the amount of calmness in his voice, though it was still shaky.**

"Wait, is he _actually_ good in dangerous situations?" James blinked.

 **Hastily, Bella explained everything that had happened.**

 **"Well?" said Tom. "You heard her. Aren't you going to save her from me and put this in one of your magnificent books?"**

 **To Bella's surprise, Lockhart smirked.**

 **"Of course it will. 'Baiting the Basilisk', I think I'll call it. However, I'm afraid you two won't live to see the end of the story."**

"Of course," Ron rolled his eyes as James hugged his daughter worriedly.

"You don't need to worry, I was fine," Bella assured her father.

 _ **"**_ **What are you talking about?" Bella asked. "After all that stuff you've done in your books, you should be able to save us!"**

 **"My dear girl," said Lockhart, straightening up and frowning at Bella. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldnt have sold half as well if people didnt think** _ **I'd**_ **done all those things.**

"Are you kidding me?!" Molly shrieked. She had her suspicions throughout the book, but now they were confirmed, and that bastard was trying to hurt her daughters!

 **No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean, come on-"**

 **"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" said Bella incredulously,** **sharing a look of disbelief and annoyance with Tom.**

Six-year-old Tom and Bella shared the same look of disbelief and annoyance.

 **"Bella, Bella," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "it's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldnt remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's my Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work, Bella.**

"That's not work!" Cedric exclaimed angrily. "You have to work yourself... Not profit off of other's works."

"Spoken like a true Hufflepuff, Mr. Diggory," said Dumbledore, a twinkle in his eye.

 **It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."**

 **"Are you kidding me?!" Bella exclaimed, but Lockhart ignored her as he pointed his wand at her.**

 **"It will be so tragic, the story of how I couldn't manage to save the two scared little girls from the basilisk, but I eventually did manage to slay the fearsome basilisk in the end..."**

 **"Are you going to kill us?!" she gasped.**

 **"Oh, no, I'm not going to kill you," he said. "I'll simply erase your memories, find the entrance of the chamber, since you've kindly told me where it is, and leave you there. I fear you won't be able to get out once you're in."**

"That plan wouldn't work anyways," Ron rolled his eyes. "You need to be a Parselmouth to open the chamber..."

 **Lockhart raised his wand and opened his mouth, but whatever sound came out was drowned out by Tom's cry of 'Obliviate!'**

"Well, that would explain it," Madame Bones frowned.

"Explain what?" asked Lily.

"On that day, Gilderoy Lockhart was found with all his memories erased," she explained. "No one knows what happens, but apparently you did, Miss Potter. Why did you not speak up?"

Bella didn't respond.

 **Lockhart collapsed on his back, unconscious.**

 **"What the hell did you do?!" Bella exclaimed.**

 **"I obliviated him," Riddle answered. "I erased his memory of all of his entire life. When he wakes up, he will remember nothing. Not even his fame. A fit punishment, don't you agree?"**

 **"Well, he deserves it," Bella frowned.**

"That's true," Remus agreed.

 **"Is there a way to undo it?"**

 **"No,'' he said. "Well, unless you have a memory restorer."**

"What's that?" asked Fred. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Bella continued reading because it would be explained.

 **"A what?"**

 **"A memory restorer is a designated person you trust with your memories. If you're obliviated, a memory restorer can cast a spell that will bring back lost memories, but no one else except for your memory restorer can do it, and they cannot do it for other people. The ministry made it illegal in 1905, though," he explained.**

 **"Why's it illegal?" Bella asked.**

 **"Because the Ministry needs to have the ability to Obliviate people indefinitely," he said. "Or, at least, they say they need it."**

 **Bella stared down at Lockhart. "Can I kick him or something?"**

 **"I'm a memory of a dead sixteen-year-old boy from the 1940's, I'm not your guardian. Do whatever you want," said Tom. Bella looked at Lockhart's stupid face before swinging her foot and kicking him in the nose.**

"And that, my friends, is the onlytime Voldemort and I found some sort of agreement."

"In your mutual hatred of Lockhart?" said Sirius.

"Yep," Bella nodded.

"You and me agree a lot, so that's not true," Tom whispered sadly.

 _'You're not Voldemort, Tom,'_ Bella whispered to him in Parseltongue. _'You have the ability to become him, but you aren't. Not yet.'_ She paused and smiled at him. "Also, the correct term would be 'you and I', not 'you and me'," she said in English.

"What did you say?" Moody narrowed his eyes at her.

 _'Damn it,'_ Bella thought. _'Now he's suspicious of me.'_

 **Riddle then walked over to the wall that bore the bloody message written from Halloween and pointed Bella's wand at the wall.**

 **"Corpus sine sanguine!" Riddle said, waving Bella's wand. On the wall, a message in blood appeared, right below the first one.**

 **THEIR SKELETONS WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER.**

Minerva shuddered, remembering her horror when she had found that message, and her sorrow when she realized who was gone.

 **"It's much more amusing to write in real blood, just to see poor Ginevra wake up covered in blood and confused, however, we are in a bit of a rush. The sun is almost up, and people will soon come flooding in the corridors." Tom pointed Bella's wand at her again. "Now, let's see about fufilling the promise on the wall, shall we?"**

 **The two walked into the bathroom, which was dark and quiet, aside from the faint sobbing coming from one of the stalls.**

 **"Myrtle?" said Bella. Myrtle, who had clearly been crying, zoomed out of the stall huffily.**

 **"What are you doing?" she demanded. "It's 5am! Can't a girl cry in peace?! Are you just here to taunt me?"**

 **"No," said Bella. "You need to help me..."**

 **"Why should I help you?!" she shrieked.**

 **"Because I'm about to die the same way you did!" was Bella's answer, which certainly caught Myrtle off-guard.**

"Well," said Snape, "that is one way to startle a ghost."

 **"How do you know-"**

 **"You stared into a pair of huge eyes and then you were dead, right?!" Bella asked. Myrtle stared at her in shock. "Well, the person who killed you is forcing me and Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. I know you can't do much, but... Could you go tell a teacher we're in trouble?"**

 **Myrtle nodded. "When you die, you're welcome to share my toilet with me...you're the closest thing to a friend I've had."**

"Aw," said Astoria, Susan, Cho, Neville, Hermione, Madame Pomfrey, Mrs. Weasley, Cedric, George, Lily, and James.

 **Bella opened her mouth to respond, but Tom shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!", causing Myrtle's arms and legs to snap together. She stood, floating, staring at them with wide eyes.**

"I didn't know ghosts could be affected by that curse," said Neville.

 **Bella turned to Riddle.**

 **"I couldn't let her stop us, now could I?" he smirked. Riddle walked to one of the sinks, which Bella noticed had a tiny snake carved into the side of one of the copper taps.**

 **"Open," said Riddle. Bella noticed the hiss in his voice and realized he was speaking Parseltongue. The n** **ext second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.**

Just then, Percy walked out of the bathroom, followed by a pale Ginny with a tear-streaked face who looked as if she'd just thrown up- Bella wouldn't have been shocked if she had.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" asked Luna. Ginny nodded and sat back down next to her.

"You should go to bed, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "We're almost done with this book, and you need to rest."

Ginny shook her head.

"N-no...I need to face this. Keep on reading, Bella."

"Should we fill you in, or-?" Neville began, but Ginny cut him off.

"No, it's fine. Bella's told me everything that happened in this book...the only thing I didn't know was what Tom did to her.."

Tom ran up to Ginny and hugged her. Ginny froze, taken aback.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I don't wanna be evil and mean...I don't wanna be a bad guy, but I did bad things in the future!"

"Uh..." said Ginny, dumbfounded. She knew that this version of Tom wasn't evil, but it was still weird to have him hugging her. "I-It's alright, kid. I mean, no, it's not, but just...don't do that stuff in the future." Awkwardly, she patted him on the back. Tom sniffed and pulled away from the hug.

"Th-thank you. You don't hafta be so nice to me..."

"Why shouldn't I be?" said Ginny, giving him a weak smile. "You haven't hurt anyone, not yet. Just promise me you won't become like that, okay?"

Tom nodded. "I promise!"

Feeling happier now, Tom skipped back to Bella to sit on her lap.

 **"And what if I don't come with you?" Bella asked.**

 **"Ah, we've finally gotten to that. You don't have to," grinned Riddle.**

 **"What? Then what'd you take me all the way out here for, you idiot?"**

 **"Because if I had given you the choice before we had gotten to this point, you would have left," he explained. "Now, will you leave or let me take Ginny into the chamber alone? Will you let Ginny die, or will you let both yourself and Ginny die?"**

Ginny looked at Bella.

"You...you didn't have to come."

"I'd never let you die, Ginny," Bella told her determinedly. "Not then, and not now or ever. Of course I had to go."

 **Bella frowned. If there was any chance for her to save Ginny, she was going to take it.**

 **"I'm coming," was her answer.**

Before Bella could read the next line, she found herself engulfed in a hug from Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh...Mrs. Weasley?"

"You saved my daughter," she whispered tearfully. "You saved my daughter, and you didn't have to. You failed to mention that part when you were telling us the story."

"I didn't want to make myself out to be some sort of hero," Bella said sadly. Mrs. Weasley pulled away from the hug and stared at her.

"You _are_ a hero," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Whether you like it or not, you are," said George. "Most people wouldn't have gone. I honestly don't know if I would have."

"You should give yourself more credit, Bella," Lily told her daughter.

Bella was now blushing very hard.

"I should continue reading," she mumbled, hiding her face in the book.

 **"I knew you'd make the right choice," was the last thing she heard before being shoved into the pipe.**

 **It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. She could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward, and she knew that she was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons. She heard Riddle gliding down smoothly behind her.**

 **And then, just as she had begun to worry about what would happen when she hit the ground, the pipe leveled out, and she shot out of the end with a wet thud, landing on the damp floor of a dark stone tunnel large enough to stand in. Seconds later, Tom shot out as well, landing smoothly on Ginny's feet.**

 **Riddle still held Bella's wand in hand, diary in the other, though on the journey down Bella's wandlight had gone out. However, the moment he landed, Riddle whispered "Lumos!" and lit her wand once again.**

 **The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight. Bella reminded herself to close her eyes at the sign of any movement, but the tunnel was so grim and silent that the first sudden sound was the loud crunch of Bella stepping on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Bella shuddered, thinking of herself and Ginny ending up the same way.**

Ron grimaced, thinking of the same thing.

 **Riddle ignored her and lead the way forward, around a dark bend in a tunnel.**

 **As they moved forward, Bella could just see the outline of something huge and curved lying across the tunnel, but it wasn't moving. Bella's heart was beating very fast in her chest. She thought of the Burrow, and of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's kindness to her. The least she could do was try and get Ginny to live through this.**

"You have absolutely no obligation to repay us, Bella," Mr. Weasley said firmly. "Especially not in such a radical way."

"Well, too late," Bella shrugged.

 **As Tom moved closer, the light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least. It was the Basilisk's shedded skin.**

 **"Yikes," said Bella.**

George snorted. "That's your first reaction to Basilisk skin? 'Yikes'?"

"Wouldn't it be yours?"

 _ **"**_ **Shut up," Riddle snapped.**

 **After walking past the giant snake skin, they spent the rest of the journey in silence. Every nerve in Bellas body was tingling unpleasantly. She wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what Riddle would do when it did. And then, at last, as they crept around yet another bend, she saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.**

 **"Why don't you do the honors?" smirked Riddle.**

 **Bella approached the door, her throat dry. The only times she'd spoken Parseltongue were with real snakes, though there was hardly much need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked eerily life-like.**

Draco frowned. The more he heard of the true nature of Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort, the more it repulsed him. No...he needed to push these feelings aside, for his family's honor.

 **She cleared her throat, causing the serpent's emerald eyes to fliker.**

 **"Open," Bella commanded, hearing her voice come out in a hiss.**

 **The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight.**

 **"Wow, how impressive," said Riddle, a note of obvious sarcasm in his voice. He entered the chamber, and Bella, pale-faced, followed.**

 **"Welcome," said Riddle, "to the Chamber of Secrets."**

"I'm finished," said Bella. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Snape offered. The next chapter was likely to get very tense, and he was one of the few in this room who would be able to keep calm while reading. Bella handed him the book.

"Chapter Seventeen, The Heir of Slytherin."

* * *

 **ActualWeeb: Aaaand scene! On to the reviews!**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **kaykay25:** _**I'm glad you liked it!**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **I think everyone wants Hermione as a best friend, honestly. She's the best. And also, if there's a chance to make Bella suffer whenever Ron and Hermione try to help her, I'm taking it. I'll try to update soon, though! With more angst.**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **DarkRavie:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **YuujouKami:**_ **Muhahaha, I tricked you! I'm glad you liked it though!**

 _ **winrykatbell:**_ **That's true, but Kitty loves everyone. And besides, I _deserve_ the affection of your cat. Also, I agree, Hermione is great.**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I will c:**

 ** _KieranDell1409:_ The "soon" makes it feel like something bad is going to happen in the next chapter. Oh, no...**

 ** _ILoveGeorgeEads:_ Aw, thank you!**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 ** _wildauror:_ :^)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	28. The Heir of Slytherin

**ActualWeeb: Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry this chapter is a little late, I was at a convention all weekend. However, I think maybe I should tell you guys this: I'm planning on making an animated series on Crystalline's universe. It will be a long time until I even start animating it, so don't expect it out by like next month, but just so you know, that's a thing.**

* * *

 **Anyways, onto the chapter! I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter Seventeen, The Heir of Slytherin.**

Tom looked down. That must be him, right?!

 **They were standing at the entrance of a very long and dim chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. Riddle lead her to the end of the chamber, where a statue as high as the chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.**

 **Bella had to crane her neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell all to the bottom of the wizards sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor.**

Draco sneered. The great Salazar Slytherin isn't "mokeyish".

 **"What...what do you plan to do?" Bella asked shakily.**

 **"Isn't it obvious?" said Riddle. "I'm but a memory of a past life- a phantom. Here, however, I can return to my original state, to my former glory."**

 **"What are you talking about? Get out of Ginny's body!" Bella demanded. Riddle smirked at her, tossing the diary on the ground.**

 **"As you wish."**

"Choose your words carefully, Potter," Moody growled.

 **It was in that moment that Ginny's limbs went limp as her eyes returned to their natural chocolate brown.**

 **"Ginny!" Bella exclaimed, running to her side.**

 **Ginny turned to look at Bella, a look of both desperation and relief on her face. She reached out her arm to Bella, as if trying to touch her to confirm she was there. But a moment later, her eyes rolled in to the back of her head, and she collapsed. Luckily, Bella managed to catch her before her head hit the concrete.**

"Oh, my goodness," Mr. Weasley muttered.

 **"Ginny!" Bella gasped, slowly easing her on the ground. "Oh, Ginny, please don't be dead, please don't be dead..." She shook her lightly. "Ginny, please wake up." Her head lolled hopelessly from side to side.**

 **She looked around for her wand, which had been in Ginny's hand. She saw it had rolled over towards the diary when it was dropped, and was at the feet of someone else, who picked it up.**

 **Bella looked up to see a black-haired boy, holding her wand in his hand, twirling it between his long fingers. He was strangely blurred and distant, as if Bella was looking at him through a very foggy window. But there was no mistaking him- it was Tom Riddle. Even though he had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, he looked not a day older than sixteen.**

Bella hugged Tom, as he looked like he was about to cry. She didn't blame him, he was only six and being told he would become a monster...

 **"Any chance you're going to give that back?" said Bella dryly, already knowing the answer.**

 **"Of course not," said Riddle, a smile curling the corners of his mouth.**

 **"Are you going to kill me?" Bella asked uncertainly. Riddle smiled.**

 **"Let's talk."**

 **"About what?" Bella narrowed her eyes.**

 **"About you, Isabella Potter," he said smoothly, beginning to pace in circles around her. "You see, Iittle Ginny slowly became suspicious of my diary, and when she woke up from a blackout on Christmas after I had petrified Daphne Greengrass, she guessed that someone must have been petrified and she quickly tried to rid of my diary. It was no matter, however. Greengrass was gone, so no one would know of what truly lies in this chamber, and it would serve as a good reminder to those who weren't truly loyal to Salazar Slytherin that your blood does not protect you if you are a blood traitor."**

"So both theories were right," Astoria whispered sadly.

 **Bella had to turn her head to keep watching him circle her. "However, to continue my work, I needed the diary to be used again. Imagine my delight when, of all people, the person who I was most anxious to meet picked up my diary. You."**

 **"And why did you want to meet me?" said Bella, trying to keep her voice steady. "More women for your creepy possessed harem?"**

Lily laughed. Despite the situation, Bella still had it in her to sass Voldemort.

"What's a harem?" Tom whispered to Bella.

"Uh...you'll find out when you're older," Bella replied, patting the boy's head.

 **"Of course not, Potter, even if I had a harem, I have standards," he rolled his eyes. "Ginny wouldn't shut up about you. She's told me everything about you...about your interesting history." His eyes fell upon Bella's scar, which was mostly shielded by her hair, and his expression grew hungrier. "In order to gain you trust, I showed you something from my own memories..."**

 **"Oh, yes, I trust you so much after seeing you frame my friend!" Bella ground out.**

''But you did trust him," said Luna. "To an extent."

 **"It was my word against his, Bella... I'm Tom Riddle, poor yet brilliant, parentless yet so courageous, prefect, model student... And he was big, stupid, Hagrid.**

Many people growled in anger- Hagrid wasn't stupid, he didn't deserve this.

 **Getting detention every other week, trying to raise creatures under his bed, snaking into the Forbidden Forest at night. The plan worked surprisingly well! No one suspected me, even though Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. As if he had the power..."**

 **"Hagrid could deck you, mate," Bella snapped.**

George, Fred, Ron, James, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, and Ginny chuckled quietly.

"Well, it's true," James said.

 **"There was only one person who was suspicious," Tom continued. "The transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore."**

 **"That's because he's not an idiot like you," said Bella angrily.**

Dumbledore sighed. Tom wasn't an idiot, that was what's so dangerous about him. He was very morally wrong, but he was very intelligent and rational, which was terrifying. It's dangerous to assume your enemy is stupid, because one will not take them seriously.

 **"An idiot couldn't have fooled the entire ministry...the entire school..." Riddle said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "It obviously wasn't safe to open the Chamber again, but I couldn't let the five longs years go to waste. I left behind my diary, with the hopes that someone would pick it up again and complete Salazar Slytherin's work."**

 **"Well, no one will!" Bella yelled triumphantly at Riddle, causing him to stop this pacing in front of her. "All the attacks have only been petrifications! Your freakish Slytherin pureblood beliefs won't prevail, you'll be defeated!"**

"Yaaaay!'' Tom exclaimed, cheering for Bella. Maybe this older Tom was mean and he was a bad guy, but Bella was a good guy, and Tom wanted to be good, just like her.

 **She pointed at herself. "You'll be defeated by a Gryffindor you hate like me!"**

 _ **"**_ **The sorting hat wanted me in Gryffindor," Tom said calmly.**

"What?" Cho whispered, shocked. "I mean, I know you told us this earlier... but...still...I didn't want to believe it, I think."

"I can't believe You-Know-Who was almost a Gryffindor," Ron said, eyes wide.

There was a long pause as this knowledge sunk in.

"Well," said Bella, "it shows that it was possible for him to be good...even if he didn't take the chance."

 **Bella froze.**

 **"...Huh?"**

 **"That's right," Tom explained. "I've always been able to read people, you see. Pick out their personalities, tell if they're lying. The sorting hat gave me a choice. It told me that I could either use this talent to benifit myself...or benefit others. I could manipulate others into doing what I want, or I could become friends with them, help them past their insecurities and faults."**

"Just like..." Hermione turned to Bella, staring at her, but didn't finish her sentence. No, Bella wasn't like Voldemort...she never would be.

Bella looked at the back of Tom's head, who was on her lap, a sad expression on her face. She didn't want to be like him, but maybe their similarities could help Bella change this Tom.

Gently, Bella wrapped her arms around Tom and pulled him closer to her, in a hug, before leaning her head on James's shoulder. She was so tired- emotionally and physically.

 **Riddle stared down at Bella, who was looking at him in shock. "I asked the sorting hat what would happen if I chose the latter, and he answered that I would be a Gryffindor. I already knew my choice, though. I was sorted into Slytherin."**

 **"Funny," said Bella. "I was given the same choice, too. Unlike you, I'm not an awful person."**

Tom sniffed sadly.

 _'Not yet,'_ Bella hissed quietly in Parseltongue. _'You aren't, not yet...you don't have to be.'_

James stared at his daughter, who had her head on his shoulder, and hadn't even opened her eyes to speak Parseltongue. The sound of the hissing off-put him, as he didn't know what she was saying, but he supposed that he didn't need to.

 **"And unlike you, I am not stuck in the idea that there is a good and evil. Those are just titles given to us by society to shame people they think are sinful, that they think are evil," said Riddle. "We have a strange likeness, you know. Very similar personalities, upbringings, backgrounds...we even look alike- enough to be siblings, even... But, at the same time, we** _ **are**_ **different in one aspect.** **I made my choice, and you made yours."**

 **"You shouldn't have been given a choice," she glared at Riddle. "You just grew up to become a disgusting supremist who targets muggleborns just for who their parents are."**

Lily held Bella's hand. She was so brave, but reading this was terrifying, because her bravery had to be used in deadly situations like this. When this was over, and they got back to Bella's timeline, she would protect her, no matter what. Even if she had to sacrifice herself a second time.

 **"Don't you realize," said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods doesnt matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been you."**

 **Bella stared at him.**

 **"I was so upset when the next time my diary was opened, Ginny was writing to me again. She had seen you with the diary and panicked. She stole it back. I was planning on taking the little brat down here with me in the first place, but you were discovering everything much too quickly, so I had to speed up my plans. It was no matter, however. Whether I walked down alone or with you, I know you'd come. I have many questions for you, Isabella."**

 **"What questions? How I'm so good at Quiddich? What my favorite colors are? This isn't exactly the best place for small talk," said Bella dryly.**

Moody rolled his eyes. "It's dangerous to sass someone who is trying to kill you, Potter. The fact that you're alive after mouthing off to him is the luckiest thing I've seen in a day's life."

 **"No, you idiot," he snapped. The next moment, he was smiling pleasantly. "How is it that you, a short and skinny girl with no extraordinary magical talent managed to live when faced against the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with a small scar on your forehead, while Lord Voldemort was killed?"**

 **There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now.**

 **"Why do you care?" asked Bella slowly, pieces forming together in her mind. He couldn't be... Well, the timeline fit.**

"So you were able to put the pieces together first..." Luna muttered.

 **"Voldemort wasn't around while you were."**

 **"Voldemort," said Riddle softly...**

 **...I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**

"You didn't tell us that," Mr. Weasley whispered. "Why?"

Bella opened her eyes and looked at Mr. Weasley sadly.

"I thought it best if I didn't scare you," she answered quietly."If Ginny didn't know who Tom truly was at the time."

"But you did tell me," Ginny said.

"Eventually, yes, when you were ready to know, I did..."

 **"Don't you see?" He whispered. "We are one and the same. Do you think I was going to keep the name of my filthy muggle father forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mothers side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? Of course not...so I gave myself a new name. This would be a name that wizards across the world would fear to speak, fear to hear, once I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"**

"I'm sorry...I don't wanna be that powerful if it means being mean..." Tom whispered.

 **Bella was frozen in place, holding Ginny, her brain jammed. In front of her stood the man who had killed her parents, killed so many others, and was about to kill her, too. Tom was growing clearer now, and it almost looked as if he was a normal person standing there, though he was still quite blurred around the edges. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to let it be in vain. She wouldn't let Ginny die without a fight.**

"Thank you, Bella," Ginny whispered, wiping away a few tears. She was touched by the knowledge that even then, if she were to die, Bella would do everything to honor her memory.

 **These would either be her last moments, or what got her out alive, and she needed to choose them wisely. Carefully, she set down Ginny, and spoke.**

 **"I've never heard anything more ridiculous in my entire life!" Bella laughed, her laughter echoing through the walls of the chamber. "You're not the greatest wizard, you foolish boy."**

"Merlin's beard, Bella, no, _we talked about this_ ," Hermione exclaimed. "Quit being so reckless!"

"There's no such thing as being reckless when you're already about to die," Bella said flatly. The room had an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Bella was put in danger so often, how could she be casual about this?

James wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder, not knowing what to say. He wanted to protect her, but he knew that realistically, he couldn't protect her from everything.

 **"Excuse me?" snapped Riddle.**

 **"I hate to rain on your parade, but you're nothing but a little coward," said Bella with a smile. "You're terrified of Dumbledore. If you weren't, you would've taken over Hogwarts, but Dumbledore is so much bigger than you. You're horrible, you're evil, you're weak. You're a caricature of a poorly-written villain in a children's novel. Dumbledore is powerful, he's good, he's smart, and most importantly, he's more human than you'll ever be, you insane sociopath."**

"Yay!" Tom clapped, cheering for Bella. "Bell-Bell! Bell-Bell!"

Dumbledore looked at Bella with a soft smile. She was truly loyal to him, but didn't idolize him like many others did, realizing he was just a person like anyone else. He hoped that she would continue using her wisdom for good.

 **The smile had gone from Riddles face, to be replaced by a very ugly look.**

 **"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!" he hissed.**

 **"Aw, is wittle Tommy scawed?" Bella mocked in a baby voice. She then returned to her normal voice. "Well, news flash, Riddle, he's not as gone as you might think, as much as you'd like to believe it." She was speaking at random, wanting to scare and humiliate Riddle, though she hoped with all her might that what she was saying was true. She opened her mouth to continue, but she was cut off.**

 **Music was coming from somewhere...**

 **...flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.**

"A phoenix?" Daphne blinked.

 **...golden beak and a beady black eye.**

"Fawkes came to you?" Remus said, shocked.

 **...old school Sorting Hat."**

"Why did he bring the Sorting Hat?" Astoria asked curiously.

 **...Do you feel safe now?"**

 _ **"**_ **Yeah, a songbird made of freaking fire," Bella retorted, though she didn't see how Fawkes or the Sorting Hat could do. But at least she was no longer alone. She felt her courage mounting. "I'd say that's pretty hardcore."**

"You really are James's daughter," Sirius chuckled.

 **"Let's get to business, Isabella," Riddle said, smiling broadly. "You've survived me twice in your past, in my future. How? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you stay alive."**

"That is true," said Madame Bones quietly. "In situations like that, you should try to stay alive as long as possible."

 **Bella paused. Riddle was most likely to win- he had a wand and a Basilisk, and Bella had a hat and a bird. But the longer they spoke, the more life was dwindling out of Ginny. They would fight, in the end, so it was better sooner than later.**

"Dammit," Sirius whispered. He knew that they both got out alive, but this was still terrifying to read.

 _ **"**_ **Well," said Bella slowly. "I don't think you deserve to know."**

 **Riddle's smile faded. "What?''**

 **"Honestly, you're such a sack of crap, I'm not going to grace you with an answer," Bella glared at him, standing up.**

"Honestly, that is the most condescending 'fuck you' I've ever heard," Fred said, trying to lighten the mood. He turned to his twin, who was looking very pale.

 **She knew she didn't have a chance, but she could feel the power coursing through her. "Why not skip the formalities and get on to business?"**

 **Riddle frowned. "Very well. I suppose you've chosen the Gryffindor route yet again." His twisted smile widened again. "Now, let's see what the fearsome Basilisk can do against Bella Potter and the best weapons Dumbledore can give her."**

"Oh, Merlin, here we go," Ron whispered, pale.

 **He gave her an amused look before walking away. She heard him hiss in Parseltongue:**

 _ **'Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four.'**_

 **"Greatest of the Hogwarts Four? You're so pretentious," Bella snorted as she spun around to look at the statue, Fawkes swaying on her shoulder.**

"Stop insulting people who are trying to kill you, Bella!" Remus sighed, terrified of what was to come- or what had happened- to her.

 **Anything else she would've said was stopped short, however, as she watched the statue in horror.**

 **Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Bella saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole.**

 **And something was stirring inside the statues mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.**

 **It was in that moment that Bella realized she was terrified.**

 **Bella backed away...**

 **...what chance did a phoenix have against the king of serpents?**

"Quite a good one," answered Dumbledore.

 **...** _ **'Kill her.'**_

"No!" Sirius yelled.

 **...Eyes still tightl** **y shut, Bella quickly paced backwards, being careful not to trip.**

 **'Do not kill me,' she hissed. 'You don't want to let the Parseltongue race die out, do you?'**

 **"You fool! It only listens to me!" Riddle laughed.**

 **The snake came closer, and Bella retreated so far that her back hit the wall of the chamber. She prepared for the basilisk to bite her- she heard it opening it's mouth-**

 **But it didn't. Instead, she heard a loud, shrieking noise, and something threw her so far off to the side that she hit one of the carvings of snakes on the wall, causing a stone snake to crack and fall to the ground in front of her.**

Lily hugged her daughter close to her, as if to try and protect her past self from getting hurt. James, Sirius, and Remus breathed in sharply, looking terrified.

 **While she was flying through the air, she felt her glasses fly off and heard them shatter. Waiting for fangs to sink in to her body, she heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly against the pillars.**

 **She couldn't help it. She opened her eyes.**

 **Everything was blurred. She could barely see in the dark with her glasses, and now she was essentially blind.**

Lily's eyes widened. She had scolded her daughter for getting contacts with the motivation of fighting, but _this_ was why she had switched from glasses.

 **There was one thing she could see though, and that was Fawkes. His flames burned brightly in the darkness, and she could see his blurred figure soaring around the basilisk's head, who was snapping at him furiously. One of the most terrifying things, though, was that they were directly above her. Bella trembled, preparing to close her eyes if the basilisk turned it's head towards her. She was pretty sure that even if she couldn't see it's eyes clearly, it would still kill her.**

Mr. Weasley paled. It was because of this that his daughter was alive...

 **Fawkes dived. Bella saw his golden beak sink out of sight, and the next moment a shower of blood was splattered on Fawkes, which then fell on Bella, who was nearly directly under them. She shuttered in disgust.**

"Ew," said Cho, wrinkling her nose.

 **The snake's tail thrashed, hitting Bella in the stomach, and throwing her to the floor.**

"Ow! Were you okay?" Cedric exclaimed.

"Yes, I was fine in the end," Bella replied.

 **Her whole body aching, she looked up at the basilisk, and she found herself staring directly into the basilisk's eyes- or where it's eyes should be. She was in such close contact with the snake that she could see, even without her glasses, that both of it's great, bulbous, yellow eyes had been punctured, and blood was streaming down it's face.**

"Oh, my God!" Susan gasped.

 **She could see the snake stop moving all of a sudden. Bella strained her ears to listen to what was happening, and she heard the basilisk... sniffing?**

"Oh, no," Ginny whispered.

 **Bella's heart sank. Of course. She was right in front of the basilisk's face, of course it could smell it's original prey. Bella wracked her brains for a way to escape- she had probably five seconds until the basilisk killed her.**

"No, no, no," Molly hyperventilated, gripping her husband's hand tightly.

 **She couldn't move, because it would follow her movements and then bite her. She couldn't do anything on her own. Well, not on her own...**

 **It was then that Bella remembered Dumbledore's final words to her: "Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."**

 **"Help me!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew it was ridiculous, she was probably going to die- it wasn't as if anyone could help her now.**

"Someone gotta help Bell-Bell!" Tom exclaimed.

 **But to her surprise, help did come. Bella found herself engulfed in flames, and in front of her was Fawkes. For a moment, she couldn't see anything except for fire, it seemed to surround her body. And then, the flames died down, and Bella found herself away from the basilisk, somewhere else in the chamber, though she couldn't see where.**

"Holy shit," Charlie breathed. Lily and James tightened their hug on Bella- Tom was squeezed uncomfortably in the middle.

"I'm alive, don't worry," Bella wheezed.

 **She could hear the basilisk moving towards her. Bella felt around wildly for something to fight with- she was in too much pain to stand up and run- and her hand brushed against something cloth. It was the Sorting Hat!**

"That thing had better have a secret power or something," Tonks murmured.

 **Quickly, Bella grabbed the hat and jammed it on to her head.**

 **'Help me,' she thought. 'Help me...'**

 **There was no answering voice. Instead, the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly.**

 **Something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Bella's head, almost knocking her out. Stars winking in front of her eyes, she grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it.**

 **She couldn't see it very well, but what she was holding was undeniably a gleaming silver sword.**

 **"A sword?!' Riddle scoffed. "You can't even weild one." His voice sounded like it was coming from right behind Bella. So she was back by the statue and Ginny's body again.**

 **She heard the snake come closer. Bella eased herself into a standing position feeling her whole body, especially her stomach, ache in protest.**

"Oh, god, oh, god, oh god," Sirius muttered. Remus was staring at his feet, wide-eyed, his fists clenched.

 **By the time she was standing, Bella could see the blurred figure of the snake standing right in front of her.**

Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He turned into Padfoot and jumped on to Bella's lap. Beneath him was most of Tom's body, who's head was sticking out from behind the enormous dog. Tom was very squished.

"Sirius, the hell are you doing?" Ron exclaimed.

"My guess is that he needs physical conformation I'm alive, and the best way to calm himself is to transform," Bella answered. Everyone stared at her. "What? You already know I can deduce these things."

Sirius nuzzled Bella's hand with his head.

"Can't... bweathe..." Tom gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius stood up and James and Lily loosed their grips, allowing Tom to slide down and run off to sit with Ginny.

"Eh?" Ginny blinked. Tom held up his arms, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Ginny leaned over and did so, picking him up and putting him in her lap. She held him quite awkwardly, though Tom seemed content.

"Boop," Luna said, tapping Tom's nose. Tom giggled. He was very sad and scared because of the chapter, but Ginny and the weird blonde girl seemeds very nice to him. He was especially happy that Ginny didn't hate him.

 **Bella gripped the sword tightly, ready to swing it. The basilisk opened it's mouth and lunged, and Bella swung it above her head. At the same time that the Basilisk clamped it's jaw down on Bella's body, the sword tore through the roof of it's mouth, killing it.**

"YES!" James, Lily, Remus, Cedric, Cho, Susan, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Neville, Fluer, Astoria, Luna, Tom, and Daphne yelled. Sirius barked happily, and Hedwig chirped at all the excitement. Ginny closed her eyes sadly- they shouldn't be so happy so soon.

 **Bella did not have time to celebrate, however, as she felt two of the basilisk's fangs pierce her back.**

"WHAT?!" Lily shrieked. Everyone else in the room who didn't know this story made sounds of shock and horror. Sirius fell off of Bella's lap and onto Hermione in shock. James's hug turned into a death grip, his eyes wide in surprise.

"No!" Tom screamed.

"Shh," said Ginny rubbing his back comfortingly.

"How are you alive?" Astoria squeaked.

"Pheonix tears heal all physical wounds,'' said Dumbledore.

The room fell into a silence. If Fawkes weren't there, Bella would be dead.

Sirius turned back into himself and picked up Bella, pulling her into a hug, before sitting back down in between Lily and James, Bella on his lap.

"Sirius?"

"Shut up. I'm hugging you. You almost died before I could meet you."

Lily and James resumed hugging Bella, who felt very squished.

 **Both Bella and the basilisk fell, half of her body still inside the snake's mouth. Bella used her arms to push herself out of it, feeling her own blood pool from her back.**

"Oh, God,'" George breathed. He had heard the summary, but this was absolutely horrific. Imagining Bella with blood pooling around her terrified him, but that had happened- Ginny had seen it happen.

 **Bella found herself at the feet of Tom Riddle, lying right next to the diary.**

 **"You're dead, Potter," said Riddle.**

Tom was crying into Ginny's shoulder, who looked like she was going to cry, too.

 **Bella gripped the fangs that were spreading poising through her body and wrenched them out, but she knew it was too late. Soon, she would either bleed out or die from the poison. White-hot pain was spreading from her wound. But she wouldn't let Voldemort return. She wouldn't let herself or Ginny die for him.**

"Oh, Bella," Hermione sniffed. She was holding Ron's hand for comfort. "You're so brave, even in death..."

 **"No," she hissed, staring at him with hatred, though she could barely see him. "You're dead."**

 **Bella grabbed the diary, flipped it open, and stabbed it with the fang in her hand.**

Bill gasped loudly, realizing something.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"It...it's nothing," Bill whispered- he looked absolutely horrified. He couldn't believe something like that was near his sister...

 **There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Bella's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then-**

 **He had gone.**

"G-good," Tom muttered, still crying. He didn't know why his future self was so evil, but he knew one thing- that _wasn't_ him, and it never would be. He vowed would never hurt Bella, not ever.

 **Bella's wand fell to the floor with a clatter in the spot Riddle had been and there was silence. Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.**

 **Everything was going darker now. Bella heard Fawkes fly over to her and land next to her.**

"Thank Merlin Fawkes saved you," Mr. Weasley whispered.

 **''You were amazing, Fawkes..." said Bella. "Please, keep Ginny safe."**

 **Speaking of Ginny...**

 **"Bella!" she heard Ginny gasp. Ginny must have regained consciousness. She heard her run towards her, and felt Ginny hold her up in her arms.**

"This must have been so horrifying for you, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said softly through tears.

"You two were so brave," Lily added.

 **"Oh, no," Ginny sobbed. "This is all my fault...it's all my fault..."**

"Ginny," said Bella firmly, "it was never your fault."

 _ **"**_ **Don't blame yourself," Bella croaked.**

"You tried to comfort her as you were dying..." Ron muttered sadly.

 **Weakly, she raised her hand to Ginny's face. As the world grew darker, the last think she could see was Ginny's flaming red hair. '"If this is dying, maybe it isn't so bad..."**

"You just accepted your death...?" George whispered.

"What else could I do?" Bella replied.

 **Bella felt Fawkes place his head on her back.**

 **"I want you to live on," said Bella. "You're so special..."**

 **That was the last thing that she said before everything went dark.**

"That is the end of the chapter," Snape announced. He set down the book, waiting for everyone to recover from what had happened. The room sat in a shocked silence, quiet except for the sobs that wracked through Tom's body.

* * *

 **And scene! Onto the reviews!**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **YuujouKami:**_ **Well, you know what they say- "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", and both Bella and Voldemort fuckin hate Lockhart with a passion. Thanks for reviewing!**

 _ **DarkRavie:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **Your favorite chapter? Daww, hopefully I'll break your heart enough in later chapters to make them your favorite. Tom knocking out Bella wouldn't have been that surprising, honestly, so I'm not laughing! I'll update ASAP because you're such an awesome reviewer! And yes, we need lots of fluff to balance the angst.**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks! c:**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thank you! I'll update soon!**

 ** _KieranDell1409:_ She's not surprised. She's not mad, just disappointed. **

**_winrykatbell:_ That's fair tbh **

**_ILoveGeorgeEads:_ Thank you!**

 ** _Guest:_ Actually, I don't like Supernatural. I just thought the quote was funny XD**

 **Wattpad comments:**

 _ **Kili-Loverxx:**_ **Thanks a bunch!**

 _ **lucyclaxton:**_ **Yay indeed c:**

 _ **lin248:**_ **Sorry! The pieces of text are so short because of copyright reasons.**


	29. Their Promise

**ActualWeeb: Hi, guys! Sorry this chapter took so long- it's been a hectic week.**

 **Sadly, seeing as this is the last chapter of Chamber of Secrets, I'll be taking a short break after this chapter to edit through Prisoner of Azkaban. Hopefully, the break shouldn't last more than a month. If you want updates and more content, though, on my facebook page for this fic, I post a lot. (The page is called Unfogging the Future- a HP fanfic). And by "content and updates", I mean some sloppy drawings and me rambling at 3am.**

 **Also- after this chapter, I'll be replying to reviews through PM instead of in chapters. Anyways, on to the story! I do not own Harry Potter, which is probably good, because if I did, I would probably fuck up the entire franchise. It's just my luck.**

* * *

After a very long silence, and Tom's sobs died down, Remus spoke.

"I suppose I'll read now," he said softly. He took the book and cleared his throat, reading the chapter title.

 **Chapter Eighteen, Their Promise.**

Bella furrowed her brows, trying to think of what promise it could be referring to, before her eyes widened, realizing what conversation was going to be shown.

"We can't read this chapter," Bella whispered.

"Why not?" asked Remus.

"Th-they can't know," she said weakly.

"Bella, we need to continue with the story," he replied. Bella stood and reached for the book. Remus stood and held it over his head, so she couldn't reach the book.

"Give it to me!" she growled. She had a panicked look on her face.

"Potter, if Ginny is able to have it revealed that Riddle's diary forced her to open the chamber, you can deal with whatever secret this chapter is going to reveal," Daphne said impatiently.

"It's not the same!" Bella snapped. "That wasn't her fault! But if they know what I thought, they'll hate me!"

"Who will hate you?" James asked.

"Argh!" Bella screamed, bolting into the Vent Room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Ginny shifted, making to run after Bella, but Tom was on her lap, and she couldn't move. George, however, was faster, and followed Bella, concerned.

"Bella!" he exclaimed upon entering the room. Bella was screaming, and had her back turned to him, and raised her fist, about to beat one of the dummies. George grabbed her wrist, stopping her arm from hitting the dummy. The bandaged wrapped around her arm loosened when he grabbed them.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"No!" George yelled. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself again!"

"Don't let them read! They can't know! No! No! No!" Bella cried, flailing her arms against him. She was so panicked that all sense seemed to have left her. But George wouldn't let her get hurt again.

"Bella, calm down!" he exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, pinning her arms against herself so she couldn't flail them about. Bella continued to scream, kicking her legs. She kicked George in the shin, causing him to fall down on his knees, but he kept his grip on her, determined to protect her, so she fell as well.

Eventually, Bella stopped screaming and resorted to sobbing. She had stopped struggling and instead fell limp, but George continued to hold her.

As he felt her shake in his arms, he said softly, "Bells, who do you think is going to hate you?"

"M-my parents," she hiccupped. "If they know...they'll hate me."

George sighed, resting his chin against the top of her head.

"I really doubt that. I have no idea what you think you've done, but even if you're a felon or something huge, they'd still love you. These are the people who sacrificed their life to save you, do you really think they could hate you?"

"N-no, but-"

"Then what's this fuss for? You have super-duper analytical powers, wouldn't you know this in the first place?"

Bella sighed. "Hate and anger are two such uncontrollable unreasonable emotions, that unless if I know someone well enough, it's hard for me to tell what could set them off. I could tell, though, that they would never hate me, but... I'm ashamed."

"Ashamed of what?" asked George.

"You'll see when we read the chapter," Bella sighed. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his waist, so she was hugging him back. "Thank you for calming me down, George. I was being irrational."

George smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Well, I guess I am pretty awesome, then, right?"

Bella snorted. "Yeah, right."

George carefully picked up Bella's arm and rewrapped her bandages, seeing as they had become loose. He made to rewrap the bandage on her right hand, but she pulled it away. George raised his eyebrows at her, and she shook her head. She didn't want him to see what was underneath the bandages.

"We should go back," she muttered, staring at her knees, a blush on her face. "I think I'm ready for them to know."

George stroked her hair. Bella found it easy to lean into his touch.

"Well," he said, "no matter what happened, your parents will still support you. And so will I."

Bella smiled and looked up at him, studying his features. The way his hair fell in his face, the rise and fall of his chest, each freckle on his nose...before Bella knew what she was doing, she'd closed the gap between them, and her lips was on his.

As suddenly as she'd started the kiss, it had stopped. She pulled away, eyes wide, and her face red.

"I'm so sorry, George, I don't know what came over m-"

But she wasn't able to finish her sentence, as George had pressed his lips onto hers. This one lasted longer, and had more ferocity than the quick peck from a few moments ago. Bella moved her lips along with his, though she didn't really know what she was going, as her only kiss beforehand had been a peck on the lips with Cedric.

And then, disappointingly, they pulled away again.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," George chuckled.

"I do," Bella answered. "I have for a long time, I think, but I only recently realized..." She paused. "...realized that I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too, Bells," he said sincerely. "I love you more than I love pranking the shitty Slytherin Quiddich team."

"Wow, I feel special!" she laughed.

There was a pause.

"Are we a couple now?" asked George.

"I suppose so," she answered.

"What about Cedric?"

Bella paused. "I don't know. In our timeline, he's...well...but in his timeline, we're still dating. But the thing is, I had a schoolgirl crush on him. However, you...oh, God, I love you so much, it hurts. But I don't know what to do."

George kissed her head. "Well, that's alright. You don't need to know what to do. I'll wait for you until you know."

"Thank you, George." Bella smiled.

George stood up and held out his hand to help her up, which she took, and she stood up with him.

"We should really go now," George said. "Are you ready?"

Bella nodded.

And so, the two walked back into the main room, ready to face everyone else.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, noticing the tear stains on Bella's cheeks. Bella nodded.

"I was able to get her to calm down," George said, sitting down next to Fred. "I didn't want her to get hurt again."

Bella sat down in between her parents. Sirius had returned to his original spot next to James.

"I'm ready to read," she told Remus. Remus nodded and started reading.

 **"I-it's all my fault..."**

 **What? Was that someone's voice?**

 **"She's not dead, Ginny, it's fine."**

 **Who's not dead? Were they talking about Bella? Could she be alive?**

 **"But if it weren't for Fawkes-"**

 **"Even if she had died, you aren't the one to blame."**

"That's right. It was never your fault, Ginny," said Bill.

 **Slowly, Bella opened her eyes.**

 **"Look, Dad, she's waking up!"**

 **Bella looked around the room. It seemed as though she weren't wearing her glasses, as everything was blurred. However, standing above her were the blurred shapes of seven redheads and three other people. The burning shape of Fawkes was on the shoulders of one of the people. One of the redheads placed her glasses on her head, and Bella quickly saw it was George Weasley who gave her her glasses.**

Bella and George looked at each other and blushed.

Fred raised his eyebrows at the exchange. Had something happened in that room...?

 **"I'm...alive?" Bella croaked. She looked around. She was lying in a bed in the hospital wing, still wearing the nightgown covered in blood and muck from her last fight.**

Sirius winced at the image of Bella covered in blood.

 **Standing around her bed was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and, to Bella's surprise, Headmaster Dumbledore, who had Fawkes on his shoulder. On a bedside table next to her bed sat the hat, the diary, and the sword, which had rubies on it the size of eggs, and was much too large to sit on the bedside table.**

 **"Yes, Miss Potter, you are alive," said Dumbledore, looking calm even in this situation.**

 **"H-how? What happened?" she asked.**

 **"That," said Professor McGonagall, "is something we'd all like to know."**

 **"Um," Ginny spoke up. She was sitting to the left of Bella, in between Ron and Mr. Weasley, who looked as though they had been comforting her earlier. She looked as though she'd been crying very hard. "P-Professor Dumbledore's bird healed you, I think..."**

"You must have a very pure heart if a phoenix cried for you," said James.

Bella snorted. She wasn't pure.

"He said pure heart, not mind," Hermione told Bella.

 **"Miss Weasley is right," said Dumbledore. "Pheonix tears heal all wounds, you see. We had just informed the Weasley's of your...disappearance, when Fawkes led Miss Weasley to Professor McGonagall's office, where we were."**

 **"I thought you were dead," sniffed Ginny. "But when Professor Dumbledore looked at you he knew that you weren't. I think you had just passed out because you lost lots of blood."**

Ron looked down. Seeing Bella's body, thinking she was dead...it was the worst experience of his life. He hoped to never see that again.

 **"We just finished moving you and Ginny to the hospital wing when you woke up," added Ron. "But we still have no idea what happened with you two."**

 **"What happened doesn't matter, she needs to rest!'' said Madame Pomfrey. "As does Miss Weasley."**

 **"I can tell them what happened," said Bella.**

 **"Oh, very well," Pomfrey huffed. Bella could tell that she was too curious to not let Bella speak.**

 **Then he started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour he spoke into the rapt silence: He told them about hearing the disembodied voice, how Daphne had figured out what was petrifying everyone, how they had gone to Hagrid's, how they followed the spiders into the forest, how Hermione discovered the existence of the basilisk, how Riddle led her in to the chamber. The only thing she left out was how Riddle had kissed her, because she knew Ginny would be horrified, the diary, because she wanted to make it look as though the possesion had been sudden and uncontrollable in order to not get Ginny in trouble,**

"Thank you, Bella," Ginny smiled.

 **and how Lockhart had been obliviated, because she thought it would be amusing to watch the adults try and figure out what happened to him on their own.**

Sirius and James high-fived Bella.

"The Auror department was scrambling for weeks!" Madame Bones exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Bella's a little shit and likes fucking with people," said Fred.

"Fred, there is a six-year-old child!" Molly scolded him.

"You really are your father's daughter," Lily sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

 **"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted...**

 **...when he was sixteen."**

Tom looked down. He couldn't believe he had become so evil in the future...

 **...burnt and soggy pages.** **He opened his mouth to speak when the door burst open.**

 **Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.**

"Dammit," said Neville.

 **"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.**

 **"Wh-wha- get out of my infirmary! Family and friends only!" Madame Pomfrey yelled.**

 **''Lucius, you are not welcome here!" Mr. Weasley said angrily.**

 **Mr. Malfoy ignored the both of them and swept into the room, nearly knocking over Ron as he went to stand in front of Dumbledore.** **Dobby went scurrying in...**

 **...but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."**

"Well, yeah, we needed Dumbledore," Cedric rolled his eyes.

 **...threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."**

''Low move," Daphne muttered.

 **...Who is it?"**

 **"I-it was Tom Riddle," said Ginny. "He possessed me, and opened the Chamber of Secrets... With that diary." Ginny pointed at the diary.**

 **Mr. Malfoy picked up the diary off of the bedside table and looked at it, before tossing it on Bella's lap. Dumbledore was watching Mr. Malfoy very closely, but Bella was looking at someone else.**

 **The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Bella, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist. Understanding what the elf was doing, Bella nodded.**

Arthur's eyes widened before his face contorted with rage. Lucius Malfoy did that to his daughter!

 **Dobby backed in a corner and twisted his ears in punishment.**

 **"I see…" said Mr. Malfoy...**

 **"And imagine...**

 **...consequences might have been otherwise."**

"He did that for some petty political advancement?!" Molly hissed.

 **...fortunate," he said stiffly.**

 **Bella glared at Malfoy.**

 **"Well," said Mr. Malfoy, "don't let me get in the way of Miss Weasley or Miss Potter resting." He turned and began to walk out the door. "Dobby, come."**

 **"Dobby?" Ron mouthed to Bella, a look of realization on his face. The Weasley twins looked at each other, apparently realizing, too, who had given the diary to Ginny.**

"Why didn't any of you tell me?" said Mr. Weasley in a low voice. "Why didn't you tell me it was Malfoy who gave the diary to Ginny?"

"I asked them not to," Ginny spoke up.

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to be consumed by rage," she said softly. "You need to let it go, Dad."

Arthur's face softened. "Oh, Ginny..."

He stood up and hugged her tightly. Tom, who was on her lap, was once again squished. Maybe being crushed was his punishment for being Voldemort.

"You're too kind for this world, Ginny," said Arthur sadly.

 **He turned and strode out the door, Dobby on his heels.**

 **Once they were gone, Bella pulled off one of her socks, which was very dirty and bloody by now, and shoved the diary in it.**

 **"What on Earth are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall.**

 **"Nothing important," Bella replied, standing and sprinting out of the door, but not before quickly saying, "I'll be back!" to Madame Pomfrey, who opened her mouth to protest.**

 **"Mr. Malfoy, wait!" said Bella, running down the corridor after him and Dobby. "Mr. Malfoy!" she gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you!"**

 **And she forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoys hand.**

 **"What the-?"**

 **Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Bella.**

 **"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Malfoy hissed.**

 **"You know exactly what it is," said Bella calmly. "You gave the diary to Ginny, didn't you?"**

 **"Of course I didn't!"**

 **"You're a filthy liar," she said softly. "Maybe I have no proof, but I can tell by you're face that you're lying. And I'll do everything in my power to make your life a living hell for what you've done to Ginny. Don't think that you can fight back. I have the power to take away everything you know and love. And I will. Be wary of me, Lucius Malfoy."**

"Merlin's tits!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know whether or not to be scared or impressed," James said.

"Although, you really shouldn't threaten people," Lily sighed.

"It wasn't a threat," Bella replied smoothly. "It was a promise."

"Leave my father alone, Potter!" Draco hissed.

"No," said Bella.

 **Her voice was calm and even, but the threat was very apparent, and Malfoy could tell she was completely serious from the look on her face.**

 **"You'll meet the same...**

 **...meddlesome fools, too."**

"Nevermind," Lily growled. "Threaten him all you like."

 **...looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.**

"You freed him," said Astoria, comprehension dawning on her face.

 **...lost me my servant, girl!"**

"Oh, boo, hoo," said Hermione mockingly.

 **...promise never to try and save my life again."**

"That hasn't ever gone well, has it?" Cedric chuckled.

 **...Dobby disappeared.**

 **When Bella returned to the hospital wing, Ginny was lying in the bed next to the one Bella had been in while Madame Pomfrey handed her a potion.**

 **"Well?" said Ron. "What did you do?"**

 **"I mildly inconvenienced Lucius Malfoy and then threatened to take away everything he loves," Bella yawned, sitting back on the mattress. Everyone stared at her.**

 **"Care to elaborate?" asked Mr. Weasley.**

 **"No."**

"You really confused us," Percy said. Bella shrugged.

 **"There is something else that needs to be addressed," Dumbledore said, turning to Bella and Ron. I seem to remember telling you both that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules."**

 **Ron opened his mouth in horror.**

 **"Oh, no, Professor, please don't!" gasped Ginny, tears beginning to roll down her face. Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her.**

 **"Which goes to show," he continued, smiling, "that the best of us must sometimes eat our words. You two and Miss Granger will receive Special Awards for Services to the School and- let me see- yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."**

"You got six hundred points in one go?!" Sirius gasped.

"Saving the world does that," Ginny shrugged.

 **Ron went as brightly pink as Lockharts valentine flowers and closed his mouth again.**

 **"That's wonderful, Ron!" Percy praised, though Bella could see some envy in his eyes. "Gryffindor is sure to win the cup now."**

 **"Moving on to another matter," Dumbledore said, "Miss Potter, would you have a word with me in private?"**

 **"Oh, no, you don't, Albus!" Pomfrey exclaimed. "She and Miss Weasley need to rest, and you aren't stopping that, headmaster of not!"**

 **"It will only be for a few minutes, Poppy, please."**

 **Madame Pomfrey frowned. "Oh, alright, but she had better be back in ten minutes!"**

 **And so Dumbledore led Bella into the nearest empty classroom, where they sat across from each other at one of the desks.**

 **"First of all, Bella, I want to thank...**

 **...I'm in Gryffindor, I'm..."**

 **She fell silent, remembering that the Sorting Hat had wanted Riddle in Gryffindor, and had given Bella and Riddle the same speech.**

 **"Professor," she started again after a moment. "The Sorting Hat said I would have been an amazing Slytherin...and said the same thing for Riddle, but with Gryffindor. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heiress...**

 **...powers to you the night he gave you that scar.**

"You know," Luna spoke up, "I wonder if it's possible to be a Parselmouth without connections to Salazar Slytherin?"

"What do you mean?" asked Neville.

"Well, the ability of being a Parselmouth has to have come from somewhere," said Luna. "Maybe, like being muggleborn, it's possible to be a Parselmouth without Parselmouth relatives."

"That's a good point, Luna," said Bella. "I think if it were possible, it would be extremely rare, or else there would be a lot more Parselmouths than just me and Voldemort."

 **...put a bit of himself in me?"**

Fred began snickering.

"Get your head out of the gutter, George!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

 **...Godric Gryffindor.**

"You summoned the sword of Gryffindor?!" gasped Lily.

 **...new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.**

"I wonder who that will be?" said Sirius, looking at Remus. Remus rolled his eyes and continued reading.

 **...run through them, don't we?"**

 **Bella had just stood up and reached the door when a though occurred to her.**

 **"Wait! What about the Quiddich match today?"**

 **"I'm afraid we've already informed the team that the match had been cancelled," said Dumbledore. "You see, we were going to shut down the school, as we thought you and Miss Weasley were dead. So we have already canceled all Quiddich matches for the year, I'm afraid."**

"That was the true tragedy of the year," said George sadly.

 **Bella stared at him.**

 **"No, can't you reschedule?" asked Bella incredulously.**

 **"Sadly not. It was protocol, and after cancelling events, we are not allowed to reschedule."**

 **Bella sighed. "Okay. Thank you anyways, Headmaster."**

 **"Oh, and Bella?"**

 **"Yes, Headmaster?"**

 **"Professor Lockhart was found this morning with a broken nose and no memory of his life. Would you happen to know why?"**

 **Bella grinned. "No, Headmaster."**

 **And so she left to return to the hospital wing. Maybe she hadn't been expelled, but no Quiddich was her worst punishment to date.**

 **Madame Pomfrey made Bella and Ginny stay in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. Bella tried to talk to Ginny, but Ginny rarely spoke to her at all. Bella thought it was cruel, however, that Ginny had to stay in the hospital wing next to all the petrified kids.**

"Oh, no!" gasped Madame Pomfrey. "I hadn't thought of that."

 **They had many visitors, it seemed as though the entire school wanted to wish them well. It seemed as though the story of what had happened had somehow spread across the entire school; she knew she shouldn't have told the story in front of Fred and George. The story that had gotten out, however, was extremely vague. Every person that visited them came with a different tale of what they had heard happened- it seemed the only true part of the story was that Bella and Ginny were kidnapped and taken into the chamber, and then Bella defeated the heir of Slytherin. Bella's favorite visitor had been Ernie Macmillian from Hufflepuff, who had given her a bouquet of flowers and had apologized for judging her so harshly.**

 **"Aw, do you have a crush on her now?" Ginny had giggled. Ernie blushed.**

 **"N-no!" he insisted. "Of course I don't!" Bella could tell that he was lying.**

"It's a fitting punishment for being so rude," said Daphne. "Love is the worst pain of all."

"Woah, things are getting deep in here!" Ginny laughed. "Daphne's spouting straight up wisdom!"

Daphne blushed and glared at Ginny.

 **She giggled.**

 **"Well, thank you for the flowers, Bernie. I accept your apology," said Bella.**

"Why do you do these things, Isabella?" Hermione sighed.

 **"M-my name's Ernie..." was the last thing he said before he walked out. Ernie had been her favorite visitor not because Bella liked him back, but because she found it very satisfying that he had a crush on her after taunting her all year.**

 **Aside from what seemed like the entire school, their most frequent visitors were Ron, and surprisingly, Lilly Moon. Lilly and Ginny seemed to get along quite well, even though Ginny was very secluded and didn't talk much. Lilly was nearly as quiet most of the time, though, so she probably didn't mind. Ron and Lilly also seemed to get along whenever they ran into each other while visiting at the hospital wing. Bella was thankful for their company.**

"Why is Malfoy here but Lilly Moon isn't? That's the real question we should be asking," said Ron, gesturing to Malfoy.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.

 **While daytime was cheerful enough, it was nighttime that the atmosphere truly shifted. On each night, Bella would wake to hear sniffles and sobs coming from the bed next to her.**

Ginny's face turned red. She hid her face in her hands. "I can't believe you knew I had nightmares..."

 **The only thing that would calm Ginny from her nightmares was if Bella climbed in bed next to her, holding her until her sobs quieted.**

"Oh, dear," said Molly sadly.

 **However, Bella would always go back in her bed just before Ginny woke up, because she didn't want Ginny to be embarrassed about Bella knowing she had nightmares.**

 **Finally, Monday morning came along, and Madame Pomfrey let them out of the hospital wing. When Bella and Ginny walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning, applause broke out. Ginny turned red from the attention.**

 **"Come on," Bella muttered, leading her to the Gryffindor table. They sat down in between Ron and Lilly, who were both smiling at the sight of them.**

 **"Welcome back, our heroines of Gryffindor!" George exclaimed, sitting down across from them with Fred.**

 **"I think that's a bit of an overstatement," Bella laughed. Ginny stared intently at her knees- she clearly did not enjoy the attention they were getting, and Bella couldn't blame her.**

 **"Of course it's not!" Dean Thomas grinned. "You saved the school from the heir of Slytherin!"**

 **"Attention, one and all!" a voice came from the front of the Great Hall. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore standing, trying to get everyone's attention. "I have an important announcement to make."**

 **The hall fell silent.**

 **"As of Friday, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart is no hloner available to teach."**

 **There were heartbroken gasps from the girls and cheers from the boys. Dumbledore raised a hand to silence them.**

 **"And so, until the end of the year, your Defence Against the Dark Arts class is canceled!"**

"Canceling Quiddich, canceling DADA," listed Ginny. "You're just canceling everything Bella loves."

 **Cheers sounded throughout the Great Hall- everyone was happy to have one less class. The only one who looked disappointed was Percy.**

 **"What a shame," he said. "I quite liked that class." Bella felt a pang in her heart, thinking of how upset Hermione would be at this news.**

Hermione chuckled. "I wouldn't be upset that Lockhart was gone, though."

 **After breakfast, Bella bid goodbye to Ginny and went on to her classes with Lilly and Ron. Class went on as usual, though everyone kept trying to as Bella about what had happened in the chamber- Ron had no problem telling them to sod off.**

"You're a great friend, Ron," Lily smiled. "You and Bella make a great couple."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" Bella and Ron yelled in unison.

 **Lilly, thankfully, did not press for any details. In fact, she seemed to know very well what to do in events of trauma. This led Bella to suspect that Lilly herself had experienced trauma, though she couldn't guess what had happened.**

"Really?" gasped Hermione. "Oh, no, what do you think happen?"

Bella frowned. "I don't know. I'm not a mindreader, you know."

 **When dinner came around, Bella found that she was not hungry. She told Ron and Lilly this.**

 **"Come on, you need to eat, mate," Ron prompted. Bella shook her head.**

 **"I'll eat later. You two go on, okay?"**

 **Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Lilly spoke first.**

 **"Alright. We'll meet up with you in the common room."**

 **Ron sighed, but nodded, giving in.**

 **And so Bella walked out into the courtyard, supposing she would take a walk around the grounds.**

 **It was quite a beautiful day out. The temperature was just right- not too hot and not too cold. The flowers had begun to bloom, and they smelled amazing. Bella had always liked the spring weather.**

 **As she walked by the lake, thinking of the cheery atmosphere, she noticed that there was one thing that did not look cheery at all.**

 **Ginny Weasley was sitting below one of the flowery trees, looking very upset. Bella didn't blame her- after what she had gone through, anyone would be upset.**

Tom hugged Ginny.

 **"Care to walk with me?" Bella offered, stopping in front of the redhead girl. Ginny squeaked in surprise, looking up and noticing Bella for the first time. She shook her head meekly, looking down.**

 **Bella sighed. "You don't have to avoid me, you know."**

 **Ginny's eyes widened. "H-how did you-?"**

 **"You think that I'm upset by you- that I would be irritated by your audacity to talk to me after what happened. Am I right?" Ginny stared at Bella in shock. "Well, you're wrong. That's not how I feel. What happened was not your fault in the slightest, Ginny."**

 **Ginny fell silent. With a smile, Bella held out her arm and helped Ginny up.**

 **"Come on. Walk with me."**

 **Ginny brushed the grass off her skirt and nodded. Standing by each other's side, the two began walking along the lake.**

 **"Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked. Bella paused. Whatever Ginny asked, she deserved to know the truth after what had happened to her.**

Bella looked down at her knees. This was when she would reveal what she didn't want her parents to know- what she didn't want _anyone_ to know.

James squeezed Bella's hand comfortingly, noticing she looked upset.

 **"Of course," Bella answered. "I promise I'll answer all of your questions honestly."**

 **"How were you able to tell what I was thinking?" Ginny asked. Bella sighed. Of course she was going to ask that. Well, a promise is a promise.**

 **"I...have impressive analytical skills. I can deduce people's personalities and insecurities. I can tell if someone is lying. It's not something I'm proud of, but it's why I've survived this long."**

"Huh," said George. "So you already knew before reading these books?"

Ginny nodded.

 **Ginny stared. "Ron never told me that."**

 **"I've never told anyone," she explained. "It's a very Slytherin trait, you see. It's the reason the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin."**

 **"Oh," said Ginny, her eyes widening. There was a few seconds of silence as the two continued walking. To their left, Bella saw two cats fighting by a bush. Then, Ginny spoke again. "Hold on, that contradicts what Ron's told me about you!"**

 **"Hm?" Bella raised her eyebrows, guessing- and dreading- what Ginny was about to say.**

 **"Ron told me that those muggles you live with lied to you about your mom and dad. They said that your parents died in a car crash and were drunks, right? How come you couldn't tell they were lying?"**

"That's...a good point, actually," Sirius said.

Tonks smacked her forehead. "Why didn't I think of that question?!"

Moody rolled his eyes. So no one else had noticed that hole?

"Well, it's because, uh," Hermione frowned, trying to think of why Bella wouldn't have known. "It's such an early lie that Bella accepted it before she developed the ability to tell when people are lying?"

Bella shook her head sadly. "Just read."

George looked at Bella. Is the answer to that question what had scared her so badly at the beginning of the chapter?

 **Bella looked down at her feet. It seemed that she would have to face this sooner than she'd hoped.**

 **"I was able to tell."**

"Huh?" blinked Cho.

"But the first book shows that you didn't know," said McGonagall.

 **"Why didn't you say anything, then?" Ginny queried.**

 **"You see, Ginny," Bella sighed, "I could tell they were lying when they spoke of my parents. They told me my parents were dead, and that they were worthless drunks. My conclusion was that if they were lying about that, my parents must be alive and successful. That they had abandoned me when I was a baby, that they didn't want a freak for a daughter.**

Lily gasped, horrified. "Oh, Bella..."

 **So, rather than accepting that, I clung to what I thought was the better alternative- that they were dead rather than happy without me."**

The room fell into a shocked silence.

"Bella," whispered James, "we would _never_ abandon you."

"I know that now," replied Bella softly.

James and Lily both hugged Bella tightly. Bella sniffed, burying her face in James's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "I was really selfish..."

"You weren't selfish, Bella," Lily insisted. "It's perfectly understandable that you wouldn't want to be abandoned."

Bella didn't say anything.

 **Bella stopped walking and blinked furiously. "It was really selfish, that I would rather lie to myself, and tell myself that my calculations were wrong, because I didn't want my parents to have happy lives if I wasn't in it.**

"Oh, Bella," Molly whispered, tears streaming down her face.

 **But...what got me through the hell that was my childhood was the hope that maybe my parents might have loved me. Maybe someone cared. If I accepted that what the Dursley's had told me wasn't true, I don't think I would have been able to make it this far...because I would have had to accept that no one had ever loved me."**

"Prongslette," James whispered, "we've always loved you, and we always will."

"Is that what you thought they would hate you for?" asked George sadly. She nodded.

"We could never hate you!" Lily exclaimed. "Especially over something like that. It wasn't your fault, sweetie..."

 _ **"**_ **Bella..." Ginny whispered. She sounded like she was about to cry. Bella felt her legs give out as she fell to her knees.**

 **"Isn't it messed up?" Bella laughed. "That for most of my childhood, I actually wanted my parents dead?"**

"Oh, Merlin," Astoria whispered, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't imagine living like that...

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, horrified at their best friend's childhood.

 **In that moment, Bella felt two warm arms wrap around her comfortingly. It was easy to melt into the hug.**

 **"It is messed up," she heard Ginny agree softly. "But...it's not your fault. It's your aunt and uncle's fault. If you had known the truth, you wouldn't have felt that way, right?"**

 **"Yeah," Bella agreed, staring at the grass. There were a few small flowers around them. "When Hagrid told me everything, I was given hope...I was told for a fact that my parents loved me, and that meant so much to me. My life up to that point had been lies, lies, lies...so much to the extent that I had to develop this talent, to know if people were lying or not. I just wish I didn't have to know."**

Remus's voice shook as he spoke.

 **"I'll never lie to you," promised Ginny sincerely. "I promise that no matter what, you won't have to use your power on me."**

 **Bella's heart swelled with happiness at that promise. Lying was exhausting... analyzing was exhausting. She did it because she had to, but now, with Ginny, it wasn't necessary.**

Bella smiled at Ginny- that promise meant so much to her.

 **She felt Ginny's hands comb through her hair as she started braiding it. It felt nice- she'd never had her hair braided before.**

 **"I promise to never lie to you, either," Bella smiled softly. "I've had to lie a lot, and I don't want to do that to you. It only hurts. There won't be any lies between us, okay?"**

"We've still never broken that promise," Ginny smiled softly.

 **Ginny finished braiding her hair and shuffled to sit next to Bella, resting her head on her shoulder.**

 **"Okay," said Ginny softly.**

 **The two sat there silently for a very long time, probably for hours, Bella guessed, until Ginny spoke.**

 **"Why do you care about me? Why did you save me? I'm nothing special..."**

"You _are_ special, Ginny," Mr. Weasley told her.

 **"Of course you're special," Bella responded, turning to face Ginny. "Don't you remember my last words in the chamber?"**

 **Ginny paled. "Y-yes."**

 **"I wasn't lying," she told her. "You're stronger than most, you see...you spent almost a whole year under the influence of Riddle, and you're still sane." Bella grabbed Ginny's hands. "You're kind from your belly to your fingertips, Ginny, and I know you're destined for great things."**

"She's right," Luna said. "You're one of the kindest and bravest people I know, Ginny."

"Agreed," added Daphne. Ginny blushed.

 **Ginny's face flushed red, matching her hair quite well.**

 **"Th-thank you," she squeaked, hiding her face in her hair.**

 **Bella smiled. She was sure Ginny would get over this crush soon- it seemed to be based more off of idolization than actual romantic feelings.**

Ginny looked at Bella- she had been right. Now, her feelings for Bella were solely platonic, as she no longer viewed her as the Girl-Who-Lived.

 **She regretted letting her prejudice get in the way of her judgement; she assumed that being heterosexual was the norm, so she didn't even consider the possibility that Ginny had feelings for her, and thus she struggled with analyzing the girl.**

"That is very wise of you, Bella,'' said Dumbledore. "Prejudice is what blinds us all."

 **"Don't ever doubt yourself, Ginny," Bella whispered. "You're amazing, never forget that."**

 **Bella did not tell Ginny of Riddle's true identity that day. She knew that one day, she would, when Ginny was ready to know, but not yet. The wound of the diary was still too raw, and telling her before she had healed would be like pouring salt on it.**

"Thank you for waiting to tell me," Ginny said. "I don't know how I would've reacted right after the incident."

 **It was long after curfew that Hagrid found them, asleep with their heads on each other's shoulders, sitting in front of the Great Lake.**

Several people 'awwwed'.

 **When they each woke in their beds in their dorms, neither of them remembered being carried back to the castle by Hagrid.**

"So that's how we got back," Bella muttered.

 **The rest of the week went on without any major incidents, aside from Wednesday, when Fred and George set fire to a table in the common room. Ginny slowly began to open up. With the destruction of the diary, each day you could see the life coming back to her eyes.**

 **Lilly Moon began walking and sitting with them more, now. Bella was thankful for this, as Lilly had a very calming presence, and it helped her keep calm while people bombarded her with questions.**

 **Ron was, well, Ron. He still acted the same and had the same attitude, but he was now very protective of Bella and Ginny. Bella didn't mind, however, because it felt like she had a big brother. She could tell that when he was given the knews that she and Ginny were gone, it had mortified him.**

 **Draco Malfoy was no longer strutting around the school as if he owned the place, seeing as his father was sacked as school governor.**

 **Snape...well, he was still awful.**

Snape scowled.

 **It was only on Saturday that anything truly noteworthy occurred. Bella was walking back to the common room from the library after writing an essay when she saw something that made her blood boil.**

 **Outside of the portrait hole, two first-year Gryffindor girls were tugging Ginny's bag away from her grasp while laughing.**

"You were being bullied?!" Molly exclaimed.

"Not anymore..."

 **"Let go!" Ginny exclaimed.**

 **"Aww, are gonna go cry to your brothers?" one of them taunted. It was then that they pulled it away from Ginny.**

"You should have told us, Ginny," said George. "I'm not above pranking a first year, you know."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You _did_ prank them."

"After we found out, sure," Fred shrugged.

 **"Give it back!" Ginny demanded angrily.**

 **"First you gotta admit that you're useless," said the other one. "Or else Linda and I'll throw it over the staircase."**

 **"Fine, Brianna," Ginny sighed. "I'm-"**

 **"-An amazing person," Bella interrupted, approaching the scene. She turned to the girl named Brianna.**

"Brianna Baker?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ginny.

"Her dad my father's assistant..." she muttered.

"Daphne, I know what you're thinking, and don't you dare do it," Astoria huffed.

"What? There's nothing wrong with a friendly suggestion to your father on who he should fire."

"Daphne, it's fine," Ginny chuckled. "This was years ago."

 **"You have major insecurities that you suppress and force onto others so you can pretend you're better than them and ignore your own feelings of self-doubt," she said smoothly to Brianna. She turned to the girl named Linda. "And you follow what Brianna does, because your loyalty to her trumps your conscience."**

"Merlin's _tits_!" Ron exclaimed. Bella could be terrifying.

 **"Sh-shut up!" Brianna yelled, before dropping the bag and running off in the opposite direction. Linda followed her.**

 **Bella turned around to see Ginny staring at her in wonder. Bella handed Ginny her bag.**

 **"Those are your dorm mates, right?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "How long have they been bullying you?"**

 **"Since September 1st," she answered sheepishly.**

"First year really wasn't your year, was it?" said Susan empathetically.

 **Bella sighed.**

 **"Alright, you're moving into my dorm."**

 **"Wh-what?"**

 **"You heard me," said Bella. She turned to the Fat Lady. "Uictoria." The portrait hole swung open. Bella and Ginny climbed through.**

 **"Won't your dorm mates be bothered?" asked Ginny. "And where will I sleep? There's no extra bed."**

 **"It'll be fine," she assured her. "Go get your things and put them in the second year dormitory." Ginny squeaked and ran up to her dormitory to do so.**

 **"What are you doing?" asked Ron from his chair by the fireplace. Bella walked over to him, and saw Lilly was sitting with him, playing Exploding Snap, along with Sally-Anne, Fred, George, and Neville.**

 **"Your sister's moving to the second year girl's dorm," Bella explained.**

 **"Whaaaat?!" Sally-Anne exclaimed dramatically. "Why's that?"**

"You didn't do the voice right!" Tonks scolded Remus. "She sounds much more loud and energetic. Like this: _WHAAAAAAAAT?!_ Why's that?!"

"That was perfect!" Bella laughed. "How do you know what Sally-Anne sounds like?"

"I used to babysit her in the summer," Tonks shrugged. "She's very fun."

 **"She's being bullied by the girls in her year, and I don't want that to happen again. You guys don't mind, right?" she asked Sally-Anne and Lilly. Fred, George, and Ron all looked very angry at the news that their sister had been bullied.**

 **"No," said Lilly. "We don't mind. I'm sure Parvati and Lavender wouldn't mind, either."**

 **"Huh?" asked Lavender, walking towards them with Parvati at her side. "Did you say our names?"**

 **Bella explained the situation to the two of them, and they were happy to have Ginny in the dorms. By the time they had finished discussing the situation, Ginny ran over to Bella.**

 **"I-I finished," she said breathlessly.**

 **"Alright," Lilly smiled, standing up. "Let's see what we can do about your bed."**

 **In the end, Bella convinced Fred and George to distract the entire common room while she and Lilly levitated Ginny's four-poster into their dormitory. Bella was unable to see what they were doing, but when she heard some explosions and screaming, she promptly decided that she didn't want to know.**

"We-" George began to explain, but Bella interrupted him.

" _I said I don't want to know_ ," she hissed.

 **"There!" Bella exclaimed happily once the bed was set down in the middle of the room. "Now we just have to arrange it so it doesn't take up so much space."**

 **It only took a few minutes of rearranging the beds for them to make it so that it didn't take up space. They ended up pushing her, Hermione's, and Ginny's bed together in the corner, so that there was more room for everyone else.**

"You two are the reason I'm so sleep deprived," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pushing our beds together will be the reason I'm going to fail my OWLs."

Laughter sounded throughout the room at the idea of _Hermione_ failing her OWLs.

 **In the end, everything was still as spaceous and aesthetically pleasing as it was before.**

 **When Bella and Lilly showed the set-up to the rest of the girls, they all seemed very happy with it as well.**

 **"Are you sure you're okay with our beds being pressed together?" asked Ginny shyly, a light blush on her cheeks.**

 **"Of course she is!" Sally-Anne exclaimed loudly, winking. "Welcome to the world of girl love! It's slippery when wet!"**

"Oh my _God_ ," gasped Fred, laughing. Sirius, James, the twins, Ron, Daphne, Tonks, Cedric, Neville, Bill, Charlie, Remus, and Lily were all laughing. Ginny was laughing, too, able to laugh about it now.

Fluer was shaking, trying to hold in her laughter.

"What? I don't get it," Astoria frowned.

Once the laughter had died down, Remus continued reading.

 **Ginny squeaked and hid her face in her hair, which matched the color of her face at the moment.**

 **"Stop it, you're going to scare off Ginny," Parvati snapped.**

 **"Sally-Anne is sorry," Sally-Anne apologized.**

 **"Does she always speak in third person?" asked Ginny.**

 **"She does," answered Bella. "You'll learn to get used to it."**

 **"Well, at least now it'll be like we're having a sleepover every night, with so many people!" Lavender exclaimed happily. "Especially for you and Bella, because your beds are pushed together."**

 **Bella smiled at Ginny. When it was put that way, Ginny seemed to relax, and look a bit excited. Maybe this was a good idea after all.**

 **As it turned out, it was a very good idea. Ginny almost immediately became more at ease without sharing a room with her tormentors. She still had nightmares for quite awhile, though Bella was usually able to ease her out of them. Her presence likely calmed Ginny from these night terrors because she had physical confirmation that Bella was still alive, that she really hadn't died in the chamber, that everything was alright.**

 **It wasn't unoften that Bella and Ginny stayed up late into the night talking. Sometimes, the other girls would join in the conversation, too.**

 **Ginny, Bella soon found, was a very fiery and determined girl. Like the rest of her brothers that Bella had met, she feared being average, being lesser than her siblings. She hated more than anything being reduced to just 'the girl', and was always trying to prove that girls have just as much personality and potential as boys. She feared being rejected by her family in any way, and would do anything to protect them. After having it ingrained in her head all year, she felt as though she were useless, especially after being unable to do anything to fight Riddle. Bella and Ron both constantly told her otherwise.**

"Whoo!" Ginny threw her arms up in the air. "I got my own paragraph!"

"Oh, Ginny," said Molly. "You're far from useless."

 **Eventually, yes, Bella did tell Ginny of who Riddle really was. She was absolutely horrified, and grateful beyond words that he had been stopped. Ginny took the news surprisingly well, though that night she had another nightmare.**

 **The months flew by, and soon, their first exam was three days away, and Headmaster Dumbledore made an announcement at breakfast.**

 **"I have good news," he said, and the Great Hall fell immediately silent. "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight, we will be able to revive those people who have been Petrified. This is a time of celebration for us indeed."**

 **There was an explosion of cheering. Bella looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't at all surprised to see that Draco Malfoy hadn't joined in. Ron and Ginny were high-fiving and singing "Hermione's coming back! Hermione's coming back! Hermione's coming back!"**

 **Later that evening, the portrait hole swung open, and Hermione bolted in. Bella barely had time to register what was happening before she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.**

"Hermione-hugs are the best," Bella laughed.

 **The common room started cheering at her arrival.**

 **"You're okay!" Hermione exclaimed happily.**

 **"I'm okay, too," said Ron, who was standing next to Bella. Hermione rolled her eyes before giving him a huge hug as well.**

 **"I missed you so much, 'Mione!" Bella exclaimed. "It's been two months!"**

"She missed two months of schoolwork," George sighed. "Tragic."

Hermione scowled at him.

 **"Tell me everything that happened," Hermione demanded. "From right after I got petrified."**

 **And so she did. Hermione was as good of an audience as she was last year, gasping whenever something exciting happened. Ron butted in with sarcastic remarks while Bella told the story.**

 **"...and now Ginny is staying in our dormitory," Bella finished.**

 **"Wow," Hermione breathed. "You... I told you to be careful..."**

 **"And I was," Bella smiled. "For three seconds."**

"If that doesn't describe your entire life..." Hermione muttered.

 **Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where's Ginny, anyways?"**

 **"Over there," said Ron, pointing to where Ginny was talking with Fred, George, and Lee Jordan.**

 **"Oh, no," Bella laughed. "I wonder what sort of bad ideas they're putting in her head."**

Fred gasped in mock offense. " _Bad ideas?!"_

" _Excuse_ me, but all of our ideas are amazing," George huffed.

 **Hermione and Ginny got along extremely well. Bella's bed was inbetween theirs, and she enjoyed talking with both of them in the night. Hermione, however, fretted horribly over the upcoming exams, and spent almost all her time except for meals in the library.**

 **Despite being gone for so long, she unsurprisingly passed the exams with flying colors.**

"You did very well, Miss Granger," McGonagall complimented.

 **Exams flew by, and in a haze of blazing sunshine, so did the rest of the final term. Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Bella, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Lilly, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and Georges Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Bella was getting very good at it. Lilly had gotten cupcakes somehow, and they ate those happily. They were quite delicious.**

 **They were almost at King's Cross when Ron suddenly spoke, remembering something."**

 **"Ginny, what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"**

 **Bella, Hermione, and Lilly giggled, already knowing the answer, because Ginny had told them.**

 **"Oh, that," said Ginny...**

 **...Percy's got a girlfriend."**

"Ooohhhh," said Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, comprehension dawning on them. That would explain a lot.

"I was hoping you'd keep the secret," Percy sighed.

 **...said George, sniggering.**

 **"Don't blow your sister's cover," Lilly reminded them. "If you pester him too much, it will be obvious Ginny told all of us."**

 **"Rodger!" George exclaimed.**

 **The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.**

 **Bella pulled out her quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Ron, Hermione, and Lilly.**

 **"This is called a telephone number," she told Ron, scribbling it thrice, tearing the parchment in three, and handing it to them. "I told your dad how to use a telephone last summer- he'll know. Lilly, most muggle streets have something called a payphone. If you pretend to be a lost child, a muggle stranger will help you use it. Call me at the Dursley's, okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to."**

Bella sent a mock-glare at Ron.

 **"We'll call you," Ginny promised. "I'll tell you about every prank Fred and George pull this summer!"**

 **Bella laughed. "That's going to be a lot."**

 **"Your aunt and uncle...**

 **...back through the gateway to the Muggle world.**

"That's the end of the book," Remus announced.

"I think we should head on to bed," said Ginny, looking down at her lap, where Tom was asleep.

"Agreed," Cho yawned. "I don't know how long we've been reading since time is frozen, but it feels like forever."

"What should we do about waking up?" asked Neville. "Since time is frozen, we can't tell what time it is, or how many hours we've been sleeping."

"How about when at least seven people are awake, they'll wake everyone else up?" McGonagall suggested.

There were nods and mumbles of agreement. Luna picked up Tom and carried him to the boy's room while everyone left the main room to go into the sleeping quarters.

"Cedric, could I talk to you for a moment?" asked Bella just before Cedric exited the room.

"Sure," Cedric replied. He followed her into the vent room, where they would have privacy. "What did you want to talk about."

Bella sighed, not knowing where to start. "It's about...our relationship."

Cedric raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"The thing is," Bella started, "since your...d-death...I've changed. I'm not the same girl who you were dating. I'm really sorry, but a relationship between us wouldn't work out anymore. My crush on you was just that- a crush. I love you, but not romantically." She paused. "I'm sorry. I might as well tell you now."

"Oh." Cedric paused. "That's alright, Bella. I didn't expect you to want to date me after all of this. And besides, I see the way you look at him- he clearly means a lot to you."

"Wh-who?" she squeaked.

"That Weasley twin," he smiled. "I can't tell which one it is, though, but the way you look at him...you're clearly in love."

Bella blushed. "Is it really that obvious?"

"A bit, yeah," he chuckled. "Luckily, I think I'm one of the only ones who noticed, since everyone else seems to think you and Ron are a couple."

"Honestly, I'd sooner date a pile of bricks than Ron," she rolled her eyes.

Cedric laughed. There was a pause.

"So," said Bella, looking at him uncertainly, "are we still friends?"

In the next moment, Cedric had pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah," he said. "We're friends."

Bella smiled. Maybe the world was falling apart, and nothing made sense right now, but that was just okay with her, because right now, Cedric and her parents were alive, and that's all that mattered to her.

"We should head on up to bed," said Cedric. Bella nodded. She turned, starting to open the door, but froze suddenly, leaving it barely open a crack.

"Wha-?"

"Shh!" Bella hissed at Cedric.

Through the very small crack in the door, they could see Dumbledore and Crystalline, standing in front of the table in the center of the main room. Cedric and Bella listened intently, and heard Dumbledore speaking.

"I recognized you from the moment you appeared," he said. His voice was cool and firm, and he no longer held his usual warm grandfatherly tone. "I have no idea how you're here, or where you got these books, but I would like you to answer all of my questions honestly- I won't hold back from using Legilimency if I think you are lying."

There was a pause, before Dumbledore continued speaking again.

"So, tell me, just how are you alive, Ariana?"

* * *

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) friendly reminder that this cliffhanger won't be resolved for like a month ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **fanfiction reviews:**

 _ **DarkRavie:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **training to be a fangirl:**_ **I do this to you because I'm secretly Voldemort, trying to cause you despair. The real Helena is dead, I'm just using polyjuice potion and all of her passwords. And yeah, Tom needs a hug and some cookies tbh. At least he probably won't cry in POA, since Voldemort isn't in it. Also, I agree- writing Bella sassing literally everyone is one of my favorite parts of this story. I wonder if this chapter will be your favorite chapter now, since it's when Gella becomes canon? Or maybe it's still the last one, since I bullshitted my way through every word of this chapter.**

 _ **VoidWaIker:**_ **Well, Bill wouldn't have known enough about the diary- if at all- to know if it's a horcrux. But, yeah, Bill knows now...let's hope he doesn't die like Regulus...** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 _ **DippedinVinegar:**_ **I'm fully aware that it was 1am in the US when I posted this- I live in the US. Actually, it's like 3am now. I have no sleep schedule. Hahahaha help me. Also, I love how you said not to leave you on a cliffhanger, when I'm doing just that right now, and then going on hiatus for like a month. I'm evil. Sorry.**

 _ **gleefan2009:**_ **Thanks! I'll try to update ASAP!**

 _ **Padfootette:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **lilly-flower15:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **KieranDell1409:**_ **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ looks like I'm winning, awww yeee**

 _ **Rose099:**_ **I will c:**

 _ **YuujouKami:**_ **Aw, thanks! I really like writing scenes different from canon. c:**

 _ **winrykatbell:**_ **Bella? Getting herself killed? Noooo, that can't possibly happen! [looks at Deathly Hallows]**

 _ **CJPotter4Life:**_ **Thank you! I'm sorry for making you sad ;-;**

 _ **ILoveGeorgeEads:**_ **Thank you so much!**

 _ **MegaHeracross214:**_ **I agree. But the Ministry doesn't really investigate anything, do they? Sirius's story proves that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	30. Who is she?

**Hey guys! I am so, so sorry this is late and I'm so sorry this is so short, but I've been experiencing some major writer's block. The next chapter make be awhile, because I have barely touched POA (I only have like 3 chapters edited so far). Hopefully this writers block will go away soon, but for now I'll try to post art and such on the page to give you guys at least some content.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

There was a silence. A deadly silence that went on for longer than Bella could keep track of. After many long, anticipation-filled moments, Crystalline finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I am not your sister."

Bella heard Cedric gasp at the information that Dumbledore had a sister- a dead one, at that. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"My name is Audrey Sidney," Crystalline- no, Audrey, continued. "A few years ago, a live adaption was made of these books, and I was simply the actress who portrayed Ariana Dumbledore."

"An actress and a scientist?" Headmaster Dumbledore questioned suspiciously. "You've had many careers for someone your age, haven't you?"

There was another pause.

"I apologize," said Audrey, "but I cannot tell you any more."

Through the crack in the door, Bella could see Audrey disappear- presumably so that legillemency could not be used on her. Dumbledore sighed.

When Dumbledore finally left the room, Bella and Cedric carefully stepped out of their hiding spot behind the door.

"Well," said Bella quietly, "we know her name now."

"Was…was she lying about any of that?"

She shook her head. "No, that was all the truth."

The two friends stared at each other, not knowing what to say- what could they say?

"Well," said Cedric, "goodnight, I suppose."

Bella nodded.

"Yeah. Goodnight."

The two went to their separate dormitories, expecting silence and others sleeping, but in both dorms, everyone was wide awake.

"What are you guys doing?" Bella blinked upon entering the girl's dorm, seeing everyone huddled in front of the television.

"Oh, Bella!" Lily said. "We were just about to test the electronics to see if they would work."

"They probably will," Bella reminded them. "After all, I doubt that electronics actually break when in contact with magic. It wouldn't make sense."

"Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Tonks. "I'd forgotten about that."

Hermione pointed the remote at the television and turned it on- it worked. A white screen appeared, a box in the corner that read "Channel 1".

"Oh," said Daphne. "I suppose it works."

Meanwhile, when Cedric had walked into his room, he saw everyone trying to put out the fire on the television, which had just exploded.

"What the- what happened?!" Cedric exclaimed.

"We tried to turn on the television, but it caught fire when we tried," Mr. Weasley sighed, frustrated.

"BOOM!" yelled Tom, who was sitting on George's shoulders.

"Of course it caught fire, I told you that there's too much magic here," Snape rolled his eyes.

Soon, they were able to put out the fire, and, exhausted, they fell asleep.

For awhile, it was peaceful. Bella was sleeping soundly for once. Perhaps it was the fact that Cedric and her parents were back, perhaps it was the fact that she would be able to prevent future deaths, or maybe it was the moment she had shared with George earlier, but she did not have any nightmares.

Ginny, however, wasn't so lucky.

Bella didn't know how long she had been asleep when she felt herself being shaken awake.

"Bella," a familiar voice whispered through the darkness. Bella couldn't see who it was, but she recognized the helpless tone.

"…Ginny?"

"Y-yeah…I had a nightmare. Can I sit with you?"

Bella moved so that Ginny could lay next to her. She felt the weight of the bed shift as Ginny sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella whispered gently, though she already could guess what the nightmare was about. It was about the Chamber of Secrets. Reading that book would have resurfaced bad memories.

"No," said Ginny. Bella could hear her voice crack, as though she was trying to hold in tears. Bella sighed. She understood, of course, how Ginny felt. There were many nights that Hermione and Ginny would shake her awake from a nightmare (usually about the graveyard), and she didn't want to talk about it in those instances, either.

"Come here," Bella murmured, wrapping her arms around the red-haired girl. Ginny leaned into her touch, wilting from the exhaustion of her dream.

Bella and Ginny sat together for a very long time until Bella could feel Ginny's breathing steady, indicating that she had fallen asleep. With this knowledge, Bella was able to fall asleep again herself.

It felt like she had just closed her eyes when she was being gently shaken awake.

"Bella, dear, wake up," said a voice that Bella had only just recently met. She groggily blinked her eyes open to see Lily Potter waking her up. It startled her for a moment until she remembered the situation she was in.

"Good morning," Lily smiled. "Everyone else is already awake, but we thought we'd let you and Ginny sleep in. Ginny just woke up."

"Oh," said Bella, allowing her mind to take in this information while still half-asleep.

"Clothes and toiletries for everyone are under each person's bed, apparently," Lily continued. Bella noticed she was wearing a new outfit from the day before- well, time technically hadn't passed, but still…

"Breakfast is almost finished," she continued, "and Crystalline is in the cafeteria."

"What?!" Bella exclaimed. She sat up, now wide awake, and bolted past her mother, running as fast as she could to the cafeteria, paying no mind to her disheveled appearance.

When she stopped in the doorway of the cafeteria, she saw Crystalline- Audrey Sidney?- sitting at one of the tables, calmly eating a bag of crisps. Everyone was sat down in the cafeteria (aside from her and Lily, who had followed her daughter and was now standing behind her) staring at her with a bewildered expression.

"Bell-bell!" Tom exclaimed happily.

"What are you doing here?" Bella blinked, staring at Crystalline.

"Good morning," said Crystalline. "I see that everyone is here now. I'm here to make an announcement."

"What is it?" huffed Mad-Eye, the dread apparent in his voice.

"Due to some circumstances in my universe, I have to bring one new person in every once and awhile. I'd guess about every book or two."

"Why?" Bella queried, suspicious. "Wouldn't it be too complicated to bring someone in while we're in the middle of a story?"

"That is true," Audrey nodded. "However, there are…" She paused. "…monitors, let's say, that I have to trick in order to keep you here long enough to finish this series. In order to do that, I have to bring new people here every so often."

"More people causes a bit of a problem," Sirius frowned. He looked suspicious of her, too. "That's just more secrets to keep."

 _'And more people in danger because of this knowledge,'_ Bella thought, a sick feeling her gut. _'Why are you hiding so much from us, Audrey Sidney?_ '

"I'll be bringing in Lilly Moon shortly. She will soon become more important to the story, anyways," Sidney continued. Bella felt uncomfortable hearing Sidney refer to it as a story, even though in her universe, that's all it was…

And so, Audrey Sidney disappeared.

"How does she do that without magic?" Sirius murmured to himself.

Bella frowned, remembering what Sidney had said to them earlier.

 _"I will admit that I've needed some magic for a lot of this. In magical universes, it seems that my magical core activates. Apparently, I'm a witch. However, I cannot safely use much magic on my own, so a bit of Bella's magic created this room."_

Many of the things this room has done and things that she has done are far too advanced for someone as new to magic as Sidney was, however she was not lying about being new to magic or being from a muggle world. There was a big piece of the story being left out…enough that she was able to tell the truth yet still freely deceive them at the same time, because of their own assumptions. But how was she deceiving them? What was it that they were perceiving as truth, simply because of the context, but was not?

As Bella was musing, she almost didn't notice Sidney return with Lilly Moon, who looked confused- Bella didn't blame her.

Cedric, Lily Potter, James, and Sirius were invisible again. Bella let her thoughts wander once more as Sidney introduced herself as Crystalline and gave the same familiar explanation of the situation, along with a summary of what had happened in the books so far.

"And that would be about it," Sidney concluded. "Any questions?"

Looking dazed, Lilly Moon shook her head.

"Er," Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Our muggle entertainment system is broken.

"It went BOOM!" Tom shouted.

"Really?" Mrs. Weasley queried. "Ours worked fine."

"It must have been an electrical malfunction rather than because of magic," Hermione suggested.

Sidney looked alarmed, but she hid it as soon as it showed. "O-oh, alright, let me go see why."

She strode out of the room, her blonde hair swinging with each step she took.

She was gone for a few minutes, and in that time, breakfast had been brought out, and everyone was in the process of eating when she returned.

"As it turns out," announced Sidney, smiling at them with that same irritating smile, "Hermione was right. It was simply an electrical malfunction, and I've fixed it now."

Bella stared at her, furrowing her eyebrows. Audrey Sidney was lying. It wasn't an electrical malfunction, and nothing was fixed.

Just as she was debating whether or not to speak up, Ron spoke, his mouth full of food.

"Great. Thanks. We'll start reading soon."

Sidney nodded and promptly disappeared before Bella could say anything.

"Aren't you going to eat?" George asked, nudging her on the arm.

Bella, who was staring at the spot Sidney had been, was startled out of her thoughtful state.

"Oh, yeah. Uh, thanks," she mumbled, stabbing her food with her fork.

As everyone else chatted cheerfully, Bella stayed silent, lost in her thoughts. She made eye contact with Cedric for a moment and knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

Though they might know her name, the burning question still remained:

 _Who is she?_

* * *

 **And scene! What do you think of Crystalline- now Audrey Sidney? What do you think her intentions are? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Also, just so you know, Audrey Sidney is only the beta name for this character. I'm still mapping out the plot and characters of my original series of her universe, so not everything is finalized, but even if her name changes for the series, I'll still probably keep her name the same in this fic.**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	31. Owl Post

**He** **y guys, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I'm having major writer's block right now, but I want to update at least once a month.**

 **Also, I know a lot of you refer to me as "Helena", but that isn't my name anymore- I've recently come out as genderfluid, and my name is Alex ^-^**

 **Anyways, happy holidays! I got some more wigs, so hopefully I'll post more cosplay stuff on my Facebook page. I still want to be making UtF content, even when this fic isn't updating. The Facebook page for this fic is called "Unfogging the Future- A HP fanfic", so if you wanna see more cringy content you can like that page.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter! I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When everyone finished breakfast (and explaining the situation to a confused, yet somehow still very calm Lilly Moon), the group returned to the main room. Lilly Moon sat in between Neville and Luna.

Tom, Bella noticed, had been more quiet than usual all morning- it seemed that when he was tired he got quieter.

"Well," said Lilly, "I suppose I'll read, since I haven't yet."

James handed her the third book.

"Bella Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban," she read.

"That's me!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly. Lily Potter rolled her eyes.

 **Chapter One, Owl Post** **.**

"Vague title. Gives a very mysterious feel," George announced.

"And you said _I'm_ melodramatic," Bella muttered.

… **really wanted to do her homework**

"How could you?!" Ginny gasped. "You traitor, I thought we were friends!"

 _ **...forty-seven times in various disguises.**_

 _ **All witch burnings have been initiated by muggles, with the exception of one: the execution of the Dark Lady Somheit, Adriane Avidité, in 1880. She requested to be burned at the stake with Fiendfire, which is immune to the Flame Freezing Charm.**_

 **Bella put her quill…**

… **locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.**

Lilly Moon paused. "Why would she be in the cupboard?"

"Her aunt and uncle had her living in a cupboard for most of her life," Sirius hissed. "They wanted to stamp out her magic."

Lilly dropped the book at her feet with a loud thud, causing it to close. " _They what?!_ " she growled.

Everyone except Bella was staring at Lilly in shock- this was entirely different from her normal personality.

Bella, however, had expected something like this to happen sooner or later. Lilly's fey, dreamy personality hadn't entirely been a lie, but it had been clear that some aspects of her personality were being repressed. Bella suspected it had been from conditioning- Lilly often acted like the perfect doll, and it made her concerned about Lilly's home life. Bella knew she couldn't just force it out, though- she knew something had to happen to make Lilly begin to reveal her true self.

"Sorry," Lilly muttered, picking up the book. "It seems I lost my temper."

There was one thing that Bella had been wondering about, however.

"Why is everyone so extremely upset that my aunt and uncle tried to stamp out my magic?" Bella asked. "Yeah, it was bad, I suppose, but why is it that thing that strikes a chord with everybody?"

There was a pause, a tenseness in the room, before Sirius spoke gently.

"Repressing a child's magic is a major crime in the wizarding world," he explained, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder. "It very often leads to insanity or even death- there has never been a child that didn't develop some sort of problems from it, whether it be magical, mental, or physical."

"What, are you saying that- that you think I'm insane or something?" Bella exclaimed.

"Of course not," Lily Potter said reassuringly. "However, I would like you to start seeing a therapist when we get back, to help you cope with the trauma you've experienced and to see if there's any magical powers being repressed because of what the Dursley's did."

"She could have secret magic powers?!" Tom gasped in awe. James chuckled.

"Yes, maybe."

"The point is," said George, "it's nothing wrong with you, it's just a really fucked up thing that the Dursley's did."

"Fred! Language!" Molly scolded. Bella wasn't paying attention from that point on, though- hearing George say it made her feel reassured that there wasn't anything wrong with her.

… **the Dursley's need never know that she was studying magic by night.**

 **At least Bella was not completely alone- a week into the summer, she received a phone call from a friend from school. Bella was in her room when she heard Aunt Petunia screech, "GIRL! GET DOWN HERE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?!"**

"Rude," Ron grumbled.

 **Bella hurried down the stairs, and Aunt Petunia shoved the phone in her hands, saying, "It's for you," before leaving.**

 **"H-hello?" asked Bella uncertainly.**

 **"Hello, Bella," said a calm, dreamy voice on the other end.**

 **"Lilly!" Bella exclaimed happily.**

"Oh, yay, Lilly called you!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

 **"Did you figure out how to use a payphone?"**

 **"I did what you suggested, and it worked," she answered. "I'm surprised my father allowed me out of the house, but I got him in a good mood. He doesn't know I wandered into the muggle world, though."**

 **"Is going outside...a privilege for you?" Bella frowned.**

 **"Yes, it is," she heard Lilly reply. "Why?"**

Molly frowned. "That's awful! I'm so sorry, dear."

"Why would it be awful?" Lilly blinked. She seemed genuinely confused as to why she would need the privilege of going outside.

"You don't deserve to be locked in your house all the time," said Remus gently.

"Don't worry, my father is simply strict, I am quite alright," she chuckled. Before anyone could reply, she continued reading.

 **"Lilly, are you safe at home?" Bella asked.**

 **"I-I think so, why?"**

 **"...Nevermind," said Bella. If Lilly was being abused, she clearly didn't comprehend it. "How's your summer so far?"**

Lilly frowned. Why would Bella think she was being abused? Her father was always kind to her.

 **Bella and Lilly chatted for quite awhile. At one point, Bella mentioned that she wished she didn't have glasses, and Lilly suggested a wizard optician in Diagon Alley.**

"So, it's due to you that Bella doesn't have glasses anymore," Luna hummed.

 **Too soon, Lilly said, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I think my father will be upset if I'm gone too long," and the call ended.**

 **When Bella set down the receiver, Aunt Petunia scurried in.**

 **"Who was that?" she said hostilely.**

 **"It was my friend," Bella answered.**

 **"Your friend? From that freak school of yours?!"**

 **"No," Bella lied. "I met her yesterday at the library."**

 **Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes. "What's her name?"**

 **"Lilly."**

 **The moment the named escaped her lips, Aunt Petunia had slapped her with all the force she could, causing Bella to be thrown to the ground.**

Lilly gasped. "Oh, no, I got you in trouble!"

Bella opened her mouth to tell her it was fine, but she stopped short upon hearing someone growling next to her; she turned to see the other Lily, Lily Potter, looking absolutely _livid._

"Are you alright?" asked Bella concernedly.

"She struck you," said Lily lowly, glaring at her knees. "Because of your friend's _name._ "

"It's okay-"

" _It's not okay!_ " Lily snapped. She turned to look at Bella, but upon seeing her daughter's startled face, froze. "I…nevermind, just continue reading."

 **"How dare you!" Petunia shrieked. "Go to your room, you wretched child, and don't come out until Vernon gets home! That will cost you your dinner for the next three days."**

Ginny gasped. " _Those shitheads!_ "

Similar exclamations of anger sounded throughout the room.

 **Cheek burning, Bella picked herself off the ground and numbly went to her room, where she waited until she would be called out to make dinner.**

 **The next phone call she got from a friend did not go as well as the first.**

 **Ron Weasley, who was…**

… **WANT TO TALK TO BELLA POTTER!"**

Bella and Hermione started shaking with laughter.

"O-oh Merlin," Hermione gasped, "You could hear him across the room, that is gold!"

"I'm sorry; I didn't know-" Ron began, but was cut off.

"Don't be sorry," Bella wheezed. "It was so funny, it made my summer.'

… **NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN!**

"Please, I wouldn't want to," Ron snorted.

… **She had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ginny yelled, throwing herself in on top of Bella.

"Oof! Ginny, get off! It's not my birthday!"

"You really shouldn't be up that late," Madame Pomfrey muttered disapprovingly.

… **small and skinny for her age, had grown one inch over the summer, which she was very happy about. She was now 4'11, almost 5 feet tall! At this rate, maybe one day she could grow to be taller than Ron.**

Ron burst into laughter.

"Shut up!" Bella huffed, cheeks red. "I'm still growing, I can get there!"

"You'd have to grow 17 inches to be the same height as him," George informed her helpfully. "You're not gonna make it." Bella glared at him.

 **At least now that she had grown, Ron couldn't tease her about being so short anymore.**

"I can and I will."

 **Her jet-black hair…**

… **Bella, realizing what it was, leapt aside.**

"Congratulations, you realized what an owl was," said Sirius dryly.

"It was 1am and my brain was fried from homework, give me a break!"

"At least you were doing your homework," said McGonagall.

… **soared** **four** **owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious.** **The fourth owl soared behind the first three.** **They landed…**

… **Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family.**

"Useless owl," Arthur muttered fondly.

 **...took off through the window into the night.**

 **Bella did not recognize the fourth owl, either. It was a graceful black owl who had a parcel tied to his leg.**

 **Bella sat down…**

… **Fingers trembling slightly, she opened the envelope.**

"Oh, my gosh, she was so excited to get her first birthday card she was literally shaking, that's so cute," Susan whispered. No one heard her except for Remus, who didn't respond.

 **Three** **pieces of paper fell out-** **two letters** **and a newsclipping.**

 **The clipping had…**

 **...** **MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE** **SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

"The article that started everything," Sirius grinned.

"The what?" James blinked. "What did it start?"

"You'll see."

… **won the annual** _ **Daily Prophet**_ **Grand Prize Galleon Draw.**

"I'm glad you were the one who won," Madame Bones smiled at Me. Weasley. "You deserved it."

… **couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys**

"Thank you, Bella, dear," Molly smiled.

… _ **he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.**_

Bella began laughing again, remembering how hilarious that call was.

… _ **mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles whod broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**_

"That's scary," Tom whimpered.

"Don't worry," assured Bella. "Nothing like that will happen to you."

… **crashed into a tree on the school grounds.**

"Which caused considerable damage to the Whomping Willow," said Snape bitterly.

"Who cares about the Whomping Willow?" Remus rolled his eyes.

… _ **Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**_

"Whoo, congratulations!" James grinned. "I was Head Boy, too."

… **horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.**

 **Bella unfolded the second letter, which was from Ginny.**

 **Dear Bella,**

 **Ron's already told you where we are, so I'm going to assume you read his letter first. Egypt is amazing, though! I helped Fred and George try to lock Percy in a tomb, but Mum thinks it was just them.**

"You did what?" Molly exclaimed. "Ginny!"

 **I still keep having nightmares, but they're getting less and less frequent now. Bill gave me a dreamless sleep potion when he saw me having a nightmare, and he didn't ask me about it, which I'm glad for. I don't really want to tell him what it was like to see you dying...**

"I hadn't imagined your nightmares were about something as bad as That," Bill frowned sadly.

 **My birthday is coming up on August 11th, and I hope for my birthday I'll get my own pet to take to Hogwarts. We can't afford another owl...maybe I'll get a kitten, if my Mum and Dad let me!**

 **Did you know, we ran into Lilly Moon's dad, Mani Moon? He's head of department of security, and apparently he's had to come to the Egyptian tombs sometimes to see if nothing is a breach of security. He gave us a teddy bear that Lilly didn't want, and none of us wanted it, so we're giving it to you, along with the present that we already bought for you.**

 **(George said to tell you he'd help you prank Malfoy if you named the bear after him.)**

 **Love,**

 **Ginny**

 **Bella now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was** **a teddy bear, and on the bear's lap was** **what looked like a miniature glass spinning top...**

… _ **it kept lighting up at dinner last night.**_

Ron's eyes widened, realizing why the Sneakoscope had really been lighting up.

… _ **Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.**_

"What? Guys!" Bill glared at the twins. Tom giggled.

... **reflecting the luminous hands of her clock.** **She set the bear on her her bed, laying it's back against the pillow so it could sit up.**

 **"I'll name you...George-bear," she decided.**

"Yes!" George grinned, pumping his fist in the air.

 **She wanted to prank Malfoy, definitely, and help from George Weasley would make the prank even greater. Adding 'bear' at the end of the bear's name helped differentiate between George Weasley and George-bear.**

 **She looked at her presents** **happily…**

… _ **but then Hedwig turned up!**_

Bella smiled at her owl, who was asleep on the arm of the couch.

… _ **Broomstick Servicing Kit.**_

"Bloody hell, you're the best friend ever!" James exclaimed. "Can I replace Sirius with you."

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

 **...Bella happened to be a very good Quidditch player;**

"That's an understatement," McGonagall said.

 **...Bella put the leather case aside and picked up** **her third parcel. She tore the brown paper open and revealed a note and a folded article of clothing, though Bella couldn't tell what it was yet. The note was signed from Lilly Moon.**

"Oh, you got her something?" Lily Potter smiled. "That's so sweet!"

 _ **Dear Bella,**_

 _ **I do hope I bought you something you'd like.**_

"Is it something awesome?!" Tom exclaimed.

 _ **You've complained that the only clothes you have are your cousin's, and while you yourself are very pretty, his clothes aren't. So, I got you a dress.**_

"Oh," Tom muttered, clearly dissapointed.

 _ **I hope it fits you! I got you muggle clothes, because it's common to wear muggle clothes in the wizarding world, but not common to wear wizarding clothes in the muggle world.**_

"Thank you so much, Lilly," Bella smiled. "It still means a lot to me."

 _ **Happy birthday,**_

 _ **Lilly.**_

 _ **(P.S. Ron told me about his phone call with you, so I decided to stop calling. If you're in danger, though, owl me!)**_

 **Bella unfolded the dress and held it in front of herself. It was a very pretty dress. The top part of it was white and had sleeves that would reach to about her elbows, and the skirt had flowing green-and-white stripes.**

"Pretty," Susan muttered.

 **She set it on her desk, excited to wear it in the morning.**

 **Next, she picked up her last parcel. She** **recognized the untidy scrawl…**

… **as though it had jaws.**

"Oh, no," Cedric groaned.

… _ **The Monster Book of Monsters,**_

"That book sounds like a very not good idea," Sirius muttered.

"Wow, Sirius, you don't day?" Remus rolled his eyes. Tonks laughed.

 **...shuffled rapidly across the room.**

"CONSTANT VIGELLENCE!" Moody shouted. Everyone flinched back at the sudden noise.

"Merlin, Mad-Eye," hissed Tonks, holding her ear.

… **managed to flatten it.**

"Evil book! Evil book! Evil book!" Tom cheered excitedly.

"Why are you cheering for the evil book?" Bella laughed at his childishness.

"To be fair, he did make one," George pointed out.

 **...** _ **Hope the Muggles are treating you right.**_

"They aren't," Ginny hissed.

… _ **permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**_

Bella groaned, remembering that ordeal.

… **sign the form?**

 **Perhaps it will be easy to manipulate them with some reverse psychology, she thought to herself.**

 **She looked over…**

 **...Bella Potter felt just like everyone else- glad, for the first time in her life, that it was her birthday.**

"That is the end of the chapter," Lilly Moon announced. "Is someone else supposed to read the next chapter?"

"I will," Hermione offered. Lilly handed her the book.

"Chapter Two, Aunt Marge's Big Mistake."

* * *

 **And scene! Happy holidays!**


	32. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

**Ayyyy I'm back and it didn't take me 27 years this time lmao**

 **Anyways, I have something that I want to do: In the reviews or in a PM or whatever, you can ask Bella a question. In a few days, I'll answer all of them as Bella in a cosplay video on the Unfogging the Future FB page. But don't worry, if you ask something after I post the video, I'll just draw Bella replying to the question.**

 **Onto the chapter! I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two, Aunt Marge's Big Mistake**

"Is this when…?" Ron asked. Bella nodded.

 **The next morning, Bella put on her dress and found that it fit perfectly.**

"You'll show me your dress when we get back, won't you?" asked Lily Potter. Bella nodded.

 **She twirled around a few times happily. This was the first outfit she'd ever had that fit her, aside from her Hogwarts uniform, which wasn't nearly as comfortable as this.**

 **She went down to breakfast** **to find the three Dursley's…**

… **his five chins wobbling as he ate continually.**

 **"What is that?" Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes skeptically as Bella sat down in between Uncle Vernon and Dudley.**

" **It's called a dress. I got it from a friend," Bella answered.**

A few people chuckled at Bella's sass.

" **I know what a dress is, you little freak," she hissed.**

" **But do you know what a friend is?" Bella quipped.**

The room went wild. A series of "OOOOOOHHHH"s sounded throughout the room. Cedric gasped loudly. Sirius picked up Bella and spun her around, declaring her the queen of sass.

"Sirius, put me down!" Bella exclaimed. "I said that two years ago!"

"And it's still one of the greatest things to ever be said," James laughed.

Eventually, the room calmed down, and Hermione continued reading, rolling her eyes.

" **You wouldn't understand, ma'am."**

"That is a girl you should look up to, Astoria," said Daphne, trying hard not to laugh.

 **"You wretched child!" Petunia spat.**

 **"Now, now, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache.. "You must keep your temper in line, we wouldn't want to seem unpleasant for Marge tonight. I'll take care of the freak if she misbehaves."**

"She has a _name_ ," Ron hissed.

 **"Aunt Marge is coming?!" Bella exclaimed abruptly.**

 **Aunt Marge was…**

… **whacked Bella around the shins with her walking stick**

A few angry growls sounded throughout the room.

… **tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.**

 **"Yes, for a week, now you'd better be on your best behavior, girl, or else!" Vernon snapped. "Now shut up, we're trying to watch the telly."**

 **Bella rolled her eyes and helped herself to a piece of toast before turning here attention to the screen, where a reporter was halfway through a story on an escaped prisoner:**

 **"...The public is warned…**

… **any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."**

Sirius pumped his fists in the air. "The first time Bella heard of me! Whoo!"

"I don't think you should be glad about that," Bella chuckled. Sirius shrugged.

"I'll take what I can get."

… **Bella felt very well groomed indeed.**

Bella looked at Sirius cautiously to see if he was offended, but to get relief, he was laughing.

… **Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"**

"How tragic," James muttered.

 **...next door's runner beans.**

 **"You wanna hear what I'm glad about?" said Bella suddenly. The Dursley's ignored her. Bella continued anyways. "I don't have to go to Hogsmeade this year.**

"This can't work," Daphne said. "It's too obvious."

 **You see, when you're in third year, they give you a permission slip so that you can go on a field trip to Hogsmeade, the nearby village. I'm glad that I don't have it signed, because if you do, you're forced to go no matter what. You have to walk around ALL DAY, and you have to spend money at the shops. I, however, will have a day free to relax. It'll be great."**

 **Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes, looking clearly annoyed by her. "Where's this permission slip?"**

 **"In my room, on my desk," she answered. Vernon stood and stormed up to her room. A few minutes later, he returned, the paper in his hand. He slammed it down in front of Bella, and she saw his signature.**

 **"There!" he growled. "Now you have no reason to be smug around this household, you little brat."**

"That was fast," Cedric laughed.

"Man, your uncle is dumb," Cho giggled.

"That…shouldn't have worked," Daphne gasped, mouth agape in shock, looking similar to a fish.

"And yet," said Ginny, "It did."

 **Bella forced her expression into something akin of a kicked puppy, and she knew it worked, because of the malicious grin on Uncle Vernon's face.**

"He's so mean," Astoria muttered sadly.

 **"Now, girl,** **we need to get a few things straight before** **Marge comes** **."**

 **Dudley smirked…**

… **Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Girls.**

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're not a criminal."

"The only crime she's committed is stealing my heart," George sighed dramatically.

"That wasn't even clever. Stop being cheesy," Bella deadpanned.

"What, are you two dating or something?" Ginny laughed.

"Yes," Bella said, at the same time that George said, "Nah."

They both looked at each other.

"Oh, come on, I wanted it to be a surprise! It could've been a lot more dramatic," George sighed.

"I thought I was the melodramatic one," Bella chuckled. "I can't lie to Ginny, remember?"

"Wait, you're together?" James exclaimed.

"Yep," George answered.

"Okay, kid," said Sirius. "But just know that if you ever hurt her, Remus, James, Lily and I will all collectively kick your ass."

"I honestly expected nothing less."

"Oh, come on," Remus chuckled. "You don't need to make such a big deal out of it, he fits all the requirements for whoever Bella would date."

"Let's see…likes Quiddich, likes pranks, Gryffindor, and not related to Snape in any way, shape or form…" James listed off. "Yeah, he's good."

… **Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

 **Vernon got to his feet. "Now, I've got to go pick up Marge. Care to come along, Dudley?"**

" **No," said Dudley…**

… **he left the kitchen.**

 **Bella went up to her room to hide until Marge arrived.**

 **She sent Errol and Hedwig to the Burrow, as she didn't want Aunt Marge to hurt them if she found the owls. After that, she played with her new teddy bear, George-Bear, until Aunt Petunia shrieked up the stairs for Bella to greet their new guest.**

" **Do something…**

… **she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his.**

"Sounds like she fits in the family just fine," Bill rolled his eyes.

… **neffy-poo?"**

"The nicknames are his punishment for being an arse," Ron laughed.

… **crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist.**

"You shouldn't have to _pay_ a child to give them affection," Molly huffed. "You either hug them or you don't."

 **...Still here, are you?"**

"Yes, sadly," Luna hummed.

" **Despairingly, yes," Bella sighed.**

"Hey, we said almost the same thing!" Bella grinned.

" **Don't act so ungrateful, girl," Aunt Marge growled. "But you are right that your presence here causes despair** _ **.**_ **It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on** _ **my**_ **doorstep.** **And where did you get that dress, anyways? You spoil, her, Vernon, I tell you. They're so kind to get you a dress, you haven't done a thing to deserve it."**

 **"Funnily enough, they didn't buy this for me," Bella rolled her eyes.**

 **"Stole it, did you?" Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

 **"No," she huffed. "It's a birthday present, from my friend. I'm not quite sure if you know what a friend is, though."**

"Same insult in one day, and it still packs a brutal punch!" Fred howled. "Congratulations, Bella!"

 **Marge's face turned purple. "WATCH YOUR TONGUE, GIRL!"**

 **Uncle Vernon hit the back of her head. Bella winced.**

 **"Sorry about that, Marge," he said gruffly. "She still needs some work."**

"She's not a project!" Lily Potter growled.

 **"I don't pity you, Vernon," she said.**

 **Vernon seemed to worry that Bella would start talking about Hogwarts, so he abruptly changed the subject.**

 **"Heard the news…**

… **thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her.**

"I don't blame you," Susan winced. "She seems really unpleasant."

… **If there's something rotten on the** _ **inside,**_ **there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

 **"That would explain your personality," Bella glared at her.**

 **Aunt Marge** **ignored her and** **reached…**

 **...something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup-"**

" _What?"_ James hissed angrily.

Lily Potter sighed. "I've met Marge only once, and she was just as unpleasant then. Don't worry yourself, James."

"No, I _will_ worry myself!" James exclaimed. "She disrespected my wife and my daughter! I never thought the day would come that I'd kick a muggle's arse. Sirius, are you in?"

"I'm definitely in," Sirius agreed. Bella giggled.

 **...exploded in her hand.**

"You made the glass explode?" Remus blinked. "It's impressive that you were doing accidental magic that late."

… **are you all right?"**

 **"How dare you?!" Bella hissed, standing to her feet. "How dare you speak of my mother that way?! She sacrificed her life for me, and you dare disrespect her while sitting on your fat rear getting drunk on wine, doing nothing useful! You're a leech, Aunt Marge, a leech on those of us who are actually worth something."**

"Roast her, Bella!" Ginny cheered.

"That is a top notch burn," Daphne whistled. "Impressive. Ten out of ten."

 **"Excuse me?!" Aunt Marge sputtered angrily, her face as red as the wine dripping from it.**

 **But Bella was already gone. She stormed up to her room angrily before Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon could yell at her, slamming the door behind her as loud as possible. S** **he leaned against the** **door** **, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since she'd lost control and made something explode.** **While it had been very satisfying to see Marge's glass explode all over her stupid face, she didn't want to risk breaking the Statute of Secrecy.**

 **Bella was still an underage…**

 **...face expulsion from Hogwarts.**

Bella grimaced, remembering the dementor scenario.

 **The next few days were torture, but Bella got though them, not even bothering to hold back her tongue with Aunt Marge. This made Marge hate her even more, but Bella didn't care, because the worse Aunt Marge acted around her, the more it fueled her insults.**

 **At last…**

… **that's the ticket.**

 **"At least you're leaving tomorrow, then we'll only have one alcoholic in the house," Bella rolled her eyes.**

"I'm so proud of you, Bella," James sniffed.

 **"Ignore her, Marge," Aunt Petunia glared at Bella. "She's just trying to get a rise out of you."**

 **Dudley was eating…**

… **proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father.**

Neville huffed. "There's nothing wrong with being chubby or fat, but the way they feed their son just just unhealthy."

… **Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."**

 **"I'm none of those things, Aunt Marge. I could easily kick your arse."**

"It's true," Cedric shrugged.

 **"Is that a threat, girl?!" Aunt Marge hissed.**

 **"If you continue with what you are saying," said Bella, "then yes, it is."**

 **"As I was saying," Aunt Marge continued, ignoring Bella's threat, "** **It all comes down to blood…**

… **your sister was a bad egg.**

"She was absolutely _not,_ " James hissed.

… **here's the result right in front of us.** **You'll see, Petunia, in just a few years she'll be selling herself and get pregnant."**

" _WHAT?!"_ Molly, and many others, shrieked, outraged by her audacity. The only one who wasn't yelling, aside from Bella, was Lilly, who looked more outraged than she'd ever looked in her entire life.

Luna wasn't yelling either, but she was writing something down furiously on a parchment while no one was looking.

As the room raged on, Bella sat, fuming, remembering how much she hated Marge, when Tom suddenly tugged on her sleeve.

"I don't understand," he said. "Why are they mad, isn't being a mom supposed to be good?"

Bella's face softened. As she tried to think of what to say, Tom continued.

"Do people think being a mom is bad? Is that why no one ever wanted me?"

"Oh, no, Tom, of course not," said Bella. "Being a mom isn't bad, the reason that everyone is mad is because Marge was being mean about it."

Tom nodded, still not really understanding.

When everyone calmed enough to continue reading, Hermione picked up the book.

 **"Speaking from personal experience, Aunt Marge?" Bella drawled.**

"Your cheek will get you in trouble, Potter," Mad-Eye said gruffly, though he didn't seem to disapprove of what Bella had said.

 **"Quiet, you little brat! Your parents were worthless, unemployed drunks, who got themselves killed in a car crash, as they should have, and left you as a burden on your decent, hardworking relatives!"**

"Hardworking," Snape sneered, fuming at how Marge had insulted Lily. "Petunia has been privileged all her life."

 **"I'm sick of your lies!" Bella spat, springing to her feet. Despite her small frame, she managed to tower over Marge. "One of these days, the way you treat me will come back to bite you! I'll have my revenge for all these years, and you'll know what it feels like to actually be useless!"**

"Why is it that your immediate reaction to someone doing something horrible is to threaten them?" Sirius chuckled.

Bella shrugged. "I don't go around threatening people who annoy me. It was just Malfoy, who tried to kill Ginny, and Aunt Marge. I can't recall anyone else I've actually threatened, though."

"Well, she did deserve it," Daphne shrugged.

 **"Why you insolent little-"**

 **But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped…**

… **but the swelling didn't stop.**

"Ooh, this is it," Ron grinned excitedly.

"What? What's it?" asked James.

… **she was inflating like a monstrous balloon,**

"Oh, my god, you blew her up!" Lily Potter wheezed.

"That's amazing," James laughed, high-fiving Bella.

… **Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.**

"Ouch," Astoria winced. "I was bitten by a dog once."

… **COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

"It's accidental magic, she doesn't have control of it," Cedric rolled his eyes.

… **You keep away from me."**

"Don't point your wand at muggles in the future," said Amelia concernedly. Bella coughed, remembering the dementor incident.

… **she was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving her heavy trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage under her arm.**

"That's it," said Hermione. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will," Susan offered. Hermione handed her the book.

"Chapter Three, The Knight Bus."

* * *

 **Vine ends tomorrow and I am Not Prepared  
**


	33. The Knight Bus

**Hi I'm here to ruin everything... also the next chapter might take a bit longer to upload since I have now run out of pre-edited chapters and now I have to find the inspiration in me to edit the rest of the book,,,,,,,,**

 **Also, on Facebook I made a roleplay account for Bella Potter,,,,, why am I like this**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter Three, The Knight Bus**

"Yikes," Bill winced. "Not a pleasant from form of transportation."

"What's the Knight Bus?" asked Tom. "Is it a bus that only goes at night?"

"No, but that's a good guess," answered Bella.

 **...a new emotion overtook her: panic.** **Where would she go? The Weasley's were in Egypt, and she didn't see how she would be able to get to the Burrow on her own anyways. She had no form of non-magical transportation, and if she used magic, she would be expelled.**

 **She surely couldn't be expelled for what she had done to Aunt Marge- that had been purely accidental. Even if the Ministry could be unfair, they would face extreme political backlash for expelling her unjustly, as she was the Girl-Who-Lived. Cornelius Fudge's motive were purely set on power and good press, so he wouldn't want her to face unjust expulsion.**

"You only saw him once and you already did the analysis thing on him," Tonks laughed.

"You don't need to have the 'analysis thing' to know what his noticed are," Bella rolled her eyes.

 **Bella stood. Well, it was best to start walking now- perhaps she would figure something out on the way.**

 **A funny prickling…**

… **feel he was being watched,**

"Oh, no," whispered Lily Potter at the same time that Bella high-fived Sirius.

"What? Why did you two high-five?" James blinked.

"No reason," answered Sirius. "Just…a compulsory high-five."

 **...know whether it was just a stray cat or something else.**

 **She couldn't use magic to light her wand, or else she'd actually be expelled. However, the feeling of being watched made Bella extremely uneasy, so she had another idea.**

 **If accidental magic wasn't going to get her expelled, what if she used accidental magic purposefully?**

Susan squinted to make sure she'd read that right. "I…what?"

"That would make it purposeful magic and would entirely defeat the point," answered Snape sarcastically.

"Not exactly," Bella replied.

 **If she could focus on her fear and anxiety, and turn it into magic, perhaps she could cast Lumos without a wand.**

 **Bella closed her eyes and did just that. Soon, she saw a light behind her eyelids, and opened her eyes to see a ball of light floating in her outstretched hand.**

"Um. What," said George. "Is…is that even possible?" He turned to his father, who shrugged.

" _What the fresh hell,_ " Daphne whispered.

"That is a clever loophole," mused Dumbledore. "If the spell isn't cast with a wand, the ministry censors will pick it up as accidental magic. Many children have harnessed their magic to do what they want, but not in the same way. You should be proud of this ability, there haven't been any wandless witches since Somheit and Aithne Leighiche."

Bella stared at her knees, not enjoying the attention.

"I'm proud of you," James said to his daughter ruffling her hair.

"Can you do it now?" Tom gasped excitedly. Bella paused, looking at his anticipant face.

"Well, yeah, technically…." She answered slowly.

"Ooh, show me, show me!" Tom exclaimed.

There was a pause. Bella closed her eyes, focusing, as the whole room watched in anticipation. And then, slowly, slowly, Tom began to levitate.

"Whee!" Tom squealed. "I'm a bird boy now!"

"You should put him down, Bella he might get hurt," said George responsibly.

"You're right," Bella sighed, letting Tom float back to the ground.

"Ummm? Excuse me?" Fred exclaimed. "Since when are you not constantly reckless? This isn't the George I know and love."

"Moving on…" Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes and picking up the book again.

 **Heart racing, she looked in front of her,** **and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Bella saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.**

 **Bella stepped bravely forward, as the figure didn't seem to be attacking her. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a very large black dog, who could be the size of a baby bear.**

James gasped. "Ooh, was that you?" He asked Sirius.

"The one and only," Sirius grinned.

"Wait, Potter's dumb dog she had that year was _you_?" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Yes, and don't call me dumb."

 **"H-here, doggy," Bella said weakly, patting her legs. "Please don't be a wolf...please tell me you're just a dog..."**

 **The dog walked forward and stopped at Bella's feet, staring at her with wide eyes. She shined the light on the dog and saw he was very thin, and had many cuts and bruises.**

"Oh, dear," Lily Potter said sadly, hugging Sirius. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

 **"Oh, no," she muttered, kneeling down and petting his fur. "You're hurt..."**

 **The dog whined and brushed his head against Bella's hand.** **He couldn't be someone else's dog- there was no collar, and it was impractical to keep such a large dog in the house. Still, he seemed to be well trained- maybe he was a police dog, or a service dog.**

 **"Why don't you come with me?" Bella asked. "I'm alone, too, and I have nowhere to go. It would be nice to have a friend to protect me..."**

 **The dog straightened up and barked, looking determined.**

"I can't believe it," Remus wheezed. "You unknowingly manipulated him into following you, which could've very nearly blown his cover."

 **All of a sudden, Bella heard a familiar voice shout, "Bella!"**

 **Bella looked up to see Lilly Moon and Hermione Granger running towards her.**

"Uh, what?" blinked Neville. "Why are they there?"

 **"I- wh-what?!" Bella exclaimed. "How are you two here?!"**

 **"My dad came home from the Ministry and told me what happened with your Aunt, and I begged him to take me here so I could see if you were okay," Lilly panted, coming to a stop in front of Bella, resting her hands on her knees.**

"Well, that answered my question."

 **"And I was already headed here, because I was planning to rescue you from your aunt and uncle today, since I came back from France yesterday," Hermione added. "Lilly and I ran in to each other."**

 **Lilly looked at the wandless light in Bella's hand. "How are you doing that, Bella?"**

 **Hermione looked the light disapprovingly. "You really shouldn't be using magic outside of-" but then she gasped, realizing that Bella was not using her wand. "H-how?!"**

"I'm still confused by that, by the way," Hermione pointed out.

 **"I don't know," Bella shrugged. "I just tried to turn some of my accidental magic into purposeful magic. I can't get expelled for that, right?"**

 **"I don't think you can," said Lilly. "That's very impressive, Bella. I don't think I've ever met anyone to successfully use wandless magic. Where did that dog come from?"**

 **"I met him just now. Can I keep him, Hermione?"**

 **"I don't know," Hermione frowned, staring at the dog suspiciously. "A dog is a big responsibility, and they're not allowed at Hogwarts."**

"Oh, Merlin," Cho wheezed, "it's like she's your mum."

"I nominate Hermione Granger for Best Mom 1995," Cedric said. Tom giggled.

 **"I can put the invisibility cloak over him if a teacher is around," Bella said. "And he's very well behaved, I'm sure he wouldn't mind staying in the dorms during classes, would you, boy?"**

 **The dog barked obediently. Bella got the eerie feeling that he could understand her- perhaps he was a magical dog.**

 **"What will you name him?" Lilly asked.**

 **Bella knelt in front of the dog. "What should I name you, boy?"**

 **The dog raised his paw, showing the pads of his foot to her.**

 **Bella paused. Was he trying to say something? If so, Bella didn't understand. Oh, well.**

"Oooohhhhhh," said Bella. " _Padfoot_ …"

 **"I'm gonna name him Socks!" Bella decided. Socks huffed.**

 **"No, we should name him Paw!" Lilly insisted.**

 **"Why?" asked Hermione.**

 **"He showed us his hand and looked at us," Lilly explained.**

 **"Lilly, I'm showing you my hand and looking at you right now," Hermione deadpanned as she showed them a very rude gesture.**

Susan squinted to see if she'd read that right. "What? Hermione wouldn't do that."

"Not to anyone else, she wouldn't," said Ginny. "I can assure you that any Gryffindor girl who you think is against swearing says 'fuck' about twelve times a day within the confines of her dorm."

"Ginevra! Language!" Molly scolded.

 **"Paw will be his middle name, then," Bella said, ignoring Hermione.**

 **"What about his last name?" Lilly asked.**

 **"He doesn't need a last name, he's a dog," Hermione rolled her eyes. "It won't matter what last name you give him."**

 **"Alright, then," Bella decided. "His last name will be Granger. Granger-Hitler, actually."**

"What's a Hitler?" Tom asked Bella. Bella froze, remembering that this Tom came from before World War II.

"Er, he hasn't done anything yet from the year that you're from," said Bella slowly, "but he was a very bad man who killed a lot of people. He was like the muggle version of Voldemort."

"So, like the muggle version of me?" Tom blinked, tears in his eyes. Bella cringed- she didn't phrase that well.

"Uh…he was a very evil person and let's just leave it at that," Bella declared.

 **"Wh-what?!" Hermione sputtered.**

 **"I thought you said the last name didn't matter," said Bella.**

 **"Well, y-yes, but that makes it sound like I'm married to Hitler!" Hermione exclaimed.**

 **"Are you sure you aren't?" Bella asked. "Because you're acting like a right bloody fascist right now."**

Laughter sounded throughout the room.

"Smack _down_!" Ron hooted.

"It's been two years and the name you gave me still makes me want to cry," Sirius sighed.

 **Lilly held back a snicker.**

 **"I- well, it doesn't matter. Giving a dog a last name is stupid, anyways," Hermione huffed.**

 **"Hey," Lilly spoke up, "my father is waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe you should stay there until September 1st, Bella, if your Aunt and Uncle's house isn't safe."**

 **"I'm never going back there," Bella said angrily.**

 **"How are we going to get to the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked. "It's in London."**

 **"Like this," said Lilly. She pulled her wand out of her robes and stuck it out in front of her. In the next moment,** **there was a deafening BANG,** **and in front of them was** **a triple-decker, violently purple bus…**

… **The Knight Bus.**

"Thank you, Lilly, for introducing me to the worst form of transportation by far," said Bella dryly.

… **I will be your conductor this evening!"**

 **"What the hell is the Knight Bus?" Bella turned to Lilly.**

 **"It's exactly what he said," Lilly replied as she picked up Bella's things. "Come on." She stepped aboard.**

 **"How much to get to London?" asked Bella.**

 **"Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an ot water bottle an a toofbrush in the color of your choice."**

 **Lilly handed him the money.**

 **"I...what...?'' Hermione muttered. Bella shrugged, and then walked up the steps of the bus. Hermione followed, dazed. Socks trotted up behind them.**

 **...rolled over in his sleep.**

 **"Wot are yer names?" Stan asked them.**

 **"I'm...Lavender Brown," said Bella. "And this is Hermione Granger and Lilly Moon."**

 **Hermione smiled at Stan nervously.**

 **"** **Aight, well,** **you ave this one…**

 **...This is** **Lavender, Lilly, and Hermione, Ern."**

 **...flattened her bangs again and sat down on her bed.** **Hermione sat down, looking equally nervous, and Lilly sat on her other side, looking very unfazed. Socks jumped up on Bella's lap, though most of his body wasn't even on her legs, as he was far too big to fit on her lap. Bella pet him absentmindedly.**

"That would be cute if it weren't for the fact that you're an actual human," James said to Sirius. "Now it's just slightly creepy."

… **thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus.**

 **"Eek!" Hermione exclaimed, falling flat on her back.**

… **Ar", said Ernie.**

 **"Why don't the muggles see the bus?" asked Hermione.**

… **Never notice nuffink, they don."**

"If it weren't for memory charms, they would've noticed by now," said Lily Potter.

"I agree," said Amelia. "Each year it gets harder and harder to keep our world a secret, but it's managed with hard work."

"Do you think the wizarding world will ever be fully outed one day?" Neville asked curiously. Amelia paused.

"Perhaps, but one cannot be sure."

 **...He was on the Muggle news!"**

 **"I saw him, too!" Hermione gasped. "Sirius Black, right?"**

 **Socks's ears perked up.**

 **Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.**

 **"Right** **," he said, nodding. "Course e was on the Muggle news, Lavender, where you been?"**

 **Bella wouldn't have responded, but the superior sort of chuckle he gave pissed her off.**

" **The muggle world, dumbass," she drawled. Hermione elbowed her harshly.**

Lily Potter facepalmed. "Don't be rude to strangers, Bella."

" **What Lavander meant is that me and her spend our summers in the muggle world, so we don't have much access to things like The Daily Prophet. She didn't mean offense," said Hermione gently.**

" **I did mean offense," Bella muttered low enough that only Hermione and Lilly could hear.**

There were a few chuckles.

 **Stan handed her the front page.**

" **Well, you outta subscribe to the Daily Prophet then, Lavander."**

 **Bella held the paper up to the candlelight…**

… **we beg the magical community to remain calm."**

"I'd prefer a bit more of a panic," Sirius frowned.

"Why?" asked Astoria.

"For my ego."

… **with one curse?"**

 **Socks's claws dug painfully into Bella's legs.**

" **Yep…**

 **...said Ern darkly.**

" **That's…that s horrible!" Hermione exclaimed. "I hope nothing like that ever happens to my mom and dad…"**

 **Socks nuzzled his head against Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled and pet his head.**

" **When did this happen?" asked Bella.**

 **Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Bella and Hermione.**

" **Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-Oo, he said. "It 'appened the morning after You-Know-Oo was defeated by Bella Potter."**

"That must've confused you," Remus chuckled. "Was that the first time you heard of that?"

Sirius nodded.

 **Socks' ears perked up.**

" **What, Voldemort…**

… **thought ed be second-in-command once You-Know-Oo ad taken over."**

 **Socks whined. Bella pet his head, not knowing why he was so upset.**

… **Jus stood there an laughed.**

Lily Potter hugged Sirius.

"Thanks," he muttered.

… **guards give me the collywobbles."**

 **Socks whined.**

" **Do you think Sirius Black could hurt us?" said Hermione fretfully. Lilly opened her mouth to respond, but Stan cut her off.**

" **'O, yes. See, that Sirius Black cood be anywhere, 'e cood. No one is safe…" he pointed at Bella dramatically. "Not even 'oo…"**

" **Stop trying to scare my friends," Lilly snapped, surprising Bella. She had never imagined Lilly being cross. "Sirius Black won't hurt them- he'll have to go through me before he does."**

" **Yer a good friend," said Stan, "but eet'll take more than that to stop the likes of Sirius Black."**

"No, I'm…pretty certain she would be able to stop me," Sirius said, looking traumatized.

"Sorry," Lilly sighed, remembering what had happened.

 **Hermione squeaked.**

… **goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Lilly were both staring with wide eyes as well.**

" **Bella, look!" Hermione whispered. But before Bella could turn, she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

" **There you are, Bella," said a voice. "And you're Mani Moon's daughter, aren't you?"**

 **Bella looked up…**

… **the Minister of Magic himself.**

"Woah," Astoria whispered. "That must be so cool."

"He isn't that impressive, Stori," Daphne rolled her eyes.

 **She heard Socks yelp, looking startled.**

 **Stan leapt onto…**

… **still hadn't let go of Bella.**

" **Uh, M-Minister?" Hermione stammered. "What is this all about?"**

" **Never mind That, Miss, uh…"**

" **Granger, sir."**

" **Yes, Miss Granger. Why don't you and Miss Moon go sit down somewhere? I would like to speak with Bella here."**

 **There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Bella's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.**

" **Come on," Lilly muttered to Hermione, leading her away. "We'll see Bella in a few minutes." Socks followed them.**

 **Bella sighed in irritation. She didn't want to be left alone here.**

"Sorry," Hermione cringed.

" **'Ow come you dint tell us…**

… **you're safe, and that's what matters."**

"At least he's got one of his priorities in check," Tonks muttered, low enough that only Remus could hear, who chuckled.

… **like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Bella frowned. Clearly, there was something more going on- the Minister himself wouldn't come just to tell her that.**

" **Sir," said Bella, deciding to take the bite, "What are you really here for?"**

 **Fudge looked started. "Why, Bella, why would you think I have ulterior motives?**

Ginny snorted.

 **I'm here to tell you that while your aunt and uncle may be very upset, they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."**

 **Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Anyone could tell he was clearly lying. She decided to humor him for now and continue with the conversation until he moved on to what he was really here for.**

" **I have no problem staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter, I assure you, Minister," Bella chuckled. "In fact, I would prefer if I never went back to Privet Drive at all."**

" **Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other - er- very deep down."**

"On the surface, I hate the Dursley's, but deep down, I love them," Bella sighed. "And even deeper down I hate them more."

" **I promise you, we're not. They hate me and the entire wizarding community with a burning passion. I thank you for your concern, though."**

 **Fudge looked taken aback at the monotone way Bella said this. He ignored it, however, and continued.**

" **So all that remains," he said, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last three weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and lie back."**

 **Fudge seemed as though it would be most ideal for him if Bella stayed in the Leaky Cauldron. In fact, it was probably part of the reason why he was there- to make sure Bella stayed there. To make sure she stayed in the wizarding world.**

 **Deciding to test the waters, Bella asked, "Why can't I just stay with my muggleborn friend, Hermione?"**

" **Oh, er- it would simply be safer. Now, have a crumpet, Bella, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."**

 **Fudge strode out of the parlor and Bella stared after him. It was Sirius Black, that was why Fudge had gotten involved into this matter personally, and it was why he wanted Bella to stay in the wizarding world, where it was easier to keep track of her. But why was he having this conversation with her, and not Hermione? Wouldn't she be in more danger than Bella? Clearly not, as he didn't seem concerned about her in the slightest. That would mean that Black was specifically after her, not muggles.**

"You didn't even need me to tell you that," Arthur sighed.

 **But that didn't make much sense, either. If Black had been arrested right after Voldemort's defeat, he likely wouldn't know about the Girl-Who-Lived.**

 **Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper and Socks. The moment he saw her, Socks ran to Bella, barking happily.**

"Awww," said Tonks.

 **Bella kneeled down and hugged him, wondering how a dog could have gotten so attached to her in such a short amount of time.**

" **Room elevens free, Bella, said Fudge. I think you'll be very comfortable. Your friends have been sent home, and your friend, Miss Granger, will be very safe on the Knight Bus. Tom has agreed to let you keep your dog here. Just one thing…**

… **best we know where you are.**

"Not subtle in the slightest," Mad-Eye tsked.

… **absentmindedly stroking Hedwig and Socks. She was glad that Socks was not attacking or barking at Hedwig, because she knew many dogs did that with birds. The sky outside the window…**

… **slumped back onto her pillows and fell asleep.**

"That's it," Susan announced. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," Arthur offered. Susan handed him the book.

"Chapter Four, The Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

 **tag urself im socks paw hitler-granger...it's 6am and i havent slept yet and i have somewhere 2 be in a few hours rip my life...  
**


	34. The Leaky Cauldron

**Hey guys! I am excited to tell you that this is the last chapter I'll be uploading as a 14-year-old because tomorrow is my 15th birthday!**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I was half-asleep when I wrote most of this honestly**

 **I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter Four, The Leaky Cauldron.**

"Not a very exciting title," Tonks sighed.

"Is that what you're concerned with?" Remus rolled his eyes fondly.

… **gave Bella free sundaes every half an hour.**

"Lucky!" Tom gasped.

… **the most magnificent broom she had ever seen in her life.  
**

"Ooh, what is It?" James nearly squeed, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"James, calm down," Lily rolled her eyes.

… **150 miles an hour in ten seconds**

"Merlin's tits that's fast!" James breathed. "I want one."

 **and incorporates an unbreakable Braking Charm. Price on request.**

… **new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures, Art, Ancient Runes, and Divination.**

"I still think it's dumb that you took that class," Hermione rolled her eyes.

… **the mirror over the basin.**

 **The dog she had seen on the cover of that book reminded her greatly of Socks.**

"Sirius is an omen of death," said Bella sarcastically. "Pass it on."

 **She looked down at the dog, who was napping on her bed.**

 **Socks was a very interesting dog. Bella knew from the get-go that he wasn't a normal dog in the slightest- he seemed to understand everything that Bella said, for instance. At nights, when Bella would feel lonely, she would talk to Socks, even though he could not respond. Due to the mystery surrounding him, she didn't tell him everything about her life, but she did tell him some very personal things, like the story of how she became the Girl-Who-Lived, some of the things she hated about the Dursley's, and that she was an analyst.**

"You knew she was an analyst before now?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir," Sirius answered. "Even though it would have been important to bring up in Order meetings... I didn't tell you because it's one of Bella's biggest secrets."

Bella hugged Sirius. "Thank you," she whispered. Even though it didn't matter, since everyone knew now, it still meant a lot to her.

"You're always my first priority, pup," he smiled, ruffling her hair. "Even over Dumbledore." He glanced at Dumbledore. "N-no offense."

"None taken."

 **She didn't feel scared or threatened by him- in fact, during her stay at the Leaky Cauldron, she felt that he was beginning to love him.**

Many people awww'd.

"Once I met a dog," said Tom thoughtfully. "But it bit me, so nevermind."

 **If anything, he was quite nice to have around. When shopping, if people began to crowd her, he would bark at them until they went away, but not many people wanted to approach her anyways with such a big dog by her side.**

Bella high-fived Sirius.

 **While there was many questions in her mind about where this dog came from, at least it was amusing to see him try and fit into boxes, which was his favorite sleeping place, aside from by Bella's side.**

Susan laughed. "Seriously? Did you have to be _that_ extra just to amuse Bella?"

"Oh, no, he genuinely enjoys boxes," James grinned. "He's too big to fit in a lot of them, though.

"Shush, James!" Padfoot hissed, embarrassed.

 **After doing her school shopping, Bella went to see the wizarding optician Lilly had recommended. She was very sweet, and Bella soon realized that wizarding contacts were very different from muggle contacts.**

 **Magic contacts didn't need to be removed- they could be removed at any point, but once put in your eyes, they could be kept there for years without problem. Bella had never tried muggle contacts, but she knew that they were not the same.**

 **It had shocked her, once she put on the contacts, to see her own face clearly without her glasses. She only then realized how much she looked like her mother- though her father's features were still prominent, her eyes were now bolder than ever.**

"You _do_ have many of my features," Lily observed. "One of them is being drop-dead gorgeous, give me five, girl."

She high-fived Bella.

"I think Bella's high-fived her parents in the last five minutes more than I've high-fived my parents in my entire life," Ginny whispered to Daphne.

 **When she had returned to the Leaky Cauldron, Socks stared at her eyes for the whole day. She assumed this was because he had never seen her without her glasses, and it would be quite a jarring change for a dog.**

 **As the days slipped by, Bella started looking wherever she went for a sign of Ron, Ginny, Lilly, or Hermione...**

… **being told off by his very formidable-looking grandmother.**

"Oh, you saw that…" Neville chuckled.

 **She had also seen Parvati and Lavender eating ice cream outside of Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor. She stopped to chat with them- they complimented her on her new contacts, and even gave her tips on how to do eyeliner and where to get good makeup in Diagon Alley, which Bella appreciated, because on some days, when she wanted to draw focus to her eyes, she would apply eyeliner, which she was not very talented at. However, Lavender assured her she would teach her more once she got to Hogwarts.**

"You've become a lot more accepting of Lavender over the past few years," Hermione mused.

Bella chuckled. "Yeah…as much as I joke about her being a freak and she jokes about me being uptight, we actually don't mind each other- I was kind of annoyed by her in my first year, but she can be helpful now sometimes. Makeup isn't my cup of tea, normally, though."

"You two have a weird relationship," Ginny said.

 **...Ron looking incredibly freckly Hermione very brown, both waving frantically at him.**

 **She heard a growling at her side. She look down to see Socks looking at Ron, growling. She followed his eyes to see him glaring at his pocket, where Scabbers would be.**

"Oh, no," cringed Lily Potter. "This won't be good..."

 **She could see he was ready to run at him, and just as he ran forward, she jumped in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing her to be thrown to the ground, Socks on top of her. She felt something crack in her chest.**

"I'm so sorry about that, pup," said Sirius guilty. James moved so that Sirius was sitting next to Bella.

"It's okay," said Bella, hugging him. "You didn't mean to, and I'm fine now."

" **Bella!" Ron yelled, running towards her. He shoved Socks off of her, and through her pain, she saw Scabbers scramble out of his pocket and run away. Socks didn't follow, but instead stayed by her.**

"You didn't go after Pettigrew?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," said Sirius. "Not when Bella was hurt. As I said, she's my first priority."

"You should've gone after him," said Bella guiltily. "You might be free right now if you did…"

"Even so, I don't regret staying by your side," said Sirius.

" **Bad dog!" Hermione yelled at Socks, before turning to Bella. "Are you okay?"**

 **Bella nodded, allowing Ron to help her up. She hissed in pain as a sharp pain shot through her chest.**

" **I think one of my ribs is broken," she muttered. Socks whined loudly.**

 **The crowd around them had stopped to look at the scene before them.**

" **Move over," said a voice in the crowd. A young woman kneels in front of Bella- she had long purple hair and was wearing punk muggle clothes.**

"Hey, that was me!" Tonks grinned.

" _ **I know how to heal bones," she said, before pointing her wand at Bella's chest and muttering a spell. Bella winced as she felt the bone snap into place.**_

"Thank you for helping her," said Sirius gratefully. "I reckon if no one had helped I would've turned back into a human and healed her myself."

"That might have caused some problems," James chuckled.

 **The woman stood up and turned to the crowd. "What are you lot looking at?" she demanded. "She's fine, you don't have to be staring at her anymore."**

 **Reluctantly, the crowd began to walk away from her as the purple-haired woman stared at them sternly.**

 **"See ya, Bella," the woman winked before walking off. Bella turned to look at Socks, who was staring at the purple-haired girl intently.**

"Ooh, did you recognize me?" Tonks grinned. Sirius nodded.

 **"What the hell was that all about?!" Ron exclaimed once the crowd dissipated. "Your dog tried to attack me!"**

"Sorry," Sirius grimaced.

 **"He wasn't aiming for you," Bella grunted, allowing Hermione to help her to her feet. "He was aiming for Scabbers."**

 **Ron felt in his pockets for Scabbers. "He's gone!" he gasped. He glared at Socks. "What did you do that for?"**

 **Socks then looked up at Ron with very big, watering eyes, wearing the cutest and saddest face Bella had seen him use. Ron visibly melted. He leaned down to pet him on the head.**

 **"Oh, no, it's okay," said Ron, patting Socks, "I forgive you."**

"Padfoot!" James rolled his eyes. "I thought you weren't going to do that anymore!"

"Do what?" asked Ron.

"Well, in my family, we're taught how to magically charm people- and by charm, I mean seem charming," Sirius explained. "It's not dark magic, but it is a dick move."

"Hey- what?! So I never actually liked you?" Ron exclaimed.

"You might've- that was the only time I used it on you, but if you got mad, you would've caused a scene, and if you yelled about how I attacked Bella, I would've been taken away by Aurors, who would have figured out I was Sirius Black."

"Oh," said Ron. "I guess that's okay, then...but don't do that again!"

"I don't plan on it."

 **Hermione snorted. "He played you like a fiddle."**

 **Ron scowled. "Whatever. He's a cute dog."**

 **"What happened to your glasses, Bella?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.**

 **"Oh!" said Bella. "I got contacts. Do you like them?"**

 **"Yeah, they look nice!" Hermione said at the same time that Ron said "It looks weird." Hermione glared at Ron as Bella laughed.**

 **Now that the drama was over, she was happy to finally get to the topic she had been excited to bring up all summer.**

" **Hey, Ron," she began proudly, "guess you can't call me short anymore, can you?"**

"I can, and I will," Ron smirked.

"Shut up!" Bella hissed. "I'm not short! I-I'm fun-sized!"

"It _is_ fun to make fun of your height," George pointed out.

Bella glared at him. "Well, our relationship was fun while it lasted, but clearly you hate me, so nevermind."

"Wha- WAIT, NO!" George yelled. Beside him, Fred was doubled over, crying with laughter. "Fred, stop laughing, help me!"

"Uh…I'm…going to continue reading," Arthur muttered, looking incredibly awkward.

 **Ron stared down at her, looking confused. "Er, yes, I can?"**

 **Bella looked at Ron, her heart sinking. Over the summer, he had grown at least six inches, and she was only one inch taller. She scowled- she wouldn't let him crush her pride just yet.**

Ron stood up from his place on the floor just so he could tower over her and ruffle her hair. "And you still have not grown an inch since then!"

" **I'm an inch taller!" she huffed angrily. "At this rate, I'll be as tall as you!"**

" **I'm almost six feet tall," Ron laughed. "you aren't getting there. I'm taller than you than I was last time, you're just getting further from your goal."**

 **Bella's face turned red. "Sh-shut up! I'm still growing!"**

"You're not, Potter," Snape drawled.

"Not you, too!"

" **Sure," Ron yawned.**

 **"Where's Ginny?" Bella scowled, wanting to change the subject. Ron rolled his eyes.**

 **"Of course that's the first thing you ask. No 'how are you, Ron, you lovely specimen?' No, you just want to tell me you're taller and know where my sister is, I've been friends with you longer, you know-"**

"It's because I'm the best Weasley sibling," Ginny said firmly.

"I can't argue with that," Fred shrugged.

"Yes, you can!" Ron exclaimed.

 **"Answer the question, Ronald!" Hermione scolded as Bella laughed.**

 **"Ugh. She's inside the shop, ordering our ice cream."**

 **As if on cue, Ginny walked out, holding three ice cream cones.**

 **"Bella!" she gasped happily, nearly dropping the ice cream. Ron and Hermione took their cones. "It's so good to see you!"**

 **Once Ginny's hands were free, she tackled Bella in a hug.**

 **"You got rid of your glasses!" Ginny exclaimed, examining her eyes closely.**

 **"I did," Bella nodded.**

 **"You look pretty," Ginny said, blushing slightly- it seemed that the crush wasn't entirely gone yet.**

Daphne leaned over to her and muttered, "Do you still…?"

"No," Ginny whispered back. "I only fancied her at the time because she was the Girl Who Lived. Why?"

Daphne looked away. "No reason."

 **When she noticed Bella staring at her, she changed the subject. "Did you really blow up your aunt?"**

 **"I didn't mean to," said Bella while Ron roared with laughter. "I just lost control."**

 **"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, Im amazed Bella wasnt expelled."**

 **"I wouldn't have been expelled," Bella rolled her eyes. "It was accidental magic, they can't arrest me for that."**

 **"She's right," Ginny pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes.**

 **"Oh, shut up. She should still be careful."**

 **"Anyways," said Ron, "We're staying…**

 **...the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.**

 **"Take it easy, Hermione," said Bella. "You're going to stress yourself out."**

"Yeah, Merlin's beard, that's a lot of subjects," Lily exclaimed.

 **"I agree with Bella," said Ginny. "How will these subjects help your career?"**

 **Hermione ignored them…**

 **...All I've got is Scabbers, and I don't even have him anymore!" He glared at Socks, who whined and looked at Ron cutely.**

 **"I'll forgive you for making me lose my rat if I can keep your dog," said Ron.**

 **"Not gonna happen, Ronald," Bella chuckled as Socks moved to stand by her side. She turned to Hermione.**

 **"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Bella, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You can buy your owl there."**

 **So, after they ate their ice cream, Hermione went by herself to find an owl, and Ginny, Ron, and Bella went inside The Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the rest of the Weasley's.**

 **They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily Prophet.**

" **Bella!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "It seems that your bought of accidental magic also healed your eyesight, eh?"**

 **Bella laughed. "No, I just got contacts."**

 **Mr. Weasley put down…**

… **not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard.**

"You're right," said Hermione. "He'd be caught by a thirteen-year-old witch."

… **you mark my words."**

 **Socks hid behind Bella's legs.**

"Sorry," Arthur said to Sirius.

… **trying not to laugh. "I heard you turned seventeen recently. You excited?"**

" **As excited as one would be," said Percy dismissively. "Although, it is quite nice that I can use magic outside of school now..." She noticed Percy look down- for him, that was like opening up to someone.**

" **Oh, that's nice," Bella smiled. "Congratulations on being Head Bo-"**

" **Bella!" said Fred…**

 **...splendid to see you, old girl!"**

"You guys suck," Bella laughed.

"That's the nicest thing you've said to us," Fred sniffed.

… **Absolutely spiffing. How stunning you look without your glasses, simply sophisticated!"**

 **Percy scowled…**

… **Mum spotted us.**

 **Just then, Hermione entered the room, but she wasn't carrying an owl…**

 **...a matter of opinion, thought Bella.**

Hermione gasped, offended. "Excuse you! I- W-well, Hedwig is ugly, too!"

Bella gasped. " _What?!"_

Hedwig, who was sleeping on the arm of one of the chairs, opened an eye to glare at Hermione before going back to sleep. Tom giggled.

… **no one wanted him."**

 **"Aww, poor kitty!" Ginny cooed, petting Crookshanks's head. Bella looked cautiously at Socks to see if he'd chase the cat, but he was staring at Bella quite calmly. She wondered why he'd attacked Scabbers when he was fine around other animals. Perhaps she'd never know- he was a strange dog, after all...**

 **Dinner that night…**

… **he was under pressure.**

 **Ginny leaned over to whisper in Bella's ear, "So, why is the ministry actually sending us cars?"**

 **"Do you really expect me to know?" Bella sighed.**

 **"Yes."**

 **Bella rolled her eyes. "Because Sirius Black is after me, so the ministry wants to give extra protection."**

Amelia sighed "You're going to cause the ministry nightmares with your analysis, you know."

 **Ginny giggled.**

 **"What's so funny?"**

 **"Oh, nothing," she muttered. "Just hearing you say 'extra protection' is funny."**

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Molly scolded.

"Save me, Greengrass!" Ginny yelled, diving behind Daphne.

 **"You're so immature," Bella huffed as she turned back to the table to listen to the conversation. She heard Percy talking.**

 **"Ron hasn't put…**

… **Ron scowled at Percy.**

 **"Bella," said Mr. Weasley, "are you planning to take that dog to Hogwarts?"**

 **"Yes, sir," Bella nodded.**

 **"Why don't you let me bring him to Hogsmeade before you leave for the train?" he suggested. "Dogs aren't allowed at Hogwarts, so he won't be allowed to get on the train- if I bring him to Hogsmeade, he'll find his way to Hogwarts himself."**

"Good thing you did that," said Remus. "It I saw him on the train, I don't know what I would've done."

"You were on the train?" James frowned.

"You'll see why," said Remus.

 **Bella nodded. She was sure she would probably see Socks again once she got to Hogwarts.**

 **"Okay," Mr. Weasley smiled. "I'll take him there after dinner."**

 **After dinner everyone…**

… **for the next day. Mr. Weasley took Socks to Hogsmeade and was back about five minutes later. Ron and Percy…**

… **as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's.**

"Fight, fight, fight!" Tom chanted.

"No, Tom," Bella sighed. "Fighting is bad."

"Oh… Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight!"

… **Bella's got a right to know.**

"A right to know what?" Tom asked.

"I'm adopted," said Bella.

"You are?!"

"Why is his a shock to you?" Charlie laughed. "The first chapter started with her adoption."

"Some of us weren't there for the first chapter," Cho reminded him.

... **the truth would terrify her!"**

"She already knew and wasn't terrified," Remus chuckled.

… **she's happy not knowing!"**

 **Bella felt torn. On one hand, she didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey to know she could hear them, because they would be embarrassed, but on the other hand, she didn't want them to fight needlessly-**

"I'm sorry you had to hear us fighting, dear," said Mrs. Weasley sadly.

 **she already knew Sirius Black was after her, after all, and she was certain this is what the conversation was about.**

" **I don't want to make her miserable, I want to put her on her guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Bella and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves- they've even ended up in the Forbidden Forest! But Bella mustn't do that this year!"**

 **Bella decided to intervene. She didn't want to, but she was having a difficult time predicting what they would say to each other- anger was such an unreasonable emotion that it was difficult for her to analyze properly, and she didn't want things to get out of hand. Embarrassment she could handle, but anger she could not.**

"We weren't angry with each other, Bella," Mr. Weasley explained. "We've had our arguments before, but we'll still love each other, so you don't need to worry about anything bad happening with us."

Bella looked down, embarrassed that the book has given away her thought process. "O-okay," she mumbled.

 **And so, before Mr. Weasley could continue his sentence, Bella knocked on the door.**

 **She heard them fall silent.**

 **"C-come in!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice shaking.**

 **Cautiously, Bella opened the door. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened when they saw her.**

"You must've scared the shit out of them," Bill snorted.

"Language!" Fluer and Molly said at the same time.

 **"Uh, Bella!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Wh-what a lovely surprise, what do you need-"**

 **"I already know that Sirius Black is after me," Bella deadpanned.**

 **There was a silence.**

 **"Did...did Minister Fudge tell you?" asked Mr. Weasley uncertainly.**

 **"No," said Bella, "but he isn't very subtle, so I figured it out on my own pretty quickly. You don't need to worry, though. I'm not scared, and I won't go looking for him or do anything dangerous."**

 **Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief.**

 **"W-well, thank you, Bella- I'm sorry you had to hear that, we were just worried about you."**

 **"I understand," Bella nodded. "Um...uh, thank you for your concern."**

"That was an uncomfortable conversation," said Draco.

"Thanks for staring the obvious, Malfoy," Neville rolled his eyes.

 **Cheeks burning, she spun around and left, walking back upstairs.**

 **Fred and George were…**

… **now read Bighead Boy.**

 **Bella laughed.**

 **"By the way," she turned to George. "I named the teddy bear after you, so you'll help me prank Malfoy, right?"**

Draco glared at them. "You two are the worst- all that for a teddy bear!"

 **"What teddy bear?" said Fred.**

 **"I'll explain later," George dismissed him. "Yeah, I'll help you. We'll go over what we can do once we get to Hogwarts."**

 **Bella grinned. "Well, I better get my rest, then. Goodnight, Fred, George."**

 **And with that, she went into her room and threw herself on her bed.**

 **As she stared at the ceiling, she wondered why she wasn't more scared. Perhaps she had gained confidence from learning some wandless magic- over the weeks, she'd been practicing, and she could easily levitate things and create light, though those were the only two things she had mastered, so perhaps not.**

"What can you do now?" asked Luna.

"I can do this," said Bella. She waved her hand and Ron's beanbag was launched to the ceiling, Ron sitting in it.

"OW!" Ron yelled. "WHAT THE FRESH HELL, BELLA? PUT ME DOWN!"

Bella giggles. She waved her hand again and Ron fell to the ground, landing in Hermione's lap. Ron glared at her.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I know."

 **Perhaps after everything she'd been through, she wasn't particularly frightened anymore. She'd fought Voldemort multiple times, and each time came out of the fight alive.**

 **Or maybe...maybe she didn't mind getting killed all that much.**

There was a silence.

" _WHAT?!"_ screeched James, Lily Potter, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Arthur, Tonks, Neville, George, Fred, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Astoria, Amelia, Susan, Tom, Cho, Cedric, McGonagall, Poppy, Fluer, and, to Bella's shock, Snape.

Bella flinched. "Calm down! It's not what you think. It…it'll probably explain."

 **It had never scared her, and she didn't see a reason why she needed to fear death, aside from the fact that she wouldn't be able to protect the Weasley's, Hermione, and Lilly, if she were dead.**

Ginny stood up and walked over to Bella, standing in front of her solemnly. "Is that the only reason you cared about living?"

Bella grimaced. She had to tell the truth.

"Yes."

In the next moment, she found herself squashed in many hugs. Tom, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, her parents, Ron, Hermione, and George all had their arms wrapped around her, forming a big group hug.

"Er- air, please!" Bella squeaked.

Everyone moved away from her, but Sirius still kept his arm wrapped around her comfortingly.

"You're treating me as if I'm suicidal," Bella rolled her eyes. "But…I'm not. I'm just not scared of the idea of death."

There was a pause.

"Mr. Weasley," said Bella, "will you continue reading?"

 **As she drifted off to sleep, she had one last thought that ran through her head.**

 **'I'll protect them,' she told herself firmly. 'No matter what, I'll protect them from Sirius Black...'**

"That's it," Arthur announced. "On that dark more, who wants to read next?"

"I will," Hermione offered Arthur handed her the book.

"Chapter Five, The Dementor."

* * *

 **Aaand scene! Thanks for reading! :0**


	35. The Dementor

**Hey guys! I'm back, this time as a fifteen-year-old, ayyy! I got a new laptop for my birthday, so hopefully maybe possibly things will go faster? Also, this is kinda irrelevant, but on Facebook I made a roleplay account as Bella (the name is Isabella Potter), so if you're a roleplayer you can friend me if you want! ^w^**

 **Also, please forgive any typos ;-; My version of Microsoft Word isn't doing spellcheck for some reason? Like thanks laptop but I need it since I'm hecking dumb and can't spell without autocorrect**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter! I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five, The Dementor.**

"Oh, no," groaned Ginny.

"Not a fan of dementors, eh?" James chuckled. "I don't blame you."

"Whatsa dementor?" Tom asked.

"They're a really bad creature," Bella explained. "They make you really sad when they come in the room- they're the guards of Azkaban."

 **The next morning, Ginny was shaking her awake.**

 **"This better be important," Bella groaned.**

"Fair warning," said Ron, turning to face James and Lily, "if you ever wake Bella up unnecessarily, she _will_ kill you."

 **"It is!" she grinned. "My mom is telling me and Hermione the wildest story I've heard in a day's life!"**

 **Bella allowed herself to be dragged downstairs in her pajamas. When she sat at the table, Mrs. Weasley told them a story of a love potion she'd made as a young girl. While Bella was horrified at first to find out Mrs. Weasley had made a love potion, she found herself giggling as the story went downhill and she told of her dramatic failure.**

"It was a really funny story," Hermione laughed.

"What's funny about it?" Ron asked.

"Do you want to hear it?"

"No."

Hermione sighed. "Then why ask?"

Tom giggled at the two. He turned to Bella.

"Are they married?" he whispered loudly, seemingly unaware that everyone in the room could still hear him.

Bella snorted. "No, they're not old enough yet."

"They should get married."

 **Eventually, Ron sat down with them, as well as Percy, Fred, and George.**

 **The process of leaving was very chaotic…**

… **to Rons disgust, Percy.**

"I didn't want to sit next to you, either," Percy rolled his eyes. Ron stuck out his tongue at Percy. Bella noticed that Percy was trying very hard to supress a smile.

… **both turned away to hide their laughter**

Bella and Ginny both struggled to hide their laughter even now.

… **they're not corned beef."**

"A victory was won that day," James grinned. Molly laughed and rolled her eyes.

" **Bella," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "Bella, swear to me you won't go looking for Black."**

Bella groaned. Mr. Weasley was going to find out she lied.

"What's the matter, Bella?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Uh- you'll see," Bella muttered.

 **Bella frowned. "Why would I look for him?"**

 **"Please promise me that, Bella-"**

 **"Is there something I don't know about Black that would make me look for him?" Bella deadpanned.**

 **Mr. Weasley froze. "Of course not, Bella..." he was lying. "Just...swear that to me, won't you?"**

 **Well, if he was going to lie, then she would, too.**

"Oh," whispered Arthur. There was a pause as the tenseness in the room increased. "Bella, I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Bella replied. "You were just trying to protect me…I just reacted badly."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Tom hugged Bella.

When no one spoke, Hermione continued to read.

 **"I promise," said Bella. "No matter what."**

 **Mr. Weasley sighed with relief. "Okay, thank you, Bella."**

 **There was a loud whistle...**

… **blocked them from view.**

 **Bella felt guilt develop in her gut as she, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny searched for a compartment- perhaps she shouldn't have lied to Mr. Weasley- well, it wasn't entirely a lie. She wasn't going to look for Black unless she found a reason to, and she knew that she would, if Mr. Weasley was so worried about it.**

"If you're that easily convinced to chase after serial killers, thank Merlin Sirius wasn't actually one," James deadpanned.

"You're going to get a lot of hell, being her parents," Sirius muttered to James and Lily.

 **There was only one empty compartment, they found, and it was at the end of the train.**

 **This had only one occupant..**

 **...his light brown hair was flecked with gray. He was quite cute, Bella thought. She felt a fluttering in her stomach as she felt her face heat up.**

There was a pause.

"Oh," said Remus. Everyone stared at Bella as she curled up into a ball, hiding her face.

"Y-you had a crush on Remus?!" Tonks wheezed.

"Shut up!" Bella whined. "I was thirteen!"

"Aw, that's cute," cooed Molly.

"That's so adorable," Lily snickered.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Bella!" Cho giggled.

"Damn, and just when I thought I had the honors of being your first crush," Cedric laughed.

"I don't think it's a coincidence that all of your crushes have been older than you," Ron snorted.

"Should I be jealous that you're sitting close to him and not me?" George raised an eyebrow as Fred wheezed with laughter behind him. "Maybe I should back off so you can arrange your wedding."

Bella glared at him through her arms. "I don't still have a crush on him!"

"Then what's your face so red for?"

Bella huffed. She stood up and defiantly sat next in between George and Fred. Now that Bella was gone, Tom stood up and sat on Ginny's lap. Ginny awkwardly pat his head.

"She's already left her parents for a boy," said James sadly. "I knew this day would come."

Bella didn't say anything, but crossed her arms huffily.

"You're cute when you're irritated," George grinned, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm going to stab you in the throat," she hissed.

"Why, so you can go have an affair with Professor Lupin?"

"GEORGE."

"Stop teasing her, dear," Molly sighed.

"No, keep teasing her," Ginny smirked.

"MOVING ON," Hermione said loudly, trying to stop Bella from murdering Ginny and George.

… **peeling letters.**

"If that suitcase was old, why did it say 'Professor' on it?" Daphne asked.

"We gave it to him," Lily said immediately.

"Yeah- Remus was always so good at teaching people, we'd call him 'Professor' sometimes as a joke- for Christmas one year me and Lily got him that case," James added.

… **what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pale profile.**

 **"Wow, what a mystery," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Honestly, how thick are you, Ron? He's cleary our new defense professor."**

 **Bella had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year. There were rumors that the job was jinxed.**

 **"Hey!" Ron huffed.**

 **Bella was barely paying attention to them. Instead, she was staring at her feet, mulling over her last conversation with Mr. Weasley.**

 **"What's wrong, Bella?" Ginny asked. Bella opened her mouth, about to say 'nothing', but then remembered her promise to Ginny.**

"That'd be a dumb thing to break our promise over," Ginny snorted. "The cliché 'I'm fine'."

 **At the end of the last semester, Ginny and Bella had been taken to the Chamber of Secrets. After the ordeal, Bella told Ginny of her analytical abilites, and they swore never to lie to each other.**

 **"I... I lied to your dad a few minutes ago," she answered truthfully.**

 **"Well, now you can join the 'Lying To My Parents' club. There's seven members," Ron rolled his eyes.**

"There'd better not be," said Molly cooly, glaring at all seven of her children, who, in that moment, felt true fear.

 **"What did you lie to him about, anyways?"**

 **Bella explained to them what had happened- about how she had figured out Sirius Black was after her, of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's argument, and the false promise she had just given Mr. Weasley.**

 **"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to go after you?" Hermione gasped. "Oh, Bella, why would you lie to Mr. Weasley? You really shouldn't go after him- how did you even know he was lying? I'm sure you're just being paranoid, there's no reason for you to go after him."**

 **Bella exchanged a glance with Ginny. "I just...knew," she said.**

 **"But he's a killer," said Ron shakily. "You can't go after him!"**

 **They were taking the news worse than Bella had expected. Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than she was.**

 **"Oh, relax," Ginny rolled her eyes. To Bella's relief, she understood how Bella felt and wasn't too scared. "Bella isn't going to go on a hunt for him or anything- she's just saying that she isn't promising not to if she finds out something major, like that he's secretly her father or something."**

"Or if he was secretly her godfather," Daphne pointed out.

"What a ridiculous notion!" Sirius gasped. "You're so imaginative, Miss Greengrass."

"But I thought you are her godfather," said Tom, confused.

 **Bella laughed. "I doubt anything like that would ever happen, but yeah."**

 **There was an awkward silence.**

 **"You might as well let Crookshanks out, now that we're on the train," Ginny suggested.**

 **"Oh! Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. She opened up Crookshank's cage and let him onto her lap. He started purring contently.**

 **As the conversation drifted away from Sirius Black, their moods lightened.** **The Hogwarts Express moved steadily…**

… **looks like he could do with some food."**

 **Bella's stomach fluttered again when she thought of speaking to the professor,**

George opened his mouth to tease Bella, but closed it when he got a terrifying glare from her.

 **but she was saved when Hermione approached him cautiously.**

" **Er- Professor?" she said…**

… **Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.**

Many groans sounded throughout the room.

"You lot are rude," Draco huffed.

… **train started to slow down.**

… **checking her watch.**

 **"Why is it stopping, then?" Ginny frowned.**

 **The train was getting slower…**

… **plunged into total darkness.**

"I'm glad I wasn't there," Astoria muttered- she was afraid of the dark.

… **back to her seat.**

 **"Bella, you're sitting on me!" Ginny hissed.**

 **"Sorry!" said Bella, moving off of Ginny's lap.**

"Do I have to fight for you?" George raised an eyebrow at Bella. "You seem to like everyone in that compartment- first you developed a crush on Professor Lupin, and then you sat on Ginny's lap."

"Well, this relationship was fun while it lasted," Bella said, standing up to turn away from him.

"Wait, no," said George, pulling Bella back down next to him. "Come back."

Tom turned to Ginny. "Are _they_ married?"

"No, not yet," Ginny answered.

"Yet?!" Bella and George exclaimed in unison.

" **D'you think we've broken down?"**

… **someone fell painfully over Bella's legs.**

"Sorry," Neville muttered.

"It's fine," Bella smiled.

… **Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.**

 **Bella heard Lilly's voice- she had apparently entered the compartment as well.**

 **"There is no reason to panic," she said reasonably. "It is most likely a malfunction- keeping calm in the best thing to do in this scenario."**

 **"I am calm!" Ginny hissed- she was lying.**

 **"I'm going to go and ask the driver whats going on," came Hermione's voice. Bella felt her pass her.**

 **"Come sit down, Lilly," said Bella. There was a thud and two squeals of pain.**

 **"Sorry, Hermione," said Lilly, who had apparently knocked Hermione down.**

" **Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.**

"And he speaks!" Sirius exclaimed.

"The first thing Bella heard you say is you telling her to shut the hell up," Tonks snorted.

… **a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling.**

"Oh, no," Lily whispered, pale. James held her hand. "Were you okay?"

"…ish," Bella answered slowly.

"I still think you should've stayed in the hospital wing," Madame Pomfrey muttered.

"Is that a dementor?" asked Tom.

"Yes," answered Ginny, throat dry. "It is."

… **was drowning in cold.**

"I- what?" James blinked. "What kind of reaction is that?"

"Er- the fainting reaction?" Bella answered uncertainly.

"You fainted?!" James gasped.

"I'm fine now!" she reassured him.

… **terrified, pleading screams.**

"Screams?" Fluer furrowed her brows, confused.

… **Someone was slapping her face.**

"Which one of you was it?" Bella asked Ron and Hermione.

"It was her," Ron said at the same time that Hermione said, "It was him!"

"Hermione's the liar. It was Hermione," Bella said bluntly. "Thanks for slapping me, 'Mione."

… **Professor Lupin watching. Lilly was holding Ginny, who looked very pale and faint. Bella felt very sick…**

… **It'll help."**

 **Bella felt her stomach flutter as he handed it to her. Maybe it was a side effect from that thing...**

Susan giggled.

"This just in," said Daphne, "The Girl-Who-Lived doesn't understand the concept of a crush."

Ginny snorted and high-fived Daphne.

"Don't encourage her," Bella glared at Ginny.

 **Bella took the chocolate…**

 **and you-you-"**

 **"You and Ginny both fainted," Lilly said.**

"You fainted, too?" Tom asked Ginny, who nodded. Tom hugged Ginny. "Okay, you can make the fainting club and I will hug everyone in the fainting club."

Ginny laughed, hugging Tom back. "Okay, kiddo."

 **"It was because of the dementor. Professor Lupin made it go away, I think he banished it or something."**

 **"You seem like you know about them," Bella observed.**

 **"Not much," Lilly admitted. "My dad's head of the department of security, so he has had them around sometimes. I don't know what they did to you- maybe everyone's reaction is different, but when they're around me, I just feel like I'm being touched."**

 **"Like you're being touched...?" Bella repeated, confused. Lilly blushed and looked away.**

 **"Er, yes- like there are hands on me or something...I don't like it, but at least I don't have as bad of a reaction as you and Ginny."**

 **Ginny gave a small sob.**

 **"Did...did you hear someone screaming, too, Ginny?" Bella asked. Ginny shook her head, but moved so that Bella could hold her instead of Lilly.**

 **"No," she said. "I just...I saw a lot of blood, and then I passed out..."**

 **"Why is that, do you think?" Hermione wondered. "Why did we all see and feel different things?"**

 **"They make you relive your worst memories," said a voice from the compartment door. They all looked up. Professor Lupin had come back. He smiled at Bella, and she felt her stomach flutter again- why did he make her feel like that? She wondered that as she felt her face heat up.**

 **"Our worst memories?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows.**

"Oh," James whispered. "You remembered…"

"Your deaths, yes," Bella answered solemnly.

 **"O-oh," Ginny mumbled, staring at her hands- Bella knew that she was clearly recalling when Bella had 'died'. Not wanting to think about her own worst memory, she thought about Lilly- why was Lilly's worst memory being- oh. Oh.**

 **A look of horror crossed Bella's face.**

"Why were you horrified?" Lilly asked. "I never understood why I felt that as my worst memory, but I don't think there is much reason to it."

"Have you really never thought about it?" Bella said softly. Lilly shook her head.

"I've never seen the point."

Bella frowned, looking at the white-haired girl's calm poker face. It wasn't that she had never seen the point, she just…didn't want to think about herself…or those memories.

 **"What is it?" Ginny croaked quietly so that only Bella could hear.**

 **"I'll...tell you later," Bella whispered. She looked at Lilly- were things like that still happening? She remembered Lilly's tone of voice when she spoke of what she felt- it was very blase and dismissive, as if she hadn't even registered that it was a particularly bad thing. Bella felt her heart sink. Of course it was still happening. It was probably her father, or someone else close to her. Bella had to stop this from happening- but how?**

"Stop what from happening?" Tom frowned.

The room was filled with silence as many people realized what the book was talking about.

"I…don't think you understand the situation very well, Bella," Lilly smiled, though Bella could see that there was a hint of panic in her voice. Lilly was trying very hard not to come to the realization that there was something wrong. "You needn't worry, though, there is nothing wrong with my home life."

"Miss Moon," said Professor McGonnagal, "after this chapter, would you please speak with me?"

"Of course, Professor," Lilly answered compliantly.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione paused.

"It's…nothing. Well, it's not- but- I'll explain to you later," she muttered, staring at the book again, trying to focus.

 **"You should eat your chocolate," said Professor Lupin, pulling Bella out of her thoughts. "I haven't poisoned it, you know."**

 **Bella took a bite…**

… **didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew her name. Her first thought was that he knew her name because she was famous, but she realized that he looked at her with a lot of familiarity, as if they'd met before. She had no memory of ever meeting him though.**

 **'Maybe it was fate for you to meet him,' a childish, silly part of her said.**

Sirius, Fred, and Ron all burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up, you three!" Bella huffed.

"I- I can't breathe!" Fred wheezed.

"Maybe it was fate, oh Merlin!" Sirius howled with laughter.

"You guys are bloody tools," Bella whined.

 **But no, logistically, that was not it, Bella told herself. However, the way he looked at her- he had to have met her before, but when?**

 **Bella looked up, realizing that Professor Lupin was still waiting for her answer. She blushed, feeling silly for getting lost in thought in front of him.**

James was trying his hardest not to laugh. He didn't want to laugh at his daughter, but he couldn't believe her first crush was _Moony._

 **"Fine," she muttered…**

… **hooded dementors, standing guard on either side.**

Ginny, Sirius, and Bella shivered.

… **You actually fainted?"**

"Why's that bad?" Tom asked, confused.

"Because according to him, it makes us weak," Ginny explained to him quietly. Tom frowned.

"But…you're not."

Astoria, meanwhile, was also frowning. By now, her crush on Malfoy was long gone- but she just hoped he would learn how to get better.

… **his pale eyes glinting maliciously.**

 **"I heard you fainted, too, Weaslette," he smirked. "Was the big, scary dementor too much for you to handle?"**

 **"Pardon me?" a voice deadpanned from behind Malfoy. They turned to see Daphne Greengrass, narrowing her eyes at him. "Do you dare insult me, a member of the Greengrass family?"**

Astoria grinned at Daphne- of course she would be there to stick up for them. She could fix everything- she was Daphne, after all.

 **Malfoy gulped. "I- no, I was talking to Weasley. I didn't mean to disrespect you-"**

 **"And yet, you did," said Greengrass. "I happened to faint, too, you know. Do you have a problem with that?"**

 **"No," Malfoy squeaked. "I, uh- I have to go to the castle- don't want to miss dinner, you know."**

"That was so cool!" Tom exclaimed, looking at Daphne with admiration.

"I think everyone who's ever been bullied by Malfoy would like to have you around," Neville laughed.

"I'm afraid I can't be with half the student population at once," Daphne smirked.

 **At a brisk pace, he led Crabbe and Goyle up to the castle.**

 **"That was brilliant," Ginny gaped, looking at Greengrass, a slight blush on her cheeks.**

Daphne raised her eyebrows. "Oh, really? Thought I was pretty, did you?"

"No," Ginny said immediately.

"She's lying," said Bella.

"FUCK OFF, BELLA," Ginny hissed.

"Ginevera Molly Weasley, watch your language!" Molly scolded.

 **"Uh, thank you for defending me."**

 **"I wasn't defending you," Greengrass lied. "He was making a fool of himself, disrespecting the Slytherin name. He needs to get his act together before he becomes a proper heir to the Malfoys. He needs to be more careful."**

When he thought no one was looking, Malfoy gave Daphne a very rude gesture.

 **"I- uh, right," Ginny squeaked, looking down at her feet.**

 **With an unreasonable amount of grace, Daphne strode by herself up to the castle.**

 **"Well," said a mild voice that made Bella's stomach do loops. "That was handled quite nicely. I didn't even need to step in."**

 **"O-oh," Bella stammered. "Yes, right."**

… **the nurse, came bustling in.**

"Ah, yes, Bella's worst nightmare," George announced. "A visit from the nurse."

… **doing something dangerous again?" she looked at Ginny. "Oh, and you, too- you two are going to get into all sorts of trouble now that you're friends, I can just feel it."**

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "And…I was right."

"As usual," Dumbledore added, an amused look on his face.

… **people who are already delicate-"**

 **"We aren't delicate!" Ginny snapped.**

" **Of course you're not…**

… **go to the hospital wing was torture.**

 **"We don't need to stay in the hospital wing, we're fine," Ginny scowled.**

" **Well, they should have…**

… **teacher who knows his remedies?"**

"You really were a great teacher," Cedric said to Remus. Remus smiled.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Diggory."

… **left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself. Bella turned to Ginny.**

" **Are you okay?" she asked.**

" **Yeah, I- maybe. I don't know…" said Ginny softly. Her strong front was gone now that it was only her and Bella. Bella wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulder and allowed Ginny to lean on her.**

" **I need to tell you something," said Bella. "Well, there's two things I need to tell you."**

" **What?"**

" **Well, the first thing is- uh… I can…kind of do wandless magic now," Bella mumbled uncertainly.**

"And you didn't even tell me until the next year," Ron huffed. "Honestly, I was best friends with you first!"

"If I had it my way, no one would know," Bella sighed. "I only told Ginny because it would probably come up later, and I couldn't lie to her. It was easier to just get it out of the way."

" **What?!" Ginny exclaimed. She turned towards Bella, eyes wide. "Since when? Is that even possible?"**

" **Er, since the night I ran away," answered Bella. "I guess it is possible, since I can do it."**

" **What can you do?"**

" **Not much," she shrugged meekly. "I can levitate things, and summon and banish them…oh, and I can make light. That was the first thing I did, actually."**

" **Bloody hell," Ginny whispered, using Ron's trademark phrase.**

"Okay, then, from now on every time someone says 'bloody hell', I will charge them five sickles," said Ron. "Pay up, Ginevra."

" **You've got to show me some time. What's the other thing?"**

" **It's about Lilly-" Bella began, but in that moment, Professor McGonagall and Hermione came out of her office.**

" **I'll tell you later," Bella muttered to Ginny as McGonagall led them down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.**

 **It was a sea of pointed black hats…**

… **we've missed the Sorting!"**

 **"I don't care," Ginny shrugged. "Sorting's boring, anyways."**

 **New students at Hogwarts…**

… **that fast?**

 **Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Daphne Greengrass staring at Ginny.**

"I don't blame you," Ginny shrugged. "I'm cute as hell."

"That's not why I was staring at you," Daphne snapped.

Ginny turned to Bella. "Is she lying?"

Bella paused. "Yes."

"Dammit," Daphne hissed.

Tom looked at Daphne and Ginny. "Are _you_ married?"

"No!" Ginny and Daphne exclaimed in unison.

 **She, Ginny, and Hermione sat down…**

… **not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Bella and Ron glanced at each other. Ginny snorted. "It is not…**

… **teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."**

"Oh!" Lily gasped. "Hagrid became a teacher?"

"That sounds like a bloody wild ride," James whistled. "Good luck in that class.

 **Bella, Ron, Lilly, Ginny, and Hermione stared at one another…**

… **assigned us a biting book?"**

" **You were assigned a biting book?" Lilly blinked. "I suppose it's good I didn't sign up for Care of Magical Creatures, then, though I would love to be taught by Hagrid…"**

 **Bella, Ron, Ginny, Lilly, and Hermione were the last…**

… **reached the teachers table.**

" **I wish I could be taught by you, Hagrid," said Lilly sincerely. "You'll be a great teacher."**

" **All down ter…**

… **Bella, looking around, felt she was home at last.**

"That's it," Hermione announced. "Who wants to read next?"

"I will," offered Lilly.

"Wait, Miss Moon," McGonagall interrupted. "Would you please come speak with me?"

There was a pause. "...yes, Professor."

And so, Lilly Moon found herself being led into the kitchen to speak with Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Madame Bones.

* * *

 **Fun fact: When I originally wrote Lilly I wasn't going to have her be a major character and I definitley wasn't planning on addressing her backstory (I was just gonna keep it to myself tbh?) but I fell in love with her so here we are no turning back now prepare to cry I love my albino daughter sm**


	36. Talons and Tea Leaves

**Y'all I'm sorry I couldn't get out an April chapter**

 **I stayed up all night tryna get a chapter out before midnight of May first rolled around but I didn't succeed lol**

 **So I pulled 90% of this chapter out of my ass in one night while half asleep bc of the all-nighter**

 **I'm so tired rip I have to do stuff today time to nap sorry if this chapter sucks I wrote this all powered on fuckign coffee and my own tears and memes**

 **I don't own Harry Potter but god I wish I did bc I would have enough money to buy a proper fucking sleep schedule**

* * *

The room was still as everyone waited for Lilly, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Madame Bones to return. Everyone knew full well what they were talking about and didn't want to talk about it. Well, except Tom.

"What's happening?" Tom whispered to Ginny.

"Adult stuff," Ginny answered, also in a whisper..

"But why can't they talk about it here?"

"Because it's private," she whispered back.

"Oh," Tom furrowed his eyebrows. "Well-"

But before Tom could continue speaking, the four entered the room again. Lilly had her usual blank expression, but Bella saw in her eyes that she was in deep thought.

Lilly sat down next to Bella silently- she didn't say anything, but Bella could tell Lilly was most comfortable with her, for some reason.

"Well," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling as if he hadn't just had a serious conversation. "Who do you suppose should read next?"

"I will," Fred offered. Hermione handed him the book.

 **Chapter Six, Talons and Tea Leaves**

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, she's so ridiculous."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Our Divination teacher," Bella explained. "Hermione doesn't believe in Divination."

"Do you?" James asked.

"Oh, uh, I-I-," Bella stammered, surprised at his interest in her opinion when it was so uneccesary. "I don't know. I don't have much of an opinion on it, I guess."

… **ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.**

"You're mean!" Tom said to Malfoy bluntly.

"And you're-" Draco opened his mouth to rebute, but closed it, remembering he was talking to the Dark Lord.

… **dementors are coming, Potter! Woooooooo!"**

 **Ginny laughed. "Merlin, Parkinson, can't you do better than that? I thought you were clever- step up your game."**

 **Bella dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.**

" **New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over. He leaned over to Bella, whispering in her ear, "Meet me tonight in classroom eleven at midnight."**

"Be glad I didn't hear that," Ron glared at George. "I would've beaten you up, thinking you were after something else."

"Aw, how cute," George cooed. "Ronniekins thinks he can beat me up."

 **He sat back up normally- Bella looked around, and saw that no one except Fred seemed to notice their exchange. George continued speaking as if nothing had happened. "What's got your knickers in a twist today, Potter?"**

" **Malfoy," said Ron…**

… **Nearly wet himself," said Fred,**

Malfoy glared at the twins- and, to someone who was listening very closely, it would've sounded like he muttered, "Did not."

… **I won't be in three classes at once."**

 **Bella stared at Hermione- that was a lie. How on Earth was that a lie? It wasn't possible…was it?**

" **Hermione, you won't be time-travelling, will you?" Bella asked curiously.**

" **Don't be ridiculous, Bella! Of course not," Hermione lied. Bella raised her eyebrows.**

"So that's how you figured it out," Hermione huffed. "I really can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Nope," Bella grinned.

" **Well, if you're not timetravelling," Ron started, "then-"**

" **Pass the marmalade…**

… **I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

"You're not very skilled at averting the issue, are you?" Lily Potter chuckled. Tom turned to Ginny.

"What's 'averting' mean?"

"Uh…it means, like, avoiding something," Ginny answered awkwardly.

"Oh, okay!" Tom grinned.

… **It'll take us ten minutes to get there."**

"Why is this school so damn hard to navigate?"

… **Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"**

"Ah," said James, "it's Sir Cadogan…"

"Yup," Bella nodded.

"He's quite ridiculous, isn't he?" Cho sighed. "I've run into him a few times."

… **good sir and gentle ladies! On! On!"**

Tom giggled. "He's funny."

… **a silvery ladder descended right at Bella's feet.**

"This castle is so dramatic," Bella muttered.

"Not as dramatic as you," George whispered to her.

… **see you in the physical world at last."**

"The wha?" Tom blinked. "I don't understan'…"

"Don't worry, neither do we," Bella rolled her eyes.

… **Books can take you only so far in this field…"**

"Hermione still hasn't recovered from that statement," Ron shook his head sadly.

… **I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney,**

"Wow, what a douche thing to say!" James exclaimed. "If she ever said anything like that to my child, I'd kick her ass."

All of the students suddenly looked at the ground uncomforatbly.

"What?" James raised his eyebrows.

 **..."beware a red-haired man."**

"You are quite fearsome," Ginny snorted.

"Hey, is that sarcasm?!" Ron exclaimed.

… **consulted Unfogging the Future.**

"'Unfogging the Future'," Hermione rolled her eyes. "What a dumb name. Who would name a series that?"

"I think it's a cool name," Bella piped up. "I'd name the series of my life that."

"Well, that's not what it's called," said Hermione, glancing at the cover of the book. "It's just called 'Bella Potter'."

Bella crossed her arms. "Well, maybe in one of those alternate universes Crystalline mentioned, there _is_ a universe where it's called 'Unfogging the Future'."

Cedric snorted.

… **so you're going to suffer, but be very happy…"**

"Maybe you'll fall in love, Ron!" Ginny sighed dramatically.

"Shove off," he muttered.

… **Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"**

James's face darkened. "If she's going to say something threatining to my little girl, I swear…"

…" **you have the Grim."**

"Oh, god damn it!" James yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "Why does everyone have to threaten my daughter?"

"What's wrong?" Tom asked, puzzled.

"Uh, the Grim means you're gonna die," Ginny explained awkwardly- she didn't really know how to talk to kids.

"No!" Tom gasped.

… **the worst omen — of death!"**

 **Bella felt like laughing. Now, where had she seen a big, black, dog before?**

" **Don't worry about that," Bella giggled- Trelawney stared at her in shock. "That's just my dog. He's a big black dog named Socks."**

"Not an escaped convict or anything," Remus breathed. "No, not at all."

" **Oh, dear," Trelwaney breathed, "it's already been following you…"**

" **I saw her dog, too," Ron frowned. "And so did the rest of my family, and everyone in the Leaky Cauldron. That's not the Grim."**

" **I saw him, too," said Hermione flatly. She leaned over, looking into the tea cup. "And I don't think that looks like the Grim, anyways."**

 **Professor Trelawney surveyed…**

… **please pack away your things…"**

"Thank Merlin that class ended," Hermione grumbled. "What a load of rubbish."

… **as though she were about to drop dead at any moment. She wasn't concerned about dying- she knew that it had only been the image of Socks- but she felt very uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at her, and she hated it. She was normally the center of attention anyways, due to the fact that she was the Girl-Who-Lived, but she didn't wish to increase that attention.**

"This must be your worst nightmare, then, huh?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Bella raised her eyebrows.

"These books. They're all written from your perspective, so now everyone is focusing on you," he explained.

"Oh, yes. I really do wish they could be from someone else's perspective," Bella sighed. "Like Ginny. She's cooler than me, anyways."

"Damn right I am," Ginny muttered. Tom giggled at the exchange.

 **Couldn't she just fade into the background, or become invisible? She hardly heard what Professor McGonagall…**

… **True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney —"**

"Professor McGonagall trying not to talk shit is the most entertaining thing to me," Fred whispered to George.

… **I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**

Bella stood up.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"To die," Bella answered. "I don't want to turn in my Transfiguration essay."

"Isabella Potter, sit back down!" Minerva snapped.

"I've spent too much time trying to keep you alive for you to throw it away to get out of homework," Poppy added. Bella crossed her arms and sat back down next to George.

… **toward the Great Hall for lunch.**

" **Are you sure you haven't seen any other great big black dogs, Bella?" Ron asked, concernedly. Bella smiled. Ever since the incident with the Chamber of Secrets, Ron had become a lot more protective of her.**

" **No, I haven't," answered Bella.**

" **Speaking of Socks-" came Ginny's voice from beside them. The trio jumped, startled.**

" **Agh! Merlin, where did you come from?!" Ron yelled.**

" **I've been walking beside you for the past thirty seconds…" Ginny muttered.**

"You ignored our little sister, Ronniekins!" Fred gasped.

" **Anyways, I saw Socks outside in the courtyard. He must've found Hogwarts- I think he's waiting for you, Bella."**

 **Bella grinned. "Oh- I'll go get him after class, then. Thank you, Ginny."**

 **The four sat down at the table, across from Lilly Moon, who seemed to be listening to their conversation amusedly.**

" **What's got you looking so worried, Ronnie?"**

 **Ron scowled. "Trelawney told Bella she has the Grim today- and don't call me Ronnie."**

 **Ginny gasped, looking horrified.**

" **Oh, no, Bella- y-you can't-"**

" **It's fine!" Hermione snapped, looking irritated. "Divination is rubbish, you can't expect real prophecies from that dumb class."**

" **Grims are no laughing matter, Hermione," Ron huffed. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"**

" **Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.**

"That's my brother you're talking about, you know," Mr. Weasley chuckled, looking amused.

"O-oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione squeaked. "I-I- uh, didn't want to seem rude, I uh…sorry."

" **You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"**

" **There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Bella's still with us because she's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"**

 **Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.**

" **Why are you so keen to trash on Divination?" Ginny raised her eyebrows. Bella frowned- she knew the reason, but she wasn't going to say it aloud.**

"What is it, then?" asked Ron. Bella frowned.

"It'll probably be said later on, but I'm not going to expose what I analyse about someone. It's an invasion of her privacy to tell everyone what I psychoanalyzed about someone," Bella explained.

"I- what?!" Hermione frowned, looking confused. "There's no psychological reason! It's just a bad subject."

" **Everyone who has seen the Grim has died, do you really think that's a coincidence?"**

" **I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."**

" **There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.**

" **It's okay, Ron," said Bella gently. "I'm not dying anytime soon."**

" **How do I know that? You're in danger all the time!" Ron protested.**

" **He's got a point, you know," Ginny muttered.**

" **For one, I didn't see the actual Grim," Bella pointed out. "And second, I'm at Hogwarts. Nothing is going to attack me here."**

 **Ginny snorted. "Yeah, right. You just pulled that out of your arse. All of the times we've almost died have been at this school."**

" **You've only almost died once, young lady, do your time before you inculde yourself in our adventures," Ron snapped.**

"You hear that, Ginny? You have to do your time. Suffer a little bit, first," Fred teased.

"Why do you need to suffer from the hands of the Dark Lord when you can suffer by hanging out with me?" Daphne smirked, turning to Ginny.

"Don't say that," scolded Astoria. "You're a lovely person, Daphne."

" **And as for you, Bella, I know that you didn't see the actual Grim, but you should still be careful. You've gotta watch out for…you know…"**

 **He leaned in to whisper, so that no one else would hear him. "Sirius Black."**

Sirius gasped. "Ooh! Spooky!"

" **If I may interject," Lilly spoke up, startling everyone with her presence, "most prophecies are self-fufilling. Even if this is true, which I highly doubt, it would be best not to scare yourself with it. Thinking about it and avoiding it will only lead to your demise. It's safer to just carry on as usual."**

" **Thanks, Lilly," Bella chuckled. "I feel very reassured."**

" **How do you even know if prophecies are self-fuffiling? What did they think when the first ever prohpecy came around?" Ron rolled his eyes.**

" **Oh, that's an interesting story," Lilly began. "The first recorded prophecy, which is called The Great Prophecy, was about Aithne and Alec Leigheche-"**

" **Yeah, I don't actually care," Ron interrupted.**

"Ronald Weasley, that's rude!" Molly scolded.

"Ah, sorry, Lilly," Ron grinned sheepishly at the albino girl. She didn't respond, however. She didn't even seem to be paying attention- instead she was glaring at the floor, as if deep in thought. Bella noticed she had been like that ever since returning from her conversation with the adults.

" **You're very polite," Ginny rolled her eyes.**

" **I know," Ron said sarcastically. "I'm very gentlemenly, aren't I?"**

" **Quite," Hermione said with pursed lips, turning a page. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to read and think about, like my Arithmancy class, which was much more interesting than this Divination rubbish."**

" **What's she talking about?" Ron whispered to Bella. "She hasn't been to Arithmancy yet."**

 **Bella was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.**

 **As Bella was walking down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione, she saw a familiar black mass running towards her.**

" **Socks!" she gasped happily. The dog stopped in front of her, wagging his tail violently.**

"It's lucky I didn't find you on that first day," Remus said. "You were running around everywhere, it seems."

"I was looking for Bella," Sirius responded. "Of course I was running around."

" **How did you find me?" Bella cooed, reaching down to pet him. "Oh, you cleve boy, you!"**

" **When you're done doting on your dumb dog, we have a class to take!" Ron huffed.**

" **Oh, right," Bella mumbled. "What do I do with Socks? There's no time to take him back up to the castle."**

" **Just take him to class," Hermione said off-handedly. "Hagrid'll love him anyways."**

 **They walked in silence as they went down…**

… **Right, follow me! Bella, you've got a dog? No matter, he can stay for this as long as he's out of the way!" As Bella walked down with Socks, all of her Gryffindor classmates had their eyes on her dog- they had noticed this was the dog she was talking about in Divination class.**

… **cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

"Why _did_ you take Care of Magical Creatures?" Daphne asked Malfoy.

"Huh? Oh. It was my mother's favorite subject when she was in school. That Hagrid bafoon has disgraced it, though," Malfoy answered smoothly.

"That's a very mean thing to say!" Tom huffed.

… **Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"**

 **From behind Bella, Socks growled softly at Malfoy.**

" **Down, boy," Bella muttered to Socks. "Why don't you go stand by the trees?"**

 **Suprisingly, Socks complied- it didn't surprise Bella too much that he understood English, as the owls in the wizarding world could, but it was still strange. Bella looked back up at Malfoy.**

" **And you, Malfoy, shut up and let Hagrid teach. You took this class for a reason- it was to learn." Hagrid was looking downcast…**

… **there's a dementor behind you —"**

"That joke was already old by the second time you used it," Tonks rolled her eyes.

… **steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes.**

"Ooh, Hippogriffs," said Lily, looking interested. "What an exciting first lesson!"

"Whatsa Hippogriff?" Tom asked, turning around to face Ginny, who's lap he was still sitting on.

"Uh, it has the body of a horse and the head of an eagle," Ginny answered.

"Ohhhh," said Tom.

"There are many 'Ippogriifs in France, you know," Fluer muttered fondly.

… **Bella, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.**

"That's the Gryffindor bravery we're known for!" James whooped, high-fiving Ron.

… **Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."**

Malfoy looked down- so there was the proof that Hagrid really _had_ told him not to insult the Hippogriff- he just wasn't listening.

"Hey, Malfoy," said Bella softly.

"What?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot."

"Fuck off, Potter."

…" **Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."**

"Ah, Buckbeak," sighed Sirius. "What a wonderful creature."

… **hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.**

"Very good, Bella!" Lily clapped, looking proud. Bella looked down, blushing. She felt stupid for enjoying the praise, but no one had ever really complimented her on mundane tasks as a child- no one had praised her at all. Now, coming from her mother, it felt…nice.

… **he might' let yeh ride him!"**

"Woah, what?!" James exclaimed. "Things might be moving a little too fast, will she be okay?!"

Bella clapped her hand over George's mouth, stopping him from laughing at the euphemism.

"Yes, I was okay. Don't worry. George, don't you dare laugh."

… **before she was soaring upward.**

"Woah, cool!" Tom gasped. "I wanna fly!"

"Fly a Hippogriff or a broom?" George asked.

"Both!"

…" **Are you, you great ugly brute?"**

"No!" Fluer gasped. "Oh, mon dieu, what 'ave you done?! You can't say that to a Hippogriff!"

"So I've been made aware," said Malfoy dryly.

Cho snorted. "Bella's right, you are an idiot."

…" **I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"**

"I wish it killed _me_ so I wouldn't have to listen to this bull," Ron muttered.

…" **That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried.**

"You're right," said Lily. "Poor Hagrid…"

"What about me?" Malfoy snapped.

"Er, poor Draco, too," Lily muttered awkwardly. "But you really should've listened to Hagrid."

… **can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.**

 **Bella led Socks up to the common room, and after dinner, they** **tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but the all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.**

 **Ginny and Lilly Moon were studying next to them, casting curious glances in the trio's direction, wondering what was wrong.**

" **Okay, I'll bite," said Ginny. "What's the matter?"**

 **Bella explained to Ginny and Lilly what had happened in Hagrid's class.**

" **You've had an eventful first day, haven't you?" Ginny laughed.**

" **Poor Hagrid," Lilly sighed. "He really is very nice…"**

" **There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Bella said suddenly.**

 **Ron looked at his watch.**

" **If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…"**

" **I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Bella saw her glance at her.**

" **I'm allowed to walk across the grounds," she said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementors yet, has he?"**

" **Bring Socks, just in case," Lilly suggested, gesturing to the dog pretending to be asleep on Bella's lap.**

" **That's a good idea," said Ginny. "If Sirius Black comes, he can protect us!"**

"Yes, children," Sirius snorted. "I will protect you from the terrifying Sirius Black."

 **So they put their things away…**

… **Hagrid had been drinking a lot;**

"He really shouldn't be drinking on school grounds," Minerva sighed to herself, though she didn't blame him- that was a very stressfull first day for him.

… **he's sayin' it's still agony**

"Oh, you were fine," Madame Pomfrey sighed.

… **Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."**

" **Yeah," nodded Ginny. "Madame Pomfrey won't buy his rubbish, and neither will we."**

" **School gov'nors have bin told…**

… **we'll back you up," said Ron.**

" **Of course," Lilly smiled. "I'll help you all you need, Hagrid. I'll ask my father for help, he works at the ministry!"**

 **Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners…**

…" **WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?"**

"That's sure a switch in personality," Cedric chuckled.

… **I'm not worth that!"**

 **After being kicked out by Hagrid, the five trudged up to the castle, Socks trotting behind them. When they made it back to Gryffindor tower, they found it was very late- past eleven o' clock, in fact.**

" **We might as well go to bed, now," Ron suggested. "There's barely anyone in the common room anymore."**

 **The girls muttered their sleepy agreements, and bid their farewells to Ron, trudging up the stairs.**

 **Bella, Hermione, and Lilly all seemed to fall asleep quickly, however, Bella stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep.**

 **It felt like she was forgetting something.**

"How could you forget me? I'm hurt, honestly," George sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Bella rolled her eyes, but leaned into his embrace.

"Why aren't they married?" Tom asked Ginny, much louder than he intended. Many of the adults in the room chuckled.

"Er, they're not old enough yet," Ginny explained.

 **And then it hit her.**

" **Oh, shite!" Bella gasped, sitting up. She darted out of the dorm room, causing Ginny to stir and Socks to follow after her, unaware of where she was headed.**

"Ending on the note of Bella forgetting my dearest twin," Fred announced, "the chapter is over. Who would like to read next?"

"I will," Fluer offered. When she opened the book, she read the next chapter title.

"Chapter Seven, The Boggart In The Wardrobe."

* * *

 **why does my writing suck so bad god this looks like it was written by a 10-year-old**

 **also I know Bella took other classes they'll be in the next chapter**

 **please review I sold my fucking soul to this chapter help me**


	37. Pronouns

**ActualWeeb: Hey, guys! It's July 31st and you know what that means! That's right, it's my wife's birthday. Also, the 2nd birthday of this fanfic!**

 **Since I wanted to update today, I had to cut this chapter in half. Originally, chapter seven, pronouns, was just the first part of "boggart in the closet", but I decided to make it a separate chapter. So, I'm sorry that literally this entire chapter is about being trans.**

 **Actually, no, I'm not. We deserve representation and if I have to put in an entire chapter in my shitty, shitty, fanfic to get that, then so be it. (yes I'm trans :^) my pronouns are he/him and my name is Harper I'mma boy)**

 **Anyways, onto this completley overdue and rushed chapter!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven, Pronouns.**

"Pronouns?" Neville blinked.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed. "This must be when I learned about trans people."

"Oh, I remember that," Hermione said fondly.

Fluer opened her mouth to continue reading, but something else occurred to Bella.

"Wait!" Bella exclaimed. "Just so you all know...I think it's likely that a lot of people will be outed because of these books."

"Ah," Daphne muttered. "That makes sense, especially with your analytical abilities."

"So...I just wanted to say that if you're outed, I'm sorry," Bella continued. "Okay, you can read now."

"What does that mean?" Tom whispered to Ginny. Ginny looked at Bella, unsure how to explain it.

"Help," she whispered.

"Er…" Bella muttered. "Not it."

The rest of the room yelled 'not it' until Fred was the last one remaining.

"Dammit," Fred sighed. "Uhhh...well, being trans is when you were born as one gender but you're not that gender. It's kind of like...if a girl was stuck in a boy's body, or something like that…" He looked awkward, not knowing what to say to a six-year-old on the subject. "And being outed is when everyone finds out that you're trans...or gay. Or something."

"Oh, okay," Tom frowned. "That's weird, but okay."

"Can I read now?" Fluer sighed.

"Yes, sorry," said Bella.

 **Bella threw open the door to Classrom Eleven, Socks on her heels, and threw off the invisibility cloak. She looked up, seeing George sitting on an old table in the middle of the room, staring at her expectantly.**

" **You're late, Potter," he pointed out.**

 **Bella scowled. "Shut up." She noticed Socks looking at George cautiously. She didn't know why- Socks had gotten along very well with George before, so the distrust in his expression didn't make sense to her. She decided to deal with that later, since Socks at least wasn't attacking him.**

"I thought it was a hookup at first," Sirius sighed. "Thankfully it wasn't, or else I would have strongly regretted following Bella. I also would've growled at George until he left."

"Or until I kicked you out of the room," Bella pointed out.

 **Bella examined the table that George was sitting on. On it was a cauldron, books, and various potions ingredients.**

" **What's all that for?" she asked.**

" **Oh, my dear Bella, you didn't think I didn't already have a plan for this prank, did you?" George chuckled. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Socks ease down.**

" **Tell me your plan, then, Mister Prankster," she grinned, playing along with George's dramatics.**

"You two are so over-the-top," Hermione sighed. "You should've never become a couple."

"Tooooo laaaaate," George sang.

" **Well, are you aware of hair color-changing potions and charms?" he asked.**

" **Of course I am, why?" Bella frowned.**

" **You see, I was planning on changing Malfoy's hair color. You know, from blonde to a magnificent ginger like my own."**

Draco glared at George and Bella.

 **Bella stared. "That's all?"**

 **George pouted. "You put such little faith in me, Isabella. No, you see, all charms and potions for changing hair color are temporary- they last on average less than twenty-four hours. I, however, have a plan."**

" **And what's that?" Bella raised her eyebrows.**

" **A brilliant question, young accomplice," he grinned. "You see, for a long time now, there's a potion I've wanted to invent. I have no experience in inventing potions, however, only going by instructions. That's where I require your help."**

" **Me?" Bella blinked, confused. "I've never invented my own potions either, you know."**

" **Of course not," he explained. "But I know you're much smarter than you look. I believe, with our combined brilliance, we could make the most amazing potion known to wizard-kind."**

" **And why aren't you just doing this with Fred?" Bella raised her eyebrows.**

"Because he _hates_ me," Fred sighed sadly. "That's it, isn't it, Georgie? You _hate_ me."

"Yep, you've got it," George snorted.

" **A wonderful question, dear Isabella," George said. "You see, though you may hide it, I know you're extremely intelligent- powerful, too. Your help would be very useful. Plus, you're cute.**

"Oh, so that's all that matters, is it?" Cho giggled.

 **And Fred said that he didn't want to stay up past midnight every night to make a potion- he's less of a night owl than I am."**

"You can't stay up past midnight every night! You need to get eight hours of sleep," Pomfrey sighed.

 **Bella didn't know why, but she felt her face heat up when George called her cute.**

" **The potion, you see, is a permanent hair-changing potion. Once you change the hair color, you cannot change it back unless you use a remedy that we will also invent. We'll change Malfoy's hair color by discreetly placing the potion in his drink, and once he realizes that the color isn't coming out, Fred and I will announce that we're selling permanent hair-changing potions, along with the remedies."**

" **...And Malfoy will have no choice but to buy it from you," Bella finished his sentence. "So we're basically conning him?"**

" _You,_ " Draco hissed, glaring at Bella. "I should've known you were involved."

Bella shrugged, smirking.

" **That we are, young Potter. Now," he said, pushing a small bowl towards her. "Would you crush this bamboo for me?"**

 **The next morning, Bella found herself waking early to go to the library to read all she could on inventing potions. It didn't escape her friends' notice when she sat at the breakfast table reading a book that wasn't in their curriculum.**

" **What are you reading?" Hermione asked curiously.**

" **Potions book," Bella grunted.**

" **Why are you reading a Potions book?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "Potions is boring."**

" **Is this for the prank George is helping you pull?" Ginny asked.**

" **It is," Bella answered.**

" **What prank?" Ron blinked.**

" **George told Bella he'd help her prank Malfoy if she named a teddy bear after him."**

 **Lilly watched the exchange silently, looking amused.**

" **What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Why did he never give me that offer?! I'm his brother!"**

" **You're not a cute girl, Ronald," George stated as he walked past. "Therefore, the invitation of my time is not extended to you."**

Tom laughed, as did many others.

 **Ron jumped.**

" **Where did he come from?!"**

 **But as he said that, George had already left to go sit with Fred and Lee.**

 **After breakfast, Hermione, Lilly, and Bella headed to their first class, which was Art.**

 **When they entered the class, the only person sitting there was Dean Thomas.**

" **Is this all of our class?" Bella blinked.**

" **I think so," Dean answered. "I heard not many people take Art."**

 **The three girls sat down next to Dean. Bella looked around the room- it was filled with different works of art. Sculptures, paintings, sketches, you name it. They were all in different styles and had different skill levels. It seemed that these were all made by previous students. Bella felt a sinking feeling in her gut- these were all very good, but Bella wasn't very talented with art at all…**

 **Just then, the door to the classroom was kicked open by an an androgynous-looking person.**

" **Hello, everyone, my name is Professor Nava, and my pronouns are they/them!"**

 **Bella, Dean, and Hermione looked at each other, confused. Neither of them understood what Professor Nava was talking about, but Lilly seemed to understand.**

"It's good that you knew what they were talking about, at least," Lily Potter said to Lilly Moon. "I was very confused about those kinds of things when I first entered the wizarding world."

Lilly didn't respond. She didn't seem to be paying much attention- she was still lost in thought.

 **Professor Nava turned and looked at the class. "Is this it? Alrighty, then! Easier for me to get to know all of you!"**

 **Professor Nava was a tall, androgynous, dark-skinned person with short brown hair and a friendly look about them. They had a mole under their left eye, and a scar that went across the bridge of their nose. One of the most noticeable thing about them, however, was their eyes. They had deep, warm, brown eyes which were blazing with determination- they seemed to have a fire to them.**

 **Professor Nava cleared their throat. "Well, now. Why don't I get to know you all? Here, I have a project for you." They waved their wand, and a paper appeared in front of each of them. It was a bit jarring to see paper in Hogwarts for once- Bella had mostly only seen parchment used in the wizarding world.**

"Oh, pen and paper, how I missed you," Lily Potter sighed wistfully.

" **On one side of the paper," Nava began, "I want you to draw yourself."**

 **Bella felt a sinking feeling in her gut. She wasn't very good at art- what if she wouldn't be allowed to continue the class?**

" **On the other side," they continued, "I want you to write down these five things about yourself." They picked up a piece of chalk and wrote on the chalkboard at the front of the class. When they moved away from the board, the class could see what was written.**

 **Full name**

 **Preferred pronouns**

 **Favorite hobby**

 **Favorite color**

 **What you want to be when you grow up**

" **Alright," they grinned. "You have fifteen minutes to finish. And...start!"**

 **Immediately, everyone turned to their papers. Bella decided to start with the drawing- she wanted to get it out of the way first.**

 **It didn't take her long to finish the sketch of herself, so Bella turned over the paper and began writing the five facts about herself.**

 **The first one was easy.**

 **Isabella Lily Potter**

 **She paused, however, when she got to the second question. 'Preferred pronouns'? She had never heard of such a thing before! She frowned, writing in her answer.**

 **I'm not really sure what that means.**

 **The next two questions after that easy.**

 **Quiddich**

 **Green**

 **But then she got to the last one. A future career- she hadn't thought about it much. Well, when she was little, she had wanted to be a detective. A part of that still appealed to her, and she couldn't think of anything else.**

 **A detective?**

"You'd be a wonderful detective," Amelia smiled. "Once you're out of Hogwarts, it should be easy for you to become one."

 **Bella set down her pencil. There. She was done.**

 **She looked around. Dean and Lilly were both already done. Hermione, however, was still writing, likely revising her answers.**

Ron snorted. "Of course she was."

 **Dean and Lilly's papers had the drawing facing up. They were both quite good. Dean's, of course, was the best- he was the best artist in their year, and possibly in the whole school.**

 **Lilly's wasn't perfect, like Dean's, but it was quite pretty and simple- Bella liked it a lot.**

 **Bella's was...okay. It wasn't nearly as good as Lilly's or Dean's, but it wasn't a stick figure, at least.**

Hermione scowled.

"I'd love to see your art some time," Lily Potter smiled at her daughter.

"It's not that great," Bella mumbled, staring at her feet.

"Anything drawn by my daughter is sure to be wonderful," James grinned.

 **A few minutes later, Professor Nava looked at the clock and cleared their throat. "Well, children, it's been fifteen minutes! Are you ready to hand in your papers?"**

" **But I haven't finished revising my answers!" Hermione exclaimed.**

 **Professor Nava laughed. "Revise them? This isn't a test, I just want you to tell me about yourself!"**

 **With a flick of their wand, the summoned all the papers to themself. As Hermione's paper flew past, Bella felt slightly better about her own drawing when she saw that Hermione's was a stick figure. She felt a little bit better about her drawing.**

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sorry," Bella laughed.

 **Professor Nava read through the papers. It didn't take long, but in those few minutes, you could feel the heavy anticipation in the room.**

 **Finally, they set the papers down.**

" **Well," they grinned, "you certainly are a very interesting bunch. I see a few of you were confused about the pronouns question."**

" **Yes, ma'am," Hermione muttered.**

" **Not ma'am," Professor Nava corrected. "I'm not 'sir', either. You see, I'm not a man or a woman."**

Tom blinked. "Wha?"

 **Bella look at Hermione. Well, Professor Nava wasn't lying, but...how could someone not be a man or woman? She's heard of some cultures that have more than two genders- maybe Professor Nava was from one of them? She'd also heard of being intersex...maybe that was the same thing.**

 **Hermione looked flustered. "S-sorry, er…"**

" **Mx," they corrected. "It's a gender-neutral honorific."**

" **Oh, o-okay, Mx," Hermione muttered. Professor Nava grinned.**

" **There we have it!"**

" **Er, sorry, but, how can you be not a man or a woman?" Dean asked.**

" **That's a very good question, which I expected to be asked. Who here has heard of 'transgender' people?"**

 **Bella, Hermione, and Lilly raised their hands. Dean looked confused.**

" **Well, it's good that most of you know," Professor Nava smiled. "Could you explain to me what it is?"**

" **Er," Bella began, "isn't it when people get surgery to change their gender?"**

" **You're sort of right," said Nava. "It's when someone does not identify as the gender they were born as. Some people will take potions to change their sex, or if they're a muggle, get surgery, to help the dysphoria they would feel, but many trans people choose not to. For example, I didn't."**

" **Oh," said Bella.**

" **There are many people who identify as not a man or a woman. Sometimes they're both, sometimes they're niether, sometimes they're entirely different. Everyone feels differently. I, myself, feel like neither a man or woman, so that means I am agender," they explained.**

"That's weird," Tom said, looking confused.

"It is at first, but not when you get used to the idea," Bella shrugged.

"Oh. Okay!"

" **A gender? Isn't that the opposite of what you want?" Dean joked. Nava snorted.**

Fred tried to hide a snort.

" **You're funny. I like you," they grinned.**

" **I try my best," Dean shrugged.**

" **Now, what I meant when I asked for your pronouns, I wanted to know how you would like me to refer to you," they continued. "Whether you would like me to call you 'he', 'she', 'they', 'ze', or something else."**

 **The rest of the class was spent talking about this. As the conversation went on, Bella began to understand 'nonbinary' genders more thoroughly. The muggle world was much less educated and accepting of things like this, and Bella was glad she was learning about it now. After all, her not considering the fact that Ginny could like girls had clouded her judgement for a year.**

"Oh, no!" Ginny exclaimed. "Did the scary bisexual intimidate you?"

"Yes," Bella rolled her eyes. "You're very intimidating, Ginny."

 **Soon, the bell rang, and they had to go to their next class, which, for Bella and Hermione, was Ancient Runes. However, as Bella and Hermione made their way there, they were stopped by Fred and George Weasley.**

" **Oi, Bella!" George grinned. "After class, my favorite boy and I-" he threw an arm around Fred's shoulders- "are going to play some Quiddich."**

Charlie laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't just skip class to play."

"Don't encourage them!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'm not," Charlie raised his hands in defense. "I'm glad they didn't."

" **You in?" Fred asked.**

" **Hell yeah!" Bella exclaimed. "I'll be on the pitch once I get out of class."**

" **Wicked!" Fred exclaimed.**

" **Come on, Bella," Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling her away from the twins. "We have to get to class."**

 **Bella waved goodbye to the twins as she was dragged to Ancient Runes.**

 **But it didn't escape her notice the look in Fred's eyes when referred to as 'boy'.**

"Zat is ze end of ze chapter," Fluer said, setting down the book.

"Wait, what?" Ginny blinked.

Fred looked startled.

"Hold on a second, what's that book talking about?" George furrowed his brows.

"It's nothing," Fred laughed nervously. "Who's going to read next?"

But no one answered his question- instead the room had begun chattering, everyone talking over the other, trying to talk to Fred.

"I- er, one thing at a time!" Fred exclaimed. "Blimey, I don't have twelve sets of ears."

There was a pause, everyone looking at each other, wondering who should talk first. Finally, George spoke.

"Fred…" he began softly, "Fred, you're not a boy, are you?"

* * *

 **aaaand scene! see you in like 3 months lol**


End file.
